When Destiny Calls
by Connen Neute
Summary: Toryn Surana finds himself thrown into a chaotic world, where darkness threatens all. He must find the strength within himself to lead his companions down the path they must take. But, what destiny is there for him, when all seems lost?
1. The First Steps

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This is the first segment, a prelude if you will. Future chapters will be more in depth and longer.

Also, this story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 1 -- The First Steps

I took in a deep breath, looking around at all of the unfamiliar expressions on the faces of those I knew quite well. Stepping forward, I knew that I would either complete this task or die. No one ever failed this test and survived to tell of it. It was the Circle's greatest secret to all but the Templars and the Circle Mages, those Mages having succeeded at the task that is now lying before my feet. First Enchanter Irving walked towards me, Knight Commander Greagoir at his side. The tension I felt in the room was staggering, and my courage almost faltered. I had one last chance to change my mind and undergo the Rite of Tranquility, but that thought chilled me to the bone. I wouldn't live as a Tranquil. I had no choices, this was my path. If I were to die from this, at least my life would no longer find pain and regret.

Irving didn't smile. This was serious, even I, the lowly Apprentice that I was, knew that well. Greagoir didn't smile either, though in my lifetime, I had yet to see even an inkling that it was possible for Greagoir to smile. Irving cleared his throat, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen within the Harrowing Chamber. "Are you ready for this, young Toryn? Remember, if you agree to do this, there is no turning back." He said, none of the warmth that I was accustom to residing in his voice. Nodding once, I replied simply; "Yes, sir."

Greagoir then spoke. "You will be sent into the Fade to confront your demon." My eyes widened. So this was the Harrowing? I was being sent into the Fade? Without help, I could run the risk of a demon overpowering my will, transforming me into a....

"Should you fail, you will become an abomination. If that happens, my men will not hesitate to end the threat that you would become." Greagoir finished. _'Death. That's why no one ever survives. No abomination has ever been allowed to survive. They'll expose me to the Fade, and test my resistance to the Demons of the Fade. And should my resistance prove to be insufficient, they kill me. Figures...'_ I thought to myself. I felt sick, and it was clear that it was plainly obvious to everyone what exactly I was feeling.

"Toryn, all the Circle Mages you see have undergone this, and many Apprentices survive the Harrowing. The risk is there, yes, but until you learn to conquer your demon, then you will always be a risk to everyone around you. The Harrowing is our most important rite of passage. By completing this trial, you will become a Circle Mage, with all of the rights and responsibilities as such. You must trust our traditions. They are in place for a good reason. Do you understand what I am asking of you?"

"Yes, First Enchanter. I understand, and I..." – _'Will, Toryn, it's all a matter of will. Concentrate!' _– "I am ready." My body tensed, despite my silent mantra, but it was done. There was no going back now. Irving nodded his approval. "Then let us start. Come to the pedestal." As I walked forward, I saw that the pedestal was full of lyrium. Lyrium had the capability of weakening the Veil that separated our world from the Fade, both strengthening our magical powers, but also increasing the risk that something on the other side might break through, finding a home in our mortal shells.

"Lean into the pedestal Toryn. Now your Harrowing will begin." Irving's last words to me clung to my soul like a wet shirt clings to skin. I leaned in, felt the fumes penetrate my senses, and the world went dark.


	2. The Fade

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. Hope this chapter is better for everyone who may be reading. It was a lot better for me to write.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 2 – The Fade

Consciousness came suddenly, leaving my mind shocked and disoriented. The road I saw standing on was warped and dark, and there was an edge to the air that made me uneasy. There was a fuzzy quality to everything I was able to see. _'So, this is the Fade. How odd.'_ I started forward on the path, mentally preparing the tools I was taught to defend myself against the demon I was to face. The road twisted and turned ahead of me, never seeming to end. _'Do I find it, or does it find me? By the Maker, you'd think they'd have given me some advice or form of a warning.'_ Frustrated by the constant walking, I finally decided to take a break. I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs underneath me.

"Another apprentice thrown to the wolves I see..." The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. I stood, getting into a defensive stance. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I spoke, the unexpected voice that shot through the air had pushed me into a rush of rebellion. I wouldn't go down without a fight. I heard the squeak of a mouse at my foot. Distracted, I looked down. "It's not right that they do this. Pitting you against a demon when you aren't prepared for it."

My eyes widened slightly as I gazed on the mouse. "Are you speaking?" I asked it, feeling a bit foolish for doing so. The mouse continued. "I was like you once. They killed me because I took too long. Now I am trapped here." The mouse paused, and with a flash of light, the mouse was replaced by the form of a human, wearing the robes of a Circle Apprentice. "You don't have much time. You need to defeat your demon while you still can." The man before me said. He himself looked a bit faded and with circles under his eyes, as if he never slept.

I felt a surge of pity. Here was an apprentice who had tried and failed, and it seemed that even in death there was no peace for him. "You were an apprentice in the Tower?" It wasn't really a question. He responded. "A long time ago. I barely remember now. The Fade does that to you. I don't even remember my own name. I suppose you can call me – well – Mouse. But we don't have much time. I failed, but you might still have a chance! We must go." He said, gesturing in the direction that I was originally heading before my brief rest.

As we power-walked through the Fade, I decided I needed to know a few more things about the Fade. "Are their other spirits like you here?" I asked Mouse. He nodded. "Here and there. They usually don't last long. Some find forms that they can use to hide, like I did actually. Those that don't find a form in time..." He trailed off, looking very upset and uncomfortable.

I looked away from his face, turning my attentions back to the road ahead. As we rounded the bend in the road, there stood a glowing figure, surrounded by weapons floating in the air. "Who is that Mouse? He doesn't look like you, nor does he look like what I expected a demon to look like." I inquired of the man next to me. "That's another spirit. He is one of those that died honorably, and choose to remain in the Fade to assist any that would come across him."

We stopped a few paces from the spirit. "He chose to stay here?" I found the thought of staying in this twisted dream realm unfathomable. "It's not too common, though it isn't rare either. Those that stay are usually exceptionally strong of will." Mouse explained. "Well, let's talk to him then. Maybe he can help me defeat my demon." I said, walking forward to face the spirit before me.

"Another mortal thrown into the fray I see. And an elf at that. I haven't seen many elves pass my way in my time here." The spirit's voice echoed through the air, almost like it reverberated off of the air itself even. "May I ask who you are?" I asked the tall, golden figure. "I am a spirit of Valor, which you may call me."

"You may call me Toryn. I was curious if you had any help to offer me? I am to fac...."

"Face your demon, yes. That you are still here tells me that you have yet to defeat the demon that stalks you. Your Circle Mages are fools. Better to test your mettle in honorable combat than to be thrown into the Fade without preparation and assistance."

"I guess they feel this is necessary. Not that I'm inclined to agree with them. A little help would've been nice." I suddenly realized that Mouse was not standing nearby. I wondered if he was hiding again, but I returned my attention to Valor and the weapons that floated around him. "Did you make those weapons?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"I have, they are forged from my very will. They are a symbol of a need, and my will makes them reality. From what I understand, only mages are able to meld their need and will into reality in your realm. What a miserable life those that can not must lead." He mused, more to himself than to me I guessed.

"I would not know from experience. I do not remember much from my life before the Circle found me. Apprentices aren't exactly free to leave the tower." I said, and Valor scoffed. "Utter fools. They invite dissension by the very Mages they are attempting to contain. I assume the Chantry and their Templars still guard your Circle then?" Somewhat surprised by the resentment that I picked up from Valor, I responded. "Yes, as they always have, and probably always will."

"I thought as much. But we digress. You wanted my help, yes?" He asked, his voice returning to the neutral tone that it started with. "Yes, if you can. Any help I can get would be appreciated." He nodded. "I will help you, if you are willing to allow me to test your valor." He said. _'A test within a test. How interesting.'_ I found myself thinking. Without wasting time, I nodded my head, my ponytail shaking a bit more than I was used to. Such are the differences in the Fade I guessed. "I agree to your test." I spoke confidently.

"As I suspected, you have an air about you. So much potential. It will be my honor to test you. Now my rules are simple. Defeat me in combat, and you can have the weapon of your choice. Fail to do so, and you will die with honor. I promise you that should you fail, I will guide your soul out of the Fade myself. You won't be devoured by the demons of this place." He said, with the confidence of a mentor speaking to his apprentice.

"Agreed. Let's do this." I said, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through me. It was odd to feel excited, given the stakes, but at least if I failed, I wouldn't become an abomination to be slain. Mimicking Valor's short bow, I prepared a spell in my mind to defend myself. He charged towards me, not giving me much chance to do anything. I darted to the side, rolling back to my feet. Extending my hands towards Valor, I unleashed an Arcane Bolt at him. As he turned to swing his sword at me, I darted past him, rolling and spinning around to throw another bolt at him before his swing was completed. _'Those practices with Jowan are paying off.'_ I couldn't help but think.

"Enough." Valor spoke with pride. "You are quick and nimble. You have much valor, and you are very intelligent. Clearly the best apprentice to come across me in all of my days. Come here. I have the perfect weapon for you." He walked over to a weapon stand that I didn't notice before. "You're potential is vast, and this Sword will serve you greatly." He said, handing me the sword. I looked at it, and shook my head. "A sword? I think I'd be better off with a staff. I have no experience with a sword. Nor doesn't any mage I've ever heard of." I said in confusion. _'Why offer me a sword? Surely even he knows that the metal blade would interfere with spells.'_

"Ah, I see I was mistaken. It's a lost art, the sword. Even among the warriors, the power of the sword isn't what it used to be. I apologize. I suppose I was thinking of a different time." His words making little sense to me. What art could there be in swinging a blade around over and over? As he offered me a wooden staff, I looked up at him. "Thank you for your help Valor. If I succeed, I'll have to remember to come back to thank you sometime."

"You are quite welcome my elven friend. May you defeat your demon swiftly. Your time is limited after all." And with that, he turned back to his weapons.

As I walked down the hill, staff in hand, I saw a flash before my eyes. Blinking and automatically falling into a defensive pose, I realized that it was just Mouse. "Sorry to startle you. I forget how unused to that you must be."

"Just a bit," I agreed, "Where were you? I didn't see you nearby when I was talking with Valor."

"I hid in a hole nearby. I'm not the most powerful spirit here. If he turned out to be hostile, I didn't want to risk..."

"I understand Mouse. He was rather nice, and he gave me this staff, which will be very helpful. It'll give me something to channel my spells through. Which will make fighting this demon much easier."

"That's good. We must hurry though. I failed at my chance, but I don't want to see you end up like me as well." Mouse said, sounding nervous.

I nodded my agreement, and the two of us set back out on the twisted path ahead of us. It wasn't long before we came up on a creature. It looked like a cross between a bear and a porcupine, and I gripped my staff as we walked up to it.

The demon looked like it was sleeping, at first. Suddenly an eye opened, looking straight at me. "Another inexperienced mortal in the Fade?" The voice asked, rippling through the air, and though the demon's mouth didn't move, I knew to whom the voice belonged. "Why do you bother Sloth with your presence, mortal?" The voice demanded of me.

"I don't like this one bit." Mouse said behind me. Ignoring him, I asked a question of my own. "I am Toryn. Are you here to help me as well?" Though Sloth didn't look much like someone who would help, I felt that it's intentions were not to harm me. At the moment anyway.

"Help? Why do you think Sloth would help you. More likely that after your stalker is finished with you, Sloth would help himself to the scraps." I heard Mouse gulp behind me. I turned back to glare at him. "Coward." I whispered, almost to myself. "I have no intention of being defeated by any demon. I am here to finish my trial and move on. If you do not wish to help, then just say so." The boldness in my voice almost surprising me in it's intensity. I was always bold, but the Fade seems to leak the emotion behind such things into itself, and allowing my own gift of Empathy to sense it.

"Bold words mortal. They have been said before. Sloth does not desire to assist you. Leave Sloth to his rest, and leave, lest Sloth takes you on himself." The demon mouthlessly spoke, sitting up as if to pounce at any moment.

"Have it your way. Enjoy your rest." I said as I walked confidently past him. Hearing a squeak behind me, I assumed that Mouse was in his smaller form, trailing me without risking Sloth pouncing on him. What an odd creature to reference himself as a if it was someone else.

Over the next hill, I saw a semi-circle of flames in a clearing. Mouse transitioned to his human form again. "That's where the demon is waiting. I am not so afraid to face him with you at my side. If you want my help in defeating him, I mean." Mouse's words surprised me. Such sudden confidence. Just as suddenly, Valor's and Sloth's words rang in my mind. _"That you are still here tells me that you have yet to defeat the demon that stalks you." "More likely that after your stalker is finished with you..."_

I turned to Mouse, my suspicion rising. "I would be grateful for your help Mouse. Come, let us end this." We walked into the circle. The ground shook, and from it a flaming demon rose. "At last, the mortal I sensed is here! I will have your soul, and will see the world through your eyes mortal!"

I smirked, no longer fearful of the demon I had come to fight. "You can certainly try. Although, even if you were to succeed, the Templars would strike you down as quickly as you could rise."

"We shall see. And this is your latest offering little Mouse, as per our arrangement?" The raging demon inquired of the man who stood beside me. I turned and looked at him, as he scrambled for his words.

"I offer you no sacrifice. I don't have to help you any more! Toryn and I will defeat you, and I'll be free of you at last." He said, my gaze returning to the demon before me.

"Oh? Is that so? Well it seems that the little mouse has changed the rules. No matter. I will have both of your souls before this is finished!" The demon charged at me. Pouring my will into a single spell, channeled through Valor's staff, the demon was knocked back, many powerful bolts of electrical energy tearing into it. I wasted no time as my lightning spell wore off. With a swing of my staff, a series of Arcane Bolts funneled their way from my will, through the staff, and smashed into the demon. A shriek blasted through the Fade as the demon perished.

"You did it Toryn! I can hardly believe it! I knew you had much potential, but this is so much more than I could've hoped for!" Mouse exclaimed. I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Even more so than the others you lead here?" I asked, my voice revealing little how my thoughts were pulsing through my mind.

Mouse looked at the ground in shame. "I never meant.... I had little choice! I did what I had to. What I had to do to survive. Surely it is not fair to ask me to risk my existence for those that weren't strong enough to destroy the demon."

I nodded and turned away. "I suppose that is true. I wish I could help you more. The Fade doesn't seem like it's a very hospitable place to try and survive." I said. I heard Mouse speak again. "Well, there is something you could do. You could allow me to leave with you, and help me find a way to live outside of this place."

_'So this is my true test. Not a test of Valor, of power, but of knowing who you can trust, and recognizing that others do not have your best intentions at heart. It's too bad that so few know that I already learned that lesson so long ago.'_

Turning back to Mouse, I spoke again. "You know, I do not believe that demon was my test after all."

Mouse looked shocked. "Of course it was! What else could there be? What could possibly be a threat to an Apprentice of your potential?"

"Giving trust too easily." I answered, confident in that.

Mouse's eyes shifted from brown to a demonic yellow. "Oh you are a smart one. Fighting and defeating a demon any man can do." Mouse shifted into a huge demonic form that caused me to step back a pace. "But knowing who is worthy of your trust, only a handful truly understand. Go now, mortal. We will not meet again."

As my consciousness slipped away from the Fade, back to where I belong, I found myself screaming in pain. Lyrium doesn't send you into the Fade, though it does weaken the barrier. It's used to deaden the pain of transition from one realm to another. The psyche doesn't take well to a sudden shift of paradigm, as I could feel. Just when I thought I would die from the excruciating pain, everything went dark, the pain faded, and even my thoughts drifted into oblivion. If this was death I was fading into, then I welcomed it.


	3. Promises and Obligations

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 3 – Promises and Obligations

I awoke slowly. The pain in my mind still there, only deaden temporarily by unconsciousness. '_Maybe I should've taken Mouse up on his offer after all. Probably would've been less painful.'_ I thought sarcastically, finding myself snickering a little from the stray thought. In my sleepy haze, I thought I heard a voice. I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them again, the pain the light brought too much for the headache I had.

"Toryn? Toryn? Are you awake?" I recognized _that_ voice. "Jo... Jowan?" My throat was hoarse, and my voice weak. Was my screaming out loud after all?

"Oh Toryn, thank the Maker. I didn't realize you were gone all night until they brought you back in this morning. I was so worried, they wouldn't tell me anything!" Jowan's frantic voice made me wonder what I must look like. If was anything like I felt, then his worrying was probably well deserved.

Again I opened my eyes. Slower this time, giving myself time to adjust to the sudden contrast. "Yeah, they kinda sprung it on me last night. I didn't have time to let you know where I would be." I spoke as I sat up. "They took you to your Harrowing didn't they?" I nodded once, and immediately regretted it. "Yeah, they did." Jowan sat next to me on the bed. "What was it like?"

"It was... harrowing." I replied with a chuckle. "That's it? You aren't going to tell me anything else?" The disapproval in his voice was evident. "Jowan, we're best friends, but you know I can't tell you that. Apprentices aren't allowed that knowledge." I pushed back my black hair. Apparently I lost my hair tie at some point in the evening. I glanced back on my bed, and didn't see it. I'd have to ask Irving about it, or try to talk Owain into giving me another.

"So much for friendship. I would've thought you of all people would tell me." Jowan complained. "They have their reasons, Jowan. It's not my place. To be completely honest, I don't really want to discuss it anyway, even if I was allowed to talk about it with you. It wasn't pleasant." I dropped back on the bed. "What I really need is to sleep off this headache. I hope Irving doesn't expect me to assume my responsibilities for a week or two. I expect that I'll wake up again by then." It was almost a complaint, even in my ears.

It was odd. My empathy seemed stronger within the Fade, and even now my the strength behind it remained. I would have to ask Irving about that as well. Few knew of my ability to sense the emotions of others, and apparently the emotions of the Fade itself to a degree. It was a rare gift, and among the Circle Mages, Irving was the only other versed in such knowledge. It really became obvious sitting next to Jowan. Physically he appeared worried, but not to the extent that his emotions were telling me. Inside, he was shaking. Nervousness, worry, fear. They pulsed from him. The more I looked, the more intense it became. After a moment, I had to shield myself from him. I was beginning to shaken up, and my stomach was knotting up.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. I know you can't talk about it. I'm just afraid that I'll never see my Harrowing." I jumped back to a sitting position. "What do you mean Jowan? We all go to the Harrowing when we are ready. I'm sure they'll call you soon." I said, trying to reassure him. "That's easy for you to say, Toryn, they've already called you. I... never mind. I shouldn't bother you with this right now. Besides, I just remembered that Irving wanted to speak with you when you woke up." He said in quite a hurry.

I grunted. _'But of course. No rest after all.'_ I stood, stretching my stiff muscles. "Alright. I must go talk to him then." I began walking towards the door, when I stopped and looked back at Jowan. "And Jowan?"

His brown eyes met mine. "Yes?"

"We will finish this conversation later. I mean it." With that I turned and walked out into the corridor. I walked around the circular corridor, a testament to the Circle Tower's design. I passed through the Apprentice's Library, where so many apprentices were studying magical history, theories, and practical uses for the powers that we mages yield. The library was vast, and yet there were many secrets that belonged only in the Arcane Library, near the top of the tower. For many of us, that Library along was worth the trials and efforts. For others, we completed our training with hope that the outside world might open up to us.

I, myself, was under no such illusions. Few mages ever left the Tower, and those that did were only permitted to leave to assist on a battlefield, or using their powers to heal the sick and injured. Once their tasks were completed, they were shipped back here. Assuming they lived, of course. And what good was a Library that taught us powerful magics that we wouldn't be permitted to use on our own volition?

I walked beyond the library, heading for the stairs to the third level of the Tower. The third floor was home to the Circle Mages, while the second was ours... well, the apprentices. The first floor was mainly used by our record keepers, and the Templar guards that kept the strangers of the outside world out of the Tower, and us in.

I passed by an apprentice and a mage during a training session. The apprentice was attempting to hold a barrier up, while the mage assaulted his barrier constantly. I approached the door to the staircase, smirking from the tone with which the mage was criticizing the apprentice. "No! You must let the energy flow from you, to your barrier, and back to you in a smooth flow. Otherwise it'll have moments where it is weak. Your fear breaks your concentration. You _must_ concentrate!"

I vaulted up the stairs before hearing any more. I had the very same lecture myself only a few years back. It was a hard lesson for all of us. Finally I found myself approaching First Enchanter Irving's door, where I heard two voices, Irving's and a man that I did not recognize. I turned the corner and watched as the two men, one clad in heavy armor, similar to the Templar's armor, though with a crest unlike theirs.

"Greagoir has sent only seven mages to assist the Grey Wardens. This Blight can not be stopped unless I get more assistance from the Circle."

"As much as I'd like to assist you, Duncan, I can not force mages to volunteer, unless you are hoping to draft them?" Irving's voice was strained, and sounded quite unpleased.

_'A Grey Warden! And he is looking for recruits. Maybe I could volunteer...'_ My stream of thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the Grey Warden.

"Of course not. I just don't believe that... Irving, you have a visitor it seems." He said, throwing a smile at me.

"Toryn! Of course. I wasn't expecting you to be awake just yet. It seems that you excel at _everything_ that you do after all. Duncan, this is our newest Circle Mage. He completed his Harrowing just last night, and with record time." Irving boasted.

"Well met young man. I believe that congratulations are in order. The Harrowing is no easy trial, from what I'm told of it." Duncan said to me.

"Thank you Master Grey Warden." I spoke respectfully, giving Duncan a slight bow, "It was my wish that I would complete my trial so that my abilities could be of use to help others. What I didn't expect was for it's completion to be... painful." My voice, while strong and sure, had a wry edge to it.

"No doubt about that. I hear it is one of the greatest trials that mages go through in their lifetimes." Came the Grey Warden's response. "Toryn, I'm going to grant you a week to recuperate before you begin your responsibilities as a Circle Mage. The Arcane Library is open to you if you wish to utilize it." Irving offered, obviously trying to bring the conversation back to the topic he wanted to discuss.

"Thank you, First Enchanter." I nodded to him, as a gesture of thanks. It didn't mean so much to me as others, perhaps, though I was sure to find some interesting spells to collect and add to my Grimoire. "If you don't mind escorting Duncan to the guest rooms before you take your leave, I would be grateful." Irving paused, no doubt awaiting my answer.

"Of course. It would be my honor." I said, smiling at the Grey Warden. It seemed that Irving wasn't done talking, however. "I will summon you in a few days to discuss your upcoming responsibilities as a mage of the Circle. In addition, I will want to interview you about your experience in the Fade. Take some time to collect your thoughts on your leave." Irving turned to Duncan. "And rest well, Warden. We can continue our discussion tomorrow."

Duncan didn't appear to be pleased with Irving's dismissal, though I wouldn't have noticed so easily if I haven't been able to sense the emotion behind his neutral expression. Wanting to break the tension, I gestured towards the door. "If you will follow me, Master Warden, I will show you to your room."

"Yes, thank you. Lead the way." Came his response.

I walked out of Irving's study, with Duncan following closely behind me. I slowed my pace down, so that I was walking side by side with the Warden. "If you don't mind my asking, what was that about?" I asked, the curiosity evident in my voice. Duncan looked at me, and sighed. "I was hoping to get more of a commitment from the Circle. We may have a Blight upon us, and they've only sent seven mages to aid us." He begun to explain to me.

"Forgive me, but how many mages could you need?" I asked, not out of rudeness, though I immediately realized it could be taken that way. "I'd like to have a mage or two stationed at every outpost if possible. Seven mages simply will not suffice. Don't think I am ungrateful, but this war will not be won without a stronger commitment from the Circle."

I nodded. "Do you think that Irving and Greagoir would allow me to join you when you depart?" I looked behind me, out of instinct. I didn't want Irving to overhear this. Duncan stopped, and looked at me, staring into my eyes. It made me uncomfortable. It felt like he was peering straight into my soul. "I honestly do not know. Though, the fact that you are asking voluntarily gives me hope. Truth be told, I do not feel like they want to send any mages at all, willing or not." I heard the disappointment in his voice, and I understood his frustration completely. I contemplated that as we began walking again.

"You are probably right. They don't like the idea that some of us will be out of their reach, I suppose..." I stopped in front of the guest room. "Well, this is your room." I felt disappointed. Surely, he would want his rest, and my conversation with him would have to wait until later. "Thank you, Toryn. Would you like to join me, and continue our conversation? If you don't have plans already, that is." I almost jumped out of my skin in joy. If I played my cards right, I might have a chance to actually be useful, instead of gathering dust in the Tower.

"I would love to, and it so happens that I am free this evening." I replied with a grin. He opened the door, and waved me into the room, closing the door behind him as he entered. "Feel free to have a seat. After your trial, you no doubt are a bit weary." I chuckled a bit. "You have no idea. I thought I wasn't going to make it up the stairs to see why Irving summoned me."

"I'm sure I can imagine. So, I noticed that you seem rather curious about me, and the Grey Wardens in general. No doubt you have heard the legends of Old?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, and a lot of the more recent events as well. As a child, I had always wished to be a Grey Warden, truth be told. Idle distractions, perhaps, but it kept my mind occupied nonetheless." I admitted. "Really, now?" His voice was full of surprise. "I am quite surprised. I've never heard of a mage that wanted to join the Grey Wardens. Assist them, yes, but join? That's a new tune to these old ears." He chuckled a bit.

"Well, even back then, I knew that just helping out would just leave me back here at the Circle when the job was done. I want the freedom to help everyone I choose to, use my abilities as I wish to help those that can't help themselves." I explained, smiling at the memories of my childhood fantasies. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm not naïve. I know that Grey Wardens are carefully chosen, and no mage has ever been chosen to join in recorded history. And I would know!" I laughed, tapping my finger against my temple.

"Of that, young Toryn, I have little doubt!" He laughed with me. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I hadn't laughed this much in years. Duncan cleared his throat. "Well, Irving has boasted greatly about your potential. I'll have to see if I can't convince him to allow you to leave with me. I'll be here for a few more days, so I'll have some time to erode some of his stubbornness."

"I would really appreciate that! Though, I'd really be surprised if he allowed it. I'm just out of my apprenticeship, and he may think I'm too inexperienced to go." I replied, starting to feel glum. Was I just trying to give something back to my childhood? That I might've had a chance? I didn't know. Before I could get too far into my bout of self-pity, Duncan cleared his throat again. "I'll see what I can do. The Grey Wardens could use all the help they can get. Especially from those that wish to help." He said to speak, standing up from his chair. "However, it is getting late, and I am an old man after all. Go enjoy your evening. You and I will continue this discussion tomorrow after I have a chance to talk to Irving." He said, stifling a yawn.

I was disappointed, but his promise to try to recruit my help kept me from feeling too bad. "Very well. I look forward to tomorrow's discussion in that case." I spoke with a genuine smile on my face. "Sleep well, Master Duncan." I turned and walked out of his room. As I closed the door, I heard him say one last thing. "You as well, young one."

I almost skipped back to my bed. Grabbing my bag and my grimoire, I decided that it was time that I visited the Arcane Library. I was going to at least write down a handful of spells that might prove useful, even if some were outside of my abilities at the current moment. I almost ran up the stairs, finding a renewed sense of purpose and strength with that. Upon entering the Arcane Library, I grabbed a pen and inkwell, and set them on a desk in the back, leaving my bag and grimoire as well. I searched through the shelves, grabbing a book here and there. I sat there for quite some time, quickly jotting down spells and notes that I may need in the future.

As I read, I stumbled upon an interesting article in one book that I had grabbed. It was a thesis on the possibility of magical means of teleportation. I was intrigued, as I had never heard of such a thing. Very likely due to the fact that the article stated that many attempts have been made, and none that tried survived the attempt. I jotted down notes from the article anyway, finding it a fascinating read.

Realizing that my eyes were very sore from the constant straining to read the books I had gathered I sat back to rest my eyes, only then seeing sunlight peering through the window. _'Oh, great! I studied all night, and there's no chance to get any sleep before I see Duncan again. Shit, Jowan must be freaking out by now. I completely forgot about him!'_

I quickly put all the books I gathered back to their proper place, and rushed down the stairs. If he was still asleep, then I was in the clear, if he wasn't, then I would be spending the next few hours trying to calm him down. With my upcoming discussion with Duncan this evening, I just didn't have the extra time tonight.

As I ran, I thought I saw something flash in a room I was passing. I glanced over, but due to my speed, missed it anyway. What I didn't miss was running headfirst into another mage, knocking us both to the ground. "Oh, Maker! I'm very sorry! I... Jowan?" I suddenly recognized the face staring at me. "Maker's breath Toryn! You scared the life out of me! Where were you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, wheezing a bit, most likely due to my landing on his air supply.

"Looking for you actually. I was in the Library, and lost track of time. I had meant to talk to you about earl... well, yesterday I suppose." I said, feeling rather guilty. Jowan smiled. "Well, good to know that you really did care after all." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Listen, I do need to talk to you, but not here. Let's go somewhere less public." His whispered voice surprised me. "Why are we whispering?" I inquired of my friend. "No time for that. Follow me, and I'll explain everything."

I watched as Jowan began walking. I didn't know what was going on here, but I shrugged my shoulders and followed him. I was his best friend after all. If he needed to talk, then I should be there for him. After all, it wasn't like he killed someone, right?


	4. Repercussions

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 4 – Repercussions

As Jowan lead me into past the benches, I leaned forward, a question burning in my mind. "You need to tell me something here? You do realize that we are in the Chantry, don't you?" I asked, voicing my confusion. He nodded. "Yeah, that's right." I scoffed a bit. "You couldn't tell me in the hallway, because you didn't want to be overheard, so you take me to the Templar's favorite hang out? To talk?" It made very little sense to me.

He led me to a corner, where a young Chantry priestess was praying. Seeing her long brown hair made me remember that I still needed a new hair tie. I didn't like my hair being in my face all the time, but my talk with Duncan, and the studying that followed allowed me to forget that peeve of mine for a time. The sudden reminder made my hands twitch with the need to pull back my own black hair. Jowan didn't seem to mind his long hair staying down, but I did.

"Alright, we can talk now." Jowan said, and my eyes watch the priestess stand and walk up behind Jowan. Her name I suddenly remembered being Lily. I looked back to Jowan. "You do realize that there is a member of the Chantry standing behind you, don't you?" I whispered to him, the suspicion evident to even my ears. "Yeah, I... well, you remember me telling you that there was a girl, and... well, this is Lily." He said, putting his arm around her. She smiled at me, "A pleasure to meet you, Toryn. Jowan has told me all about you." Lily's voice was even more pleasant than her appearance.

Suddenly I realized what was going on. Despite my own personal hopes, Jowan had indeed found someone. That someone was Lily. It was forbidden for a mage and a member of the Chantry to be involved, Templar or otherwise. Beyond that, all Chantry Priestess and Templars took vows of celibacy, as a show of faith to the Maker and his prophet, Andraste. Finally, I found my voice. "Oh, I see." I tried to suppress the surge of jealousy that I felt towards Lily. It wasn't her fault, after all. Besides, there was never a hint or sign that Jowan shared my own interests. I knew it was foolish to feel this way, but I virtually grew up here. Jowan was always by my side, and we were always close.

"We know it's forbidden, but we're in love." Jowan tried to rationalize, probably mistaking my disappointment for the laws regarding their relationship. "No, I understand, Jowan. I'm happy for the two of you. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me sooner, is all." I explained, my half-truth sounding more a lie to my ears than it really was.

"Jowan wanted to tell you. It was I who asked him not to. I don't know you as well as he does, and if word of this were to get out..." I interrupted Lily's explanation, knowing myself the consequences of such a union. "You'd both be stripped of your titles, and banished to Maker knows were. I promise you, your secret is safe with me." I said, looking back to Jowan, my eyes letting him know that I spoke the truth.

I felt a bit sick, the lack of sleep, and the odd feeling that something was wrong in my chest, catching me a bit by surprise. "I need to sit down, I think." I said as I lowered down to the floor, crossing my legs underneath me. Jowan looked over at Lily, and something unspoken passed between the two. "That's not all, is it?" I inquired of the pair, already knowing the answer. It was Lily that spoke this time. "No, it isn't. I was looking through some documents in Greagoir's study, and found out that Jowan is to be made Tranquil." Of all the things I expected from her, that was probably the one thing I'd never have thought to hear.

Riffling through her superior's paperwork? Not only that, but also revealing those secrets to a pair of mages. Her relationship with Jowan wasn't the only line she was crossing. If their secret was let out, they'd both be in a heap of trouble. I couldn't even think of what would become of them. Jowan picked up where Lily left off. "They are going to make me Tranquil. I'll have no magic, I won't dream. I won't feel anything! Not even my love for Lily!"

I shook my head. I truly couldn't believe this. "Why? It doesn't make any sense. The Rite of Tranquility is voluntary for those that don't want to undergo the Harrowing. I haven't heard of it being forced on someone, except in extreme cases. Usually only for punishment at that." I said, the shock and disbelief seeping into my voice as I spoke. Jowan replied this time, his voice panicked, and I felt his emotional state pulsing strongly, almost enough to cause me to panic at well. "There is a rumor going around that I'm a Blood Mage, which is why." His voiced lowered.

My eyes widened. "That's no small rumor! The Templar's don't play games with maleficars ." I couldn't help but look around to make sure that no one was in range to listen in. I used my empathy to get a feel for anyone that was on this floor. I felt nothing out of the ordinary. I returned my attention to Lily and Jowan. "Is it true?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. If it was true...

"Of course not! But, it doesn't matter if it's true. They aren't going to ask me, there are no trials for maleficarum. They simply make you Tranquil, or kill you." He stated. He was almost right. "Don't forget Aeonar..." Lily's voice was small, and I saw her cringe. Even I felt a shudder make it's way up my spine at that name. Aeonar, the Mage's Prison. The Veil between our world and the Fade was incredibly weak there. Demons and Abominations ran rampant in that Prison. The worst part about Aeonar, is that no one ever came back. No one even knew where it was, save for the higher ranks of the Templar's Order.

"So... why are you telling me now then?" I asked, not sure if I was liking where this was going. Lily and Jowan made eye contact, and Jowan nodded to Lily, who walked up to me. "We are telling you, because we need your help. We are going to escape. If you promise to help us, I'll tell you our plan." She whispered into my ear. I sighed. I had guessed as much at this point. What could I do? I was Jowan's best friend, and though I never told him, I loved him dearly. I had to do this for the two of them. They deserved a chance at happiness, after all. Oh, how I would miss Jowan though.

I looked up at Jowan, a tear threatening to spill. "I swear it. I hate the thought of you leaving, but we have so few choices here." Both of them sighed in relief. I wiped my eyes, drying my hands on my apprentice robes. I remembered that I needed to get my new robe, and find out which room I was getting. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts so I could focus on what we'd have to do. "So, what's the plan?" They hesitated for a moment. "There _is_ a plan, right?" I asked, hoping they weren't going to try to improvise this.

"Yes, there is. We need to get into the Phylactery Chamber down in the Repository. We'll need to destroy Jowan's phylactery. That way he can't be tracked." I nodded. Getting out of the Tower wouldn't be too difficult, but avoiding the Templar's after that would be. "So, how do we get in? They don't exactly explain these things to apprentice's, and I not privy on that kind of information yet." I looked to Lily as I spoke, knowing that if any of us knew, she would.

"I overheard that to open the door, a member of the Chantry has to provide the password, and a Circle Mage touches the door with magic. They each have a key that opens the Phylactery Chamber door once they pass into the Repository." She explained. I thought about that for a moment. "How do we get through that door? I doubt that Irving and Greagoir will just hand over the keys to us."

Jowan spoke up then. "I've seen a Rod of Fire melt through steel once. Owain has some in the stockroom." I was impressed. I found myself curious as to how long they had been planning this. They certainly seemed to have their bases covered. "Well, I need to get a new hair tie anyway. I'll go to Owain and get a Rod while I'm there." I volunteered. It was very likely that it would have to be me anyway, seeing as I had never heard of an apprentice having access to that kind of thing. Not that I knew from experience, but it seemed like the kind of thing that the Templars and Circle Mages wouldn't want just anyone to have.

"You must hurry. Jowan is up for the Rite tomorrow morning. If we are going to do this, it has to be now." Lily informed me. _'Lovely. At least we aren't going to be rushed...'_ I thought sarcastically to myself. "Very well. I need to see Irving about my new robes anyway. I'll meet you both here when I have the Rod." I said, and turned to leave. "Toryn!" I heard Jowan's voice, and felt a surge of gratitude erupt from him. "I know Jowan, and think nothing of it." I said, glancing back to give the two of them a smile before I left the Circle Chantry.

I sprinted all the way to Irving's study. The door opened before I got a chance to reach out to knock. Duncan walked out. "Hello, Toryn. I didn't expect to see you so early." He said to me. Feeling rushed, I stated simply, "I needed to ask Irving about my new room, actually. I kinda forgot last night."

Duncan chuckled, his hand stroking his beard. "So, you slept with the apprentices then?"

"Well, no. Truth be told, I was so excited about our talk that I rushed to study and copy some spells to my grimoire. I lost track of time, and before I knew it, the sun was rising again." I explained, laughing a little myself.

"I admire your dedication. Give me a little more time, and I'll let you know how it pans out."

"Thank you, Duncan." I couldn't help but smile. Even in the midst of losing someone I care about, I found the future promising.

"I must be off. I have a few things to discuss with the Knight-Commander, if you will excuse me." The Grey Warden said as he began to walk off.

I took in a deep breath, and knocked on Irving's door. I heard his muffled voice, and I opened the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting you, First Enchanter."

"You are not, Toryn. What can I do for you?" He asked, placing a marker in his book, and closed it. I glanced down at the book for a moment, it's title intrigued me. _The Forbidden Art of Blood. _I was taken aback slightly, but realized that it must be due to Jowan.

"Yes, I forgot to ask about my new room, and my new robes last night." I told him. "I was caught up in the Arcane Library, and lost track of time."

"Glad to see that you are making good use of your time, Toryn. If you go to Cullen, he'll show you your new room. I'd do it myself, but I am a bit busy at the moment. As for your robes, just let Owain know that you need them, and he'll get them for you. Which reminds me!" He reached into his desk and pulled out my hair tie. "This fell off of you when you began screaming and thrashing about during your Harrowing. I had meant to get this back to you last night, but I was caught up myself."

I took my hair tie from him. "I thought that might have been what happened to it. My hair's been driving me a bit nuts without it." I said, laughing a bit. "Thank you. I suppose I'll have Cullen show me to my room then. Once I know where it is, I'll have a place to change into my robes." Irving nodded in understanding. "Very well. I must return to work anyhow. We'll talk later." The dismissal was evident in his voice. I shut the door behind me as I left.

I rushed to find Cullen, one of the Lieutenants under Greagoir. He was standing at the entrance to the Arcane Library. I cleared my throat. "Master Cullen, Irving sent me to have you show me my new room." I heard Cullen sigh. "I'm a bit busy here. You know where Leorah's room is?" I nodded. "Well, your room is right next door to hers." Clearly he was in no mood to chat today. I turned and left to make my way to the stockroom.

I made it to the stockroom, panting. All this running was wearing me out. I was still so tired from the lack of sleep, never mind the toll the Harrowing took on me. I composed myself and walked up to Owain. Owain spoke before I had a chance to do so. "Welcome to the Circle Stockroom. What can I do for you?" He asked in a monotone voice that all Tranquils seemed to share.

"I need my new mages robes, and a Rod of Fire, if you don't mind." My request seemed reasonable enough, though Owain didn't exactly rush to get those items. "Why do you require a Rod of Fire?" Was the question I had hoped that he wouldn't ask. Suddenly remembering that most of the rooms the Circle Mages use have fireplaces, I replied, "For my fireplace, of course."

Owain nodded. "A reasonable request, and very common among the Circle Mages. I'll just need you to have a Senior Enchanter sign this release form for it. I'll get you your robes." He replied, and walked into the stockroom. I sighed in frustration. This was going to be a hassle, and I didn't have time for hassles. The part of me that hoped for time to talk to Duncan after helping Jowan was beginning to fade.

Owain returned and handed me a bundle of robes. It looked like about 6 or 7 of them. _'Makes sense. It would allow Mages to go a few days before having their robes sent in for cleaning.'_ I grabbed the robes and the form. I quickly made my way back to my new room, the clothing impeding my sight considerably. I didn't even see Leorah until I ran into her, my robes falling all over the place, along with my form.

"Oh, Leorah! I'm so sorry." I said as I scrambled to gather my robes. "I couldn't see you over this mess." Leorah knelt down and began picking up a couple of my robes. "It's quite alright dear. It happens to all of us at some point. I, what's this?" She asked, picking up the request form before I could grab it. "I asked Owain for a Rod of Fire, actually. He gave me that to have a Senior Enchant sign it." I explained truthfully. Much to my surprise, she laughed. "I see that someone has been talking about how drafty our rooms can be. I have one for my fireplace as well. Let me help you get this stuff to your room, and I'll be happy to sign it for you." She offered, and I had to hold back my exclamation of joy. "I'd appreciate that, Leorah, thank you!"

We made it back to my room rather quickly, now that we could both see where we were going. Throwing the robes unto my new bed, I sat down, feeling like I needed a bit of a rest. "Tired already? Not a good sign for one so young." She poked mischievously. "But, let me sign this for you... and here you go." She said as I was handed the form. "Thank you Leorah. You're a life-saver." Leorah smiled and walked out of my room.

I shut the door, and changed into my new robes. They were definitely nicer than my old ones. These were a deep blue, where my old ones were more of a teal color. I looked around and found a backpack in the floor of my wardrobe. I grabbed it, and threw my grimoire and my robes into it, and set it next to my bed. If Duncan was able to talk Irving and Greagoir into letting me help, I wanted to be able to go as quickly as possible. I grabbed the form, and rushed back out of the room, heading back to Owain.

He was very prompt to give me the Rod after handing him the form. Finally something was going smoothly. I strapped the Rod to the rope that served as a belt for my robe. Deciding that I was done rushing for the moment, and that I should draw too much attention to myself, I walked at a casual pace to the Chantry. Jowan was sitting on a bench, reading a book. Lily was praying at the same spot she was at earlier. I nodded to Jowan as I passed, and he got up and followed me to Lily. I knelt beside her. "I have it." She looked up. "Wonderful. We should go now then. Jowan, are you ready for this?" She asked him. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." He said. I turned and we began walking towards the staircase that led to the basement.

There was nothing in the basement but the Repository itself. Before us stood the door. Lily knelt on one knee and muttered a phrase that I did not catch. There was a sound that I did not recognize. "What was that?" I asked her. As she stood, she explained. "The password only primes the door. Now it must feel the touch of magic. Any spell will do, just do it quickly." I nodded, and a small bolt of energy left my hand to hit the door, which swung open.

"Creepy." I heard Jowan say, obviously referencing the fact that the door opened on it's own. "It's enchanted by magic, Jowan. Hardly creepy." I said, poking a finger into his ribs. The three of us walked inside, shutting the door behind us. We stood in front of the Phylactery Chamber door, and I noticed a door at the opposite end of the hall. _'Must lead to the rest of the Repository.'_ I thought. I pulled the Rod from my belt and pointed it at the lock. From the tip, flames erupted, however they stopped short of hitting the lock, repelled by something unseen.

"Why isn't it working?" Jowan asked, his voice becoming frantic. Lily looked at the door. "These markings... they must repel magic. This must be the Templar's doing!" She all but shouted in frustration. "That's it, we are done for!" Jowan's voice broke. I shook my head. "There must be some other way. What about that door down there?" I pointed to the door I noticed earlier.

"That probably leads to another part of the Repository. You don't think there's another way in do you?" Jowan asked, brushing the hair out of his face. "I don't know, Jowan, but we can't just give up. We won't get another chance to do this." I said as I began walking to the other door. It was locked as well, but I saw no markings on it's frame. I pointed the Rod at it's locks, and the flames melted the lock without wasting much time.

We walked through the Repository, finally ending up in a room full of Tevinter artifacts. "That wall over there! I think it leads to the Phylactery Chamber!" Jowan exclaimed. "Well, go on then. I didn't realize you could walk through walls." I joked. "Seriously, I don't think that the Rod will do anything but leave a burn mark on that wall." I said, my voice returning to a more serious tone.

"There are a lot of Tevinter artifacts laying around. I read about one that amplified magic. If we can find it in here, maybe we can use the Rod with it." Jowan said as he started looking about. Lily and I nodded at each other, and split up to look.

I saw a worn statue in a corner of the room. I found a curious feeling coming from it. I walked over to see what it was. It looked like the statue of a woman, a Chantry priest from the looks of the robe she was wearing. I was about to call Jowan and Lily over when a voice began talking. I looked back at the statue. It was murmurs at first, and it seemed to be speaking to my mind. The voice got clearer, and I was surprised to hear the voice of a young woman.

_:'You shall be imprisoned in stone for all eternity for the lies you spread. On my doorstep you will stand, where you can tell your lies to all who pass.' Those were the words of my Lord, who punished me for foretelling the end of his House. Despite his inability to see the truth in my words, his House fell as I said it would.: _My eyes widened. A prophet? She was... is a prophet? How sad to spend eternity in that shell. _:Do not weep for me, young Toryn. I stand as a testament to the cruelty of the Tevinter Imperium. Let this lesson teach you to show mercy in the days to come.:_

I looked back, seeing Jowan and Lily concentrating on finding something to break down the wall. I looked back at the statue. I opened my mind, and tried to speak back in the same manner she spoke to me. I pushed my thoughts through the same channel that my empathy used in my mind. I hoped that would work, though I had never believed that mind-speech was possible. _:What do you know of my future? Did you see me coming tonight?:_ It was strenuous, to say the least, but I was sure that I succeed, as she spoke again. _:I see many things. I see a Warrior, who's path is littered with pain, he is unsure if he will be enough to finish his task, unsure if he is worthy of the love of his partner. I did indeed see you come tonight, young Toryn. Your destiny is unfolding __around you. Rest assured in my words. You will not falter, so long as your heart is true.:_ Her voice faded away, and the sense that brought my attention to her faded as well. As far as I knew, the magic that had held her had been spent.

I didn't see Jowan walk up to me, and when his voice reached my ears, I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I said your name a few times, but you seemed distracted." He said, looking a bit worried. "Yeah, I was just thinking, sorry. What did you find?" I asked, not wanting to discuss what I had heard. It was rare to speak to those from another time, and mostly that was to spirits. I didn't want to worry Jowan any furthur.

"I found what I was looking for. I moved it in front of the wall. If you are ready, that is." He said, looking a bit worried. I nodded. "I'm ready. Just a bit tired is all." I explained, and I walked over to the artifact. It was shaped like a dog, and made of the same stone that the statue I spoke to was. I pointed the Rod to the dog, and as the flames touched it, a powerful blast erupted from it's mouth, blasting a large hole in the wall before us.

We wasted no time, rushing into the Phylactery Chamber as quick as we could. The three of us looked for Jowan's phylactery. I found it on a desk. It was a small vial, filled with Jowan's blood and essence. _'So this is all it takes to track a mage...'_ I turned and showed it to Jowan. "Found it." He rushed over and took the vial. "Finally. It's so small, and fragile. So easy to be rid of it forever." As soon as he finished saying those words, he dropped the vial, where it smashed on the floor.

Lily walked up to us. "Should we look for yours as well, Toryn? We could all leave together." She sounded hopeful, though it was a waste. "No, they move the phylacteries elsewhere when a mage finishes their Harrowing." I said, almost upset over it. "We need to leave though. I need to get back upstairs, and you both need to find a way out. I'm sorry that I can't go with you." The remorse was more than I expected. I would miss Jowan very much.

Lily and Jowan ran ahead of me, opening the door that we couldn't open from the other side. I stood, looking at the broken vial at my feet, wondering if I'd ever see either of them again. I sighed, and dried my eyes as I walked out of the Repository.

Up ahead of me, I heard Jowan and Lily talking. As I walked up, I saw Jowan kiss her. I looked away, not bearing to see this right before he left for good. "So, you were right after all Irving." Greagoir's voice stopped my heart. I looked up in fear as I saw Greagoir, Irving, and five other Templars. Apparently this didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped. "A Chantry conspiring with a Blood Mage. You have brought disgrace to the Order, Lily. I expected more of you." He said, and I saw Jowan put him arms around her, protectively.

I walked forward. "Jowan isn't a Blood Mage!" I said boldly. Irving looked at me, his eyes harsh and unforgiving. "And you, Toryn. Newly a Circle Mage, and you have already disgraced yourself." I opened my mouth to speak, but Greagoir cut me off. "Lily and Jowan are sentenced as maleficarum as of this moment." He turned to Cullen, who I didn't recognize right away. "Send them to Aeonar." I felt my blood grow cold. I put my hand over my mouth in shock, and I heard Lily gasp in fear. "Not the Mage's Prison!" Her voice shook fearfully.

Greagoir waved for the Templars to take them, when Jowan pushed Lily behind him. I lurched forward to keep her from falling. "No! I won't let you touch her!" He bellowed as he drew a knife from his belt. I watched in horror as he sliced his hand, blood rising into the air, glowing a dark red. He waved his hands and all of them were knocked to the ground.

Lily pulled away from me. "Maker's breath! Blood magic! You! You swore you didn't!" She stuttered in anger and shock. Jowan reached for her, and she pulled back. "I admit, I dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage. I was going to give it up though! Once we left..." Lily cut him off. "Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It changes you. I... I do not know who you are." She said, her voice heartbroken. Jowan opened his mouth to protest. "Leave, Jowan. I never want to see you again." She said, turning away from him. Jowan looked at me, making me feel uneasy. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't join him. Jowan nodded his thanks to me, and ran off.

I rushed to Irving side. No one was killed, fortunately, just knocked out. I lift Irving to a sitting position, and held him. I slapped his face slightly, trying to wake him. I heard a grunt. "What, what happened?" He asked. I lowered my head, finding myself at a loss for words. Behind me, I heard Greagoir stand. "He escaped! That is what happened. If you had let me do something about this sooner, Irving, this wouldn't have happened!" He said, angrily, as I help Irving to his feet.

"Too late to change that now Greagoir. I honestly didn't believe he would've gone to these lengths. Apparently I was wrong. Even so, he didn't kill anyone, it could have been so much worse." I listened in silence as the two walked away to wake up the rest of the Templars. I looked towards the corner of the room, where I saw Lily was huddled up and crying. I felt a hand grab me, and spin me around. "Where did they go?!" Greagoir demanded of me. "I don't know where Jowan went. He never told me what his plans were after this." I said, lowering my head. I was so tired, despite all the excitement of the day. "And what of Lily? Where is she?" He asked me. I didn't have a chance to answer, as I heard Lily's voice.

"I am here, sir." She said, her voice scratchy, no doubt from her tears. "You have helped a Blood Mage to escape! You have shamed yourself like no one of our Order before you!" He all but bellowed into her face. I turned to him. "She didn't know Jowan was a Blood Mage. Neither of us did. She only did this because she loves him!" I stood confidently, standing up for the last person I could call a friend. She shook her head at me. "Toryn, I am proud to call you my friend, and I appreciate your words, but I deserve this. No matter what I knew, I helped a Blood Mage." She turned back to Greagoir. "I beg for your forgiveness, sir. I am willing to accept the consequences of my actions. Even..." Her voice broke, "Even Aeonar." She finished, biting her lip.

Greagoir scowled. "Get her out of my sight!" He ordered. All of his men escorted her out of the room. "As for you! You have disgraced this Circle. You have knowingly broken into the Repository and destroyed the only means we have of tracking this maleficar, didn't you?!" I looked over at Irving, who was frowning. I took a deep breath. "Yes, Jowan's phylactery is gone. I won't deny that, and I stand by the decision I made with the knowledge I had at the time." I said, standing my ground. If I was to be sentenced to Aeonar, I would at least go with the satisfaction of knowing that I didn't appear to be soft in the mind.

"Toryn, I can't believe the words I'm hearing from you. I am very disappointed in you." Irving said, refusing to make eye contact with me. Greagoir looked me over, before lashing out on me again. "I hereby sentence you to Aeonar, may the Make..." Greagoir didn't get a chance to finish his statement.

"Hold on just a moment." Duncan's familiar voice hit me with surprise. How long had he been standing there? "I have been informed of what was happening, by a Master Cullen. I'd like to have a word before anything rash is done." He said confidently. It didn't sound like a request to my ears, and from what I sensed of him, he seemed almost... proud?

"What is it Warden? We are in the middle of something here." Greagoir said, his words had a sharp bite to them. "I can see that. And I would like to recruit Toryn to the ranks of the Grey Wardens." He countered. I almost collapsed from shock. Recruit me? And as a Grey Warden! This night was just one surprise after another. I wondered how much more my mind would be able to handle.

"Out of the question! This... _elf_ is a criminal!" Greagoir snarled. Irving apparently had something to say as well. "He has disgraced the Circle and assisted in the escape of a Blood Mage, Duncan. Surely that isn't the sort of thing that the Grey Wardens reward?" No help from my former mentor either, apparently.

"I heard his bold words. He stood beside his friends, even with his own life at stake. Even now, he stands by his decisions without hesitation, knowing that he can't undo that. That kind of loyalty and dedication _is_ something that we Wardens look for. Besides, there are worse things in this world than Blood Mages. Even you should know that, Irving." He said, leaving me with a feeling of being in the middle of a discussion that I wasn't present for.

"Besides, I'm not asking. I'm invoking the Right of Conscription, seeing as you are both unwilling to turn him over to me willingly. And, before you protest, he expressed his desire to join to me last night, before any of this had occurred." Duncan smiled, knowing that he had won.

Greagoir didn't respond, except for storming out of the room, muttering under his breath. Irving shook his head and looked at me. "Well, it seems you got lucky, Toryn. Remember this lesson in the future. Second chances are rare. Make the most of it." He turned and left as well, leaving me with Duncan.

"I am ready to go when you are, Toryn Surana. Get your things and meet me at the Tower door." I nodded, and ran to grab my backpack, grateful for the foresight I had earlier today in packing early.

As Duncan and I floated from the Circle Tower in the boat that was the only means of travel to and from the shore ahead, I wondered where this path was going to lead me. I began to drift into a much needed sleep. As I faded into my dreams, words heard by only me played through my mind: _"Your destiny is unfolding around you. Rest assured in my words. You will not falter, so long as your heart is true."_


	5. Ostagar

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 5 – Ostagar

The road to Ostagar was long, and mostly uneventful. It was just Duncan, myself, and a small contingent of about a dozen Grey Wardens, but I already felt extremely insignificant in comparison to them. Despite Duncan's reassurances, I wasn't sure how I was going to make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things. _"We all have a role to play. You'll find out soon,"_ was all he would say. He explained to me that this was the fifth Blight in the history of the world, the last one had ended just over four centuries ago with the slaying of the last Archdemon.

Apparently, the Archdemons were Old Gods that slumbered deep within the world. They awaken as Archdemons when the Darkspawn find them and taint them with their darkness. Each Archdemon supposedly brings a unique trait to the Darkspawn that didn't exist before. Some brought forth a new type of Darkspawn Horde, while others brought new abilities to the Darkspawn as a whole. Slaying an Archdemon, besides ending the Blight, also causes the Horde to scatter and retreat to the Deep Roads beyond the underground Dwarven city of Orzammar. It was all difficult to grasp, so instead of focusing on the details, I studied my grimoire, and practiced my spells.

We arrived at Ostagar about a fortnight after leaving the Circle Tower. It seemed like a great inconvenience to make the trip to recruit a single mage. Duncan didn't seem to feel that way, and placed a great deal of importance at my feet. The first Mage within the Grey Warden ranks, that was a sign to him that the tides were turning for the better. I personally felt that he was a bit overexcited about my recruitment. However, if nothing else, his outlook seemed to improve. At least I did that much for him. He was wise, that was for sure, and I found myself returning to his side frequently with questions, none of which he hadn't been able to answer.

As we walked through the gates of Ostagar, the contingent of Grey Wardens rushed ahead, no doubt to rest and reconnect with their friends. Duncan and I walked a steady pace into the ancient Grey Warden fortress. It was impressive, even with a large portion of it in ruins. Duncan stopped ahead of me, and I stopped to find us in front of a small group of humans. Their armor bore the crest of Ferelden, the King's army I assumed. One of the men walked up towards Duncan, his arms extended. He was sleek, with long blonde hair, a little shorter than his comrades, and had a very pleasant demeanor. Even through my empathy, I got nothing but good feelings.

"Duncan! I was afraid that you'd miss the excitement! We are expecting the Horde to reach us within a few days." The cheerful man exclaimed, clearly pleased to see Duncan. I was virtually invisible next to him.

"I didn't plan on missing anything, your Majesty." He said in a serious, but not unfriendly, tone. My eyes widened. Standing before me was King Cailan himself! He was crowned shortly after the death of his father, King Maric, no more than five years past. I smiled a bit when Cailan scoffed at Duncan. "Always so serious! Do you never have a bit of fun?" The King jested.

Duncan's expression didn't change. "This is Toryn Surana, the recruit that I sent word of." He said, clearly steering the conversation from the King's frivolous, though more cheerful, topic. He turned to me, "And this is King Cail..." He didn't finish his sentence before Cailan interrupted. "No need for formal introductions, Duncan. It is a pleasure to meet you, Toryn. As you may have guessed, I am Cailan. I must admit, I find myself a little envious of you. Being the first mage in the legendary Grey Warden Order! You are history in the making! So very exciting." He said, snatching my hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"A pleasure to meet you as well my Lord." I said, bowing my head slightly. Despite Cailan's insistence on informality, I felt, as Duncan must, that respect still needed to be shown. Apparently, my response wasn't as exciting as he must have hoped, as he immediately jumped to another topic. "We still haven't seen any signs of the Archdemon. This may not even be a true Blight after all." He said, his voice rippling with disappointment.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked, his voice telling nothing of how he felt, though underneath that, at a level that only I was able to sense, the shock and apprehension towards the subject was more than evident. At least, the King wasn't able to sense it. "I had hoped for a great Battle between the Grey Wardens and the Archdemon, like the legends of old. I suppose this will do, however." He said, and I didn't really understand why he would want to face the Archdemon. Surely that was a sight that would strike fear into all but the strongest of men.

Duncan's own feelings seemed to match mine, at least in part. He wasn't fearful of the Archdemon itself, but of the losses to the men that he had come to see as family. There was something else, even deeper than that, but I couldn't place what it was. It was a dark fear, and without knowing the words that connected with the emotions, I was at a loss for understanding.

"We will see. That the Archdemon hasn't made an appearance may allow us to end this quickly, without suffering too many losses." Duncan's words paralleled the feelings I had felt, though not to the same extent. The King shrugged his shoulders. "I must go discuss strategy with Loghain, before he decides to send a search party after me." He chuckled, and the slight aversion to the word strategy reminded me of apprentices that loathed their studies.

"We will catch up later then." Duncan bowed as he spoke. The King nodded, turned, and left at a quick pace. Clearly he wanted to get his business with Loghain over with as quickly as time allowed. I heard Duncan sigh beside me. "He doesn't seem to feel threatened by this Blight. Nowhere near as much as you do, anyway." I said to Duncan.

He nodded in agreement. "I do not believe that he even believes this is a true Blight. He is quite taken with tales of the Grey Wardens flying in on griffons, and saving the day. Ever since he was a child, I'm told. That's probably why he doesn't seem to show concern. He trusts that we'll succeed easily, so much that he isn't willing to wait for reinforcements from Orlais." He seemed to relax a bit, some of the emotion I sensed leaking into his voice.

"I like his attitude, flawed as it is. It's so easy to feel positive around him." Duncan looked at me. "Yes, I would agree. However, it is important to keep your focus on the seriousness of this. Even though most do not believe it, I know that this a Blight." As if sensing my confusion, he continued. "Part of being a Grey Warden is being able to sense Darkspawn, including the Archdemon itself." His explanation made perfect sense to me, probably more so than most people would.

"I know exactly what you mean." I said, my thoughts wondering if Grey Wardens developed a type of empathy themselves after the very secretive Joining Ritual. Duncan seemed surprised, as I had expected. "Is that so? Every other person to hear that has had a multitude of questions, most of which are hard to explain. If you don't mind my asking, how is it you find it so easy to accept?" He inquired of me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I figured that Irving would've told you. I'm an empath, and I can sense the emotions of those around me. It doesn't always make sense to me, as I may not know the situations behind them, but the concept is most likely the same."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm surprised Irving left that out myself. I did ask a lot about you, but that seemed to have been overlooked. Empaths are very rare, from what I understand. It sounds like a useful tool." I nodded. "It can be. Sometimes it is just a pain. I've learned to shield my mind from those around me over my lifetime though. It can give me the worst headaches if there is too much happening around me. Besides, it feels like an invasion, and I try not to use it to pry. I only used it now to get a feel for the King's disposition. I didn't want to respond in a way that might offend him." I explained to the Warden.

A smile crept across his face. "I'm glad to hear that. That, in itself, shows that you have a strong morality, and a sense of responsibility. Two traits that I value highly, I might add." Duncan paused for a moment, a thought striking his mind. "Tell me, what did you sense from Cailan, if I may ask."

"Well, I have no problem letting you know anything I find out. I know that you aren't the type to misuse anything I may tell you. Besides, as you said, it is a tool, and one that may help us in the future." I said, letting Duncan know how I felt about that now, rather than later. It was easier this way. "As for your question, I sensed nothing different than what he was letting on. He seems to be very open and honest."

"Thank you, Toryn. I had guessed as much, on both accounts. Before I forget, there are a couple things I wish to discuss with you before I leave to help Cailan and Loghain plan. Firstly, by joining us, you lose your surname, and all the titles and responsibilities that may come with that. As a mage, I do not think that is an issue for you."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I think that the Circle only keeps the surnames for record keeping purposes anyway. I almost never use it, to the point that I barely recognized it when you used it. What else do I need to know?" I asked, sensing his need to be elsewhere, and wanting to wrap this up myself anyway. I was in desperate need of a rest, after all.

"Good. I have sent word to one of our Junior Wardens, and you are to be in his charge while we settled things a bit. He will be leading you and two other recruits on an important mission tomorrow, which he will explain to you in further detail. You are free to explore Ostagar, but I ask that you do not leave for the time being. It's dangerous in the Wilds right now, and I'd prefer that you leave in a group you're first venture out." He explained.

"That is fine with me. I'm not the most durable, so I would just assume stay with a group anyway." I chuckled a bit. "Very wise. Now, I really must go. Look for Alistair, the Grey Warden I mentioned. He'll be able to answer most questions should you have any." I nodded. "I will, thank you." He smiled, and walked off, across the bridge that led to the Warden's encampment.

I looked around at my surroundings, and found myself wondering if I would ever feel at home again. The Circle had been my home, my life, since I was seven years ago. _'13 years ago. Where did the years go?'_ I stood there, looking at an old statue, thinking of everything that had brought me here today. This was my wish, to be a Grey Warden. Why was I thinking like this?

Amidst my thoughts, I found myself thinking about Jowan. Where was he now, was he all right? Despite what I had learned about him, I felt an ache within me. It was like there was a piece of me that was missing. While I never admitted it, I knew how I felt about him for years. I never told him, and part of me wished I had when I had the chance. Obviously, it would have gone nowhere, but I would never know how he would've reacted if I had. _'It's too late for regrets. It's time to move on.'_ A part of my mind scolded me. It was funny, as the part of me that often scolded me reminded me so much of Wynne, my teacher and mentor for most of my life. She was like a mother to me. She had left the Tower on official Circle 'business' a few months ago. It seemed that I may never see her again.

I realized that I was feeling self-pity. I shook myself out of it, and tried to remember what I was supposed to be doing right now. _'Alistair, that Grey Warden that Duncan mentioned.'_ I walked across the bridge, shielding my mind as I approached the camp. I didn't need a headache right now. I asked a couple Wardens, the last one mentioning that he saw Alistair heading towards the hill to the north. I thanked him, and made my way, hoping that Alistair was there. I didn't want to have to hunt him down all day. After all, he was to be my keeper, not the other way around.

As I walked up the hill, I noticed a couple men ahead of me, and they appeared to be arguing. Deciding that it would certainly be an invasion to pry, even on an empathic level, I kept my mind shielded. I walked up to see one of them storm off, a man I recognized from the Tower. As I approached the other, he gave me a wry smile. "One good thing about the Blight is how it just brings people together." I laughed a bit, his humorous demeanor seeping through my shields. "Oh yeah, perhaps everyone should throw a party and celebrate." I replied, using the same light sarcasm that he was using.

"And then we can all hold hands and sing cheery Chantry songs! I bet that'd give the Darkspawn something to think about." He chuckled, pushing his short blond hair back with a slow, but deliberate gesture with his hand. "I imagine that it would. They'd be confused, certainly." I agreed. He was a bit taller than me, though not intimidating. His face was slightly round, as if he never fully outgrew his childhood, despite the slight stubble lining his jaw.

He looked over me, and I felt him tense a little. "I don't suppose you would happen to be another mage, would you?" He asked, his voice losing a bit of the humor that it started with. "I imagine that would just make your day worse, wouldn't it?" I asked him, feeling a bit guilty. He chuckled again. "Not really. You seem like someone I could get to liking pretty easily. Besides, I think that the other mage was irritated by the Revered Mother's prank." His voice returned to what I assumed was his norm.

"Prank? I didn't realize that the Chantry had a sense of humor." I said, only half-joking. He nodded in understanding. "Oh they do, it just isn't very funny to most people. Especially mages. I think she only sent me, because she knew it would frustrate him. He hasn't exactly been helping out as much as the others from the Circle, so the Revered Mother sent me to deliver a message to him. Which he took badly." His explanation didn't exactly resolve my confusion. "Why would sending you have frustrated him? You don't seem the type to run about irritating people."

"Well, not on purpose anyway. You see, before Duncan recruited me, I was training to be a Templar. I'm sure you can put the rest together yourself." He said, almost apologetically. I was a bit surprised. "I can see why." It made more sense now. Knowing that this man was trained to keep mages in check should have made me nervous, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way. He wasn't like other Templars, or men even, that I had met. He was pleasant, and very friendly. There was a childlike quality to him that I found intriguing.

"I, uh, hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable. I never finished my training, and I never took my vows. I promise that I am no threat to you." He sounded fearful, almost. Deciding to probe a little, I realized that he was a very lonely person. Despite all of his charm, he didn't have many people to turn to. In a sense, he and I were in a similar position. I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm not a fan of the Templars, but none I have met so far have mistreated, without cause." I added the last bit, almost as an afterthought, remembering Greagoir's fury towards my actions at the Tower.

"Well, that's good, I guess. I never really fit in with them anyway. I'll always be grateful for Duncan's recruiting me." The relief flowed from him like a stream. "And where are my manners! I'm Alistair." He reached out, and I took his hand, shaking it. "A pleasure to meet you, Alistair. I am Toryn." I said, smiling. There was sudden recognition in his eyes. "You! You're the new recruit that Duncan brought! I should've known!" He said, making me chuckle a bit at his excitement. "Duncan tells me that you are the first Mage to join us. That must be rather exciting for you."

I agreed. "I was surprised that he wanted me, but I'm glad that he did." He beamed. "Finally, a Grey Warden I can actually talk to without feeling like I'm missing something. I am the most recent to join so far. I was recruit just six months ago." He said, confirming my suspicions that he didn't have anyone to talk to. "Well, if you promise not to overwhelm me with your vastly superior knowledge, I'm sure we'll be great friends." I jested, feeling much better that this Alistair was such a pleasant person. "Oh, absolutely! I'm on my way to grab a bite to eat. Would you care to join me? I'd really like to chat some before we have to get to the serious stuff." He offered.

"I would love to. I'm starving." It was true. I hadn't eaten since we made camp last night. Alistair laughed and poked at one of my ribs. "You certainly look the part. Now, let's go before you blow away in the wind." I laughed and followed him down the hill. I felt immensely better, knowing that I had at least one person I could call a friend in this new life of mine.

We ate in silence, apparently he was about as hungry as I was. It didn't take us long to finish up. "Sorry for the lack of conversation, I can't really talk when I eat. It just seems, rude, I guess." Alistair apologized. I waved it off. "It's fine. I was really too hungry to talk anyway." I said, barely hearing myself over the crowd around us. I hadn't been around so many people before, and it was wearing down the shields that protected me from their raging emotions. I cleared my throat. "Alistair, do you think we can talk somewhere less... crowded? I'm not really used to so many people..." Alistair grinned, and I couldn't help but mimic the expression. He was infectious. "Not at all. Follow me, I know a place where we can talk." He said, standing and walking off. I followed suit.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at his destination. It must've been a stone pavilion at some point, but all that remained were a few pillars. It was set on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Korcari Wilds. It was a beautiful sight. Alistair sat on one of the pillars that had fallen in years past. He gestured for me to sit. I decided to sit on the pillar across from his. I felt a great longing for companionship emanate from him. I looked away, the intensity of his loneliness overwhelming me for a moment. I fought to contain it, to push it away, but I no longer had the strength. My shields were weakened and overworked from the crowd during our lunch. Unable to contain the emotions that didn't belong to me, and combined with the loss that I also felt, I began to cry.

Alistair walked over to me, kneeling in front of me. "Toryn, are you alright?" I shook my head, my mind too overwhelmed to say much. "So... lonely." Was all I was able to manage. Alistair frowned, his eyebrows pinched in concern. "You're lonely? I suppose that is normal. You just left the only home you ever knew..." But I interrupted him. "No, not just that." I said, breathing heavily, trying to take in all the oxygen I could between sobs and words. "It's... you. Why? Why are you so lonely, Alistair?" My blue eyes met his hazel ones, and a pain I already knew too well flickered into existence.

"How could you know that? We just met, and unless people have been talking behind my back..." A surge of betrayal shot through him. I shook my head. "No one has. I'm... different than most people, even among mages." I began, pausing to breath in again. It was at that moment I wished that I had the chance to talk to Irving about the Harrowing's effect on my empathy. It was definitely getting stronger, more sensitive.

"I'm an empath. I feel the emotions of others as if they were my own. I usually block it out, but I wasn't expecting so many people." I gasped for another intake of breath. "An empath? Wow. So, you know what I'm feeling then?" I nodded, wiping my eyes, which didn't help all that much, as the tears were still falling. "I do. It's a rare thing, empathy. Outside of the Circle, only Duncan and you know." I paused, hoping he wouldn't make me ask. "And this isn't something you want spread around. I understand. Your secrets are safe with me, I promise. And, I'm sorry. My pain shouldn't have to be yours as well." Alistair looked guilty, and there was something else that I didn't understand. Confusion, maybe?

"I can't read your mind, if you are worried about that. I may experience what you feel, but I do not know why you feel as you do." I was starting to get myself back under control. I wasn't sure if I was just adjusting to the feeling, or if my shields were returning to normal. "Well, that is a relief. I'm not sure how comfortable I'd feel with someone inside my head all the time. I feel stupid enough as it is." He said, wryly. "You aren't stupid, Alistair." I said, breaking eye contact with him. "I... I hope that you don't feel uncomfortable being around me. I didn't really mean for this to happen."

Alistair shook his head. "No, strangely enough, I don't. It's kinda nice for someone else to know how I feel. Like I said earlier, I don't really have anyone to talk to. Since you kinda already know me better than most, maybe you wouldn't mind if I talked to you sometime?" His voice was hesitant. I dried the last of my tears and looked back up. "I wouldn't mind that at all. That is, if you can stand to hear me talk from time to time as well." I replied, trying to sound reassuring.

He grinned again, and nodded once. "It's a deal then." He looked up at the sky for a moment before looking at me again. "Listen, Duncan wants me to talk to you about a few things. This may not be the best time, considering, and if you need a moment, that's fine. I just need to let you know before it gets too late. He's wanting us to be ready tomorrow." His explanation was littered with an unspoken disappointment. He wasn't really ready to change the topic, but I understood that this was important. "It's fine. I'll be back to normal in a minute or two anyway. I'll just need to remember to prepare myself before getting back into that mess of a crowd next time." I chuckled feebly, trying to calm myself the rest of the way. My shields were definitely returning to normal, as I began to feel less of Alistair's feelings.

"Well, I'll give you a minute then. I need a moment to remember everything Duncan told me anyway. I'd hate to tell you the wrong thing, after all." I nodded, grateful for the moment to collect what was left of my mind. I closed my eyes and meditated for a moment, letting go of the emotions that weren't mine to experience, and pushing back those feelings that did belong to me that could be dealt with at a more appropriate time.


	6. Preparations

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible.

Edit: Fixed a section, where it wasn't perfectly clear who was speaking. Thanks for the reviews!

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 6 – Preparations

After a few moments, I was back to normal, more or less. Alistair had returned to his spot across the way. I took in one last breath, and looked back at him. "I am sorry about that. I don't do that, break down in front of people, I mean. It's a little embarrassing." I said, my cheeks slightly warm. He looked at me, that mischievous grin on his face, clearly his favorite expression. It suited him. "Don't apologize, really. I get it. You feel what I feel, but don't know my reasons, so you can't push it aside like I can. At least, that's what I would guess." He said, shocking me with his absolutely correct understanding.

I nodded. "That's it exactly. Knowledge is strength, and without it, my empathy is a weakness in cases like this." He tilted his head in confusion. Feeling some of his confusion leaking through, I tightened the shields around my mind, strengthening them greatly. I refused to 'listen in' on his, or anyone else's feelings again, unless absolutely necessary.

"Is it always a weakness?" He inquired. I shook my head, "No, not always. It was very useful in duels back at the Circle. Empathy allows me to anticipate their next move, and I'm able to sense where about they are, if I don't see them directly. However, I still have to block out most of it, otherwise I'll get overwhelmed by all of their feelings." I explained. Alistair looked thoughtful, "It sounds like a great burden to carry. Useful sometimes, but a burden most of the time. I'm glad I'm not an empath. I have a hard time with my own feelings." he said, his head leaning on his palm his eyes reflecting the truth in his words. I nodded, "You have no idea. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't one either. But, I'm feeling better now, so if you are ready, we can talk about what Duncan told you."

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm just glad you are feeling better." His concern was very touching. Very few people really understood me enough to really care what I was going through, Wynne among them. "Thank you, Alistair. I am." I through a genuine smile his way. His grin widened into a real smile. "Anytime! Now, back to the _serious_ stuff." I snickered at his sarcastic emphasis on 'serious'.

"So, Duncan will be sending you, and two other recruits, into the Korcari Wilds. There are some Darkspawn out there, and he needs me to explain some of the dangers." He began, pausing, I guessed, to see if I had a question. I did. "I can imagine the danger of walking around Darkspawn, but is there anything in particular?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you see, some of them use some type of magic of their own. There are three major types of Darkspawn. There are Genlocks, which are the most numerous, and by a great deal. They are particularly stupid, and quite a bit shorter and stockier than most. Our guess is that they really aren't meant for much more than simple cannon fodder." I nodded, trying to imagine what it must look like. The best picture my mind could produce was a deformed dwarf.

Alistair cleared his throat, "Then, there are the Hurlocks. They are a bit taller than the average human, and they seem to lead small groups of Darkspawn. Some of them can wield magic, though it is a dark magic that no mage I've heard of has recognized. Some men call the casters Emissaries, though I don't really see why. I just call them Hurlock Mages, myself. But I guess some mages might take offense to that." He said, chuckling. I laughed, imagining what Irving's reaction to Alistair's 'Hurlock Mage' would be. He probably would not be amused by the comparison.

"I can see why. Irving would probably huff and puff about it for hours on the significant differences. He would be very offended." I said through my laughter. "I'll have to keep that in mind then. Antagonizing mages can be quite fun, at least until they turn me into a toad. I don't think I'd do well as a toad. Flies make me ill, I'd starve to death before I'd eat one." Alistair jested. Joining in on his jest, I said, "Perhaps a bird then? I could leave you bread crumbs after meals."

"Yes! Then I can fly around, and when I see someone I don't like, I can drop them something from time to time!" He exclaimed excitedly. We laughed at our joke for another moment or two before Alistair calmed himself back down. "Anyway, where was I?" I thought for a moment. "Hurlock Mages, I think."

He nodded. "Yes. There is also the Ogres, and they are huge! They have horns on their heads, and they can easily pick up a man. I've heard that men can fit in one of their hands, though I haven't seen one myself. Truthfully, I hope I don't have to come face-to-face with one. They sound nasty." His voice sobered a bit. "I suppose we might have to face a few in the battle. Have you ever seen a Darkspawn before?" I shook my head. "No, I've read a bit about them, but it wasn't detailed. Duncan's told me more about them than any of the books back at the Tower have." I said, wondering why that was. Probably because history books tend to focus on the heroes, rather than the foes.

"Well, let me warn you then. When I saw my first Darkspawn, my blood froze, and I had to fight the urge to run away. They are soulless creatures, and their eyes are dark and empty. Only the strongest of them, the Alphas we call them, have any intelligence about them. That's excluding the Archdemon, of course." I pondered that for a moment. "Duncan told me that the Archdemon call control the entire Horde, and that it does it through a link that all Darkspawn share." I said, reflecting on the memories of the travel to Ostagar.

"That's true. The Alphas control small groups, and the Archdemon controls the Alphas. At least, that's what Duncan says. He's more familiar with the concept than I am, truthfully." Alistair explained. It was an interesting concept, seeing the Darkspawn as mindless drones, controlled by a vastly smaller group of overseers. "So, if I may ask, why is Duncan sending us into the Wilds?" I asked, Duncan's name triggering my memory as to the task he was charging us with.

Alistair paused. "Well, I can't really tell you much about it. Duncan will explain more to you when the time comes. He'll be expecting us soon, actually." He said, his eyes gazing on the sun's position within the sky. "He'll need me to bring Jory and Daveth, the other recruits." He said, shifting his weight on the fallen pillar. Obviously, he was just about ready to get up to leave.

"There are just three of us?" I ask, the small number confusing me. Alistair shrugged. "It's how it is done, apparently. We do the Joining three at a time. Oh, and before I forget, Duncan will be expecting us near the bridge over the gorge. I'm going to have to go in a moment to get the others." I was right, he was just about ready to leave, though the tone of his voice told me that he was leaving this conversation reluctantly. "Well, don't let me keep you then. I'd like to explore the camp a bit first anyway. When does Duncan expect us?" Alistair glanced at the sky once more. "About a candlemark, I think. Don't wait too much longer than that though, Duncan can get a little impatient when it comes to showing up late." He said. "I understand." I began, bringing myself back to a stand.

Alistair also stood. "Well, I best be going." He said, turning to walk off. I reached for his shoulder. "Hey, Alistair." His head turned back to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. "Yeah, Toryn?" I smiled. "Thanks for the talk. I really enjoyed myself." He grinned. "So did I. We should do this again sometime, but maybe without the crying." I laughed. "I'd like that." He nodded at me, "Me too." I let go of his shoulder, and started walking towards the center of the camp.

I passed a platform, where a Chantry Priest was singing the Chant of Light. There were a lot of soldiers, and Grey Wardens, kneeling in prayer. I made sure to walk by quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. I had just gotten out of the way when I heard an all too familiar voice. "Toryn! Of all of the Mages that were sent to help, you were the last that I expected!" Came the soft, soothing voice of Wynne.

I turned in shock, to see her walking up to me, arms extended. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Wynne! I didn't know you were here! Oh, I've missed you!" I said, gushing a bit. A thin smile lined her aged face. "I've missed you too, Child. I can't believe that you are here. I take it that Irving did your Harrowing without me. I shall twist his arm when I see him again. He knew that I wanted to be there for you." She jested, at least, I _thought_ she was jesting. She and Irving were old friends, and it was very possible that she would poke at him for a while.

Remembering what had happened to bring me here, I was relieved that she wasn't there after all. "I think I did alright. At least I know that I did it on my own. If you had been there, I might've been too worried about making you proud to focus." I said, the honesty in my voice shocking me slightly. That thought hadn't occurred to me before, and yet I found myself realizing that it probably would've been the case.

Wynne smiled. "A wise admission. I hadn't thought of that, and that is probably one of the reasons why Irving timed it like that. Nonetheless, you made it through, just as I knew you would. I am so proud of you." She said, the pride in her voice shaming me. "So, how's life as a Circle Mage so far?" She asked. My expression must've given something away, as her smile began to sag into a frown. "Toryn, what is it? You are a Circle Mage, are you not?" I took a deep breath, find myself wishing that I had been more prepared for this. "Well, not really. Duncan has recruited me as a Grey Warden." I explained.

I watched as my, for all intents and purposes, surrogate mother's eyes widened. "A Grey Warden! Toryn, I am shocked! No mage has ever been recruited into the ranks of the Grey Wardens. I can't believe that Irving and Greagoir allowed this." Her shocked voice said. I shrugged, "Well, they didn't, exactly. Duncan kind of conscripted me." One of her eyebrows raised. "Against your will?"

Suddenly, I realized what she was thinking. She thought that my sad expression was this, and not that I was stripped of my title of Circle Mage, for helping a Blood Mage. I shook my head. "Oh no! I had told him that I always wanted to be one, and he decided to recruit me. I want this, I promise." I said hastily, hoping that she wouldn't ask any difficult questions. Her expression softened. "I see. Well, remember that, while you may be a Grey Warden now, you will always be a Mage of the Circle. And, I am very proud of you. You are making history here." Her smile returned, and I was starting to relax again.

"Everyone seems so excited about it. I don't see what the big deal is, personally. There are several other mages here, and I'm just out of my Apprenticeship." I began, but Wynne raised a hand. "Toryn, mages have always been pivotal in the wars against the Blights. You may be the one that turns the tide this time, especially with the talents of being a Grey Warden. You do not understand their excitement, because you doubt. Trust in your abilities, my Child. You have great potential, and Duncan is a good judge of character. He must see great things in you to force Greagoir's hand." For some reason, everything always seemed to make more sense when it came from Wynne.

I smiled, "Thank you, Wynne. I think I understand it a bit better now." She fiddled with her hair, which she had pulled up into a silvery-grey bun. "That's what I'm here for, young one. Just have faith in yourself. I know that you'll do just fine." There was a flash of thought in her blue eyes. "And, Toryn?" I paused, knowing that a question was about to be asked, one that I may not be able to answer. "Yes?" I tried to keep my tone neutral, my short response made that a bit easier.

She hesitated for a moment. "Now that you've left the Tower, possibly for good, does this mean that you are going to let go of your feelings for Jowan?" The question hit me hard, the pain of unintentional rejection, of betrayal, of loss. I tried to keep myself in check, as I refused to lose it twice in a single day. "Everything's changed so much. I don't think that I have a choice anymore." My voice quivered slightly. Wynne was the only other person that knew about my preferences, and of how I felt for Jowan. I never could figure out how she found out. No one else had. Her seemingly ancient eyes reflected sympathy. "I thought as much. Life always pushes you forward, never back. You may not think so now, but pain fades with time." She gave me another hug, and despite my mental vow, I shed a tear in her embrace. "Oh my child, it'll be alright. The Maker puts us on our paths for a reason. You'll get over this in no time," she pulled away from me, her hand lifting my chin, "and who knows? Maybe you'll find someone that you can share your feelings with. Only time will tell, and only then if you are willing to move forward." Her wisdom seemed so vast.

"I... I'm not, yet. But, I will be." I said, my confidence returning slowly. She nodded. "Yes, and the fact that you know this, well, it comforts me. I may not be your mother, but I will always see you as my child. I just want to see you happy with your life." I took a deep breath. These crying sessions were exhausting. _'I hope that Duncan doesn't have anything major planned for me before I get some sleep. I'm going to need to rebuild my strength before I head out into any wilderness.'_ I thought to myself momentarily before responding. "And I will always see you as a mother, Wynne. I only hope that I will make you proud." I glanced up at the sky, much as Alistair had earlier. Wynne must have noticed. "You already have, Toryn. Now, I imagine that Duncan has something planned for you, so I will let you get to it. I will not allow you to slack off on my behalf."

I gave her one last hug. "We'll talk later, then." I said, and she waved me off. "Of course, now get going." I walked off, feeling like I had just spent a night doing very demanding mental exercises, and I had a bit of a headache. As I ran toward the bridge, I did a calming exercise, not wanting to rush in looking like I had, well, been doing exactly what I had done. Twice now.

As I ran up, I saw that I was the last to arrive. Duncan didn't look displeased, and Alistair nodded. I sighed in relief. I wasn't late. I stood next to Alistair, and one of the other recruits. He was taller, but then most humans are taller than elves, had light brown hair, and he was thin. He had the look of an acrobat about him. The other recruit was shorter than the first, though still taller than myself, darker brown hair, and was a bit stout. Even without the armor he was wearing, it was clear that he was a Warrior.

My attentions returned to Duncan as he cleared his throat. "Good, now that we are all here, we can begin. That is, if you are done riling up mages, Alistair." His head turned to Alistair, who looked like he was trying not to smile from Duncan obvious scolding. "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. I swear, that woman wields guilt better than any warrior could wield a sword. I bet her words alone could win this battle." Alistair jested, to Duncan's plain disapproval. "Oh, so she forced you then? Alistair, you mustn't give anyone any more ammunition against us. They are our allies, and we must get along if this is going to work.

Alistair's head sunk a bit, much like a pup would when scolded. "I'm sorry, I'll try to remember that next time." Even his voice had deflated. It was obvious that Duncan was to Alistair what Wynne was to me. I didn't know if my reaction would be any different, though once she finds out about my expulsion from the Circle, I would certainly find out.

"Be sure that you do so. Now, back to the matter in front of us. This is Daveth, of Denerim." Duncan gestured towards the taller recruit, the one standing next to me. He had a sly, almost deceiving smile on his face. "A pleasure." His strong, confident voice startled me. His voice was almost stronger than his appearance. "And this is Ser Jory of Redcliffe." Duncan continued. Taking another glance at him, I noticed that his hair was beginning to bald. His voice was shaky, and didn't hold the strength or confidence to compare with Daveth's. "Hullo."

Duncan then looked at me. "And this is Toryn, our newest recruit." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alistair smile. "Yeah, that's me. The new guy." I jested a bit, taking Alistair's favorite route of conversation. Duncan didn't smile, but his eyes lit up a bit. "I see that someone's been hanging around Alistair a bit too long, perhaps?" I wasn't quite ready to let it go, however. "Alistair, who?" I said, with a chuckle. I heard Alistair mumble, "Gee thanks," out of the corner of his mouth. Duncan shook his head slightly. "Now, on to more serious business. Tomorrow, you three will be sent out into the Wilds. You will need to acquire three vials of Darkspawn Blood, one for each recruit."

My lip curled up a bit in disgust. "How lovely." I muttered, not really meaning for it to be heard. I wasn't sure if I was heard, or just ignored. "You three will be in Alistair's charge. I would advise that you all follow his lead carefully. The Korcari Wilds are a dangerous place right now." Duncan said. Daveth spoke up then. "So, that's it? Get some Darkspawn Blood? I hope that it's not a test of our skill, or I'll be a bit disappointed." I wasn't sure if he was jesting or not, though I did find myself agreeing with him a bit.

"No, that is not all. The blood is needed for the Joining, which will take place tomorrow evening, after you four return. There is another task that I must ask of you." Duncan turned to Alistair. "It has come to own attention that some important documents were left behind at a Tower in the Wilds. It was abandoned when we could no longer afford to have such remote outposts. Alistair, I need you to find them, if you can. They are magically sealed within a chest at the Tower. It can only be opened by a Grey Warden." Duncan explained.

"Yes, sir." Alistair said, obviously trying to keep his conversation to a minimum, I guessed so that he wouldn't find himself jesting again. "What kind of documents are these, exactly?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Duncan looked at me. "They are ancient treaties, which may be needed in the time to come. It is imperative that we get them back. Now, I am going to inform the guardsman at the gate to expect you four at sunup. Does anyone have a question?" I looked around. Alistair seemed to know what was going on, and neither Daveth, nor Ser Jory looked confused in any way. I thought for a moment, and when no question came to my mind, I shook my head.

"Good, then I expect you all to get a good night's sleep. You'll need it for your task tomorrow." Duncan said, and walked off. He was noticeably more serious in the camp than he was on the road, at least in my mind. I wondered what was bothering him. I watched Jory and Daveth walk off as well, headed for the cluster of tents, just south of us.

Alistair caught my eye. He looked distracted, lost in though, perhaps. "You alright, Alistair?" I asked him. He smiled, and nodded. "Yup. Just thinking about tomorrow is all. We best be off. There is going to be a lot of walking and fighting tomorrow. I hope you have a few useful spells up your sleeve."

I cracked a smile. "Well, no spells to turn people into toads, but I suppose I might still be useful." Alistair laughed. "Of that, I have no doubt. Sleep well, Toryn." He said, patting me on the back as he left to find his tent.

I took once last glance at the bonfire in front of me before departing myself. I was glad to finally get some rest, especially since I was to be out in the Wilds, using my magic at it's full force for the first time. I rested my head, and reflected on the events that had occurred today. So much had happened in such little time, and my mind was spinning a bit. Sleep came to me faster than I had expected, and I found myself actually looking forward to the next morning.


	7. Into the Korcari Wilds

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 7 – Into the Korcari Wilds

Sunrise came too soon, my anticipation of going out into the Wilds kept me tossing and turning throughout the night. I forced myself to stand, and grabbed my hair tie. My hair was knotted a bit, no doubt from all of the rolling about that I had done. I shuffled through my backpack, the very one that I had brought from the Circle Tower. Finding my brush, I slowly worked out the kinks in my shoulder-length black hair. After a few minutes, I was able to pull my hair back into a ponytail, not wanting my hair in my face while running about the wilderness.

I returned my brush to it's place in my pack, grabbed my staff, and a small dagger. As I began walking towards the gate that Duncan had mentioned last night, I placed my dagger in a small sheath that hung from my rope-belt. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to have to use it much, as I didn't imagine that I would fair well in close combat. I ran through all the spells I had learned from my apprenticeship, and from the notes I had written in my grimoire. As I approached the gate, I saw that Alistair was the only other one there. It seemed that perhaps Jory and Daveth were sleeping in.

Alistair saw me walking up, and waved. "Hey, Toryn! Did you sleep well?" I stood next to him, and shrugged. "Not the best sleep I've ever had, but it will do. Yourself?" He grinned, "Like a rock. I'm a very sound sleeper." I nodded, my head beginning to ache from the intense sunlight on this side of the camp. I rubbed my temples, hoping to relieve the pressure before heading out. "So, when do we head out?" I asked, trying not to put too much pressure on my teeth, which I had been clamping together without realizing it.

Alistair shrugged. "We are just waiting on... never mind. I see them over there." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the tents. I tried not to smile, as they looked like they truly didn't sleep well. Ser Jory looked rough, like he didn't sleep at all. Daveth, on the other hand, looked like he sleep too well, and was still fighting to wake himself up. Alistair cleared his throat. "Glad you could join us. We'll be leaving in a few moments, once everyone is ready." I nodded, as did the other two recruits.

I felt a bit anxious to get out there and back. I spent most of the night wondering what the Joining was going to be like, and I was ready to get to that part of the day. I knew that there shouldn't be a problem out in the Wilds, as I was confident in my abilities, as Daveth and Alistair also were. Ser Jory didn't seem as confident, but at least he was familiar with what we were to be doing.

"Alright, then. I will be leading the way into the Wilds, and I think that Ser Jory should be by my side. We're both heavy-armor fighters, unlike you two." He began, "Now, I'm not sure exactly how you fight, Daveth, but try to work around myself and Jory. Your leather armor would be ripped to shreds otherwise." Daveth simply nodded. Apparently of all of us, Alistair was best suited to the early morning. I wasn't doing too bad, but the other two must be more used to the afternoon, or so I suspected.

"And, Toryn. I imagine that I don't need to tell you to stay out of the way of the rest of us." Alistair said to me. I shook my head, clearing my throat to speak. "You don't have to remind me. I'm too fragile to be in the way. I'll keep my distance and provide support." Alistair nodded in approval. "Good. Well, we have quite a walk ahead of us. Make sure that you all grab something small to eat for later in the day, and whatever else you may need."

I watched as Jory and Daveth walked, at a faster pace than before, off to collect there things, and Alistair grabbed his sword, shield, and a rather large backpack. "What's in there?" I asked, not seeing why he would be carrying so much. He shrugged, "It's a tarp, and a few other supplies. You know, just in case we need to set up a camp." I was confused, so I spoke again. "Are we going that far out?"

"No, but it's best to be prepared for anything. Anytime I leave the main camp for anything, I make sure that I have this kind of stuff. You never know what could happen out here." He explained. It made sense, though I couldn't imagine trying to engage in combat with a bag like that on my back. I supposed that he would just drop it on the ground if we got into trouble. I decided to grab something to eat really quick. Alistair's attention was focused on getting something out of his bag, so I took that moment to grab something.

I returned to my tent, were a small bag was resting in front of the tent. I didn't see it when I left my tent, but it looked like it was placed there a short bit ago. There was a note attached to it, from Wynne. I read it, to find that Wynne had heard that I was leaving for the Wilds, and packed a few bandages, two apples, and a small vial of lyrium. This small bag also had a pocket in it that my grimoire would fit in perfectly. Making a mental note to thank her next time I saw her, I snatched up my grimoire, shoved it in my new bag, and rushed to get back to the gate.

The others had already returned, and Alistair was taking to the guardsman at the gate, who walked off to open the door. I slung the bag over my back, tying off the strap so that it would stay in place. Alistair walked up to our little group. "Let's go. Remember, be on your guard, and be ready to defend yourself out here." He said, as he began to lead us out of the camp.

We walked in silence for a ways along the path that stretched out before us. It was largely overgrown, barely recognizable as a path at all at times. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, looking up at the sun, which was fast approaching it's mid-day position. I was thankful that Alistair seemed to know where this old Grey Warden Tower was, as I was finding myself a bit lost as to where we were. All of a sudden, I saw Alistair drop his bag, and draw his sword and shield. Jory followed suit rather quickly. As I gripped my staff, I noticed that Daveth drew two long daggers from their almost unnoticeable sheaths on his back.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Jory's voice quivered from fear. Alistair put one finger to his lips, warning us to remain silent. Feeling some anxiety and fear eliminating from my comrades, I tightened my shields just enough to continue to sense them, but not their feelings. I began to sense something dark in the area. It didn't feel like an emotion, not any that I had ever felt anyway.

We heard a scream of pain in the distance, and Alistair darted forward. I began to run after him, passing Jory, who seemed to have frozen in his fear. Daveth overtook me, running close behind Alistair. I heard footsteps behind me, and assumed that Jory had gotten a grip on himself. In the distance, I saw a man, a Grey Warden from the Gryphon painted on his shield. I stopped running, seeing a tall creature, from it's appearance, I guessed a Hurlock. The Hurlock swung a sword into the man's chest, and I was horrified to see the Warden's armor crack from the stress. The man fell to his knees, and it was then that I saw Alistair jump forward, his own sword burying itself into the Hurlock.

The Hurlock screamed, a sound that would haunt my dreams for nights to come. From all around us, grunts and warcries began. I heard Jory gasp behind me as Darkspawn poured in from the dense trees around us. Daveth jump forward, stabbing two adjacent Darkspawn with his twin blades. As Jory finally charged towards a group heading for us, I saw Alistair leap into a small group of Darkspawn, his sword and shield smashing into each one in turn.

Seeing a larger group heading for Alistair, who was obviously the main threat in their eyes, I began to channel raw power from my source. Molding the power into a spell, with my intent and will, I swung my staff at the group, which vibrated from the amount of power being channeled from it. A large sphere of fire erupted from the tip, hitting the ground ahead of the group. A great explosion burst forth, throwing the entire group back, landing several feet away from me. Not wasting a moment, I pulled more power from my source. My hands crackled with raw energy as I dropped my staff, needing to channel this spell from myself. Lightning leapt from the palms of my hand, electrocuting the group before me. They screamed in unison, until suddenly, they fell silent, having used their final breaths in their agonizing screams.

I turned, too late, as I saw a Darkspawn was upon me. It was a Genlock, the short and stout variety. I saw it's sword began to fall towards me. I would have no time to react. I closed my eyes, not sure if I should see the blow hit me. Another scream, much closer this time, reached my ears. My eyes sprung open to see the Genlock fall forward on the ground. There was a long dagger in it's back. I looked up to see Daveth run up, snatching the dagger out of it's back as he ran past me to help Jory. I looked around briefly to see that Alistair was also charging for Jory. The last of the Darkspawn stragglers fell quickly.

I walked up to the Grey Warden that had been attacked. Kneeling down, I saw that he was unconscious, his breathing weakening. I focused, molding a new spell in my hands. There was a flash of light, and the Warden's body shimmered. I watched, somewhat surprised at the ease of it, as his wounds began to close and heal. Yet another thing to thank Wynne for, as she taught me that very spell not last year.

The Warden coughed, as he regained consciousness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alistair walk up. "Grey Wardens? Thank the Maker. I thought I was done for. Like the rest of my party." The man said, obviously relieved to be alive, but bitter at the loss of his comrades. He glanced down at the large opening in his armor, where the Hurlocks blade had sliced his abdomen, the only remaining evidence that it had occurred, my spell having repaired the damage to his body. "How? I know I felt it's blade..." He coughed again.

"Breathe easy, friend," I began, "I'm a mage, and one who knows a little about healing. You'll be fine, though you will need to get back to camp and rest." His eyes lit up. "I had always heard that mages could do that, but I never really believed it, until now anyway."

Alistair spoke up then. "Here, let us help you on your feet. Toryn is right, you need to get back to camp." The man nodded, reaching an arm out towards Alistair, who pulled him on his feet. He stood still for a moment, testing his balance, which seemed to be just fine. "Thank you." He said to the four of us before he began walking back up the path that we had come from.

I heard what sounded like glass bottle hitting each other, and turned to see that Alistair was collecting blood from one of the fallen Darkspawn. I suddenly felt sick, and sat on the ground, my eyes closed. It was a surprise to me that the battle itself didn't bother me, yet watching Alistair get one of the things we came for did.

"Well, that's taken care of." I heard Alistair's voice say. I opened my eyes, seeing him put a stopper on the vials he had collected. "You all did very well for facing your first Darkspawn. How is everyone fairing?" He asked.

"Never better." Daveth's overly confident voice rang in my ears, littered with sarcasm. I turned when I heard what sounded like a whimper from Jory. "I'm ok." Was all he said, which no fool would've believed. I wondered how a knight could be such a coward about it, when I, a mage who had never seen combat before, was fine. Not that I wasn't a bit shaken up, by no means, but overall the worst I felt was a sick stomach.

"Aside from this tingling sensation in my hands, I'm ok." I jested, trying to lighten the mood. Alistair chuckled. Daveth turned, "All that fire and lightning, and all you feel is a tingling?" He asked, not sounding convinced. I shrugged, "Well, I don't feel those unless they hit me. They leave me in the form of raw magic, which makes my hand feel like it's fallen asleep." I explained, not really knowing why it did that myself, just that it did.

"That was amazing to see though. Kinda freaked me out when I heard the explosion." Alistair said, sounding impressed. "Anyway, we aren't far from the Tower now. We should hurry. I don't want to have to find our way back in the dark."

Jory made a sound of protest. "We aren't going back to camp? After being ambushed like that? What if there are more?" The fear was extremely noticeable to me, even without using my empathy. Daveth snorted, "Are all knights of Redcliffe as easily frightened as you are?" He sneered at Jory. Alistair cleared his throat, returning everyone's attention to him. "We are going to get those documents before we go back. Besides, we did just fine here. So long as we are careful, we will be fine." Alistair sounded pretty sure about that.

Jory sighed in defeat. I was finding that I didn't like him much. He seemed... whiny. Alistair began to walk again, leading us to the Tower that was beginning to loom. I was surprised to see it in extreme disrepair, having all but completely collapsed. There was a chest sitting next to the Tower entrance, which I didn't see very well until we approached it. Standing next to it, it was clear that whatever may have been in it was no longer there, the chest having been smashed.

A voice rang through the trees, wild and seductive in it's sound. "What do we have here? Are you vultures, come to scavenge the bones of a carcase long since cleaned?" I looked up to see a woman, standing atop a hill not far from us. She had a wild, nomadic look about her, and her clothing was unlike anything I had seen before. A fold of cloth was wrapped around her neck and chest, and the 'skirt' she wore was little more than strips of leather held together by a large belt. Around her neck, she had an interesting necklace, with a black stone pendant.

Alistair almost jumped when he saw her, and I watched with some amusement as Jory and Daveth both backed up a pace. I stood my ground, refusing to fear someone, merely because they were unfamiliar. The woman spoke again, "Shall I guess your purpose? You have come into my Wilds, and to this ruined tower, seeking something that is no longer here, yes?" Her vivid yellow-green eyes showed a great cunning and curiosity as she spoke. I loosened my mental shields, also curious as to who she was.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property! You will give those to us now." Alistair said, sounding furious, and under the assumption that she had what we needed. I could see why he might've got that idea, though I wasn't sure if I thought he was correct in that assumption.

"I will not, as I was not the one who took them." She glared at him, her eyes reflecting an exteme dislike of the accusation made of her. Behind me, I heard Daveth whisper, "She a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" I wondered what made him think that, but before I could ponder it too much, I heard Jory whisper as well. "Let's not make her angry then, she'll turn us into toads!" I found myself snickering at their fearful whisperings, especially since Alistair and I had just been talking about mages turning him into a toad just yesterday.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends of old. Do you have no minds of your own? I am very disappointed." Her eyes met mine, and a smile crept upon her face. "You there, elves aren't scared little boys, are they? Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine." It was odd, her voice was so full of confidence, and strength, and yet soft. Her face was very soft as well, giving her an almost ageless beauty.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and wild." Alistair whispered to me, the distrust strong in his voice. The woman clearly had better hearing than Alistair expected though, "Afraid that barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She sneered, to which Alistair's only reply was a mumble that sounded suspiciously like: "Swooping is bad."

I walked ahead of Alistair. "I am Toryn. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, wanting to try to salvage what little I could of this conversation. The woman looked surprised, and amused. "Such manners! Tis a rare thing to find here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." I smiled. "A pleasure, Morrigan. You wouldn't happen to know who might have the documents we came to get, do you?"

Morrigan nodded. "I do indeed. Tis my mother, in fact." Her voice was much friendlier. I thought for a moment. "Do you think you can take us to her, and see if she'll return them to us?" I requested of her. An actual smile crossed her face. "Now _that_ is a reasonable request. I like you. Follow me, if it pleases you."

Alistair scowled behind me. "Careful. It starts out, 'Oh, I like you,' then zap! Frog time." He said. I heard Jory whimper behind him. I shook my head. "Are all humans such cowards?" I asked, looking at Jory, before walking off to follow Morrigan. I wondered about how much further we'd have to go, as the sun had now passed it's peak in the sky. I didn't know what to expect when we arrived, but I knew that if her mother was anything like Morrigan, this would be a very interesting visit.


	8. The Witches of the Wilds

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews! They give me the drive to continue this story, one bit at a time.

This chapter is a bit shorter than most, but I promise a fuller Chapter 9. Big things are heading Toryn's way!

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 8 – The Witches of the Wilds

We followed Morrigan, who kept a consistent, but not necessarily hasty, pace. Alistair walked up from behind me, and in a quite voice spoke. "Toryn, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know her, she could be leading us into a trap." Morrigan made no indication that she heard, though if her hearing was as good as it seemed earlier, then there was no doubt in my mind that she could hear us now.

I turned to Alistair. "We need those documents, Alistair. Besides, I know that we can trust her. You know that if anyone could tell, it would be me. Just trust me in this." I said to him, knowing that he would remember my particular gift that allows me to know people's intentions. He sighed, "I suppose you are right. Maybe I'm spending too much time with Ser Jory. I think he's rubbing off." Back to his jesting. It seemed to be a form of self-defense, though it was true to his core personality. It suited him well. Our eyes met for a moment, before we looked back to see that Jory and Daveth were still behind us, though quite a ways back.

It wasn't long be we arrived at Morrigan's hut, no more than half a candlemark since leaving the Tower. Daveth and Jory kept their distance while myself and Alistair walked up to the aged woman that would be Morrigan's mother. What Morrigan said next only confirmed that. "Mother, I have four Grey Wardens who wish to make a request of you."

The older woman only glared at her daughter. "I see them girl, do I not have eyes?" Turning her attention upon us, she spoke in a somewhat friendlier tone, though with an edge of superiority to it. "Now that you have finally arrived, I will make sure that you get your treaties."

Alistair snorted. "Are we supposed to believe that you have been expecting us?" He was braver than the others, not fearing this potential _'Witch of the Wilds'_, as Daveth and Jory were convinced the two women were. The older woman glared a bit. "You are expected to do nothing, least of all believe!" She snapped. I pulled Alistair back. "Perhaps I should handle this. If we come across as untrusting, then why should they give us a reason to trust them?" I said to him. He nodded, and gestured for me to go ahead, though he still seemed unconvinced.

I walked up to Morrigan and her mother. "So, you do have the treaties that we need then?" I asked her. She nodded, "I do indeed. And before any of you start barking," She started, looking in Alistair's direction before she went to a small lockbox next to the hut, "Your precious Seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She said, handing them to me. Alistair looked shocked. "You... protected them? Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I thought that you had stolen them." He said, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

Morrigan shook her head. "How does one steal from dead men?" She asked, though I knew it was a rhetorical question. I took the treaties from her mother. "Thank you very much for taking care of these." I said, politely. She laughed. "Such manners. Quite unlike your companions here, one who is paranoid and suspicious of me, accusing me with stealing. The other two too afraid of me and Morrigan to even bother coming close enough to speak. Still, it is a nice change. Most _visitors_ are no where near as kind as you seem to be. It does wonders for this old woman, seeing as Morrigan hasn't found a need for niceties yet." She jabbed at her daughter, making me wonder what their relationship must be like. Nothing like my family was, surely.

I glanced back over my shoulder to see that Ser Jory and Daveth hadn't even moved since I looked last. Looking back to the aged woman before me, I decided to be honest. "They are convinced that you and Morrigan are Witches of the Wilds." The woman's head turned up in laughter, though it sounded a bit closer to a cackle than actual laughter.

"Witches of the Wilds. Morrigan must've told you that. She fancies those legends, though she'd never admit it. Oh, how she dances beneath the moon." Another laugh. "So, what is it that you believe then, my young man?" She asked, and I felt strangely as if I was being tested, like so many times back at the Circle, during my apprenticeship.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I though you said that you didn't expect us to believe anything?" I jested with her, hoping that her sense of humor would pick it up. Apparently it did, as she laughed again, in her odd way. "You are a smart one. Nonetheless, I find myself curious. We don't see many elves in these parts, and despite your less creative comrades, I have a feeling that you have a few original thoughts of your own." She said, her years showing in the careful way she spoke.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to believe." I said, smirking a bit. Morrigan's mother seemed quite pleased. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than most would believe. Being able to admit that you do not understand all of this worlds secrets is a power in itself." She looked me over, pausing when her gaze landed on my eyes. I had an odd feeling pass through me, as if she was reading my soul.

"And, speaking of power, I sense within you, a vast potential, which I have no doubt that your friends at the Circle have no doubt informed you. You are destined to do great things, this Blight will not end without your help. _That_ is what I believe." She paused, as if listening to a faint sound that I could not hear. "Do I? Why... it seems that I do." She chuckled at herself, having seemed to amuse herself.

I heard Alistair whisper in my ear, "_This_ is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds? I think that Jory and Daveth would be disappointed." I chuckled a bit, before speaking to Morrigan's mother. "How exactly did you know that I was a Circle Mage?" I was quite curious as to how she knew. She snorted. "Besides the robes, you mean? And, 'was a Circle Mage'? You just get more, and more interesting. I digress. I can sense your power, as you no doubt can sense mine. While I am under no illusions that the Grey Wardens mind apostates, you look like you've spent too much time studying your magic, rather than out practicing it. Or am I mistaken?" Her explanation made more sense than I was expecting.

I shook my head. "You are not, though I didn't realize that it was so obvious." I stated. She laughed. "Perhaps it is not to most. To me, it is painfully obvious. However, it is not the important issue here. You should take your treaties, and inform your Grey Wardens that this Blight is a much greater threat than they realize." Her tone became very serious, and I wondered what she meant by it. Did she sense something more than Duncan had?

I nodded. "I will do so, thank you." I found that I really didn't mind this woman, crazy as she may appear. She reminded me a great deal of Wynne, though Wynne was more grounded in reality, and didn't look disheveled and worn out. The 'witch' laughed again. "Such manners, if only Morrigan had learned to bother with them." She turned to head back to her hut.

Morrigan shook her head disapprovingly. "Right... Well, off you go then." She said to the four of us, though I wasn't sure if the two recruits further away could hear. I heard her mother scoff. "Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your _guests_. Besides, I refuse to let you just send off that nice young elf like that. You could learn a thing or two from him."

Scowling at her mother, Morrigan looked at us. "Fine then. Follow me, I know a shortcut back to your camp. Shouldn't take us longer than two candlemarks to arrive." She said, leading the way back into the Korcari Wilds. This time, Jory and Daveth stayed closer to Alistair and I as we walked. I suspected that it had something to do with Morrigan's hut, and her mother, off in the distance behind us. They seemed content in their silence, but Alistair didn't seem to be.

"Well, I must admit, I didn't expect this to turn out well at all. I suppose that I owe you an apology, Toryn." He said, still guarded, but more like himself than before. I waved it off, "It's no big deal, Alistair. I can understand you being careful, having three recruits to keep an eye on. I just felt like there was no reason not to trust them. They may live out in the Wilds, but they are very civilized."

He nodded. "I suppose so. It's just that this is the first time that I've been assigned recruits to lead. Until your Joining tonight, I'm still the newest." I opened my mouth to speak, but Morrigan seemed to have something to say herself.

"Inexperience is no excuse for needless accusations." She said, sounding impartial, much like a teacher commenting on a student's progress. Alistair glared, "Which accusation do you think was needless? The thief part, or the witch part? Because you seemed like a... sneaky... witch-thief to me." He snapped, obviously under more stress with her presence than his posture showed.

Morrigan's pace didn't change as she spat back, "Oh how very clever. I am very _impressed. _As to your question, I was referring to both. As my mother explained, your Seal wore off long ago, and she merely wanted to protect your treaties. As for the witch part, how would you know a witch if you saw one? Surely if I was a witch, I'd be careful not to let it known, yes?"

It was an interesting thought to ponder. Alistair seemed to be at a loss for anything further to say, and I felt bad for him. He always seemed to be shot down quickly in his arguments. Then again, perhaps he simply dislikes to argue? Having kept a tighter grip on my empathy left me somewhat blind on that front. Not that I really missed feeling everyone's feelings, however.

"Unless, you are keeping it from being known, by not trying to hide it, so we would think that you weren't, because we would think that if you were, you would hide it." I was a bit confused hearing Daveth's voice saying those words. It was a bit hard to follow. I felt like I needed to see it written, so I could go back over it slowly.

Morrigan made a sound very much like an unamused laugh. "So, one of the fearful ones decides to speak now? I suppose by the end of the day we will all be best friends, holding hands, and singing songs." She bit sarcastically, obviously preferring the silence over the early signs of conversation.

Daveth's mouth shut quickly, his lips thin. Ser Jory slowed a pace, looking like he was staring his death in the face. We traveled the rest of the way in silence, and I found myself wondering about the Joining, now that the time for it was fast approaching.

"There is your Ostagar. It was such a pleasure to have you. We _must_ do this again!" Morrigan's voice has raised to that of a very sarcastic excitement. The others rushed towards Ostagar, Alistair stopping a few paces ahead, turning back to wait for me.

Morrigan looked at me. "You are different from your comrades. You give those that are difference a chance, even when you are outnumbered. That is a strength that you will do well to keep. Farewell." She jumped back into the Wilds, wasting no time to get back it seemed.

Alistair took a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad that is over. She was creepy." I shook my head and chuckled. "Alistair, perhaps she was just different, and not creepy?" I asked, though it really wasn't a question as I headed back towards the camp to grab a bite to eat before the Joining would begin.

"I will come to get you after I speak to Duncan. Be ready for your Joining when I do so." He said simply. I nodded as I walked past him. _'I am already ready for this.'_ I thought to myself.


	9. The Joining

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews! They give me the drive to continue this story, one bit at a time.

This story is rated M for future chapters.

Chapter 9 – The Joining

I took in a deep breath, the images of the Darkspawn haunting my mind. Truth be told, I was shaken much deeper than I had even realized at the time. I was able to remain focused earlier, but how much of that was simply a different reaction to shock? I didn't really know the answer to that. All I knew was that I was feeling a bit nauseous now. I fought to keep my body under control. I forced the twisted forms of the Darkspawn out of my mind. I had been sitting on a log beside a bonfire, meditating, with my head resting on my hands. I hadn't been there long before I heard voices coming towards me.

I recognized Alistair's and Duncan's voices first. The other two quieter voices must be Ser Jory and Daveth. Keeping my eyes closed, I listened to Duncan and Alistair speaking. "Alistair, I must congratulate you. You did a superb job leading these recruits today." His voice was full of pride.

I heard Alistair reply, reluctantly. "Thank you, Duncan. To be honest, it was really Toryn that you should congratulate, not me. If it wasn't for him, then we may not have returned with the treaties." He sounded grateful, though a bit embarrassed. I understood why. Duncan entrusted him with a task that he wasn't able to complete himself. Duncan's voice started again, a bit closer this time. "Nonsense, Alistair. You recognized the logic in his plan, and conceded to it. You showed him, and me, that you have trust in his decisions as well. Not that I won't congratulate him as well, mind you, but we were discussing your leadership."

I realized that they must not see me, and I opened my eyes to find Duncan's back facing me, looking towards the other side of a pillar, where I assumed that Alistair stood. An assumption that was confirmed when I heard his voice coming from that direction. "I get it. Speaking of Toryn, though, do you want me to go get him as well? He's the only one not here yet." Alistair said simply. I saw Duncan nod. "Yes, we need to get this started as soon as possible. I'll take the others with me. Bring Toryn to the old temple. We'll start when you arrive." He said, and walked off.

I stood and walked over to the pillar that I saw Duncan standing next to. Alistair was resting his head on the pillar itself, taking deep breaths. I opened my empathy slightly, as he didn't look very well. I saw why immediately. He was shaking in anticipation, and out of fear? I closed the mental channel that my empathy flowed through, much like water runs in a stream. I put my hand on Alistair's back. "Are you alright, Alistair? You don't look well." He jumped slightly from my touch, turning to look at me. He grinned mischievously. "Toryn! I was just looking for you." He did a very good job at covering up his anticipation.

I felt one of my eyebrows lift up. "I can see that, but you didn't answer my question." I wasn't going to let this go that easily. Alistair looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm fine." He paused, and sighed. "Well, I guess I can't get away with that with you around, can I?" His voice sounded almost ashamed, his fears showing through despite his best efforts. I simply shook my head. "You looked like there was something wrong, so I glanced. I hope that it was okay to do that. I was worried." I said, wondering if I did the wrong thing by reading Alistair like that.

"Well, I guess so. I'm just not used to anyone seeing the real me, I suppose. To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to seeing the Joining. I can't really say more than that until after you go through it. It _is_ a secret, after all." He explained, sounding anxious. I nodded. "I understand. I won't say anymore until after this is finished. If you need someone to talk to, that is." I said to him, wishing that we didn't have to dance around these Grey Warden secrets. Hopefully, after I was finished with this ritual, this wouldn't be an issue again. I didn't like seeing Alistair like this, and without anyone to talk to. It just didn't seem fair for such a good person to have to be alone.

"After this, I think that you will be the one who needs to talk." He said to me, making me wonder what this ritual must be like for there to be so much anxiety coming from Alistair. "Well, I suppose we should get this over with. Lead the way." I said, gesturing Alistair to go ahead. He nodded, and began walking in the same direction as Duncan had earlier.

I hadn't seen the old temple since arriving at Ostagar. To be honest, I didn't even realize that there _was_ a temple here at all. I wondered why the Chantry priests were using a podium in the center of camp when this structure still stood. I guess some things were beyond my ability to understand fully.

We approached Ser Jory and Daveth. I saw Duncan at an alter further out from us. Jory looked frightened out of his boots, and Daveth himself looked uncomfortable at best. Alistair remained anxious, as he had been since Duncan had spoken to him earlier. I tightened my mental shields. If I was going to get through this, I needed to be solitary in my emotions. Allowing anyone else's would cause me to break, and I simply refused.

I was reminded of my Harrowing, not a couple weeks ago. Except, this time I wasn't alone. The three of us were doing this together. It was ironic, however. Alistair may not have taken his vows, but he was trained as a Templar. So far, this was pretty close to my first life-changing trial, were I left behind who I was before to embrace who I would become. Last time I was to become a Circle Mage, and tonight, I was to become a Grey Warden. I was nervous, I knew what it would mean to be a Mage of the Circle, but I didn't know what being a Grey Warden truly meant. At least, beyond killing Darkspawn and ending Blights.

Jory looked at me. "I don't like this at all. I wish he would just tell us what we are suppose to do. I'm a knight of Redcliffe! Haven't I earned my place? Why all these tests?" His nervous and whiny voice irritating me. Daveth sighed in annoyance. "You know, for a knight, you are such a coward. Besides, if they told us, would you have agreed to this? I have my doubts." He sneered at the shorter man.

I watched Alistair lean against a wall, closing his eyes. I assumed that he was meditating, after all, it's a very calming exercise, and it's not just mages that learn the art of mastering one's mind. My gaze returned to Jory, who began to speak again. "If I had known, then I wouldn't have. I have a wife and kids to worry about. At least at Redcliffe, I could keep an eye on them, and make sure that they would be okay." He stammered. Daveth snorted, and looked away. "That's probably why they don't tell us then. Maybe they should've. I've never heard of a cowardly Warden. I'm surprised that they wanted you anyway." His words were cold and biting. I couldn't help but agree with him a little bit.

No one said anything else further for a few moments. Duncan turned. "It is time." Alistair walked forward, and we recruits followed suit. Duncan stepped away from the alter, where I saw a chalice was sitting. I wondered what it was for, but Duncan interrupted my stream of thoughts. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, many centuries ago. The first Grey Wardens were once Tevinter soldiers, who renounced their vows to the Imperium, making new vows to see the Blight end, and to safeguard our world from the Darkspawn." He paused for a moment, "It was they who first drank Darkspawn blood, mastering their taint, and allowing them to destroy the Archdemon." Grabbing the chalice, he continued. "Even today, this is how those recruits that survive join our Order."

My blood went cold. We had to _drink_ their blood? My stomach immediately protested the thought, making me feel nauseous. And, those that survived? What did that mean? Could the blood kill us? Apparently I wasn't the only one who was having those thoughts. Daveth looked disgusted, but it was Jory who backed up, his voice quivering. "That survive?" Duncan turned to look at Jory, whose words mirrored my thoughts. "Recruits who can not master the taint will die from it. That is why the Joining is kept a close secret." Duncan replied simply.

He stepped forward, chalice in hand. "We say only a few words before the ritual, as they have been spoken since the beginning of our Order." He turned to Alistair, and nodded. I couldn't help but look at Alistair, suddenly realizing why it was that he was so anxious and fearful. He might have to witness our deaths. Alistair knelt his head as he spoke. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And, should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that, one day, we shall join you." My heart was pounding. This ritual held the same risk as my Harrowing, but I had a suspicion that mastering the taint would be nothing like it. There was no way to prepare for this.

I knelt my head down, gathering my will as if I was preparing a spell. I hoped that mastering the taint was a matter of willpower. If it wasn't, then it was nothing more than chance. Duncan looked at Daveth. "Step forward Daveth." He handed the chalice to him as he stepped forward. He took a drink, and returned the chalice to Duncan. For a moment, there was silence. Suddenly, Daveth grabbed his head, moaning in agony. He stumbled back, snapping his head up. What I saw then almost made me scream in terror. His eyes were white as fresh snow, and they appeared to glow. Despite the light, there was a darkness within them that made me freeze. He screamed, and fell to the ground, his body twitching for a moment before it stilled.

I took a step back, my mouth open from shock. Daveth seemed very strong of will, and he perished quickly, painfully. Was I destined to do the same? I glanced at Alistair, who looked throughly shaken up. His eyes were closed, no doubt remembering his own Joining. I felt sympathy for him. This was a terrible thing to witness, and he was having to face it a second time.

Duncan knelt beside our fallen comrade. "I am so sorry, Daveth." As he stood again, he looked to Jory. "Step forward, Ser Jory." Jory backed up against the wall, drawing his sword. "I didn't know it was going to be like this! I have a wife! Children!" He all but bellowed in fear. Duncan walked forward, drawing what looked like a large ceremonial dagger. If I hadn't already been frozen in fear, I would've been at that moment. "There is no turning back." Duncan said coldly. Jory gripped his sword. "I won't do this!" He leapt at Duncan, who parried his attack easily, and burying his weapon into Jory's chest. He took a deep breath, and muttered something I couldn't hear into Jory's ear as he fell.

As Duncan turned, his eyes meeting mine, I had to fight the urge to run. This whole ordeal was terrifying to me. But, what could I do? I did dream of becoming a Grey Warden, and I had no place in the Circle any longer. Duncan's words were true, though he hadn't directed them at me. There was no turning back. If I were to die now, at least I would die knowing that I tried to make a difference. "Step forward, Toryn." Duncan said to me, one hand still holding his dagger, the other with the chalice. Knowing that I had made my choice, I stepped forward. My legs shook uncontrollably, threatening to drop me to the floor. I choked back a cry of fear, and tried to steady my hand as I reached for the chalice, whose contents were dark as night.

I glanced back at Alistair, who nodded once to me. His hazel eyes were leaking tears, and he looked as if he was trying not to faint. Not wanting to strain him for any longer, I drank the blood of a Darkspawn. It was an indescribably horrible taste, and I focused to control my stomach as I gave the chalice back to Duncan, who set it back upon the alter. My throat began to burn, then my stomach. Suddenly my entire body burned, and I choked back my scream of agony, or tried to anyway. I dropped to my knees, my eyes closed. I felt a darkness running through my mind, body, and my soul. I realized then why this was potentially fatal. If it tainted to much of my mind, I would destroy myself in my attempt to resist it. What was worse, was that I was beginning to feel my emotions, the very core of my being, beginning to darken and fade. Even the mental shields I kept upon myself were fading fast. I was losing myself, with nothing to grip myself unto, no foundation with which to stand.

I vaguely heard myself scream, though at this point, I barely realized that it was me. Then, suddenly, I could _feel_. I felt worry, regret, loneliness, desire. It didn't stop there. Just as suddenly, I felt dedication, a responsibility to protect, and the pain of knowing that two had died from a decision. I felt them mingle and combine with my mind, reminding me of who I was, for this was familiar. I struggled against the taint, pushing it back, finding a new strength within myself. As I regained my control, I felt a new channel in my mind open, one that didn't exist before. From it, a strong will flowed into my mind, threatening to overtake me. It was then that I saw my true enemy. I knew it the moment I saw it. The Great Dragon, whose snarls and roars controlled all that could hear it. I felt those violent forces trying to bind me as well.

_:NO!:_ I bellowed with my thoughts. I would destroy myself before allowing anything to take my will from me. At some unconscious level, beyond my ability to control, I called a surge of energy from my source to break the link that bonded me to the Dragon. I watched in horror as the energy I summoned out of instinct loop through the channel, only to surge back into me. Everything burned, everything hurt. I screamed, or at least, I thought I did. The agony was so far beyond anything I had ever felt in my lifetime. Not even returning from my Harrowing did I feel this much pain. I knew that I was going to die before the pain stopped. I fought to control the energies that ripped through my mind. Finally, they _did_ stop, and I lapsed into unconsciousness.

I must not have been out for long, for it was still the dead of night when I awoke again, seeing the faces of Duncan and Alistair leaning over me. Something felt wrong, my body still hurt. It was a soreness that felt much like a strong sunburn. I moaned a bit from it, as I tried to sit up. I then noticed that Duncan and Alistair looked extremely shocked and almost terrified. "Wh... what?" I asked, recognizing the soreness in my throat from the screaming I must've done out load. Again, much like my Harrowing, though it was a great deal less painful.

Duncan cleared his throat. "I've never seen anything like it. You began to spark, and shimmer with magic. There was a flash from you that shook the entire temple. I thought you were going to..." I looked down to the ground I was laying on to see scorch marks that resembled the marks of lightning when it hits stone. "I'm guessing that isn't normal then." I tried to jest, though my voice failed to make it sound as such.

Alistair was the one to reply. "We all attack ourselves to master the taint, to remove it's presence within us. It's instinct. We just... didn't expect you to do it literally, and with magic." He didn't sound impressed like he did the last time that he saw me work magic. My head was beginning to fill again with emotions that weren't mine. I quickly shielded myself against it, only then realizing that the new channel in my mind was still there, though not as wide as my empathic channel. I felt nothing coming through it, and was, for the moment, satisfied in that knowledge.

"I didn't attack myself. I think I was trying to break the link that formed, to that Dragon I saw." I began to explain. "And it seems that I'm so used to using magic, that I attacked with it. It... it looped back through the link and hit me. I wasn't expecting that." I stopped as a thought wandered through my mind. _'I pushed magic through a channel in my mind. Huh. I wonder what would happen if I did that with my empathy...'_ My thought was interrupted by Duncan. "We are very pleased that you made it. You are now, and forever after, a Grey Warden." He said, reaching out to help me stand.

As I stood, Alistair, still looking shaken, spoke. "That was very different from mine. And two deaths..." His voice faded for a moment. "There was only one at my Joining." His eyes met mine, and there was something that passed through them that I didn't understand, especially without my empathy. "I'm glad you made it though, at least." I chuckled a bit. "And leave you without a new friend to talk to? I wouldn't dream of it." I jested, as Duncan walked back to the alter. He came back, and handed something to Alistair, nodding his head. I was beginning to wonder why Alistair was being expected to participate in this so much. Was this expected of all newer Grey Wardens?

"Here, take this. It's a pendant, with some of the blood from the chalice. It's for us to remember the sacrifices we had to make to get here, and of those that didn't make it." He said, sorrowfully, pulling out an identical one from underneath his armor. I looped the pendant's chain around my neck, clasping it in the back. I looked back to Duncan, who looked like he had something else to say. "You are free to get some much deserved rest, though I would feel better about it if you and Alistair would set up your tents here. If you were to go off like that again, I don't want anyone getting hurt. I tilted my head in confusion. "Again? But the taint is already there, so I won't be surprised like this time." I replied.

Alistair spoke then. "The first few weeks, we all have a hard time sleeping. We tend to have nightmares, mostly because of the taint. We all tend to react similar to the first time, until we learn to block it out." His explanation did make sense, and I nodded. "I didn't know that. I will do as you ask, then." I said to Duncan, who smiled.

"We are very lucky to have you in our ranks, Toryn. You may have surprised us with your reaction, but the power behind it... it gives me a feeling that you will prove to be a key element in our efforts to stem the Blight." He glanced at Alistair. "Make sure that you two get something to eat before moving your tents around. I must go attend a meeting with the King and the Teryn, to discuss the strategy for tomorrow night's battle."

Alistair nodded. "Understood." Duncan patted Alistair and myself on the back as he passed each of us on his way out of the temple. I sighed, my body aching, and my soul feeling a bit depleted. I must've used a great deal of energy during my spasm. I hadn't ever felt this drained, though it wasn't so bad that a good night's sleep couldn't cure. "So, shall we?" Alistair asked me, one arm reaching for the door to the rest of the camp. I nodded, following him a bit slower than my usual pace. I would have to remember to throw a healing spell on myself before falling asleep tonight, especially if I was to assist with tomorrow's battle.

A part of me hoped that I wouldn't be needed, that part of me was the same that demanded rest for what I had done to myself. The other part, fueled by the very existence of the new link within my mind, wanted me out on the front lines, destroying all Darkspawn that approach. It would take some time before I felt like myself again, but as I drifted off to sleep later in the evening, I found a peace in knowing that I was... _home_.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as it was very fun to write, even as it was challenging.

Chapter 10 – The Calm Before The Storm

_The Dragon loomed above all, planning it's next moves. Deep within the earth, hordes of Darkspawn were gathered, marching through the Deep Roads, knowing that with the Dragon commanding them, they would not fall. It roared, blue and purple flames erupting from it's jaws, knowing that it's victory would soon be at hand. In the midst of it, words were understood among all that heard it. :Deeper! Deeper!:_

I awoke, screaming, lightning crawling over me, scorching the ground beneath me, and ripping through the tent above me. I knew then why Duncan had wanted me to sleep away from the rest of the camp. His words had made sense, but it was at this moment that understanding had arrived. Again I screamed, the agony more than I ever thought I could bear. As lightning shot from me, time and time again, I heard a voice, vaguely familiar through my screams.

Suddenly I felt water hit me, stunning me. It was _cold_. In my moment of shock, the energy that had been tearing through me stopped. I took in a deep breath, and looked over to see Alistair, standing there with a recently emptied water bucket. "Maker's breath, Toryn! That was almost as bad as last time. Are you all right?" He said, gasping for air as if he had been running, which he probably had been.

I nodded, my head spinning a bit. "Yeah, I think I am, now anyway. Is... is the Dragon the Archdemon?" I asked, not sure if I really needed to ask the question. Alistair took another breath, and sat down on my damaged bundle of blankets that I had made my bed. "Yes, it is. Duncan told me that the Archdemon takes that form, as it's the only one that is able to withstand it's power." He sighed. "You know, I'm really glad that you made it through the Joining. You are the only person that I feel that I can trust with my feelings. I was so afraid that the only real friend I've ever had was about to leave. Especially when you lit up like a beacon. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." His voice quivered a bit.

I leaned forward. "It's okay, Alistair. I made it, and I'm not going anywhere. I have your back, if you have mine. To be honest, you're the only friend I have left myself. I won't give that up so easily, I promise." I patted his back, trying to comfort him. He looked down, taking a deep breath. "You know, I'm glad to hear that. Do... do you mind if I talk to you about something? The sun isn't going to rise for a few more candlemarks, and I don't think that I'll be getting back to sleep any time soon." He looked nervous.

I shook my head. "I do not mind. I told you, I'm here if you need to talk." I said, smiling at him. My body ached, but talking to Alistair, it made that seem like it just didn't matter. He brushed a hand through his short blonde hair. "Well, only Duncan knows this, which makes this hard to talk to people. I hear so many people talk about their families, and I never really get that chance." I sat back, curious. "I'd love to hear about your family." I could only imagine what they must've been like, to produce such an interesting personality.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked, his eye lighting up in excitement. I nodded. "Of course!" He grinned, in the way that only Alistair could. "Well, I don't think that Duncan has told you that I was raised by dogs." I lifted an eyebrow, smirking a bit as he continued. "A whole pack of them, really. They found me as a babe and took me in." I chuckled, replying with the same tone that he was using. "That must have been difficult... for them. I mean, look at you, you're a mess!" I jested. Alistair took it in stride, beaming. "Oh no, because they were flying talking dogs. Really hard on me. I couldn't get away with anything. I'd recommend them as nannies to any noblewoman." My chuckling turned into laughter, which Alistair joined in on quickly.

Taking a moment to collect myself, I looked into his eyes. "So, what was your family really like?" I asked him, not wanting to end our moment of fun, but my curiosity got the better of me. It didn't seem to change Alistair's tone, however. "Well, my mother died when I was really young, and I don't really remember her very well. Eamon Guerrein, he's the Arl of Redcliffe by the way, decided to take me in. He's basically the man raised me." There was so much pride in that statement. Obviously this Arl Eamon was a man that Alistair highly respected. "He took me in, when he didn't have to. Everyone suspected that he only did it because I was his little bastard. But, the truth is that he is a good man. I owe him a lot." There was a twinge of regret that crossed his face as he spoke. I cleared my throat. "So, he isn't your father then? Like they all thought?" I asked, wondering myself if that was, not the main reason, but a reason. He shook his head. "No, I'm not his son, but he treated me like I was. Even after he married Isolde, though she never seemed to like me much."

"Why not? You're a very likable person." I stated. Alistair thought for a moment. "I was never really sure of that, myself. I think it's because of the rumors that I was the Arl's bastard. She eventually talked him into sending me away. I was only thirteen at the time." His voice became stressed, and it was clear that, to this day, he never really got over it. I tilted my head. "Where did he send you?" I asked. He shrugged, "I thought you would've guessed. He sent me to the Chantry, to become a Templar. I was so angry at him when he told me. I had this beautiful pendant, it was small, and made of silver and gold. Very delicate and intricate. The only thing I had of my mother's." He paused, his voice quivering a bit in his reflections. "I was so angry that I threw it against a wall. I was so stupid. It smashed into a dozen pieces. I've always regretted that." I felt so much sympathy for him as I watched a tear fall from his face.

I had never reacted so strongly to anyone like this before. So much pain he was in, and I felt like I needed some of that, to truly understand. Opening my shields, I felt the pain, the anguish, and the regret pour into me. I felt my body shake from the intensity of it. It wasn't enough. I didn't want to feel his pain, I wanted to take it from him. Reaching deep within the caverns of my mind, I grabbed a hold of the empathic link that tethered me to Alistair, and pulled. I was shocked by the true force behind his emotions. Only then did I realize that what I normally felt, was but a shadow of the true strength of the emotions of others. As my eyes looked into Alistair's, his pain seemed to fade as I pulled more and more from him. I began to sob. "What are you doing, Toryn?" He asked, his voice no longer quivering.

"I don't want you to feel this pain. It's not fair." I said through the tears that I shed from his pain. He knelt before me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "No, don't do this. This is my pain, not yours. I need this, it has made me who I am. Without it, I'm not the same, and I like who I am." He said, his words striking deep into me. He was right, as much as I disliked it. Reluctantly, I let go, going back to merely sensing, rather than living his emotions. In his eyes, the pain returned, but behind a gratitude that I didn't understand. "Thank you. It was nice to be free of it for a moment, though I never thought that I would ever meet someone who could take it from me. Truth is, I've been living with it so long, that I don't know how to live without it anymore." He rested his forehead against mine. "Why did you do it?" He asked, the curiosity burning in his voice.

Our eyes locked, and I gave him a wry smile. "Because I know your pain, and I can't believe that the Maker could have meant for you to carry that burden. I know you are a good person, one who doesn't deserve it." I replied, meaning every word that I said to him. What was left unsaid was that I felt a stronger connection to him than I should for someone I just met. It felt like our destinies were intertwined, and I already cared a lot for him. Maybe it was sympathy, maybe it was because we were from similar situations, either way it didn't matter. I didn't want him to be alone.

He smiled at me. "I appreciate that, but in all honesty, I probably did deserve it." He said as he sat back, leaving my forehead tingling. "I was such a fool, throwing my mother's necklace like that. I should've known better. I may have been jesting about being raised by dogs earlier, but that night, and many nights afterwards, I certainly acted as if I was." He paused. "I feel better now, getting the chance to talk about this, especially with someone who actually cares. I didn't think that would ever be possible."

I nodded, and returned his smile. "I'm glad that you did, because I do care. I want to be there for you. I just hope that I do a good job as your friend." My insecurity showed a bit in my voice. He laughed, his eyes finally losing the last of the pain that lingered within them. "If your friendship is going to be anything like this, then I think you'll be doing _too_ good of a job. I'm very lucky to have you." He sighed. "But, enough about me. What about your family?" He asked, and I felt my stomach tighten. I hadn't thought of my family in so long, the pain often too much to bear. Perhaps sharing with Alistair would help? After all, I never shared the story with anyone else. Wynne didn't count, as she was there to witness it, and almost never broached the subject herself, which I was grateful for.

"Well, I lost my family a long time ago. I was seven." I took in a deep breath, trying to maintain a semblance of control myself. "It was my parents, and my brother, Tavis. Tavis was sixteen, almost ready to go out into the city to forge his own life." I began. "My family was so proud of him, despite... well, they were proud. And so was I. I loved him so much, all of them. Then, rumors began about my family, around the same time that my mage abilities started to manifest. They took it as an evil omen, and killed my family. If it wasn't for Wynne, I would have been killed as well. She saved me, and took me to the Circle of Magi." I felt another tear fall from my face, and looked to see Alistair's horrified expression. "They killed your family, in front of you?" He asked, the pain of that thought evident in his voice.

I pushed back the memories that began to flow through my mind. The screams. My mother's voice as she spoke. _'Toryn! Run Toryn!'_ I was frozen, unable to find the strength to move as I watched my father fall to the ground. Tavis grabbed a dagger and leapt at my father's killer. _'No!!! Tavis don't!' _She screamed, but it was too late. They swamped him, cutting him down as quickly as my father. They approached us, the angry mob that wouldn't be satisfied until their quest was finished. _'Stay back! Stay away from him! No!!!'_ Her final scream haunted my memories and my nightmares for years to come.

I sobbed, my head resting on my knees. Some scars never healed, some pain time couldn't erase. No one seemed to really understand that. I knew that Alistair, at some level did. Wynne as well, though her sympathy wasn't the same. She had been taken from her family when she was younger than I was, and it was a noble house. There was no angry mob for her, no pain of witnessing her family's slaughter.

"Oh, Toryn. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I had known." His voice was shaking, clearly he understood my loss. I shook my head as the tears continued. "No, I... I needed this." I looked up at him, drying my eyes on the sleeve of my robe. "I've never told anyone about this. Wynne knew, she saved me. She helped me get past it. She's kind of like my mother, she was so protective of me." Another breath, and then, "I've never been able to share this. I'm glad that I did." My voice conveying the gratitude that I felt towards him. The old scars in my memories were raw with fresh pain, but at some level, I did feel better about it. What was it that Wynne used to say? _'Pain shared is pain halved, Toryn. You need to find the trust in others to talk about this. If you don't, you'll always feel this pain.'_

"And you say that I'm a mess. _You're_ the one who's a mess right now, Peacock." He said, rubbing a finger across my face, wiping off a tear that I had missed. As he sat back, I found myself wondering at the pet name that he had given me. I looked out behind him, to find that the sun had risen during our heart-wrenching conversation. He must've wondered what I was looking at, for Alistair turned to see for himself the light of a new dawn. "Wow. I didn't realize that we had been talking for so long." He turned back to me. "Are you going to be okay, Toryn?" He asked, the concern in his voice making me feel a bit better.

I nodded. "I'll be alright. I feel much better now. Thanks." I found myself smiling again. A smile that he returned. "I'm glad to be of service. We should probably go and see Duncan. I know that he never got the chance to get the treaties from you, and we'll need to know what we are to be doing in the battle tonight." He said, sounding much more confident than he did last time he mentioned Duncan. "Sounds good." I replied, as I stood and walked out of my tent, only then really seeing the damage that I had done to it. It was _too_ bad, considering. It wouldn't require more than a patch here and there. I could do it myself, if I had time.

I felt Alistair arm around my neck. "Well, off we go then. And, don't worry about the tent. It was a spare that I found. I have your actual tent packed away with your bag." He said, surprising me. He seemed to have thought of everything. Smiling, I let him lead the way to the part of camp that Duncan would be. As we approached Duncan, I felt Alistair's arm drop back to his side. Duncan must've heard our footsteps, as he turned to look at us, a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"I'm surprised to find you awake so early, Toryn. Most of us sleep well into the next day after the Joining." He said, eyebrows raised. Shrugging, I replied, "I didn't exactly sleep well. I had another backlash. Thankfully, Alistair threw some cold water on me. It surprised me enough for me to stop." I said, grateful for Alistair's quick thinking, and for the fact that our talk had distracted me from my, now dry, robe. Duncan chuckled. "Well, it's good that Alistair was there then. You must've made a ruckus to have woken him. He sleeps like a rock most of the time." He was only half-jesting, I guessed from the look on Alistair's face.

"Well, I was having a hard time sleeping myself anyway. The part that took me a moment was running across the camp to get to the well." He laughed. Duncan nodded, and grabbed a document, which he glanced as he spoke again. "The meeting went well last night, mostly. Loghain's men will stand watch outside of Ostagar, while Cailan's men and we Wardens remain inside it's walls. When we give the signal, the beacon will be lit, signaling Loghain's men to charge, flanking the horde. Alistair smiled. "So, we'll be with the forces in Ostagar then?" Duncan frowned, shaking his head. "No. Cailan specifically requested that you and Toryn to be the ones to light the beacon. He trusts you a great deal, and feels that Toryn's magic will aid in keeping the Tower of Ishal under our control." His explanation turned Alistair's smile into an upset frown.

"We won't be fighting?" I asked, that newer part of my mind disappointed. I was a bit shocked at myself for the question I heard leave my mouth. I never questioned authority before, why start now? Duncan chuckled. "I see that someone is anxious to get out there and destroy the Darkspawn himself. It will take you some time to learn to balance that desire with the rest of yourself again. As for your question, this task is of great importance. If the signal isn't lit, Loghain's men will not know when to charge. We can not win without his help. However, after you light the beacon, you are free to protect the Tower with any means you find necessary." He said, satisfying my thirst for destruction of the twisted creatures.

Alistair sighed beside me. "I guess that will have to do. Too bad that we can't just let them sneak up on Toryn while he sleeps though. I bet he'd take out the entire horde with those, what did you call them? Backlashes." His jest was funny, despite the pain that those magical backlashes caused me. Laughing about it seemed to lessen the pain, and I welcomed it. I pushed the hair out of my face, my hair tie starting to work itself out. I would have to fix that before we got too distracted by the battle.

Duncan shook his head, disapproving of Alistair's jest. He was so serious, so dedicated. Suddenly, I remembered where I felt that dedication before. I had forgotten to re-shield my mind during my talk with Alistair. During the Joining, I had began to _feel_ again, feeling two different sets of emotions. I had assumed during the process that I was finding myself again, but in truth, it was Duncan and Alistair that reminded me who I was, giving me a glimpse of familiarity that served as my foundation. I gasped, as I realized that it wasn't my will that saved me. It was their humanity.

Duncan looked at me, no doubt hearing my gasp of realization. "Are you okay, Toryn?" He asked of me. I looked at the two of them. "It was you! You both, you saved me." I started, my mind rushing with thoughts. "During my Joining, I had all but lost myself to the taint, no longer feeling any emotion at all. But, my shields dropped! When I felt the emotions of both of you, I was able to find myself again. You two gave me the strength I needed to fight back! _That's_ it. It's not a matter of will, it's a matter of _feeling_." I exclaimed in excitement, the truth behind the Joining's mystery unlocking in my mind.

Alistair looked at me, a look of confusion crossing his face. "I'm not sure I get it. What's 'it'?" He asked. Duncan, however, nodded. "I think that I understand. He had no way to prepare for the Joining, so he did exactly as he did with his Harrowing, sharpening his will. But, will isn't what holds the taint at bay. I never thought of that. It's our humanity that protects us. That would explain so much." He said, almost more for his own benefit than Alistair's.

"Exactly! Maybe we can learn from this, and use it to prepare future Grey Wardens." I said, and Duncan smiled. "I like how you think, Toryn. We will certainly give it a shot next time. I doubt it could hurt much." Alistair was rubbing his stubbled chin. "I'm still not sure that I get it..." His words made Duncan chuckle. "Don't worry about it. We have other things for you to focus your time on. I want you both to be fully prepared for your task. And I do mean _fully_ prepared. Alistair, you know how things can come up and surprise us. Make sure that the two of you have a full set of camp gear. Just as a precautionary measure." He said, to which Alistair nodded, and grinned mischievously. "I already have actually. I used a couple spare tents for Toryn and myself. Just in case he burned them down."

Duncan nodded approvingly. "That's exactly what I needed to hear from you. I knew that you'd make a very good leader, despite your fears to lead." Duncan's words only generated a stream of thoughts in my mind, a stream that remembered the conversation I had overheard just last night. Why was Duncan pushing Alistair to lead so hard? Besides my recent joining, Alistair was the newest recruit, so why would he need leadership skills so soon? Alistair sighed. "I guess so. I was just thinking ahead, I don't really think it was much of a leadership thing." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Even so, it's a start. Now, we have quite a few things to take care of, and not too much time to do it in. We're expecting the horde to strike at sundown. I need you both to be at the Tower of Ishal by then. I, myself, must go to Cailan, and start preparing the troops." Alistair and myself nodded as he walked off to find the King.

I looked at Alistair, and smirked. "Is he always so serious?" I asked. Alistair laughed a bit. "Only most of the time. Really he's just worried about the battle. You should see him when things are less dire." He looked out into the camp. "We should probably go. I want you to make sure that I didn't forget anything, or pack your bag too full for you to carry." He laughed again, and lightly tapped my shoulder with his fist. "Lead the way." I said, walking beside him as we walked into the camp. The calm before the storm was almost over, and I knew now that I would be ready when the sun fell.


	11. Empty Promises

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter was interesting to write, and I hope everyone enjoys it! Keep watching for what's coming next!

Chapter 11 – Empty Promises

I walked across the camp to meet up with Alistair by the bridge that overlooked the gorge, where the battle was to take place. I couldn't help but smile, despite my new issues sleeping. I was a Grey Warden, I had a friend who I could talk to, and I felt _useful_. I almost ran into someone in my trance-like bliss. "Oh, sorry." I said, and my smile transformed into a mischievous grin when I recognized the woman that stood before me.

"Oh child, you really should wipe that smirk off your face. People are going to think that you're an Archdemon short of a Blight looking like that. Not that I don't understand, from what I hear, you are to be congratulated." The all too familiar voice of Wynne said to me. She glanced at the small bag that I had looped around my neck and shoulder, and smiled. "I'm glad to see that my small gift is proving useful to you."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. Thank you! And the apples were delicious." She laughed. "Of course they were! I picked them myself. There is a beautiful apple tree just a little ways into the Wilds." We both looked across the bridge, and off in the distance I saw Alistair waiting on me. I sighed, and looked back at my surrogate mother. "Be careful, little one. I refuse to think of this as our last get together." She gave me a hug, which I returned, squeezing her a bit.

"Careful, I said! You'll squeeze what little life I have left in these old bones!" She exclaimed with a chuckle, almost musical in it's tone. I looked at her, wishing so much that I could explain how I ended up here, but knowing that I lacked both the time and the courage to do so. "I've missed you, Mother dear" She reached out and touched my face for a moment, and abruptly slapped me. Pointing her index finger at my face, she spoke in her motherly, yet harsh tone. "Don't you say goodbye to me, lad. We'll get through this, and you'll have plenty of time to explain why you've been so nervous around me." My jaw fell open in shock, both from the slap, and from her uncanny ability to read right through me.

"You think I don't know you? Oh, Toryn, you have so much to learn. I may not be your birth mother, but I know you well enough to know that you are hiding something from me." Wynne sighed. "Just know this, I'll always be proud of you, no matter what choices you make in this life. You're a good man, Toryn. You always do the right thing, of that I have no doubts. Now, give this tired old woman one more hug before we have to get back to our responsibilities." I obliged her request, silently praying to the Maker that she really meant what she said... and that she wouldn't slap me again. For an old woman, and a mage at that, she had a great deal of strength in her hands.

As we hugged our last hug before the events of the night would play out, she whispered in my ear. "Promise me that we'll talk about this thing that is bothering you." I hesitated, not sure if I could make such a promise. She noticed my hesitation. "Please, little one. I need to know that you'll be alright. I know that a promise you make, you see through. And if nothing else, that will give me strength to fight this battle, knowing that you'll be too stubborn to..." She trailed off. I sighed in defeat. How could I say no to her? "I promise, you crazy old bat." I said to her, jesting a little. She pulled away. "Now, get on with it. We have our work cut out for us." I nodded, and ran across the bridge.

As I ran across the bridge, I couldn't help but look down into the gorge, where King Cailan's men stood with the Grey Wardens, preparing for the battle. In the distant Wilds, I saw what must've been thousands of torches slowly making their way towards Ostagar. I saw another orb of light rise up, and I stopped to see what it was. The archers around me gasped, and leapt to the floor of the stone made bridge. I suddenly realized that the glowing orb that grew larger must've been a flaming missile from a catapult. I jumped out of the way as it hit the bridge, exploding into a mass of flames. The shock wave from it's impact threw me several feet across the bridge. Fortunately for me, I was thrown in the direction that I needed to go. I heard Alistair yell from the other side. "Toryn! Run!"

I looked up to see another orb fast approaching. Unfortunately, it was headed for where I had fallen. I didn't have time to run. Thinking fast, I threw up a magical shield, one that was taught to me in my apprenticeship. It was intended to protect a mage from a magical assault, however, with enough energy behind it, it should protect me from physical types of assaults as well. Pouring everything I had time for into it, I braced myself for the worst. It hit my shield directly, exploding violently. My shield rippled, and began to strain under the force of the impact. It blinked out of existence suddenly, with a few small pieces of flaming shrapnel landed all around me. I sighed heavily, owing my very life to quick thinking, and luck. I heard Alistair's continued yelling, and wasted no time in getting back onto my feet, and darting across to the other side. One last impact hit behind me, throwing me the rest of the way across, directly into Alistair, knocking us both unto the ground.

"Ouch! Geez, that didn't feel so good." Alistair exclaimed, painfully. I quickly scrambled off of his chest, and back onto my feet. I helped him up as well. "Sorry about that. I'm not the best flyer." I joked, trying to distract from the danger at hand. He smiled, and gestured towards the Tower of Ishal that loomed in the distance. "We need to hurry. We have to get there before they send the signal, or we might miss it." He said, the urgency vibrating through his voice. We ran across the field, trying to avoid crashing into anyone. I saw an orange light pass over us, smashing into the top of the Tower, the explosion sending large bits of stone into the air. I jumped at Alistair, knocking him out of the way as a large fragment hit the ground. "Oomph!" Was the only sound I hear from him as the ground rumbled beneath us. We scrambled back up, continuing towards the Tower. "Thanks!" Alistair bellowed over the noise to me. I nodded as we ran, my ponytail flailing about.

Finally, we made it to the Tower, only to see some of Loghain's men running from it. "They've captured the Tower!" One of them screamed at us. Alistair held out a hand to stop them. Only two had the sense to stop and explain. "They came from underneath us. We were overwhelmed. The Tower has been lost!" The guard said. Alistair glared. "Then we have to take it back! If we don't light the beacon, then Loghain won't know when to attack!" The two guards hesitated for a moment, looking at each other. "We won't make it. They outnumber us." The quieter one said simply.

It was then that I spoke. "I'm a mage. They'll have a hard time standing against us. But, Alistair is right. We must hurry." I urged. One more glance at each other. They nodded, apparently deciding that with me nearby, that we had a better chance. I certainly hoped that their faith was well deserved. The four of us ran towards the door. The guards tried to open it, but it was barred from within. "Stand back!" I hollered at them, swinging my staff around to point it at the door. They dove out of the way as a Fireball erupted from my source. The door buckled under the strain of the impact, leaving enough room for us to squeeze through.

Alistair ran forward. "Move!" His voice commanded of them. I was right behind them, knowing that my place as a mage was behind the sturdier warriors. We ran through, their swords and shields smashing and slicing through Darkspawn, as my magic ripped through those that managed to get by them. I was remarkable to see how well I worked with them. I cast several Arcane Bolts at a small 'herd' of Genlocks, effectively putting them down. Alistair cut down a large Hurlock, while the two guards took down several of the smaller Hurlocks. In front of the stairs, I saw another Hurlock, slimmer and shorter than the others. In it's hands was a twisted staff, and there was a dark aura that swirled about it. An Emissary, I remembered. A twisted Darkspawn mage. From it's staff, a dark bolt of energy fired towards Alistair. I shot an Arcane Bolt in front of it's path, the two energies annihilating each other with a flash.

The Emissary snarled in protest, it's gaze falling on me. I called forth a magical shield around myself, it's shimmering blue aura letting all know that I was well protected. Much to my surprise, the Emissary seemed to call a shield of it's own. A dark blood red, in contrast to my blue. It fired several Dark Bolts at me, which I evaded, calling forth a blast of lightning, which hit the Emissary's shields, causing them to fade in and out. I wasted no time in ending this, glancing around to make sure that the others weren't in range, I threw a Fireball towards the Emissary, and it's failing shields. The explosion took the Emissary down, and blasting the wooden door to the staircase into shreds.

I stood there, waiting, my eyes remaining on the newly opened staircase arch. If anything were to come through, I would be the one to make sure that they didn't make it to the others. After a moment or two, I looked down to see Alistair cut down the last of the Darkspawn that had taken this room. He walked up to me, the guards falling in behind him. He nodded towards the door, and ran. I gestured for the guards to follow him, and ran up the staircase myself, right behind the three warriors. We spiraled up the staircase, quickly approaching the top, where the beacon would need to be lit. The door that once stood at the top had been smashed before we got there.

We exited the staircase, and looked around. Alistair's gaze landed on the top of the staircase archway. He pointed at the large statue. I assumed that he was letting us know where the Darkspawn was hiding. It was odd. I was told that all Wardens could sense Darkspawn, and yet, I sensed nothing, and with my empathy closely shielded, I was truly no better off than the two guards that had followed. Refusing to open up my empathy to the intense emotions that I knew lingered on the edge of my shield, I simply walked behind Alistair, and prepared myself for what was waiting for us.

There was an unnatural silence as we waited. The guards began looking around, no longer certain that Alistair's assumption was correct. I knew better, however. I remembered the expression he wore as the same from the ambush in the Wilds. The anticipation was agonizing. We needed that beacon lit, and soon. This stalemate would have to end, now. I pointed my staff at the statue, and from it's tip, a scorching blast of flame erupted, hitting the statue, and curling around it.

An unnatural screech echoed through the air, as a monstrous creature leapt over the statue, and landed next to Alistair, shaking the tower with the force of it's impact. My eyes widened. An ogre, at least that was what I assumed it was. It matched Alistair's description anyway. It hollered again, and charged for Alistair, who seemed prepared for it. He leapt at it, burying his sword in it's chest. It seemed to do little more than anger the beast. The two guards ran past me to attack the beast as well. Furious now, the ogre grabbed a guard with a gigantic hand, smashing him with just a fraction of the strength that it must possess. Alistair didn't let up though. He continued to stab and slice the creature, whose attention was now returning to him as it dropped the body of the now deceased guard.

I simply refused to allow Alistair be next. I shot several Arcane Bolts at it, one lucky enough to hit it square in its eye. It screamed from surprise. I watched Alistair take advantage of its surprise by pulling himself up to the top of it's horned head. He threw his sword deep into it's skull. A final scream, and it fell, much to my horror, on top of the other guard, no doubt killing him. I looked away from shock, my hope that the two men had died with as little pain as possible.

Alistair pulled his blackened sword back out of the ogre. He looked out of breath. "The beacon! We need to light it now." He said, urgently. "But, what about the signal?" I asked as I ran to the fireplace that served as the beacon. "We have surely missed it by now. Hurry, Toryn. They won't have much time now." He urged me.

Flames leapt from my staff, igniting the beacon, which flashed like an explosion. Now lit, it's flames reached high up into the sky. There would be no mistaking it for something else. I was clearly designed to signal anyone within several leagues that help was needed. Now, all that was left to do was wait. I walked over to an arch that overlooked the entirety of the encampment and the gorge below.

"You did a good job, Toryn. I never did thank you for distracting it." Alistair said in a huff. I glanced back. "No thanks are needed, my friend. We are a team, and I didn't plan on letting it have the pleasure of eating you." I said, with a wry smile, for which I felt guilty. How could I jest when two of our men had just died. I looked away, my smile quickly fading into a frown.

"There was nothing we could've done. They died quickly, and honorably." Alistair started, trying to improve my mood, though the guilt in his voice didn't exactly help. "I know that. It just doesn't seem right." I said, sighing. What would Wynne think of this? I knew what she'd think, and what she'd say. Exactly what Alistair had already said. There was so much about the two of them that was similar, and yet, so much that was different.

I watched Alistair head back to the staircase, picking up our packs from where we had dropped them. He handed me mine, and I quickly strapped them to my back, as he did his. He kept his shield on his arm, the shield itself being too cumbersome to have on his back in addition to the backpacks. I looked over the edge of the tower again. Still no sign of Loghain's men, and I watched in horror as a large group break away from the Horde, heading for the Tower's base.

"Alistair!" I shouted, and he rushed to my side. He cursed under his breath. "We're trapped up here. A force that large, I doubt we'll be able to take on, even with your magic." He said. I ran to the staircase archway, pouring energy from my source into it, melding it into a spell very similar to the shield I used on myself. With one big difference. This one would only have to block everything from one side, instead of many. That would buy us some time to allow reinforcements to arrive. The energy rippled and pulsed before snapping into place with a flash, replacing the gaping hole that led down the stairs with a shimmering blue barrier. I looked back at Alistair.

"That won't hold them for long. I just hope that it holds them long enough for help to get here." But Alistair wasn't listening to me. He was looking over the edge in horror. Not wanting to leave the barrier, I opened my shields for a moment, only to feel despair and hopelessness. And from so few men. I gasped as I realized that Loghain's men were not coming. He had abandoned us all to die!

Suddenly, my barrier began flashing as arrow after arrow smashed into it. I stepped a few paces back, watching as Darkspawn began assaulting our last defense. "Alistair! What do we do?" I asked, but he was too focused on what was happening below. I felt a surge of loss, before I closed off my empathy again. I would need to focus on keeping this barrier up. Surely someone must be able to help. I poured everything I had, draining myself further than ever, and to no avail. My barrier was being torn down by arrows, swords, and dark magic. I stepped back, Alistair's hazel eyes meeting my blue eyes one last time.

He drew his sword, and I gripped my staff. We would go down fighting, that was the destiny of the Grey Wardens. Our destiny. With a flash, my barrier fell, allowing a score of arrows to fly at us. I felt one smash into me so hard that I fell back. It burned, and I realized that it must be poisoned. As if they needed to poison us. They had won. I heard Alistair grunt in pain as a loud thunk echoed through my mind. I was fading into the darkness, knowing that despite our best efforts, we had failed.

As I faded into oblivion, one last sound came to me, a bird's song. So out of place, and yet it made sense. The Maker had sent it's messengers to lead us through the Fade, and beyond. The last of my senses faded, and I knew no more.


	12. The Last of the Wardens

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope that this chapter is as enjoyable as the others before it.

Chapter 12 – The Last of the Wardens

My eyes opened slowly, and found that I was having a difficult time adjusting to the light. I didn't know where I was, and I found that I was strangely numb. I was in a bed, in what looked like a small cottage. There was a window, where the light was coming from. Beyond it, I saw trees. I coughed, my throat dry.

"So, you have finally awaken. Mother will be pleased." A vaguely familiar voice from ages past rang into my ears. The sound hurt my ears, but I pushed it aside as I looked towards the opposite side of the small home from the window. The woman, with vivid yellow-green eyes, and long wavy black hair stood, her attire exactly as my mind remembered it. Her name came to me, and I tried to force it out. "Mor... Morrigan?" I croaked, wishing I had something to quench my parched throat.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name. But, I'll be more impressed if you can remember yours." She said, her voice having an amused tone. She sat next to me on the bed, handing me a cup, filled with something that smelled like tea. I took a sip, and found that it helped my throat immensely. I slowly drank the rest of it, already beginning to feel better. As I handed her the cup, I looked up at her. "Toryn. And here I thought that you would've remembered." My jest sounded weak, in large part to the weak voice I seemed to have. It wasn't cracking at least, just weak.

"I see that you are, for the most part, back to normal. Well, _your_ normal, anyway." She said, a laugh escaping her mouth. She filled the cup again, and handed it back to me. As I began to drink more of the, what I guessed was, herbal tea of some form, she spoke again. "I imagine that you have a few questions."

I nodded, and sat up, noticing in that moment that underneath the blanket, I was completely naked. For a moment, I was embarrassed, until I noticed the scars on my chest. She and her mother must've saved me from the tower. Since they had both probably already seen more than enough of me by now during my recovery, I just let it go. "You could say that. Is this your hut, in the Korcari Wilds?" I asked her, to which she nodded. "Tis indeed." Her reply was simple. Clearly she was only going to give me answers to the questions I asked, and even then, I imagined that she had a limit. "How did I get here?" I asked, feeling that was a reasonable question, given my situation.

Morrigan seemed to agree. "My mother rescued you, actually. You and your friend, that is." She said, and I almost jumped out of the bed. "Alistair?" I hoped that she was going to say yes. If there was anyone else still alive, I wished above all that it was Alistair. She shrugged, "If you mean the suspicious one who throws unfounded accusations around at people, then yes." She replied, though there was an edge to her voice. If Alistair had recovered already, no doubt there was tension between them. They didn't seem like the types to play well together.

She looked at me, in that soul-searching way of hers. "Dare I ask you something?" I nodded, waiting for her question. She didn't waste any time. "How much do you remember of that night?" And, of course she would start with the hard question. The images flowed through my mind of that night. "The Darkspawn attacked. Alistair and I lit the beacon. They charged us, and I tried to hold them back with a barrier. It didn't exactly work. And, I remember feeling as if everyone had given up..." I said, not remembering exactly why. Morrigan nodded. "Your friend was much the same. Apparently the shock of it surprised you both so throughly that you blocked it out. The man, who was to respond to your signal quit the field. Besides a small number of stragglers, no one survived the attack. Excluding you two, of course." She explained, and with her words, remembrance returned.

My head fell back on the bed. "Thank you, Morrigan." I said, truly grateful for her efforts to help me and Alistair recover. She seemed surprised. "For what, exactly?" I turned my head on the pillow to face her. "For saving us. We owe you our lives." I said, wondering if Alistair would appreciate my saying that. Morrigan pushed back her flowing black hair, and I saw what appeared to be a slight blush on her cheek. "I... well, you are welcome. It is really my mother that you should thank, I am no healer. Nor did I rescue you. I simply made sure that you were taken care of between Mother's healing sessions." She said, and I smiled a bit. "Even so, thank you for your part." She didn't reply, except for a sly smirk.

She stood and grabbed what looked like my robe from a chest. "I imagine you'll want to talk to your friend. My mother wishes to speak with you as well, now that you are awake." I nodded, taking the robe from her, and pulling it over me. She handed me my rope-belt, and my pendant from my Joining. As I worked to put them on, she said something else. "You need to know that your friend, he is not taking it well. Not that I care, except for his constant worrying and whining, but I imagine that if anyone could quiet him, it would be you." She said wryly. I nodded, my suspicions confirmed. I stood, my legs shaking, but I forced myself to the door. I didn't know how long I was out, but I knew that if Alistair was all by himself, then he would no doubt need someone to talk to now.

I pushed the door open, to see Alistair standing by the small pond across the way. Morrigan's mother was standing a little ways from the door, and she nodded with a smile at me. I waved at her as I made my way to Alistair. I walked up behind him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Alistair?" I said, truly concerned for him, and wishing that I could've been there when he had first awoken. He turned, surprise in his eyes. "Toryn?! Thank the Maker! I thought... I was afraid..." I put a finger to my lips, and replied. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I never break my promises, remember?" I said, grinning a bittersweet grin. He surprised me by grabbing me, and pulling me into a hug, where he began to cry. I returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Alistair. I wish I had the power to do more than I did." I said, sorrowfully. He shook his head, which still rested on my shoulder. "No, don't. This wasn't your fault. If you hadn't done what you did, we'd be dead as well. Like Cailan, like... Duncan." I felt a tear slip from my eye. My shields had weakened in my timeless slumber, and I felt all the loss, fresh and new, pour through me. It was a loss of family, of Duncan. I knew then that he really had seen Duncan as a surrogate father, much as I saw Wynne as a mother. Suddenly, I realized that she may not have made it either. "Oh Maker... Wynne? Not Wynne!" I said, falling to my knees.

Alistair stood there, wiping his tears, being able to contain himself to a degree, having some time to master it. I had just made the realization that the promise that I made to her, the one request she made of me, I could not keep. I clamped down on my emotions. I needed to get a grip. If we both fell apart, then we would accomplish nothing. I brought myself back to my feet, and looked at Alistair, who spoke. "So, what now?" He asked me. I didn't have an answer for him. I shrugged. "I suppose we should thank Morrigan's mother first and foremost. After that, maybe she can give us her insight." Alistair scoffed. "She's an apostate, Toryn! How can we trust her – them?" I looked at him, not understanding why he could feel that way.

"Alistair, they saved our lives. Why else would they do that, unless they wanted to help us. She told us that this Blight was a greater threat than anyone realized. She was right, and you know it. So, if anyone can give us advice, it would be her." I said, firmly, though not harshly. I knew that, in his pain, he was reverting to his training as a Templar. He sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think anymore." I patted his shoulder, and turned to talk to Morrigan's mother.

"You've recovered well, I see. A bit sooner than I expected, by about a few candlemarks." She said, one of her odd laughs erupting from her. I nodded to her. "I just wanted to thank you..." I thought for a moment, and realized that I didn't know what to call her, for I didn't know her name. She seemed to catch that. "You are most welcome, my boy. And, though I feel that names, while pretty, are mostly useless, I understand that you wish to know what to call me by. The Chasind call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do." I was taken aback. "Flemeth? As in _the_ Flemeth?" I asked, and Alistair, who had walked up as we were talking, seemed shocked as well. He spoke then, his voice regaining some of it's old strength, though it was more bitter than it was in my memories. "Then Daveth was right. Except, you aren't _a_ witch of the wilds. You are _the_ Witch of the Wilds!" He sounded almost fearful himself, which surprised me.

Flemeth simply nodded. "Those legends exaggerate my life at best, and downright lie about me at worst. However, I am the Flemeth of legend." She said to me, and turned to Alistair. "And, as you can see, Toryn is alive and well, just as I told you. You never had a reason to worry." She said, concluding an argument that I wasn't present for.

He nodded, but said nothing else. I decided to do so myself, however. "Again, thank you, Flemeth. Is there any way we can repay your help?" I asked her, feeling that something should be offered to help balance us back out. She scoffed, much to my surprise. "You can repay me by doing what you are destined to do. As Grey Wardens, you are to unite Ferelden and bring an end to this Blight. Or, did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Alistair turned to face her. "Of course not! But, there are only two of us left. We can't exactly destroy the horde on our own!" She smirked and looked at me, something unspoken flashing through her eyes. "That is very true. You can not do this on your own." Suddenly, I remembered something that Duncan had forgotten. "The treaties! Alistair, Duncan never got the treaties from me. I still have them in my bag!" I blessed Wynne for that bag now, wherever she may be.

His eyes widened. "What? I can't believe it! Those treaties, they obligate the allies of the Ancient Grey Wardens to help us in future Blights. We have treaties from the dwarves, elves, and mages." He seemed to beam with that knowledge. Not all was lost at Ostagar, after all. Flemeth laughed. "Elves, dwarves, mages? That sounds like an army to me." She said. Alistair and I shared a glance at each other. Alistair looked thoughtful. "Can we do this? Raise an army and end the Blight ourselves?" He asked me, though I wasn't sure why he expected me to have that answer.

I thought for a moment, and couldn't think of a reason why we couldn't do it. It wouldn't be easy, but we _were_ Grey Wardens, and that would mean that the treaty holders of old would have to listen to us. "I don't see why not. We are Grey Wardens, and we do have the treaties with us." I said to him, a confidence resonating in my voice that I didn't know had existed.

Flemeth grinned. "So, you are ready then? To become true Grey Wardens, and save this world from the Blight?" I nodded. "Yes, I think that we are." The door to the hut opened, and Morrigan walked out. Flemeth glanced at her for a moment, before returning her gaze back to me. "And there is some other assistance I can offer you." She said in a low voice.

Morrigan walked up to us, looking at her mother. "Supper is ready, Mother. Are we having two guests, or none?" She asked, her sneer directed at Alistair. Flemeth rolled her eyes. "The Warden will be leaving shortly, and you will be going with them." Morrigan, apparently not really paying full attention to her mother looked at Alistair with a smirk. "That too bad. Off you go... what?" Her bright yellow eyes widened as she looked back at her mother.

Flemeth scowled. "You heard me, girl. Last I checked, your ears were still upon your face." Morrigan shook her head, "Mother, this... it's not how I wanted this. I'm nowhere near ready." She actually sounded fearful herself, a tone I had never expected to hear from her. Flemeth looked her daughter in the eyes, and looked back at me. "You have no choice. You must be ready. They are the last of the Grey Wardens. They can not do this without your help, Morrigan. Besides, you've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. This is your chance. Not only that, but this is your chance to make a difference that actually means something. By helping these two men, you won't just be some scary tale to scare children. You'll be a hero to be celebrated." She said, a pride in her voice that Morrigan looked surprised to hear.

She lowered her head. "Then, I suppose I will do this, if the Wardens will have me." She said, looking at me while she spoke. I could feel the beginning of a protest from Alistair, and I looked at him. "Alistair, I know how you feel about apostates, and I know why. But, before you judge her and decide to fight this, there is something you need to know." I began.

Alistair looked confused. "What is that, Toryn? I don't see what else I need to know, other than what is already known." He said, unyielding. I took in a deep breath, hating myself for being forced to use a painful memory of mine as a bargaining chip. "Technically speaking, I am an apostate as well." Alistair's eyes lit up in surprise and confusion. I continued, "You see, I... made a decision, and I was stripped of my title as a Circle Mage. I have no place there. I was sentenced by the Knight Commander of the Templars to Aeonar. If Duncan wasn't there, I would probably be dead by now, instead of a Grey Warden." It hurt to tell him that, and I felt a shame in admitting that I was homeless now that the Grey Wardens were no more.

Alistair sat down on the ground. "Wow. I didn't know that." I took a deep breath, and hoped that he would understand the point I was trying to make to him. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Alistair spoke again. "Well, if you are an apostate, and Duncan still chose you, then I suppose it would be foolish of me to distrust you now, after all we've been through so far." He looked at Morrigan, who herself was curious was to what he was going to say next. "I guess that, if you trust her, then I should try to as well." He said, and what was better was that I knew that he was being honest with me.

Flemeth laughed. "So much for your attempt to get out of this, Morrigan. Toryn seems to see straight into the soul of people, and know who they truly are." Morrigan sighed. "Let me get my things then. I'll get yours as well, Toryn." She said as she skulked back into the hut. Alistair stood again, seeming to have accepted the shock of my confession. Flemeth chuckled.

"I knew I liked you, young man. Cast out from the Circle. Oh, what a story that must be. When this is over with, I'd love for you to return and tell me more of it." She said to me. I smiled, though I knew I couldn't hide the pain with it. Morrigan returned just a moment later, tossing my backpack and my smaller bag to me.

"There is a village, Lothering, just north of the Wilds. I would suggest that we head there first, unless you would rather I kept my opinions to myself." I shook my head, and smiled. "No, I want to hear your opinions. Feel free to speak your mind." I said, looking at Flemeth who chuckled. She smirked at me. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into by saying that, young man. Now, if you are all ready to go, I would advise that you allow Morrigan to lead you out of the Wilds. She knows them better than anyone, besides myself. You'll need that expertise if you are to get _him_ out alive." She said, pointing at Alistair.

I turned to look at Alistair, "What do you mean?" I asked her, but it was Alistair who replied. "All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. And, conversely, they can sense us." He explained, reminding me of my concern the night of the battle that I couldn't sense them. "But, I can't." I stated, wondering if something had gone wrong. He shook his head. "You won't. It's only been a week since your Joining. It usually takes about two before you start to sense them." His explanation made me feel better.

"If that is the case, then I suggest we leave soon. That gives us only one more week before they can sense Toryn as well. One straggler they'll overlook, but two?" Morrigan made sense to me. I nodded. "Very well, then we should head out for Lothering, then." Morrigan turned to her mother. "How fondly I will remember how you cast me out like this, dear Mother."

Flemeth merely shrugged. "I figure, if you want something done, do it yourself. Or, hear about it for a decade or two afterwards." She shot back, glaring at Morrigan, who looked back to Alistair and myself. "Right, well, off we go then. Follow me."

She began walking into the Wilds, and I mimicked Alistair, by grabbing my bags and following her into the Korcari Wilds. I had no idea how were going to accomplish this, but I would be damned if we didn't try. Loghain had abandoned us, left the King to die, along with our entire order, my home. As we ventured out towards the small village of Lothering, my desire to see justice done to that treacherous man only grew in intensity.


	13. Out of the Wilds

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This new installment was quite fun for me to write, and I hope that it is as fun to read for everyone as well! Things are really starting to take shape now.

Chapter 13 – Out of the Wilds

There it was, Lothering. The three of us had been traveling for about two and a half days across the Imperial Highway to get here. I had taken the lead once we got onto the Highway, Morrigan following me closely. Alistair seemed to drag behind quite frequently, probably due to his sulking. I couldn't bring myself to blame him. I had only been among them for a few days, and I felt a great loss. Alistair had been rescued from a life he wouldn't have chosen for him by Duncan, making his home among the other Wardens.

I, on the other hand, had lost my home already when I made the decision to help Jowan escape. I had been thinking a great deal about that decision since leaving the Wilds. If I hadn't done what I did, Duncan wouldn't have recruited me as a Warden. I wouldn't have joined Alistair in the task that allowed us to retrieve the treaties, and I wouldn't have given Alistair the help he needed to light the beacon, even if that, in itself, did nothing but alert Flemeth as to our location.

It wasn't a quiet journey to the village, however. Morrigan and I talked more than I expected. She had explained to me that her mother had rescued us by transforming into a giant bird, which explained the bird's song that I had heard after my barrier failed up in the Tower of Ishal. She even went so far as to transform herself into a small black cat, where, interestingly enough, her vivid eyes fit so well. It was a magic that I had never heard of before, and I doubted that the Circle would find it as interesting as I had.

Morrigan had a very interesting view of the world. She had a tendency to see things as they were, morality wasn't an issue. For her, it was survival of the fittest, Nature at it's best. That didn't mean that she was immoral, however. She had her own sense of honor, and of honesty. It didn't quite fit in with society's morals, but it was something to consider.

I was surprised when Alistair caught up with me as we approached our destination. I stopped walking, wondering what must have been on his mind these past few days. He cleared his throat, and rubbed his hand on his neck for a moment. "I was wondering something, Toryn." He said, his voice surprising me in it's weakness. Surely a couple days without using it wouldn't have weakened it. He must still be struggling with what had happened. I smiled at him, grateful that he was talking again. "And what's that?" I asked, as Morrigan approached.

"Well, where you plan for us to go first, actually." He said, my mind confused by his need to ask me that. Surely he didn't think that _I_ was leading us, did he? "So, finally decided to join the rest of us again, have you? Does this mean you are done sulking about like a babe, who's favorite toy had just broken?" Morrigan sneered, her opinion of Alistair obviously changing little since their first encounter. She most certainly seemed to believe in first impressions. Alistair seemed to puff up a bit, clearly taking offense to her words. "I was thinking, actually, if you must know." His words were sharp, and his tone unfamiliar to me. He wasn't pleased, that much I was certain of.

"Oh! So, _that's_ what took so long. I apologize." Her jests, as I tried to view them anyway, were almost cruel. I turned to Alistair, deciding that Morrigan was just trying to get us to send her away. I actually found her fascinating, and her skills would certainly be useful. "Why are you asking me, Alistair? You're the senior Grey Warden between us." I said, trying to convince myself that he was just looking for suggestions or advice.

He shook his head. "I'm no leader, and besides that, I really have no idea how to go about this. I'm not really the best person when it comes to making big choices." His words shattered my efforts to think otherwise. "Besides," he continued, "you have already proven that you can make those choices. And, not only are you not being... blinded by your feelings, but you know the both of us well enough to weigh those choices without having to waste time asking, if we get into a bind." His words made perfect sense, actually.

Morrigan decided to chime in with her opinion as well. "I follow you. My mother has a great deal of faith in your potential, as I do. Besides, I hate to agree with our _friend_, but you are much more suited to lead others than we are. I have no experience with dealing with people. Furthermore, this one cares too much about wether or not others will listen to him. You also seem to be able to accept those that are different much easier than most." She said, a great deal of wisdom in her words. It almost could have come from her mother. I reminded myself to _never_ tell her that, however.

Alistair and Morrigan exchanged a glance, neither truly liking that they were on the same side, in more than one way actually, but both firm in their opinions. I sighed. "Well, I guess that settles it. I'll lead us, but know this: I _refuse_ to lead without the opinions of _both_ of you. While I am certain that you two will disagree more often than not, you each have a different perspective than I do. If I am going to make decisions that affect our little party, then I need to know what to expect from you." I said, feeling like I was making an impromptu acceptance speech.

They both nodded, though only Alistair spoke. "Understood." He said, almost as if he was speaking to a superior... no, almost as if he was speaking to Duncan. I pointed at him, frowning. "And, none of that either. I'm not your superior, and I'm not your commander. We are equals here. _All_ of us." I said, letting him know that I was referring to Morrigan as well, though I doubted that he would like that much. He sighed. "All right. I'm just not sure how this is supposed to work. I'm used to a hierarchy. A chain of command. It make take me some time to get used to this."

I nodded in understanding, and looked at Morrigan as she spoke. "Well, I would be damned if I was expected to take orders from anyone. So, I have no problem with this. Don't misunderstand, I'll do as you ask, so long as I at least understand your reasoning behind it. But, don't expect an outright order to sway me." She said firmly, and I chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Making you angry isn't exactly at the top of my list of things to do." She smirked at my words, but said nothing further.

I turned to look upon Lothering, up ahead of us, and knelt down, resting my head on my chin. It seemed that I needed to have a plan of action for us now. We had three choices that I knew of from the treaties. The Circle of Magi, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Dalish Elves. I weighed my options for a moment, and titled my head to look back at my companions. "Alright, Alistair. Where do you think we should go from here?" He took a moment. "Well, we don't exactly have a treaty for this, but I told you about Arl Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe. He's a good man, and I know that he'd stand behind us. It's not too far from here. Maybe we should go there first." My eyes widened. That would definitely help us, having the Arl and his men at our side. It also, however, made my decision harder by placing another choice in front of me.

I titled my head towards Morrigan. "What about yourself? Do you have a suggestion, or though on the matter?" She nodded. "I do indeed. Go after this man, this Loghain, who betrayed you and confront him directly. After taking him out of the picture, we are sure to be a bit freer to move about." Alistair scoffed. "Oh yeah, let's just march into the Palace in Denerim and ask his men to step aside so we can take him out. _That's_ sure to go smoothly. No one would be expecting that." He jabbed at her, her eyes thinning from anger.

"I was asked my opinion, and I gave it. If _you_ would like to discuss the things we can not do, then we shall stand here until this world has ended!" She shot back, lividly. I stood. "That's enough from the both of you. You may disagree, but we will not win anything if we can not at least get along amongst ourselves." I turned to Alistair, hating myself for what I was about to say. I hoped that he would understand that this wasn't personal. "And Alistair, you could lay off a little on the remarks to Morrigan. Keep in mind, she's not exactly used to being with a group of people, especially those that are mostly strangers to her." I said to him, not liking the role of mediator that I had been pushed into, but realizing that if I hadn't allowed it, there wouldn't be a group for very long.

Not wanting Morrigan to think that I was naïve in thinking that it was just Alistair, I turned my head to face her as well. "And you know very well that Alistair is taking the recent events rather hard. We all face our problems in different ways, and I would ask that you keep that in mind when you decide to speak to him." I took a step back, sighing from the stress of this. I would have to push these two to get them to get along. I also couldn't push so hard as to drive them away from me either, however.

"We just need to learn to get along. We don't have to all like each other, but we will be fighting together, and leading others against the Blight. If we are to do that, we _must_ show them that while we disagree, we can be civil, and respect the opinions of the rest of us." I paused for a breath before continuing. "This is not an order. This is simply a request that I am making of you both. I do not expect this to work perfectly overnight, but I would like to at least see an effort." I crossed my arms, and waited.

Morrigan and Alistair looked a bit surprised from my rather firm _request_. She exchanged glances with each other, reluctantly at that. Morrigan spoke first. "I had a great deal of respect for you, for being one of the few that accept others without questions. I told you once that was a strength. It seems that it is not one of mine. As you said, I'm not used to being outside of the Wilds, and surrounded with others. I can not promise much, but I will try to keep your request in mind in the future." There was a great deal of respect that shined through her voice as she spoke. She looked at Alistair. "And, I... apologize for my... harsh words to you. I do not truly understand you, or why you take this so hard. I will attempt to try in the future, if that suits you."

I almost fainted from shock at her words. If I knew anything of Morrigan, I knew that once she said something, she followed through with it, for actions speak louder than words, and she was a woman of action. Alistair looked as shocked as I felt. "I don't really know what to say to that. Except, I am sorry as well. Being trained as a templar, as I was, I find it very difficult to trust apostates, despite knowing that I should be able to if Toryn can. I promise to try to be more open minded in the future, and to respect your opinions, even if I can not understand why you think that way." He smiled at her, a first in my recollection, and extended a hand towards her. "Agree to disagree?" He asked with his offered hand in front of her.

She stared at his hand for a moment, as if not knowing why he was offering it to her. She reluctantly offered hers as well, and Alistair shook it lightly, as she spoke. "Fair enough, I suppose." She said through gritted teeth. Even shielded as I was, my empathy picked up a great dislike of touching from her. I opened up a bit to see that she even felt so strongly about it as to see it as an invasion, despite his innocent intentions. I closed off my channel again as I spoke up. "That's a good start." I said, my approval apparent in my voice.

"Now, I have decided where we should head first. It will be a bit tricky, and it may require a slight lie here and there." I paused for a moment, planning my next words. "It will be the easiest treaty for us to get, as I am more familiar with this group than the others." Morrigan frowned a bit, clearly knowing what group I was referring to. Alistair, on the other hand tilted his head. "Why would we need to lie to get any of these treaties?" I shrugged. "Well, the Circle of Magi don't exactly like apostates, and neither do the Templars that guard them." I explained, Alistair's eyes widening a bit from understanding.

"Oh, I see. This will be tricky. Can't mages sense other mages, though? I had always heard that they can. We can't exactly lie about that." He seemed to be thinking out loud, and at a much faster pace than Morrigan's remark earlier gave him credit for. She seemed a bit interested in what lie I must be referring to, as she and I both knew that Alistair was correct in his thinking. I nodded. "That is true, actually. We'll have to tell them that she has joined the Grey Wardens as well. They can't touch her in that case." I said, much to Morrigan's amusement it seemed, as she chuckled.

"Not exactly a lie, depending on how you phrase it. I have indeed joined the Grey Wardens, in the sense that I have joined you two on your quest. As for the Joining itself, _that_ would be a lie." She said. I smirked a bit. "My thoughts exactly. We tell them that much, and let them make their own assumptions. Seeing as empaths are very rare, I would be the only one in the Tower that could actually tell the difference."

Alistair laughed. "Oh that is clever! I don't exactly like lying, but in this case, I have no problems with it. I'm not exactly a fan of the Chantry myself, my training notwithstanding." Morrigan herself nodded. "I do not mind such a lie either. It's survival of the fittest, after all. In this case, the fittest of mind. I must admit that I wouldn't mind seeing the Templars and their precious Circle squirm from my presence." A short laughed followed her words, which I joined in on. "Of that, I have no doubt. I'd love to see Greagoir's face knowing that there was nothing he could do." I said, grabbing my bags from the ground, and turning back towards Lothering.

"We need to get going though, if we are going to make it to the village before nightfall. We should try to stock up on supplies while we are there. It's a long trip to the Circle Tower from here." The others seemed to agree with me, as they collected their things as well and followed me. Behind me, I heard Alistair speak. "So, Morrigan, may I ask you a question?" He asked. She sighed before speaking herself. "If you must."

I listened closely, curious as to Alistair's first civil, I hoped, question for Morrigan. "Can you cook?" He asked her. She scoffed. "Of course I can! How else could Flemeth and I have survived in the Wilds? If left up to her, we would've been eating tree bark, as she is probably doing now." I laughed from her response, deciding to add one of my own before Alistair had the chance. "Great! You can take over for Alistair then!" I exclaimed, only half jesting. If Alistair's attempts at cooking the past nights were his norm, then allowing Morrigan to cook would probably be a great improvement.

Alistair laughed, and even Morrigan chuckled. "Very well. I also know of several herbs native to the Wilds that I can use to prepare potions, and even poisons. Of course, neither of which are related to cooking, however." Her voice sounded very serious, but even Alistair must've picked up on her jest. As we approached of the Inns in Lothering, I even heard Alistair say to Morrigan, "You aren't really all that bad, it seems." I don't know which was more interesting. His words to her, or her reply. "Is that so? That's too bad, really. I was truly hoping that our first meal would include roasted frog legs."

This was going to be an interesting journey for all of us, after all.


	14. Hopes and Fears

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this new installment, which has a few twists and turns that I really enjoyed writing!

Chapter 14 – Hopes and Fears

_The Dragon loomed, commanding the Darkspawn horde below as it waited. It knew that the only true threat was us. Two Grey Wardens. Hardly much of a concern for it. Nonetheless, it desired an ending, it demanded it's victory. So long as the Grey Wardens survived, there would always be a risk. Now was the perfect time, in the moments before victory, to finally rid itself of that one last thorn._

_Alistair glanced back at me, the wind tossing his long blond hair about. _'Odd. Was it always so long?'_ My drowsy thoughts intruded. Alistair reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. If these were our last moments, I was glad that he was here with me._

"_Toryn, I love you, I want you to remember that." His words were confusing, and yet at the same time hearing him say them felt like it was a common occurrence. There was an odd sense of duality, almost like I wasn't really here, that I was somewhere else. Part of me, the part that knew Alistair's love, grew fearful, knowing what was about to happen, but unable to change it._

"_Alistair, I love you too." I heard myself reply as he pulled me into his embrace, kissing me gently, as a lover kisses farewell. _'This isn't right. Is it?'_ I thought to myself, not understanding what was happening. Alistair pulled back away, and drew his sword. There was a moment when time stopped, as that part of my mind that belonged here tried to think of ways to prevent this from happening. "Alistair, no!" He pushed me onto the ground, stunning me. I watched him charge towards the Dragon, alone. That duality feeling strengthened, as despair poured through me. I scrambled to my feet, the confused part of my mind suddenly noticing an odd presence that I didn't recognize. Even more odd was that it was the only real presence I was feeling here._

_My legs screamed as I forced myself to catch up to Alistair. If he did this, we would both die, that unfamiliar part of my mind knew that beyond any doubt. "Alistair!" My lungs heaved, burning from the scream and the breathing required to move like this. _"Alistair! No!!!!"_ My scream seemed to echo, almost as if both sides of my mind were hearing it from different places._

_The Dragon turned, and as it's eyes met mine, I felt myself stopping cold. I watched as my body, along with the mind that was mine, though unrecognizable, charge after Alistair desprately. The Dragon's eyes stuck to mine, and I knew that it saw me. The odd presence I felt earlier was suddenly ripped away, as the world molded and changed._

_I felt pain, incredible pain, shot through my body, as the Dragon continued to stare at me, even as the world shifted and changed. I realized that the Dragon wasn't going to disappear as the rest of this world had. It would survive from this world and into the next. Were we destined to fail after all? I screamed in agony, noticing lighting arcing across my body. :We see you. We've been waiting.: The deadly voice said to my mind as the world stabilized._

_I didn't know where I was, somewhere underground from the looks of it. The Dragon was standing upon a Bridge over a great chasm, where thousands and thousands of lights were marching. All around the Dragon, more Darkspawn began to appear before my eyes. They looked at me, seeing me as I saw them. In the midst of my agony, I tried to prepare myself for a fight. I never got my chance. I felt a wave of cold hit my face, and I was ripped away from this place, my mind in shock._

I awoke gasping from air. I was very cold, and soaking wet. I looked up, wide eyed, to see Alistair standing with a bucket in his hands. An empty one. Suddenly realizing that I had been having another Grey Warden nightmare, the first one since the night of my Joining actually. I choked for a moment, my mind still reeling from surprise and shock. "Thank you, Alistair." I said simply as I shivered. If this was going to become a recurring thing, then I should probably start sleeping naked. It was going to be a lot of hassle to dry my robe before we set off to the Docks.

"I heard you screaming my name. I came as fast as I could." He said, sitting on the ground, a worried expression lining his face. I paused, confused. "I did?" I tried to remember. I saw the Dragon in the depths of the Earth, but I didn't recall saying his name. There was something else, but it was fuzzy. I saw the vague shape of Alistair in my memory. Except, whoever this was, their hair was long. Glancing up to make sure I wasn't losing my mind, I saw Alistair's short blond hair, looking only slightly longer than it had when we met only a little over two weeks ago. It was odd, the only time my memory did this was during my Harrowing. I usually had a very good dream recall, not really forgetting my dreams until a day or so later. _'Must be the surprise of the Darkspawn nightmare.'_ I thought to myself.

"I dunno. I can't remember." Looking around, I noticed that there was virtually no damage done to the tent or my blanket. I looked up in confusion. "Did I not backlash as bad this time?" I asked him, surprised at the lack of destruction, though not unpleased. He shook his head. "I dunno. You were screaming my name before you even went off. I thought you were having just a normal nightmare, until you started to spark." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Well, I guess as the first Grey Warden Mage, we should expect a few surprises, huh?" I said, laughing a little, trying to calm my nerves. I was shaking inside, my chest hurt, and I felt like I needed Alistair more than I had ever needed anyone else. Where did this come from? I took a deep breath. Was I falling for Alistair? I supposed that I was, though I was reminded of my constant struggling because of my feelings for Jowan. I couldn't afford to get too close to someone that would never feel the same way. However, I couldn't bring myself to ask Alistair to leave me to my thoughts either.

"Are you going to be all right, Toryn?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I nodded, smiling. "I'll be just fine, I promise. I just need to think." I said, trying to place myself. For some reason, I couldn't really figure out where I was. I felt out of place. He nodded. "Okay. Morrigan is up also. She told me that she'd let us know when she has something for us to eat before we get to the Tower Docks." He patted my back as he got up to leave.

The Tower Docks. That's where we were. About half a day from taking the boat to the Circle Tower. I shook my head, trying to unscramble my thoughts. Unfortunately, it didn't really seem to help. I thought about what Alistair said, and what very grateful that the two were really appearing to try to get along. They disagreed quite frequently, though it sounded more like friendly bantering, and less like they were going to cut the other's throat. I didn't complain. Neither of them came to me with issues about the other anymore. That in itself was progress.

Morrigan had made huge strides in the way of friendliness, as well. She was overall a bit more friendly, even as she was sarcastic and cutting. Considering that we were the first people that she had ever spent an extended time with, she was doing remarkably well. I turned my thoughts back to the Circle of Magi. I need to remember, and memorize, our plans for approaching Irving and Greagoir. I didn't want us to have any missteps, as it could jeopardize Morrigan's safety if we did. I was very grateful for a few tips that Alistair had for me, regarding how Templars viewed things. It certainly helped.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled me. I looked up to see Morrigan standing there, her hair still very wavy, with the few random curls that gave her a very glamorous appearance. It looked exactly as it did from the day of my Joining. I was very curious as to how she did that.

"You made quite a ruckus this morning. When I heard you screaming that fool's name, I was hoping for a chance to turn him into something unpleasant. Alas, you were merely dreaming. Such a waste." Her words were precise, and while she used a very unpleasant tone to go with them, I knew that she didn't truly mean that. Alistair was growing on her a little. At the very least, she was understanding that most of what he said was this odd thing called humor, and a different type from her mother's.

I nodded. "Too bad for you then. I'm still not sure why I was screaming his name. I don't remember saying it at all. There was just the Archdemon, and the Darkspawn. I think that they can sense me now as well." I said, and Morrigan nodded. "I guessed that time was upon us. The fact that it took this long surprised me, especially considering how quickly you responded to my mother's healing." I shrugged. Morrigan didn't know what the Joining pertained, and Alistair and I agreed to keep it that way. Some things were never meant to be public knowledge.

I cleared my throat, "I guess I'm just more resistant to the Darkspawn than to your mother's magic." She thought about that for a moment. "That does indeed make sense. Some magics are more compatible with each other than others. It could very well go further to take place within one's mind as well. Especially when considering your rather unique gift. It connects you to humanity in a way that the Darkspawn can not change." She was fascinating when she thought out loud. It gave me just that much more insight into her mind.

She shook her head, obviously annoyed for distracting herself. "At any rate, I have finished with our breakfast. We should eat it quickly and get to the Tower as soon as possible." She sounded _so_ excited. I chuckled. "Alright. I just need to... dry off first." I said as she smirked and walked off. I walked out of my tent, and molded energy from my source in a very specific, very careful way. If I wasn't paying enough attention, I would do more than dry my robe. Energy leapt from my hands, circling around my body like a lively aura. It changed into a 'cool' flame, just enough to evaporate the water. I felt the warmth sooth my aching muscles.

After just a few mere moments, my robe was dry again. The warmth was so inviting that I almost didn't want it to stop. However, I didn't really enjoy the thought of burning into a crisp, so I grounded the excess energies into the earth. I stretched my, now less tense, muscles as I walked to grab a bite to eat. It looked like she had caught and cooked a couple small rabbits. I could only imagine the fun of the chase that she must've felt, as I knew all too well that she preferred to hunt in a form that would give herself a bit of a challenge. From the look of these smaller creatures, I suspected that she took her small, sleek, feline form.

I was apparently the last to eat, Morrigan no doubt eating first while Alistair was dealing with my backlash. Alistair ate with such a speed that was almost inhuman, and probably finished within moments of starting. I took slightly longer than he did, though I had found that I had been craving a lot more food than I used to. Even as a teenager, I never really had such a strong urge to keep eating. I thought, briefly, about asking Alistair about it, though I decided against. He was only a couple years older than myself, but he was human, and while our bodies were similar enough in most aspects, the fact that I was an elf was probably enough of a difference for his thoughts on the matter to be irrelevant. Not that I could honestly blame him for that, if it were the case.

We grabbed our bags and made our way down the hill where we had made our camp, and headed towards the Docks at the edge of Lake Calenhad. There was a small building not too far from it, I noticed. I guessed that it was an Inn, as they tend to be the most frequent of small buildings that were scattered across Ferelden. I would have to keep that place in mind once we left the Circle Tower. It didn't take us long, our pace quickened by the slope of the hill. Not to say that it was easier to traverse though. With our packs on our backs, it took more effort to keep ourselves stabilized.

We finally made it to the edge of the dock platform, and on the other edge was a small sailboat and two men, one clad in a Templar's armor. I didn't remember the Templars keeping one of their own men on the dock when Duncan and I left. I stopped, and rummaged through my bags, grabbing the treaty with the Circle Tower's seal. The Templar didn't exactly look friendly, and I wanted to make sure that we had our bases covered. I turned to my companions. "Either of you not ready for this?" I asked of them, though my question was primarily for Morrigan, as she was the one that would be most at risk from this encounter.

She nodded simply, eyeing the Templar with her scrutinizing gaze. Alistair, on the other hand, was a bit more vocal about his thoughts. "Well, I'm ready. Though I would just as soon let you do the talking. I never had much of a desire to meet the Knight Commander, and I doubt that I'll sound very stunning if I had to talk very much." He said, Morrigan's head tilting in his direction.

"Oh, I doubt that. Your stunningly foolish words would probably leave him wondering why the Templars wanted you in the first place." She said, suppressing what might have been a chuckle. I was glad that Alistair smirked as well, otherwise I would've felt bad for doing so myself. "Is that so? Then maybe I _should_ say a few things. That way when word gets back to the Grand Cleric and the Revered Mothers, then I won't have to worry about them scolding me for leaving." He laughed, his dislike of that part of his life making it easier for him to jest with Morrigan, which even these days, could be trying at best.

"Alright, let's go then." I said, beginning to walk towards the Templar, the rolled up treaty in my grasp. He saw us coming and took a step forward. "Halt! State your intentions here." His voice revealed his relatively young age, firm as it was. This meant that he was newer to the Chantry than most, something that could work in our advantage should the need arise.

"We are Grey Wardens, and we have business with First Enchanter Irving, and Knight Commander Greagoir." I said to him. He sneered at us. "Is that so? Well, let me introduce myself. I am the Grand Empress of the Tevinter Imperium." I frowned. Clearly his job was to make life miserable for any would-be visitors. Alistair spoke behind me. "Aren't empresses females?" He asked, wryly.

The man stared at him for a moment, apparently at a loss for words. It was obvious that he had misspoken, and was feeling foolish. He cleared his throat. "In any case, the Knight Commander has ordered that no one is to be taken to the Tower without his direct order." My frowned deepened. What was going on up there? I had never heard of a time when the Circle was completely barred from the world. How would they bring in any new mages that were found?

"He wasn't expecting us. We have urgent business with him, and require that you take us to the Tower immediately." My voice hardened. I refused to be rebuked by a Templar-ling. He glared. "Not without his approval." I unrolled the treaty, the Seals of both the Tower and the Chanty at the bottom. "And I suppose this isn't approval enough then? Very well. We shall wait while you go to explain to him why you have delayed us. I refuse to have to explain the situation to him myself. I'll let him deal with you." I said dismissively as I turned to walk back towards the inn.

The young Templar, now behind me, spoke then. "I... you are serious then? Look, I'm new, I meant no offense. You don't think he'll be angry, do you?" I held back my smile of gratification as I turned to face him. "Let us across, and I'll let him know that you are doing an outstanding job following his orders, even so far as to take it a bit too far. I know how Greagoir approves of going above and beyond, so long as it doesn't interfere with important affairs." I said, my own knowledge of Greagoir and the advice from Alistair working wonders on the young man, who was almost shaking so hard from nervousness, that his armor threatened to shake itself apart.

"Of course! Thank you." He snapped his fingers at the ship captain. "Take these men to the Tower. Make it as quick as you can manage. We don't want to keep the Knight Commander waiting." The captain nodded, and walked onto his ship, pulling up the anchor, and preparing the sails for our short trip across the lake. Alistair leaned in to whisper in my ear. "That was brilliant, Toryn. I can't believe that you pulled it off!" He sounded very impressed. I turned to walk towards my companions. Shrugging and allowing myself to smile now that the Templar couldn't see it, I replied. "I've been dreaming of the day that I could make a Templar as nervous while thinking of Greagoir as we mages do."

Morrigan smiled pleasantly. "I am very impressed. You've exceeded my expectations." She said, certainly sounding as if she meant it. I chuckled. "I hope that is because I did so well, and not because your expectations were just that low." Morrigan smirked in her odd way. "No promises to be made there, Toryn." I shook my head and turned as the captain signaled us that he was ready to go.

It was an awkward candlemark aboard that small ship. No one spoke, the captain focusing on keeping his small ship pointing in the right direction, and none of us willing for him to overhear anything we may say. If there was one thing that the three of us agreed on, it was that we had little patience for gossips. Finally, the ship hit the shore, and the three of us almost leapt off of it, much more than ready to have our personal space back. Though, to be honest with myself, I didn't really mind sitting that close to Alistair, even though that I knew full well that I shouldn't be feeling that way about him.

I walked up and cracked open the large metal doors that led into the Circle Tower. I heard a man, I assumed it was Greagoir, barking at the others. I entered the door, and froze in shock. The room was full of Templars, though only a fraction of them were here. The was blood and destruction everywhere I could see, and the door to the rest of the Tower was barred shut. There was nothing that could've prepared me for this horrible sight before me.

I walked up to Greagoir, who only now turned and noticed us. "Greagoir, what has happened here?" He took in a deep breath, fuming at the sight of me. "You! I _told_ him not to allow _anyone_ to come to the Tower! And what exactly are you doing here? We stripped you of your title and your place!" He almost bellowed at me. I ignored it, his words no longer holding any sway over me. "I'm here on Grey Warden business. The Blight is upon us, and we require the Circle to uphold the treaty they made with us and help us bring an end to it." Greagoir softened a bit, though that didn't say much.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry, but the Circle isn't in a position to assist you." He started, glancing back at the barred door. I took another step forward. "What exactly is going on here? Maybe we can lend some assistance." I heard Morrigan behind choke in protest, though I heard Alistair whispering to her, no doubt attempting to keep her from vocalizing her thoughts. Greagoir shook his head. "I doubt you'd be much help here. Blood Mages have taken control of the Tower, and there are abominations running amok. I'm afraid that I'm only still here to invoke the Right of Annulment, once I receive word from the Grand Cleric.

I gasped. "No! Surely there is something we can do! There has to be _some_ mages left that are worth rescuing." My voice pleading. He sighed. "If you wish to help, then find Irving. If he still lives, then there is a chance that we can get the Tower back under control. But, make no mistake, unless Irving himself comes to this door, I will not open it again for anyone. Not even you." I gulped, not sure I really liked that thought very much. "And if he's dead?" I asked, knowing the answer. Greagoir frowned. "Then I invoke the Right, and everyone inside will be put down, abomination, or no."

I looked back at Alistair's shocked face, and Morrigan's merely intrigued expression. I thought for a moment, and not wanting to take that risk if there was truly no hope, I opened the channel in which my empathy ran through to it's widest extent. I focused on not picking up specific emotions from everyone, rather searching for the emotions of a single person. It didn't take long. Irving was at the top of the Tower, in the Harrowing Chamber. He was frightened, unsure, there was a sense of betrayal, and the worst of it was horror. He was witnessing something that disturbed him to his very core.

"He's alive. He's in the Harrowing Chamber. There's something going on up there, he's scared out of his wits, and I've never _felt_ so much horror from a single person before." I explained to Greagoir, as I shielded that channel again, having acquired the information that I needed. He looked me over for a moment. "Then you are free to try to save him. I'll wait as long as I can for Irving's safe return, but the moment that it looks like we're going to be overrun, I'll wait no longer." He said, taking my arm and pulling me aside. "Make no mistake. I will not hesitate to let you die in there. Don't think I've forgotten how you let that maleficar escape last time. Bring me Irving, and I may be able to put what happened behind the both of us." He said, clearly actually liking me as a person underneath his duty as a Templar.

I nodded. "We will not fail, I assure you." He smiled a bit. "I feel better knowing that, despite what happened, you still have faith in the Circle after all." I shrugged. "I knew the consequences, and I was prepared for them. I never faulted you or Irving for that." I paused, glancing at the door that we would be walking through, before asking Greagoir one last question. "Is there anything else that I need to know before we go in there. Besides the abominations and Blood Mages?" I needed all the information I could get if we were going to make this work.

Greagoir thought for a moment. "Demons. There are demons everywhere. They came up from the repository. I was able to fight them back for a time. I didn't want them to gain control of the Tevinter artifacts down there. You of all people know what some of them are capable of." I nodded, remembering the statue that spoke to my mind so long ago, and the other piece that magnified the power of one who used it.

"Are they lost then?" I asked him, not liking the idea of facing demons with those in their arsenal. He shook his head. "No. I fought them back long enough to destroy everything down there. Several of them sparked, as you can see from my armor," He paused, showing me the scorch marks before continuing. "Then, there was this odd statue. When I smashed it, there was almost an after image for a moment, before it faded away. If it weren't for our current situation, it would've been the oddest thing that I had ever seen." He finished, taking another breath.

I smiled, feeling better knowing that those artifacts weren't going to be used against us on our way up. "Then, we must go. Irving doesn't have much time left." I stated, signaling Morrigan and Alistair to prepare to head up. Greagoir put a hand up, stopping us. "Before you go, let me lend some assistance. We recovered a few weapons and staves as we escaped. Help yourselves to them. I have a feeling you'll need them. "Thank you, Knight Commander." I said, finally starting to feel actual respect for the man.

We walked over to the crate that Greagoir had pointed to, and Alistair replaced his sword, keeping his shield. I had a feeling that he would rather die than lose that. It was the last physical token he had from Duncan. Morrigan and I each grabbed staves that were made specifically for Senior Enchanters. They were designed to enhance any spell weaved through them. They would prove very useful. Now feeling as ready as we ever would be, we walked through the door that the Templars had cracked open for us.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Toryn. Demons are tricky beings." Morrigan warned me, but before I could respond, Alistair put a hand on my shoulder, his mouth moving wordlessly, and his eyes were closed. I realized that he was praying to the Maker and Andraste for their blessings. I smiled as he concluded, looking back at me. "I've got your back, Toryn. Let's go." He said, confidently.

I took just another moment to catch my breath as the doors shut behind us, the bolt falling back into place. I gripped my new staff, and hoped that Irving would still be there when we got to him. Otherwise, it wouldn't be just the Circle of Magi that would be lost.


	15. The Changed

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. It's been a couple days since my last chapter, as I found that I needed a short break. I hope this chapter will meet everyone's expectations!

Chapter 15 – The Changed

I looked at the carnage and destruction, and fought back a shudder. There was blood everywhere, and I tried not to think of the faces of those that might have been in the room. I took in a deep breath and walked towards the door on the other side of the room. As I reached for it, I heard a scream from the other side. I pulled my staff close as Alistair jumped in front of me and kicked the door in. My eyes widened in disbelief as I saw the flaming shape of a rage demon advancing towards a group of frightened children.

I went to go after it, only to be intercepted by a familiar shape. As the mage that stood before me lifted her staff, a white flash erupted, consuming the room. I heard Alistair and Morrigan grunt as they hit the floor. The blast wave knocked us all to the floor. I heard a screeching, that could have only come from a demon of the Fade. As the light cleared, I saw what was left of the demon fade away, it's death swift and unexpected. I noticed the mage that had killed it was on the floor, and recognized her face immediately.

"Wynne! Oh ashes!" I said as I rushed over to her. She was so still, and her eyes looked straight ahead, not responding to my voice. It was then that I noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Wynne! Wynne, you have to breath!" When there was no change, I began to panic. "Wynne!" I screamed at her. "No!" I leaned down to hug her, still warm, body. I began to cry, now knowing that my mother had indeed escaped Ostagar, only to die in front of my eyes weeks later. "Please, please don't leave me, Wynne." I sobbed into her ear, not wanting anyone else to hear, but unable to keep my voice from shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't plan on it, child." Her voice was like an answer to unasked prayers. I looked up at her face to see her smiling. "Oh, my Toryn, I thought I had lost you." Tears began to fall down her face as she spoke, a smile lining her troubled face. I helped her back to her feet, concerned. "I thought you were dead." I confessed. Wynne chuckled. "Clearly, you were mistaken. That last spell did take a lot out of me, though. Much more than I expected. I'm actually surprised to see that my barrier held through that." She said, looking at the barrier that I had only then noticed.

The barrier looked familiar, as I had called one myself back there in that fateful battle. It shimmered and rippled with energy, protecting the archway from the demons and abominations that must lay beyond it. I heard Alistair then. "You, you were one of the Circle Mages in Ostagar, weren't you?" He asked her, and I thought that I heard Morrigan scoff. Wynne glanced at Morrigan, giving her a look-over before turning to Alistair's question. "I was, indeed, lad. Myself, and a couple other mages were able to escape when Loghain abandoned us." She said, turning back to me.

"As we are in dire circumstances, we'll have to post-pone this reunion for a little while longer. Irving is trapped..." She began, but I interrupted. "I know already. We have to save him, and take him to Greagoir. He's calling for the Right of Annulment, and will only abandon that possibility if Irving tells him that the Tower is under control again." I hastily explained. Wynne sighed heavily.

"I had assumed as much, I'm afraid. Aidrea!" Her head snapped towards one of the Junior Enchanters that I recognized from my past. "Yes, ma'am?" She said with a shaky voice, clearly distraught. Wynne glanced over the children. "Take care of the children. I will be going with the Wardens." She told her. Aidrea looked as if she might've protested, but the look that Wynne gave informed her that any attempt to do so would be fruitless. She simply nodded, and walked back to the group of young mages and attempted to calm them.

Morrigan spoke then. "You just collapsed from over extending yourself. Are you certain that going with us is a wise choice?" She asked, more polite than I expected, though not exactly in a warm and friendly tone. Wynne glared at her. "I don't recognize you, as I would expect to recognize another mage of the Circle." Morrigan didn't seemed bothered at Wynne's remark. "That is perhaps due to the fact that I am not a Circle Mage." Morrigan replied simply. Wynne looked as if she was going to explode from internal pressure.

"An apostate, are you? I can't believe that Greagoir let you in here!" She snapped, though I cut her off, stepping in between the pair. "Morrigan is with us, Wynne." I said, part of me hoping that those words would be enough, another knowing that it wouldn't be. Wynne's glare turned to me. "She was recruited to the Grey Wardens, then?" Her words were precise, and I was grateful for thinking of our plan back in Lothering. It gave me the time to make this lie believable. "She joined the Grey Wardens of her own volition. She didn't require recruiting, seeing as she found us." I explained with my half-truths.

Morrigan smiled and nodded, and even Alistair was nodding in agreement. Wynne glanced over the three of us, and sighed. "My apologizes to you then, Morrigan. I didn't realize what the situation was." Wynne said, only then choosing to show the semblance of a smile. Morrigan only gave Alistair a knowing look before replying. "I accept your apology. It seems that I should get used to unfounded accusation among those nearest to Toryn." Her words almost seemed cryptic, and they seemed to ring closer to me than they should have. Was she referencing something that I was trying not to let show through?

Deciding that I did not want any more discussions that would be difficult to maneuver around, I nodded to Morrigan and Alistair, before turning back to Wynne. "We need to get going. Irving doesn't have much time." I said simply, and Wynne nodded once in agreement. "I'll have to take this barrier down for us to pass through. Once it is down, we need to move quickly. We will have to destroy everything that we encounter, otherwise the children will be at risk." She said as she approached her barrier.

"Works for me, I'd like to get out of this creepy tower as soon as possible." Alistair jested, or tried to anyway. It sounded too close to his actual feelings to be counted as a true jest. Morrigan simply gripped her staff, and got behind Alistair. I nodded to Wynne, and with a wave of her hand, the barrier loosened, the energy flowing back into Wynne as it faded into nothing. I was amazed at how simple weaving and unweaving barriers were. Especially considering their many uses.

Alistair ran ahead, taking his place as the head of our formation. Morrigan and I stood right behind him, and Wynne was behind the two of us, taking up the rear. We walked down the hall, paying close attention to our senses. Alistair drew his sword as we approached yet another door, which led to the staircase that would lead us to the second floor of the Tower, the home of the Apprentice's. Alistair didn't even attempt to open the door, choosing to kick it in, granting us the element of surprise, which we would most likely need.

We did. I took a step back upon laying my eyes on the three abominations on the other side of the room. I heard Morrigan and Wynne both gasp. Alistair paused for a moment, the three of them and the four of us taking a moment to stare down our enemies. They were horribly twisted, their flesh looked like it had melted, and refused to itself. Their faces reminded me of Hurlocks, though their bodies did not. They were swollen, and the robes that had belonged to the mages were torn and fused to their bodies. I felt my stomach threaten to show me my lunch.

The deadlock ended when the abominations snarled and leapt towards us. Alistair's sword swung through the air, smashing into the staff of one of the abominations. Morrigan, Wynne, and myself scattered, passing Alistair and began firing Arcane bolts all over the room. Some hit the abominations, while some missed and blasted into the stone walls, breaking chunks out of them. The creatures screamed and charged, one heading for me, and the other heading for the women.

Reaching down into my source, I pulled raw energy and channeled it through the palm of my hand, lacking the time to mold it into a more precise form of an attack. The raw power ripped through my skin, and tore into the abomination in front of me. I yelped in pain as the abomination screeched and hit the floor. I glanced at my left hand, my palm charred, and it twinged with pain. _That_ was the very reason that magic needed to be molded into a manageable form. I focused on the other abominations, one in a melee fight with Alistair, the sounds of his sword and it's staff cracking against each other. The other abomination screeched from agony as Wynne froze it with the Grasp of Winter, while Morrigan unleashed lightning from her staff, ripping through the creature as if it was paper.

Deciding that the women could hold their own, I turned to aid Alistair, firing an Arcane bolt at the creature's back. It turned to face me, startled, it's concentration broken. I gasped, it's twisted face familiar to me. "No!" My voice was barely more than a whisper. Alistair took that moment to stab his sword through it's back, the tip of the blade breaking through the front of its chest. Both of the remaining abominations screeched and fell simultaneously, hitting the stone floor with a final thud.

I was shaking, and it seemed that Alistair noticed. The abomination that he killed laying on the ground at my feet, it's once elven heritage clear through the pointed ears. The eyes, those soft eyes of a Senior Enchanter that had helped me get that Rod of Fire so long ago, glazing over as death took it. "Toryn, what is it?" Alistair asked me, his concern evident. Wynne and Morrigan walked up to us as well.

"Leorah." Was all I was able to say. Wynne knelt down to take a look herself, and sighed. "Oh ashes, she was such a kind woman." Her voice was lined with sadness, and grief. Morrigan shook her head in disapproval. "Whoever that abomination once was, it no longer is that person. And neither will be the others that we will no doubt encounter on our way. It would be foolish to grief for them all at the current time. Whoever they were died already when the demons wrestled control of their bodies from them." She said simply, her logical words cold and careless, true as I knew they were.

Wynne's head snapped around to glare at Morrigan, though she didn't say anything, herself knowing the truth of Morrigan's words, despite how much she must've disliked how they were presented. Alistair grabbed my hand, and helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry, Toryn. But, we have to keep going." He said, the sympathy in his voice. I nodded my agreement. "Morrigan's right. As much as we find it disturbing, Wynne, we can not allow ourselves to look beyond the abomination right now. After this is over, we can respect their memories as they should be." I took in a breath, and lead the way to the stairway. "Let's just get this over with."

We ran up the spiral staircase, making it to the landing of the second floor within moments. It was disturbingly quite and empty. The large circular room we were in was barren of any signs of the troubles that had started here, expect for the door that could've been a shortcut to the third floor had caved in, a bookcase looking like it was thrown into the door.

"I don't like this. It's almost creepier without the blood." Alistair whispered to the rest of us. Morrigan inspected a wall next to the stairway, and looked back at us. "There _was_ blood here, but it was washed away." She said, causing Wynne and myself to look at each other. I glanced towards the Stockroom, knowing only one person that was picky enough to clean at a time like this. Looking at Wynne, I formed a question. "Owain? Do you think he's still here?" She pursed her lips, not having an answer. Instead, she made her way to the Stockroom, taking a glance inside.

"Owain! What are you still doing here?" She exclaimed, and answering my question. I walked over to see for myself, Morrigan and Alistair tailing me. As I approached, I heard his monotone voice. "I am cleaning up the mess. The Stockroom is in great need of rearranging, and the walls were soiled." He stated, no emotion whatsoever in his voice. Clearly, nothing returned emotional states to the Tranquil. I walked in, seeing for myself the Stockroom in complete disarray.

He glanced at me, and shook his head. "The Stockroom is not in a condition to be seen at the current moment. I must ask everyone to leave while I return it to order." He said to me and the others that walked up. Wynne shook her head. "Why are you cleaning? Why didn't you try to escape?" She pressed. His gaze returned to her. "I did attempt to, but there was a barrier in the archway, so I returned here." He replied simply, causing Wynne to sigh. "Oh, Owain, I would've let you in if you had said something."

He shook his head. "No matter. I am more comfortable in the Stockroom, and it is in great need of order right now. I would ask that you all leave. I would prefer not to be discovered by any abominations in the area, as I have no means to protect myself." He said. I stepped forward. "Owain, are there any others that are still... themselves?" I asked, hoping that not everyone had been twisted and deformed. Or killed. He nodded. "Niall passed through after getting the Litany of Adralla from the Stockroom. However, he has been gone a long time, and I believe that his quest was not successful." His response triggered Alistair to ask a question of his own. "What is the Litany of Adralla?" He asked, and I heard Morrigan speak, much to my surprise. "It is a chant known by the Circle, and other groups of mages. While the chant is spoken, Blood Magic can not be used to dominate the mind of anyone that hears it."

Apparently I wasn't the only one that was surprised that she knew that. Wynne looked back at her. "How did you know that? We don't even allow our apprentices to have that kind of knowledge." She inquired. Morrigan shrugged. "My mother told me of it, in fact. It is no matter, as I do not know the Litany myself, even if my mother herself knew it." She said, sounding mostly uninterested. Wynne only nodded. "I see..." She said as she turned back to Owain. "Alright, we must go and see if we can find Niall then. Perhaps he knows more of what is going on around here. You should go back downstairs. I have taken down the barrier, and the room where the children are could use some cleaning if you need to keep yourself busy." He nodded, and grabbed a few things and left.

Wynne looked at me. "If Niall felt like the Litany was needed, then this is not the work of just any Blood Mages. There is a powerful Blood Mage here." Wynne began, sounding as if she was thinking out loud. Morrigan only scoffed. "As if there are many left with this power. Besides my mother, I have heard of none with the power required for this outside of your little Circle."

Alistair spoke then. "You can't mean that one of the Circle Mages is responsible for this? They are trained to fight Blood Magic, not use it." He said, and Wynne spoke. "No, Morrigan may have a point. There is but a handful of powerful mages with this kind of strength." She paused. "Uldred. He may be behind this. He was in a meeting with the other Senior Enchanters when all of this broke out. He was one of the Mages that in Ostagar. I found it very odd that he supported Loghain's actions, and the strangest thing was that his robe was soaked with blood before the battle had even begun." Wynne explained, her eyes lighting up with surprise.

"I thought that he had just encountered a few stragglers that went ahead of the horde, but no one I asked had seen anything of the sort. When we returned, he began pushing Irving for a change within the Circle, and to give Loghain our full support. Irving finally had enough and called a meeting to settle the matter." She finished, her hand moving to rub her temples.

I was confused. "Why do you think he would do this?" I asked her, and she sighed. "I'm not sure. All I know is that he _changed_ a great deal in the time we spent away from the Circle Tower. It may be that once he had a taste of freedom, he decided to do anything in his power to keep it." She mused, solemnly.

Alistair coughed. "If this Uldred were to be involved, how would that change things for us?" He asked. Morrigan, herself, looked intrigued at this point. Wynne frowned. "We would need the Litany for sure. Only it could protect us from the incredible power that he would have at his disposal."

I looked towards the door. "But, if Niall had the same thought, and went after Uldred, then he may have the Litany." I stated, being forced to accept that possibility. Wynne nodded. "If that is true, then we will not be able to withstand him." I took a step towards the door. A decision would have to be made. There were three mages among us. If need be, our combined power could take out an entire floor. That's assuming that we would be able to even find him. I only hoped that if it came to that, that we would be enough.


	16. Choices

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Look for a lot more character development in the next installment!

Chapter 16 – Choices

The four of us finally made it to the Apprentice's Library. I didn't want to think about all of the rooms we had to walk into, and the abominations we were forced to destroy. Having Alistair near me, he seemed to give me the strength to walk into one room after another. Even Morrigan seemed to be sobered a bit by seeing all of the abominations with her own eyes. This was exactly why the Templars guarded the mages. Something that, until now, she didn't seem even remotely interested in. Now, I could _feel_ a difference in her outlook. We weren't dangerous for what we were capable of, it was what we could so easily become.

I was the first to approach the door, extending my empathy to sense what may lay beyond. After talking to Owain, I opened up my extra sense just enough to feel the strongest of emotions. It seemed that abominations were each possessed by different types of demons, and each type fed on a different part of the mind, leading to them projecting that very emotion at a very strong level. Most of them seemed to feed off of hunger, though a few were fueled by rage or desire.

Morrigan found it interesting, and felt it was a good turn for us, that I have the ability to sense them, much as Grey Wardens could sense Darkspawn. Wynne and Alistair both agreed, though with a bit less enthusiasm than Morrigan. As I searched the Library, and the staircase to the third floor beyond it, I noticed that there didn't seem to be any abominations, though I did sense _something_. Wynne's eyes narrowed. "It may be some of those Blood Mages that did this. We must tread carefully. I believe that we are all strong enough of will to prevent them from controlling us, but they will be dangerous nonetheless." She whispered through pursed lips.

I knew that none were within visual range of the door, so I opened the door carefully, and as quietly as I possibly could. We snuck into the Library, and I saw Wynne and Morrigan bring up magical shields around themselves. I gestured for Alistair to come closer to me. "We are going up against four Blood Mages. If we are going to do this, then I'll have to weave a shield around you, because otherwise, you'll be vulnerable. Do I have your permission?" I asked him, a common courtesy before casting a spell upon another person. The rare exception to that rule was a healing spell. He smiled at me, causing my heart to pound so hard that I was afraid he could hear it. "Go for it, Toryn."

I carefully built a shield around him from my own source, designing it to drain power from me if need be. He looked as if he was concentrating, and as a blue shimmer began to form around him, there was a small flash from him and my blue shield turned a beautiful golden color. I was taken aback from shock. "What did you do, Alistair?" I asked him. His hazel eyes looked at me, and I got the feeling that a part of his mind was locked away, focusing on whatever it was that he was doing. "It's a Templar thing. It will counteract many spells that your shield may not be able to. I'll explain more later." He said, tapping my shoulder. "Let's get to work, Peacock." I wove my own shield up with a smile. I was coming to enjoy his nickname for me, even if I didn't understand why he called me that.

I glanced back at Morrigan, who's own shimmering shield was an odd green color, rather than the blue that Wynne and I had, and the golden tone that Alistair's took on. I wondered why there seemed to be a difference, but decided that such things could be contemplated later on. I pointed at the opening between bookshelves, letting Alistair know to charge. He wasted no time, jumping forward, swinging his sword. There was a surprised yelp as he cut down one of the Blood Mages without a fight.

The rest of us took that as our cue. We charged forth, seeing the other three mages preparing to cast their corrupted form of magic at Alistair. Their eyes widened, with Alistair's sword and shield charging them, and bolts of Arcane magic being flung their way. Morrigan froze a mage in place with her Winter's grasp spell, leaving the mage vulnerable to Alistair's blade. One of the other Blood Mages sliced his palm open, the blood flowing from his hand into the air in front of him. With an evil smirk, he formed the blood into a circular shape, which flung itself into a wall, retaining it's shape as it stained the wall. I was surprised to see that the blood began to glow and spark. With a flash, a Rage demon appeared.

I realized then that he was going to summon demons to overwhelm us. I glared at him, and pushed a spell through the tip of my staff. Bolts of electrical energy shot forth from it, cutting into the Blood Mage. He hollered in agony. I was so focused on the Summoner, that I didn't even realize it when a dark bolt hit my shields, draining them quickly, to my horror. Blood magic tainted all that it touched, and without understanding the power it contained, I could not manipulate it. The faint shimmer around me faded, leaving me open to their spells.

Wynne darted in front of me, her staff glowing from residual magic. I glanced to the side to see Morrigan and Alistair assaulting the Rage demon, leaving only it and the Blood Mage ahead of myself and Wynne. Wynne began to glow, and a pulse erupted from her, much like it did when we first found her in the Tower. The Rage demon screamed as it perished, and both Alistair and Morrigan grunted as they hit the floor. The pulse knocked me across the room, with me not having a shield to deflect the full force. The Blood Mage also hit the floor, stunned.

I watched Alistair scramble to his feet, and as our enemy got back onto his own feet, Alistair threw his sword, hilt over blade, into the Blood Mage's chest, knocking him back into a bookshelf. He walked slowly to retrieve his sword, and his eyes widened, beckoning me to come see something. I got back on my feet and walked over to take a look, Wynne and Morrigan following suit.

On the ground, in between two bookshelves that had mostly collapsed, there lay another Blood Mage, a younger girl. She had her shaking hands raised in a defensive stance. I glared at her, and walked up to her. "Please! Please don't kill me!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face. Even as I glared at her, I found myself feeling sympathetic for her. Through my empathy, I knew that she was no killer, this whole situation had her in shock. I cleared my throat. "Who are you?" I asked firmly, not allowing myself to let the sympathy I felt for her cloud my voice or my judgement.

"I... I'm... Marina." She stuttered in her fear. She couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 years old. "Why are you here? What is it that you people had hoped to gain?" I demanded, my voice overpowering the sound of her sobs. "I... I came with my parents. Th... th... they told me that Uldred was going t...to end the Templar's hunting of us... and that we would be wel... welcomed to join the Circle." She stammered in between her shallow breaths and her sobs.

Wynne spoke then, her voice showing the sympathy that I could not allow my own voice to reveal. "Did Uldred tell you all how he planned to go about this?" She asked softly. My own empathy sensed the conflict within Wynne rising. Here was a Blood Mage, the very symbol of evil doers, and yet Wynne couldn't act on that, she just couldn't kill a helpless child. The blond haired human girl nodded. "Yes, we were told that Loghain would pardon us if Uldred and the rest of us stood by him. Uldred promised us that we would bring change to the Circle with his help." She explained, her soft face lost in confusion. "But, when we got here, he told us that we were to do this ritual, to bring a new power to the Circle. I couldn't believe it when the first mages turned into abominations. I..." She fought back another sob. "I tried to leave. I was scared, and I didn't know he wanted this. I just wanted to be accepted..." Her sob seemed to win the fight overpowering her ability to control herself.

I turned to Alistair, leaning to his ear. "Keep an eye on her. Wynne and I should discuss this, and I don't want her trying to escape while we do so." I whispered. He nodded, his face lined with disgust. It was clear that he was unable to see the innocent girl underneath the power of Blood Magic. "Understood." I nodded at Wynne, and Morrigan, deciding that I wanted their opinions of the situation.

"Well, it seems that you were correct in your theory." Morrigan stated, looking at Wynne, who nodded grimly. "It seems so, though I didn't expect that Uldred or Loghain would go to these lengths." She replied. Morrigan shook her head, her long wavy hair bouncing slightly. "That is assuming she was being truthful," Morrigan glanced at me and added, "And that Uldred told them the truth as well."

I nodded. "She certainly believes she is being truthful. As far as being fed incorrect information, I wouldn't be surprised, despite how much it would fit Loghain's current actions." Wynne rubbed her temple, pursing her lips. "That we can worry about later. For the moment, we need to focus on finding the Litany and taking Uldred down before he can hurt Irving." She said, tensely.

Morrigan looked over at me. "How is your friend doing so far? Do you have any sense of how much time we have left?" She asked me, though I didn't have much of an answer. "He's the same. Horror, fear, shock. I can't really sense much more than that. I'm not sensing the panic that I would expect if he knew that his time was about up, if that helps at all." My voice sounded stressed as well, and I tried to remember to stay calm.

Wynne nodded, her eyes squinting as she thought to herself. Morrigan leaned against a, somewhat, clean section of the wall and spoke again. "So, what shall we do with the girl then? I assume that as a maleficar, you would desire to kill her." Morrigan's words were cutting, and displeasing to hear out loud. Wynne shook her head. "I can't bring myself to kill a child, maleficarum or no." The conflict in her voice very evident at this point.

I took in a breath, and turned to see the girl, not giving Morrigan an answer. Marina looked up, tears still streaming down her face. I knelt down beside her, frowning. This was not going to be pleasant. As if she sensed the topic of our conversation, she pulled away. "Please don't. I didn't mean for this to happen!" Her sob was heartbreaking. I fought back her emotions, and sealed myself off from that particular sense of mine. "I'm sorry, Marina. You are a Blood Mage, and the law is very clear on that." I said to her, hating myself for those words.

"No! Please! I was raised that way! I didn't know what it meant until I was older!" She wailed, her sobs only escalating in their intensity. But, she didn't stop there. "I don't even want this anymore! Look at what's happened! I never want to even touch magic again!" That gave me pause. Perhaps we wouldn't have to kill her, but make her Tranquil instead.

I sighed, and looked up at Alistair, his expression cold and hard. I fought back my own tears. Wynne and Alistair would silently judge me for this choice, and Wynne especially, having to know by now about Jowan. Jowan. How would I have reacted if I had seen him amongst these Blood Mages? Was he here? I couldn't tell, and wasn't sure if I wanted to. It was a decision that I couldn't make. Wynne couldn't make it. Which left only Morrigan and Alistair, who I knew would swing into opposite directions in their opinions.

Finally, I saw a new option that I didn't see before. "Marina, I do not have the authority to decide your fate. However, I can give you the chance to plead your case to the Circle, and if they allow it, you can undergo the Rite of Tranquility. That is _if_ you are willing to cooperate with me." I said, hearing a disapproving murmur from Alistair behind me.

She nodded her head, and wiped away her tears. "Oh, please! I'd rather be Tranquil than die! I'll do whatever you ask of me!" She said, pleading. I sighed. "Now, I'm going to bind your source, preventing you from being able to use magic at all. I'm also going to put up a barrier so that you can not leave, and so that nothing can get to you while we try to fix this mess. If Irving survives this, you'll be given the chance to take this option to him and Greagoir. If he dies, then you will as well." I said, knowing that it was a slim chance for her, but it was the only choice I could offer.

Marina nodded simply. "I'm doomed to die anyway if I don't do this. At least I have a chance, though I realize that it's not a big chance. Do what you will. And, thank you. For understanding." She said, sounding very grateful. I took her hand, and closed my eyes, opening up my empathy and my mind's eye. I dove into her mind, using my own magic to guide me to her source. It was brilliant, a golden sphere deep within her mind, almost identical to my own, though it had a different 'flavor' to it. Carefully, I wove an intricate web around it, sealing it away from her. I created a link between it and the shield that would bind it, using her own power to strengthen it. It didn't take long to complete, and I wove a second spell around her as I left her mind behind me.

When I opened my eyes again, she was in a deep sleep, thanks to the second spell I had molded around her. I stood, and pulling just enough power to keep her trapped, should the sleep spell not hold her. I took a step back from the shimmering blue barrier, and turned to Alistair's stunned expression. Morrigan nodded approvingly, as did Wynne, much to my surprise.

"I can't believe you're giving this Blood Mage a chance!" Alistair protested. Wynne shook her head. "It's hardly a chance at all. If nothing else, Toryn has given her peace of mind. And with that sleep spell he has on her, the Templars could end her life without her knowing, and thus without the fear of dying." Wynne words stung, as I knew that was a very strong possibility.

Alistair thought for a moment. "Well, I doubt she deserved that much, but it's not my place to argue with you, Toryn. I'm no mage, and I'm no Templar." He said, and I shook my head. "It's not mine either. I'm no longer a Circle Mage, and I have no say in the matter myself. This decision wasn't mine to make." I said, with a heavy heart. Morrigan tilted her head. "Still, I can imagine that this, Irving, would be interested in the suggestion to make her Tranquil. If nothing else, she can clean up all this mess when this is over." She said with an even tone.

I walked towards the staircase to the third floor. "We should get going. We can deal with Marina after we save Irving." My words were colder than I meant for them to be, but this wasn't something that I wished to think about anymore.

The third floor wasn't unlike the second floor, and we fought our way easily to the forth floor, wasting no more time on needless discussions. We were in a hurry, as Irving's time would soon be up, and we could not afford to allow the Annulment to take place. We needed the Circle's assistance against the Blight. Without it, it was likely that we may not win.

The most disturbing sight were the possessed Templars on the forth floor. I felt Alistair's emotions shuddering. It was always though, even amongst the mages, that Templars were under Andraste's protection, and that demons had no power over a Templar. It seemed that this was not the case after all. That left only the dwarves with supposed immunity against the creatures of the Fade, seeing as they had no tie to the Fade, unlike elves and humans. It was the very reason that dwarves could not become mages themselves.

We approached the Arcane Library cautiously. I wasn't sensing any abominations, exactly. I felt the faint emotions of a single mage, and a single strong emotion besides that. Oddly enough, it was a strong feeling of laziness. It seemed familiar to me, though I couldn't place it very well. Wynne and Morrigan seemed to sense something as well, as they took uneasy steps behind Alistair, who was ahead of me. He glanced back, an unnerving look in his eyes. "There's something wrong about this." He said, his voice full of suspicion and anticipation.

"I believe that we all can feel it. It is a powerful demon behind this. Possibly another abomination." Morrigan said, her voice guarded and soft. Wynne's lips pursed. "It's oddly familiar to me, as if I've felt it before, long ago." I was surprised. It seemed that only Wynne and I recognized it, even if neither of us could remember.

"Me too, actually." I began, and felt a shudder crawl through my spine. "We should get this out of the way. The sooner we get to the stairs, then the sooner we can get up to Irving." I said, and Alistair charged the door, kicking it in.

The four of us rushed into the room, and slowed to a stop. There was an enormous abomination before us, with the body of an unconscious mage laying beside it. I recognized the mage immediately, as did Wynne, who gasped. "Niall!" She exclaimed, though her voice was little more than a whisper to my ears.

The abomination loomed over us. "So, we meet again, mortal. Why must you always pester Sloth with your presence?" Shock overwhelmed me, as I realized why the ambient feeling around me was familiar. I had encountered it within the Fade, during my Harrowing. And, this was the same Sloth, a demon of laziness. It seemed that it was finished resting now. The twisted form of what was once human stood tall, and grinned.

"You must be so weary. Come and rest here. You can deal with Sloth afterwards." His voice seemed to have a duality to it, like there was power within the words themselves. I yawned, feeling so tired all of a sudden. I wasn't alone. The others yawned as well. I heard Wynne's tired words reach my ears. "No, we must not rest. If we fail, then all is los..." But I heard nothing more from her as four thuds reached my ears, the world fading into a quiet darkness.


	17. Broken Dreams

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter was very fun to write, and I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as I did! Look for my next chapter soon!

Chapter 17 – Broken Dreams

My eyes opened, and I felt a grin cross my face. I found myself running up to Alistair and Duncan, who were talking. The courtyard here was beautiful, with flowers, trees, and bushes everywhere. It was breath taking. Duncan turned and looked at me, his hair and beard showing more white than I remembered.

"Toryn, didn't I tell you that you would love Weisshaupt Fortress?" He chuckled, and Alistair walked over, wrapping an arm around me as I tried to remember Duncan telling me that. I shook my head. "I do love it, but I can't seem to remember you telling me that. I feel a bit fuzzy headed." I said, and I heard Alistair chuckle.

"Welcome to my world, Love. I'm always fuzzy headed when you are around." He jested, and my heart jumped, and I smiled. I felt so happy. I knew that, wherever I was, I was home. Home with Alistair, and home with my fellow Grey Wardens. I took a moment to reflect on my life, and how it led me here. My family, Wynne brining me to the Circle, and Duncan recruiting me into the Grey Warden's order.

I frowned. My last memory was fuzzy, as if it was beyond my reach. I vaguely remembered going back to the Circle Tower. I had to get something. I heard Alistair's voice. "What is it, Toryn? You look a bit confused." There was something odd about his words. They sounded like they conveyed concern, but I as I opened up my empathy, I felt nothing but desire.

"How did we get here? I can't remember. The last thing I remembered, we were in the Circle Tower... We were... We needed..." I stammered, trying to grab a hold of my fleeting memory. I heard another voice behind me. "Oh child, did you not get any rest last night? I've told you about not studying your books too much." Wynne's voice said to me, and I turned to see her. She seemed ageless, as if time had no hold on her.

Alistair laughed. "Toryn, you promised that you'd get some rest. Don't you remember what today is?" He asked me, confusing me. I shook my head, and Duncan laughed. "Well, it seems that our young lad really has been over working himself." Duncan paused, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's over, Toryn. You don't have to work so hard. Learn to enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"What is over? I don't understand. What is today?" I asked, scratching the back of my head, and I heard Wynne laugh as she nodded at Duncan, who spoke again. "The Blight, lad. We defeated it three years ago, today. We took down the Archdemon, and hunted down the last of the darkspawn. They are no more. We can rest now." He explained, only furthering my confusion.

"But, how? I don't remember any of it!" I exclaimed, my voice straining. Alistair leaned in and kissed me, his stubble lightly scratching my face. "It is okay, Toryn. I'll help you remember. My heart told me that this was it, that Alistair completed me in a way I never thought possible. Even as my mind struggled to understand what I was hearing, my heart wanted me to accept it, to allow myself to be happy, despite the mixed signals I was getting from the environment around me. The seemingly genuine concern and love I was seeing and hearing, which my heart wanted to be true, and the true emotions I was sensing behind everything. The steady pulse of desire was around me, all throughout Weisshaupt Fortress, and it fueled my mind's argument that this wasn't true.

A voice echoed through my mind, it was faded and long since past, like that of a memory of a dream. _:You will not falter, so long as your heart is true.:_ But, the voice didn't stop there, like it had once before. An odd presence passed over me for a moment as a question drifted into my mind. _:Is your heart true? Or is your heart willing to settle for the first recourse?:_ As the voice faded, so did the odd presence that I sensed.

I turned my empathy back onto myself, needing to know what I was truly feeling, from a perspective that allowed me to be honest with myself. I felt a surge of desire, as the feedback of emotions that I felt channeled their way through my mind, and adding to themselves. I felt my desire, a need to be _home_, like I felt with Alistair. It was overpowering, and as I realized that I was struggling with my realistic mind against my heart's desperate need for companionship. I felt a surge of depression loop through myself. I remembered now, Sloth must've pulled me into the Fade, and created a realm where I would be too happy to fight back.

I stepped back from the images before me, tears streaming down my face. Wynne, Alistair, and Duncan... they weren't real. They were demons of the Fade, and their goal was to provide a false sense of happiness while Sloth tore away at my soul at his leisure. Mine, and the souls of the true Alistair, the true Wynne, and of Morrigan.

I heard the false Alistair speak. "What is it, Love? Why are you crying?" He asked, stepping forward, Wynne and Duncan mimicking the movement. I shook my head. "Stay back! Stay away from me!" I hollered, and the trio stared at one another for a moment, before the false Wynne spoke to me. "My dear child, let us help you. I know that you feel confused, but it will get better. I promise." Her hollow words meant nothing to me, even if a part of me wanted to get closer, to trust her. She sounded so much like _my_ Wynne. I continued to shake my head as I backed away.

Duncan spoke then, and a flood of memories struck me, my confusion beginning to fade. The real Duncan had died, weeks ago, fighting to protect Ferelden from the Blight. He died because Loghain had abandoned us. Despite my demands, the false images of those that brought me comfort began to circle around me, trapping me in. The false Alistair was in front of me. "Toryn, don't you want to stay with me? I thought that you felt at home with me, and that you cared for me?" My tears only increased in number at hearing those heartbreaking words, making what I needed to do so much harder.

I knew that this wasn't the true Alistair, and that I was in the Fade, confronted by my own demons, quite literally. However, I decided that I had to say something to this Alistair, since the odds were that I would never be able to say this to the real one. "In the weeks that I've known you, Alistair, I'm come to fall for you pretty hard. I didn't think that I could again." The three demons paused their advance on me to hear what I had to say. "But, I also know, that despite how I feel, this can not be. The _real_ Alistair doesn't feel this way for me, and you are just a demon trying to give me what you think I want. The thing is that you can't give that to me, because I don't even know what I want." I said, and the hazel eyes of the Alistair-shaped demon began to glow a bright yellow, as did those of the illusions of Wynne and Duncan.

"I will not... can not allow myself to give into this false reality. I'm a Grey Warden now, and I have a duty to end the Blight. I also have a responsibility to the Circle of Magi. I will not be tricked into doing anything other than what I am meant to do." I said, standing my ground against the demons. The one that had taken Alistair's form smirked in a way that I had never seen on Alistair's true face. It was evil and foreboding. "Very well. If you refuse our paradise for you, then we will end this by taking your soul apart quickly. It's unfortunate that you'll feel such pain before you die. Even we demons care enough about you mortals to want you to die happily." His cold words said to me, and I saw that the three of them were charging at me.

I molded a spell in my mind faster than I ever had before, and slammed my fist into the ground. A shock wave of magic erupted from my hand, knocking all of them back onto the ground. Having created a moment to do so, I ran as fast as I could away from them. I knew that I stood little chance against three demons, especially as close as they were to me. I threw a foot ahead of me, and leaned back slightly, skidding to a stop as I turned to face them again. They were advancing on me, but not fast enough to stop my next move. With the same quickness as before, I molded a spells between my outreached palms. A ball of fire formed, and I threw it onto the ground just ahead of them, their eyes widening in surprise.

An explosion more powerful than I expected broke forth, hitting me, and sending me flying back several feet. I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. I looked back to where the others were, and saw the twisted forms of the three demons, their true appearance having returned the moment that they perished. I was surprised as how easy that was, but I supposed that Sloth had wanted me, and my companions for himself. We were supposed to fall for his illusion so that he could devour our souls when he was ready for us.

I walked back to the bodies, and saw that a pedestal was standing near the spot that I had first seen the demons. I couldn't remember if it was there already or not, my memories were so fuzzy for those moments. I walked up to it, feeling a flow of energy coursing through it. I reached out my hand, and as I touched it, an image formed in my mind. I was on one of several 'islands' within the Fade, the group of islands forming a circle enclosing a pentagram. I tried to sense the others through this image, but only seemed to sense the nearest island to me, which was one of the points of the pentagram.

I knew that pentagrams were used once in ancient magical rituals for protection. Beyond that, I knew of little use for Sloth to design this part of the Fade in that manner. He must be using the islands to protect himself, which would mean that he, himself, was on the center island within the pentagram. I released my hand from the pedestal, needing a moment to collect myself before attempting to find the others. Sitting down on the ground, I cried again. This was unfair, and cruel. To be shown my dreams, to experience them, only to discover that it was a fake. An unfair manipulation tactic to control me. I wondered what nightmares I would find my comrades in, and part of me knew that, while I probably didn't want to know, I would most likely find out soon enough.

I finally found the strength to stand again, and I took a grip on the pedestal, this time pouring my will to be taken to the next island. There was a slight tugging sensation all over my body, and I opened my eyes to see myself holding, what looked like, the same pedestal, but on a different island. Using my empathy, I sensed one being like myself, a mage trapped but aware, and several demons scattered across the island. I also knew that this mage was neither Morrigan or Wynne.

I ran towards the mage, recognizing him immediately as Niall. He looked as if he was starting to fade away, like he was being drained. He saw me, and waved. "Toryn! I can hardly believe my eyes. I'm going to assume that you came back to help, and that's how you got sucked into this." He said. I nodded. "That's about right. We don't really have time for the entire story though." I really hoped that he had answers for me. "I was on another, well, island I suppose. I was able to travel to this one through that pedestal back there." I explained, gesturing towards the device behind me.

"I figured as much. I had tried that myself, but it didn't seem to work for me. I think that whatever demons are on this island are preventing it from letting me leave." His theory made perfect sense to me, as it would explain why I could only come one island over. I walked back to try the pedestal again, and sure enough, while I could see the pentagram, it did not respond to my will. I looked back at Niall. "It would seem that you are right. We need to defeat these demons so we can rescue my friends, and destroy Sloth." I said to him, and frowned as he shook his head.

"I can't help you. I'm too weak. The Fade is pulling too much from me, I've been here too long. But, I've looked at the image of the pentagram, and I think that he's using the islands to prevent access to the center. He's probably there, controlling everything from his own sanctuary." His words were grim, and without hope. I nodded my agreement. "I suspected the same, actually. Is there anything that you know that might help?" I inquired of the faded Circle Mage standing before me. "I know that there are other mages here. I saw a small mouse scrambling around earlier, and it _felt_ like one of the apprentice's. It was going through those mouse holes, most likely to other parts of this island." I was shocked. Other than the demon, Mouse, from my Harrowing, I hadn't heard of anyone shapeshifting within the Fade. If that was possible, then, perhaps, I might be able to take out Sloth's defenses.

Niall rested a hand on my shoulder. "I can tell that you won't go out without a fight, Toryn. Despite the choices you made that caused you to lose your status here, I have faith that you always do what you feel you can do for others. Go and rescue your friends, and let Sloth know that we mages aren't toys for his amusement." His bold and confident words were reassuring. I never thought that any other Circle Mage could agree with the reasonings behind my choices regarding Jowan. I nodded at Niall, and ran off, following my senses as an empath to the demons on this island.

I ran until I reached a wall, no doubt separating this part of the island from the demons that controlled it. I supposed that Niall had ended his nightmare long ago, but was unsuccessful at defeating the demons that had generated it. I looked around for a mouse hole, taking Niall's words to mean that if mouse-shaped apprentice's could move about, there would have to be a way for them to travel. I found one, and peeked in the hole. I saw nothing but black. I would have to figure out how to shift my form to get into it.

I closed my eyes, and meditated. I imagined myself growing smaller, pulling energy from my source to put into the image that my mind's eye saw. As I watched my mental self-image complete it's transformation into a small mouse, I opened my eyes, and yelped in shock. What truly surprised me was that, instead of a yelp, I heard myself squeak. I was odd, seeing everything from this low perspective. I was extremely pleased at the ease of it as I squeezed myself into the mouse hole, and traveled through it. _'Good thing that I'm not claustrophobic...'_ I thought to myself as I crawled in the dark tunnel.

I emerged from it, feeling triumphant, only to shudder at the sight of three demons, very much similar to the appearance of my demon's true forms. As I watched in horror as they fed on the last bits of an apprentice's essence, I realized the pattern. Three demons, controlling islands in the shape of a pentagram. Three was thought to be a powerful number in ancient magic. I wondered how old Sloth must be to be using such an archaic magic in his protection.

Deciding that I needed to take these demons out quickly, I snuck behind, what looked like, a dead tree before transforming back into my normal form. I leapt from behind the tree, my palms extended towards them, and lightning cracked from my hands, striking their backs directly. They screamed, and fell forward on their faces. I was a bit suspicious as I approached their bodies, wondering why it was so easy to vanquish them. I got no answer from them, as their own essences had faded from their deaths.

Using my newfound mouse shape, I hurried back to Niall, and the pedestal. He smiled as I approached him again. "I felt them die. Good work. I took a look, and you are able to travel to the two closest islands from us. Beyond those, are smaller islands, much like the one you came from. I think that is where your friends may be." He said to me, obviously trying to be of some help, despite knowing that I could've figured that out on my own. "Thank you, Niall. I wish that you could come with me. I could use all the help I can get." I said, knowing that he was too weak to join me in this. I only hoped that I continued to have luck on my side as I travelled.

He shrugged. "I wish I could as well, Toryn. I can offer you one thing though. In case I don't survive, I have the Litany of Adralla on my body. You'll need it to stop Uldred, once you have defeated Sloth." His words gave me a sense of foreboding. He didn't think he'd still be around by the time I was finished here. I patted his back. "Just hold on, Niall. The others and I, we'll get you out of this. I promise." I tried to reassure him, but he shook his head. "You have a good heart, but I won't make it. Sloth has been using my essence, and my body, to fuel the nightmares of this realm. It's been too long for me. By the time you would be able to make it to him, he would need another to continue to stay in control here." He explained, and only then did I understand. I felt so sorry for him. He had tried to save the Circle, only to be used against all that went up against Sloth, who, no doubt, was assisting Uldred's plans.

"Don't fret over me, Toryn. Go. You don't have much time." Niall pressed, and I reluctantly returned to the pedestal. As I touched it, I saw the pentagram again, though this time, the lines of power had changed a bit. This island was no longer providing energy to Sloth's protections. But, neither did the protections fade at all. I would have to take out each demon controlling these islands to break Sloth's safeguards. Now I understood why he choose this old magic to protect him. It took more work to create, but once it was up, every link in the chain had to be broken to get to him. I knew that this was going to be time-consuming at best.

I chose an island, and directed my will into the pedestal. It seemed that I had work to do.


	18. A Nightmare's End

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter is a bit shorter than my average, but I think that the next one will make up for it. Hope everyone enjoys this one!

Chapter 18 – A Nightmare's End

I was disappointed after battling my way through a horde of darkspawn illusions, and defeating the demons controlling the next island to find that I wasn't able to get to the smaller nightmare islands that I knew that my friends must be on. It seemed that I would have to fight through each island, and break the protections that Sloth had in place to get out to them. It was strenuous on me, fighting through the darkspawn on the first island, the mirror image of the Circle Tower and it's abominations on the second. By the time I got to the forth and fifth, I began blocking out the images, and focused on destroying the demons that protected Sloth.

I watched as the last of the demons fell, tendrils of lightning still cracking upon it's body, I felt the island shake, the links of power finally gone, and Sloth's protections fading. I ran towards the pedestal that the demons had been guarding from me, and touched it, seeing the broken pentagram, with it's nightmare islands now free to travel to and from, and Sloth's realm as well. I took in a deep breath. It was time to rescue those important to me: Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan.

I wasn't sure where they each would turn up, so I focused on the one nearest to my nightmare realm, and felt the Fade shift beneath my feet. I opened my eyes to find myself within the Circle Tower, in the Apprentice's Library, where Wynne was standing over the bodies of several of her prodigies. Their voices whispered into the room, torturing her with their questions of why she didn't save them. Her voice was frantic, as she spoke back to them. "I'm so sorry! So sorry!" She wailed, crying. I walked up to her, knowing that this was a true nightmare for her, and not the idyllic dream that I was trapped within. I put my hands on her shoulders, feeling her pain and sorrow, and knowing that she was truly hurting inside.

"Wynne, it's time to let go. We need to defeat Sloth now." I said to her, her eyes almost unresponsive. "I... can't, Toryn. I've failed them." She sobbed, and I held her. "You haven't failed, Mother. This isn't real, it's just an image. We are in the Fade. Sloth put us here." I tried to explain to her. She shook her head. "No, we are in the Tower. I would know if this was the Fade, Toryn." She said, her voice leaking hopelessness, which I pushed away. "Wynne, do you remember how you got here? I promise you, if you try to remember, you'll see that I'm right." I pressed, not allowing her to remain trapped in her nightmare.

She looked like she was indeed trying to remember. "I can't seem to concentrate. That's odd. I've never had that problem before. Maybe," She paused, looking into my eyes, and forcing a smile. "Maybe you are right. Let's go." Her voice already sounded better, but we didn't have a chance to go anywhere, as the bodies stood, their demonic eyes staring us down. "She is going nowhere. She belongs to us now." The demons spoke as they jumped towards us. Wynne pushed out a shock wave from her, much like the shock waves from our battles within the Tower. They screeched and died, their forms returning to their true demonic forms.

"Oh my, you _were_ right, child. I can't believe that I didn't see it befo... What's happening?!" She exclaimed as she faded away. I leapt, trying to catch her, to prevent her from slipping away. All I caught was the ground, however. "Wynne!!!" I yelled out, fearing for what may have happened to her. I looked around the Library, but could not find her anywhere. Frustrated, and upset, I decided to try and help the other two, silently praying to myself that Wynne would be alright. Now that she was aware, she would be able to defend herself. I hoped.

I grabbed the pedestal and forced myself into the next realm, finding myself in, what looked like, the Korcari Wilds. At least, I thought that due to the familiar looking hut that stood before me. Sure enough, as I rounded the corner, I saw Morrigan and Flemeth arguing. What they were arguing about surprised me.

"Begone demon! Do not think that you have me fooled in the slightest." She said angrily to the image of Flemeth, who seemed just as agitated. "How dare you speak to me in that tone! I've destroyed countless men for that!" The demon screeching in Flemeth's voice as it slapped Morrigan across the face. Morrigan only sneered back at it. "That's is better, though you still haven't got the voice right." Her eyes landed on me. "Ah! Toryn, it's about time. Help me remove this demon from my presence, would you? I tire of it's imitations." I smiled. Of course Morrigan wouldn't be fooled. She was too strong willed for that.

"My pleasure." I replied simply, throwing a series of Arcane bolts at the demon, who bellowed and shrieked as it perished, just as easily as all of the others had. Morrigan then looked angry. "No! I refuse to be pushed around like th..." But, she faded away before she could finish speaking. Now, I was truly confused. Why were my companions fading away once I freed them? I didn't. My mind remembered the, now broken, links of power between the islands, preventing passage between them. Sloth must be gathering them!

Knowing the imminent danger, I rushed to the last island, to save Alistair before going to face Sloth myself. As I felt myself stabilize on the final island, I saw that I did not recognize where I was. It looked like the inside of a nice cozy home. I heard laughter from down the hall. I readied myself for battle as I walked into, what I guessed was a kitchen. I saw Alistair, sitting at a table with several young children. There was a woman, that looked a tad older than Alistair that was cooking. Alistair looked at me, and smiled. "Toryn! We were just talking about you! I was wondering when you'd choose to show up." His voice felt so peaceful, and I _knew_ that this was indeed the true Alistair. I couldn't help but smile, even in this dire situation.

The woman, who I knew was truly a demon, walked up to me. "Oh Toryn! It's a pleasure to meet you at last! Alistair was just raving about you! I'm Goldanna." She said, her voice very friendly, but she was no different underneath that calm voice than the demons of my nightmare. I ignored her and walked up to Alistair, who spoke again. "I never told you about her, did I? She's my sister. She's invited us to spend the night with her and my nieces and nephews. Isn't that exciting!?" I sighed, knowing that Alistair would be the hardest to break away from this. I wondered if he truly had a sister, or if the demon simply took his desire for family and made up the rest.

I decided to ask later, after Alistair was free from this demon's control. "Alistair, we need to go." I said, simply. He looked up at me, disappointment in his eyes. "Surely we can stay just one night? Please! It would mean a lot to me for you to spend this time with me and my family!" I choked back a tear. This would really hurt him a lot. I knew that nothing I could say would convince him, but I had to try. "Alistair, this isn't real. We aren't at your sister's house. This is all an illusion in the Fade. And that isn't your sister. She's a demon of desire. She is only showing you what you want to see!" I pleaded with him, not wanting to hurt him, but refusing to lose him to a silly trick of the mind.

Alistair stood, shock in his eyes. "How could you say such a thing about Goldanna? I'm hurt that you would say something like that!" His hurt words hit me like a slap across my face. I pressed on, regardless. "Do you even remember how you got here? Think Alistair! Please, trust me on this!" His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "You know, I can't really remember." He hesitated, before glancing back at Goldanna. "But, that doesn't mean anything. You know that I have a bit of a fuzzy memory." He said, though not fully convincing. I took that as my chance. "Then come with me, Alistair. Once we are away from here, you'll remember. And, if I am wrong, we'll come back, and I'll apologize to her." I said, not really meaning the last part, as I knew that I was not wrong.

Alistair seemed to hesitate, and smiled. "All right, I'll do this for you, if it makes you feel better. I swear, you get so paranoid though sometimes, Peacock." He jested as I led the way back towards the pedestal at the end of the hall. I heard Goldanna yell from behind us. "You can't leave here! He's been promised to me! I will not allow the two of you to leave!" She screeched, the children-shaped demons and herself leaping towards us, their glowing yellow eyes betraying their illusion. Alistair yelped and jumped behind me, surprised. I wasted no time. I channeled power from my source into my spell, and flames leapt from between my hands, burning with an intensity I hadn't achieved before. A half dozen screams filled the small house as they all burned away.

"I... I can't believe it! You were right! Toryn, I'm so sorry!" He said, depression and shock emanating from him in pulses. I felt so bad for him, I knew how painful my nightmare was to walk away from, and I forced his away from him. "Uh... Toryn? What's happening? Where are you go...!?" He faded away as well, and I wasted no time rushing back to the pedestal. I grabbed a hold of it, and saw that the inner most island was indeed exposed. It was time to come face to face with Sloth, and bring an end to his nightmares, once and for all.

I felt the Fade shift under my feet for, what I hoped, was the last time. I found myself on a circular island, with the same pentagram from the pedestals engraved into the ground. Apparently it was part of Sloth's protections. I saw a tall figure in the distance, and I knew that it was Sloth. He even _felt_ the same as last time I encountered him, though this time, his true power was showing. I felt Morrigan and Wynne's appear beside me, their emotions a clear signature to my senses.

Morrigan seemed furious, while Wynne was confident, obviously knowing where she was now, and what had to be done. I looked and waited for Alistair, who hadn't appeared. I realized that perhaps only mages could travel freely through the Fade, and I felt my spirit weaken from his absence. I tried to control myself. I needed to be as strong of mind as possible to help the others bring Sloth down. Morrigan glanced at me, curiosity in her eyes, but the words that she spoke didn't explain why. "We need to end this quickly. Before he can draw in any more strength." She said simply, and Wynne nodded. "Morrigan is right, Toryn. We need to do this now." I nodded once, wishing that Alistair was here. It didn't feel right without him nearby.

I heard a voice behind me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Not without me! I swore that I'd have your back, Toryn, and I meant it." Alistair said, and I felt my spirits rise as I smiled. "Now we are ready. Let's go!" I said, and the four of us rushed to the center, stopping when Sloth began to walk towards us. "So disappointing. Why do you bother Sloth? Especially all that was done for you." His voice echoed through the Fade. Morrigan scoffed. "If that's the best you could've done, then it's no wonder that we all wanted out." She snapped, her bold words seeming to amuse the demon before us.

Sloth smirked. "I see. If you four will cooperate with Sloth, and go back to your islands, Sloth promises to do a much better job this time." He sounded so confident, and didn't seem remotely concerned about the fact that we were planning on destroying him. Alistair drew his sword. "I don't think so demon! You will die here!" He hollered at Sloth, who laughed. "Such determination. It's too bad that you'd rather squander that by dying at Sloth's hands. No matter. It is your choice to make." He replied calmly.

We needed nothing more than that. Alistair charged, his sword singing as it swung through the air. Morrigan, Wynne, and myself began firing bolts of energy at Sloth. Sloth looked surprised as our spells cut into him. He began slinging spells of his own at us as well. Alistair managed to evade them all, though I couldn't figure out how. For his size, he was surprisingly agile. Morrigan evaded a spell or two herself, and both Wynne and I were hit, our shields rippling from the impact. We began to dart to and forth, avoiding Sloth's spells as we all cast our own.

Somehow Alistair managed to jump on Sloth, knocking him to the ground. Alistair's sword smashed through it's skull, which made a sickening crack. Sloth screamed for just a moment before I felt his presence fade away. Before any of us had a chance to even speak, the Fade itself began to shift and swirl around us. I heard gasps of surprise as the Fade went dark. There was excruciating pain, much like my Harrowing, as I slipped back to the mortal realm.

I awoke screaming, and hearing the yells of pain from the other three as well. Apparently, it wasn't just me. The transition really was painful. After a moment, it grew quiet again, and we slowly worked our way back to our feet. "That... was interesting." Alistair said, clearly not finding interesting in the slightest. Morrigan didn't look pleased either. "So, _that_ is what my mother was talking about." She mused quietly, more to herself than us.

Wynne was shaking a bit, and I walked up to her. "Are you alright, Wynne?" I asked her, wondering if the transition was too much for her. She nodded. "Oh, I'm fine child. It's just that these old bones take a moment to bounce back from that. Give me a moment, and I'll be right as rain." She said, certainly sounding truthful, and my empathy told me that she was, for the most part anyway.

I walked to the door that the staircase that led up to the Harrowing Chamber, and where Uldred was waiting. I took in a deep breath, and sat down. I wanted to have a moment to collect myself before we faced the man that had started this nightmare.


	19. Bound in Blood

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. Sorry for the delay since my last chapter. Hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Chapter 19 – Bound in Blood

I turned when I heard Wynne speak. "Toryn, we can't go up there. We don't have the Litany. Without it, we're just pawns to Uldred's power. We need to look around for it before continuing." Her voice showed great concern for what was headed for us. I shook my head, my pony-tail bouncing a bit. I was a bit surprised that my hair tie was still in place after falling on it, never mind all of the running.

"We don't have to look for it. I saw Niall in the Fade. Sloth was using him to fuel the nightmares that were supposed to keep us complacent. He told me that the Litany was on his body." I explained to her, and watched as she flinched from hearing Niall's fate. Alistair walked over to Niall's body, which looked like it was dead, but not for very long. He stood again, a scroll in his hand. "Is this it?" He asked, his voice carrying sympathy for the mage that had fallen before us.

Wynne walked over, and read the scroll. "Yes, this is it. This chant is a bit longer than I expected." She paused, skimming the words on the scroll before continuing, "One of us will need to start reading it the moment that Uldred begins to use Blood Magic. Once started, that person will need to keep reading until Blood Magic is not longer a threat." Everyone began looking around, and Morrigan spoke up.

"That effectively makes one of us useless for combat as well. Seeing as you are not as well suited to combat as we, old one, I suggest that you focus on the chant. Between Toryn and myself, magical means of combat will be well covered. And, _Alistair_, can use his sword to beat down anyone foolish enough to get in range of him." The emphasis she used for his name made me wonder which insult she was going to use in place of it. Wynne nodded, and Alistair chuckled. Alistair spoke first. "I think that was _almost_ a complement. It seems that my manly swordmanship may be swaying Morrigan's opinion of me." I smiled, Alistair's voice lifting my spirits, much as his presence in the Fade did. At least it was the real him, as much as I wished that nightmare could have been real, I knew in my heart that it would've never compared to the real thing.

Morrigan scoffed, breaking my stream of thoughts. "Almost only counts with fireballs and horseshoes. Or so I've been told." She countered. Wynne waved a hand. "Enough you two. I swear, I'm surrounded by children. Now, while I don't exactly being told that I'm not fit to help, I do see your logic. I may very well be the best candidate for the Chant. However, I think the phrasing could use some work." Wynne said, and I couldn't help but snicker a little. She really was timeless. She never changed.

"My phrasing serves it's purpose. I see no need for pleasantries in situations, such as these. Now, are we prepared to remove this troublesome mage from his place? Or shall we wait for him to take the last of your Circle with him?" She retorted, and crossed her arms. Wynne had just found the end of Morrigan's patience it seemed. I was almost impressed with Wynne. Even Alistair hadn't gotten that far. Then again, I did inform the both of them to behave. Telling Wynne to behave would be interesting at best, and end up with my being scolded at worst.

"Morrigan is right, we should move on. Irving doesn't have much time." I said to my little party. Everyone must've been tired of conversing, as they nodded and walked up to the door, waiting at my side. I opened the door, and began walking down the corridor towards the staircase. Up ahead, I noticed a light source. I fed more power to my weakened shields, and hurried ahead, only to find a barrier, which seemed to exist only to trap a Templar within it. The barrier was circular, and stood beside the staircase to the Harrowing Chamber. As I looked within the barrier, I recognized the Templar immediately.

"Cullen? Is that you?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock. My companions walked up beside me, all except Morrigan, who was content staying at the edge of the corridor. Cullen stood, and walked to the barrier, looking me over. "Well, if it isn't the very mage that was cast from the Circle. I imagine you've been sent to end my life now." His voice replied darkly, his eyes squinting with suspicion. I wasn't too surprised. Greagoir's response to me was diplomatic at best. Why should I expect the lower ranks to extend that courtesy to me?

I shook my head. "I'm here to help. Greagoir has asked that we secure the Tower, and rescue Irving. We've figured out that Uldred is behind this. Did he trap you here?" Cullen sneered at me. "I highly doubt that Greagoir would ask _you_, of all people to help. I will not answer any of your questions. If you are here to help, then you should kill every mage that still lives. That's the only way to secure anything now. Look at what they've done! And look what they've done to me, and the other Templars!" His voice elevated to a yell by the time he was done speaking. I sighed, Cullen wasn't going to be of any help here.

I heard Alistair speak. "I know you! You and I trained together back at the Chantry!" I was surprised by that. Small world, I supposed. Cullen seemed surprised as well, as recognition lit up his eyes. "Alistair? Thank the Maker! Listen to me, none of these Mages as trustworthy. You need to kill them all! Especially that one!" He gestured at me as he continued. "He help a Blood Mage escape the Tower. This is all his fault!" I turned my head, refusing to look at either of them. Or Wynne for that matter. A part of me had been wondering if my choice regarding Jowan may have played a role here. What were the odds of a Blood Mage attack so soon after helping him, after all?

Alistair didn't seem convinced. "I'm sorry, Cullen, but I can not do that. Toryn is in charge here, and I trust him. He is a Grey Warden now, and not the Mage that you knew. He is an honorable man." I turned in surprise, and I smiled. Alistair was nothing, if not loyal. Even Wynne nodded at me with pride. I looked back at Morrigan, seeing a smirk on her rounded face. Cullen wasn't as amused. "Go then! Be this mage's pawn! I'll have no part in this." And with that, he turned and sat back on the ground. Alistair patted my back. "Lead the way, Toryn. We stand with you." He said, as Wynn and Morrigan walked up. I nodded with a smile, and walked up the stairs.

We approached the door to the Harrowing Chamber at the top of the stairs. Wynne was holding the Litany of Adralla, the key to what I hoped was our success. Morrigan and I gripped our staves, while Alistair drew his sword and shield. I fed Alistair's golden shield, not wanting it to collapse during this confrontation. There was no telling what would happen to him, should it fail.

Taking one last deep breath, I pushed open the door that lead to the Harrowing Chamber, and to Uldred. We walked in cautiously, as we saw about a dozen senior mages unconscious, and tied up, laying across the floor. I saw Irving across the way, a barrier trapping him, similar to the one that had trapped Cullen. There were several abominations standing in a circle around the tall mage, that could only be Uldred. Upon hearing the door open, he turned to face us, an evil smirk twisting his, otherwise still human, face. I was shocked to see that he hadn't become a full fledged abomination himself. Clearly he was in control of what he was doing.

"Ah, Wynne. I was wondering if you still lived. Welcome to my little sanctuary." His voice was cold, calculating, and confident. He had the upper hand here, or so he thought. Wynne's reply was just as cold. "Uldred. I can't believe that you have done this! You were a Senior Enchanter! Why?" She all but hissed at him. His expression changed little as he walked towards us. "I take it that you don't like what I've done with the place then? That will change soon enough." He replied simply, as if this was just any old conversation.

I spoke then, very much disgusted by this mage. _This_ was a Senior Mage, an example for all of the apprentices? And the Circle disapproved of my decisions. How ironic. "What you've done with the place? You've destroyed the Circle!" I exclaimed, the anger evident in my voice. Uldred turned. "And you, Toryn. After the choices you've made, you judge me? I suppose that isn't uncommon, most young mages are too egotistical to see that they judge exactly what they are similar to." He sneered at me, and I felt a rush of rebellion. "I'm nothing like you! I helped a friend, and I didn't know that he was a Blood Mage. You _are_ a Blood Mage, and you've brought death to the Circle!" My response was bordering on yelling.

Uldred shook his head. "No, I have not brought death to the Circle. I have brought salvation! I have brought power! Who can withstand the Circle now? We have power that is granted to us from native beings of the Fade!" I had nothing to reply with. He was clearly delusional with power. Morrigan seemed to have something to say though. "Natives of the Fade? What a nice way to refer to demons. Seeing how easy it is to kill them, I highly doubt that they have enough power to make a difference, especially seeing as your army is now limited to what remains in this room." She had a smirk on her face as well. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was trying to push Uldred into making the first strike.

"You... you four have killed all of them?" He paused, scratching his neck. "Well, clearly I didn't make very good choices in the natives I selected. I'll have to do better. Starting with you four." I heard Alistair's protest. "I don't think so! We've already faced your demon friends in the Fade, and killed your Sloth. What chance does any other of your 'natives' stands a chance?" Alistair's words were bold, and he seemed to be going down the same path that Morrigan was began to blaze ahead for us. Wynne seemed to notice as well, as her response went down the same direction. "You can not win this, Uldred. Your power is useless against us." Uldred's eyes went dark, and I fought the urge to step back.

"Is that so? I was hoping that you would have the sense to accept this willingly. Let us see how resistant you prove to be!" His eyes flared with a demonic glow, as he raised his hands into the air, signaling his abominations to charge. There were six of them, and Uldred. Wynne would be chanting the Litany, leaving three of us, against seven of them. I wasn't concerned. I knew my companions well, and the odds would have to be stacked a bit higher to pose a real threat here.

Alistair charged towards a pair of abominations, knocking one down with his shield, as his sword began combating the other's staff. Morrigan threw her staff into the air, and I felt a surge of power emanate through her as her form shifted and changed. I was taken aback to see her as an enormous spider. Wynne jumped back from shock, a hand covering her mouth. Morrigan, with eight limbs to work with, charged ahead, and began attacking three abominations. That left one that was heading towards me and Wynne. Pulling a large amount of power from myself, I unleashed a burst of flame from the tip of my staff, burning the twisted creature before me, shrieking as it died.

Uldred began to glow a deep red, as his dark voice began chanting. As he spoke, a strange aura began to show on all of the mages tied up on the floor. "Wynne! Now!" I hollered as I ran to help Morrigan take out the creatures that were trying to flank her. I hear a soft voice echo through the room, an odd power reverberating within it. As lightning left my staff to strike down an abomination ahead of me, I noticed that the auras were fading away from the helpless mages on the floor. Uldred seemed to know what was going on, and began to chant again, and this time Irving began to glow. I watched in horror as he looked as if he was screaming, but no sound reached my ears. Which means that Irving couldn't hear the Litany, and wasn't protected by it.

Determined to prevent Irving's loss, I charged at Uldred, raw power bursting from my my left hand, charring it further. I bit back a scream as the force of untamed magic hit Uldred's face. He was knocked back from the force of it, his shields absorbing most of the power that hit him. The glow around Irving faded, as Uldred got to his feet, his attentions now on me. With a swift movement, almost too quick to be seen, he sliced open his hand. Suddenly, I felt myself being raised into the air, my blood feeling as if it was starting to boil. I couldn't hold back my scream of agony, as he worked his Blood Magic on me. He began to laugh, and I knew that I may not survive what he was doing to me. My skin began to redden from the burning within my Blood. I closed my eyes, trying to will it away. Whatever he was doing, it bypassed my shields altogether.

Another burst of pain, and I felt myself hit the floor. I vaguely heard a grunt ahead of me. I forced my eyes open, to see the hilt of a sword where Uldred's face should've been. The mage fell to the floor, no longer a threat to anyone. I couldn't bring myself to move. The pain was still incredible, and I felt cold tears running down my face from the intense pain. I saw Wynne walk up to me, and felt a cool sensation pass over me. It felt like cold water running down from the top of my head, down to my feet. Which was odd, seeing as water should be flowing from the top of my body to the bottom, as I was still lying on the floor. The pain began to fade away, and my skin started to return to normal. It was then that I realized that Wynne must've cast a healing spell on me. It was her speciality, after all.

I heard Irving's voice. "Toryn, are you alright?" I willed my aching muscles to force me to a sitting position. "Yeah. I'll be okay." I croaked out, and I felt strong hands pulling me to my feet. I looked back to see that Alistair had walked up behind me, a look of concern on his face. Morrigan was standing beside him, once again in her usual human form. Her hair was still had that perfect wavy style, and I wondered, again, if it was a spell of her's.

I nodded my thanks to Alistair, and turned to Irving. "Are you alright?" I asked him, guessing that most of the damage done to him was emotional. He looked as if he hadn't sleep in a long while, and there were a few more wrinkles on his face than I remembered. "Physically, I'm alright. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how I feel. I can't believe that Uldred did this. He grew up in the Tower, just as we all have. Why he would feel so strongly about power, I do not understand. He's done a great deal of damage to the Circle, and I fear that we may never really recover from this." He said, his voice had a hint of trauma and shock behind it.

Morrigan spoke then. "Power is something that attracts all mages, especially to those who've grown up feeling trapped within a prison." Her harsh words said to the old mage. He snorted. "Now, that does make sense, as much as I'd like to think otherwise." He glanced over her, a look of curiosity lining his face, though he never vocalized it.

"Irving, we need to get back to Greagoir quickly. He has been waiting on us before invoking the Right of Annulment. We shouldn't waste any more time." Wynne explained to him, and I watched as he nodded. "Very well, I will need some assistance making my way down, however. I must admit that I don't ever recall feeling so weak." He glanced over at me. "And I have a feeling that our young Toryn may need some help as well." He chuckled quietly, almost to himself. I remembered that there was something else to talk to him about.

"Irving, before we go down, there is something I need to discuss with you." I said, and I felt everyone's stare on me. Irving titled his head in curiosity. "I will assume that this is something to due with your Grey Warden treaty with the Circle, yes?" I smiled. That would've been the safe assumption. "Well, there is that, yes, but I wanted to talk to you about a young mage that I've made a promise to." I said, remembering the frail form of Marina.

Irving's eyes widened slightly, intrigued. Alistair and Wynne exchanged a glance, both of them looking uncomfortable. Morrigan, on the other hand, looked very pleased. She was even smiling a little. "You see, down below, we encountered a family of Blood Mages. We killed the adults, but there was a young girl as well. She begged for an audience with you. She wishes to renounce her magic and be given a chance to repent for the mistakes that she was raised to believe were the only way to use magic." I explained to him. I don't recall every seeing Irving looking so shocked.

"Toryn, I would've thought that fiasco with Jowan would've taught you something. And this mess. Why would you think that we'd give her such a chance?" He demanded of me, looking very unpleased. I shook my head. "I was under no illusions that you would. I just promised her that I would try for her. She merely wants to right the wrongs in her life. Even tranquility would be a gift to her. I promised her nothing, but to ask. You can decide what to do with her." I finished.

Now, Irving looked intrigued. "She would be willing to undergo the Rite? That is interesting, indeed. However, it is simply too dangerous. What if she lied, and would use this to start this process over again?" I smiled, remembering the safeguards that I put on her to prevent that very thing. "Well, she allowed me to bind her source. I also put a sleeping spell on her, and sealed her inside of a barrier. If you choose to ignore her plea, you can kill her easily. If you wise to hear her argument, then you can do so, as if she was not a mage." I explained, and Irving smiled.

"That is impressive, Toryn. I've never heard of a willing participant to a binding." He paused, his hand stroking his beard as he thought. "Very well. I will hear her out. But, the ultimate decision is mine to make." He agreed, and I nodded. "That's fine with me."

Alistair spoke up then. "Glad that's settled. We should get going, before Greagoir decides to forego his promise to us." He said, sounding impatient, and more than ready to get out of the Tower. I nodded, and tried to take a step forward. I stumbled, my knees not functioning like they should. I would need a good night's sleep before I could expect to feel anywhere close to normal again.


	20. Unexpected Assistance

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! I definitely did! Let me know what you all think!

Chapter 20 – Unexpected Assistance

Alistair wrapped an arm around my side, and helped lead me back down to where Greagoir was waiting. Wynne helped Irving, and showed him where Marina was hidden as we passed it. Morrigan strode along behind us, walking at a slow pace, and looking around at the Tower as we walked through it. She must be trying to imagine it as it was, I assumed.

Finally, we approached the sealed door where Greagoir had locked us in. Wynne let go of Irving, who stepped ahead of us, and knocked on the door. I shifted my arm that was still around Alistair's neck, who was still supporting me. I glanced back, and noticed that Morrigan wasn't among us. As I vaguely heard Irving and Greagoir talking through the door, I whispered a question into Alistair's ear. "Where is Morrigan?"

Alistair's face turned to mine for a moment, a look of confusion on his face. He glanced back for a moment, and with a smirk responded. "Very funny, Toryn. Trying to get my hopes up, are you?" He said, playfully. Confused, I glanced back again, to see Morrigan leaned against the frame of the door behind us, her arms crossed, and a slight smirk on her face as well. I looked back at Alistair again, and shrugged. "Maybe I need some sleep. I'm _not_ seeing things." I jested, knowing full well that Morrigan wasn't there a moment ago. Perhaps she was exploring the Tower, though after our little adventure, I couldn't see what would interest her.

Hearing Alistair's chuckle made my heart stop. It sounded exactly as it had in the Fade. _'False images, Toryn. Remember that.'_ I told myself, and forced myself to smile again as Alistair replied. "Well, seeing as you can barely stand, I would say that sleep would do you well. I hope you can dress yourself by the time we get back to camp. After all, I can't do _everything_ for you." He said, still chuckling.

I heard the latch on the door slide open, and the doors creaked open, Greagoir standing on the other side, his sword and shield in hand. I heard him sigh, and as he sheathed his sword, he smiled, and reached out to Irving, patting him on the back. "Irving, it's good to see your face again. It seems that allowing," Greagoir paused, glancing at me, and then, "the Grey Wardens to attempt to rescue you worked out better than I had hoped." Irving chuckled. "It's good to see some friendly faces again, myself. However, I had the pleasure of seeing those before you did. They were able to take down Uldred, though I do believe that Toryn took a bit of a beating." My old mentor said, glancing at my charred hand, and the fact that Alistair was still holding me up. My skin was still a bit red from the burning that Uldred's magic caused. I wasn't looking forward to the time needed for myself to naturally heal.

It was too back that Healing spells worked best when sticking flesh back together, and not on some of the simpler things that caused discomfort. Wynne managed to heal me enough to avoid major problems regarding my burns, but magic couldn't fix everything. Even healing spells, if used too often, could cause more damage than they fix, as they simply provide enough excess energy to accelerate the body's natural healing process. Two weeks worth of healing in moments, but the body only has so much reserves to draw off of. It would take me at least three days before I had enough reserves built back up before another healing session could take place. I'd have to remember to try and be a bit more careful.

Greagoir looked me over, and gestured for the five of us to join him, and the other Templars, within their little sanctuary. Irving walked with Greagoir, discussing something with him, as Alistair led me to a bench. No doubt he was tiring from supporting my weight, in addition to our bags and his own weight. Morrigan walked over and sat next to me, Alistair on my other side. Wynne walked over and crouched in front of me.

"How are you holding up, Dear?" She asked me, in her motherly tone. I smiled a bit. "Oh, besides being burned from the inside out, and barely being able to stand, just fine." I jested, chuckling a bit, though it turned into a cough quite quickly. Apparently my lungs had suffered a bit as well. Wynne's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "It could've been so much worse. Few young mages, like yourself, find themselves in a magical fight with a skilled Blood Mage and survive to tell about it. I was able to heal most of the damage done to you. I do not believe it wise to perform another healing spell on you for this. It's better to let your body heal itself naturally from this point." She explained to me. I nodded, understanding her wisdom, though I wasn't completely satisfied with it.

Morrigan didn't seem to understand, and neither did Alistair. They both looked confused, though it was Morrigan who vocalized her confusion. "And why is that? Surely you don't expect him to suffer the next weeks, when a simple spell could ease his pain." She said, sounding mostly curious, her voice lacking the crudeness that it had the last time she spoke to Wynne. Wynne nodded, and stood straight. I recognized it as her teacher's pose. "That spell _is_ simple. Simple enough to tell the body to heal itself quickly. However, it requires that the body has enough reserves to handle the stress of stitching itself together so quickly. Too much, and Toryn would collapse, not having enough reserves left to stay conscious. And, at that point, it's an uphill battle to get anyone to wake again." She explained to Morrigan, who seemed to understand her words.

"I see. Very interesting. I am no healer. T'was not a skill that my mother chose to impart upon me. I had always thought that the power put behind the spell was used to actually heal it, not simply accelerate a natural healing." She said, and pondered a moment before continuing. "Would it be possible to devise a spell that does both, I wonder?" She inquired of Wynne, who smiled. "It has been attempted, though no one has managed to do it successfully." Wynne turned to me, her tone changing back to it's original motherly tone. "Have no fear. While I can not safely heal you again for some time, I do know a spell or two to help lessen the pain. When our business with Irving is done with, I'll make sure that you are taken care of." She said, and turned to join Irving's discussion with Greagoir.

"That was fascinating to hear, though I did not understand most of it." Alistair admitted, his tone contemplative. I shrugged, and looked at him. He was smiling slightly, his head titled as if in thought. "It's not surprising. Most don't understand it without years of practicing magic first." I explained, and Morrigan seemed to agree. "Indeed. That doesn't just go for healing magic, but my mother's own spells, some of which were passed to me. Without understanding the paradigm behind a spell, it's difficult to understand." I turned, and smirked at Morrigan. "Like your shapeshifting. I never really understood it very well, until we were in the Fade. I had to change my shape a few times to get myself out of a few situations. Granted, that's just in the Fade. Actually shapeshifting is no doubt a great deal harder." Morrigan nodded once, a peculiar smirk crossing her face. "No doubt." Was her only reply.

Suddenly, the doors to the rest of the Tower burst open, sending everyone to a defensive position, ready to strike out at the possibly intruder. Everyone but me, as my reflexes were a bit lacking in my current situation. Everyone relaxed a bit when we all recognized the form of Cullen standing there. His face was contorted with rage, and I opened my empathy a bit to figure out what had him so high strung. I didn't really have a good understanding of him, so I couldn't figure it out right away. It wasn't fear, not for the most part. I was definitely anger, and it seemed directed at all of the remaining mages, and for what was done to him. It was a bit silly, as he fared far better than all the others did. I understood after a moment, remembering his earlier words. He would demand that the Right of Annulment take place, wanting to punish all mages for what had transpired.

Greagoir left the little circle that Irving and Wynne had formed with him, and walked over to Cullen. "By the Maker, Cullen. It's good to see you alive and well, though your entrance wasn't the greatest." He said, relieved as well as a bit irritated towards Cullen. Cullen sneered at me, and looked at Greagoir. "No thanks to these mages and their friends." He shot back, giving Greagoir pause. Greagoir cleared his throat. "What happened within the Tower was hardly the Grey Warden's doing, Cullen. You should remember your place." His reply was stern, and disapproving. It seemed that saving Irving, and re-securing the Tower may have put me into Greagoir's good graces, after all.

Cullen didn't seem inclined to agree, however. "They left me trapped up there! They left me to save one of their own! Left me to die! They need to be dealt with accordingly!" He all but shouted. Alistair, having stood when Cullen burst into the room, stepped forward. "That's not exactly fair. We weren't able to deal with the barrier that trapped you. Defeating Uldred was the only way to bring it down. As I have had Templar training, I am well equipped to know that." Alistair calmly countered.

Greagoir nodded at Alistair. Most likely Wynne had already told him that fact. "Thank you, Alistair. I am well informed as to what happened to Cullen." He said, and turned back to Cullen. "Wynne has informed me of your uncooperative attitude, and the means by which you were held. The fact that you were no longer there when they made there way back down here if proof enough to me. What does concern me, is that you left the top of the Tower first, and only now have appeared." Greagoir said to Cullen, his eyes squinting with suspicion.

Cullen seemed taken aback. "I was making sure that the threat was dealt with, Knight Commander! The abominations are gone, and we are free to invoke the Right now. Given what has happened, we should do so quickly!" He pressed to his superior. For a moment, everyone in the room hesitated, unsure of what Greagoir's response to that would be. I held back a cough, not wanting to miss what would happen next. Alistair sat down next to me again, his arm wrapping around my neck again, almost protectively. We had just saved Irving, the other mages still slumbering within the Harrowing Chamber, and the children. Was it all for naught?

Greagoir spoke slowly, and with a force that demanded Cullen to know his standing. "We will _not_ be invoking the Right, Cullen. The Tower is secure, and order restored. That is thanks to the very mage that we had expelled from the Tower, and without the obligation to do so. We owe Toryn and his friends for completing a task we were unable to do ourselves. You will do well to hold your tongue from this moment forth." He snapped at his subordinate, granting me a bit a pleasure to have witnessed with my own eyes.

Cullen, clearly knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, lowered his head and sat on a bench on the opposing wall from me. He turned his head towards the wall, refusing to look at anyone. Greagoir and Irving walked towards me, Wynne close behind them. Morrigan muttered under her breath, and while I didn't catch her words exactly, I knew her well enough to know that she was calling Cullen a fool, or worse. I felt Alistair's arm drop away from me as he sat up. Greagoir knelt down, obviously wanting eye contact with me, without seeming to loom over me.

"We owe you and yours a great deal, Toryn. Perhaps I was indeed wrong with my judgement of you. You are incredibly loyal, and a tad more durable than I gave you credit for." I nodded my thanks, not trusting my voice to betray the shock I was feeling. Greagoir continued. "Is there anything that we can do to assist you?" He asked me, and I glanced at Morrigan, then Alistair, before speaking.

"There is something. We have a treaty with the Circle, to assist us in our fight against the Blight. We need help, and it's not going to be easy without the Circle, broken as it is." I replied, and Greagoir smiled. Irving spoke then, also smiling. "I doubt that will be much of a problem. There aren't too many of us left, excluding the children and their keepers. Once things are a tad bit fixed up around here, we will gladly stand ready to help you." He said, and lightly patted my shoulder, which stung a bit from the touch. I refused to flinch from it. "The Circle is quite proud of you, Toryn. Consider yourself reinstated as a Circle Mage. The Tower will always be open to you." He said. Greagoir cleared his throat, and Irving stood straight again, looking at Greagoir.

The Knight Commander smiled. "I'll make sure that you have some of the Templars ready to assist you as well. Now that there are fewer mages, there is a slightly less need for so many Templars to remain stationed here. Especially since some of those mages will be leaving to help you when the time comes." Irving snorted, Greagoir's head snapping towards the older mage. "And it has nothing to do with wanting to keep the mages under close watch then, Greagoir?" Irving said, sounding a bit sarcastic. Greagoir simply shook his head, disapprovingly and walked off to talk to Cullen. No doubt to reprimand him for his previous words.

Morrigan spoke up then. "You know, we could also use some supplies. I do not know where Toryn intends to lead us to next, but I'm sure that whatever he decides, a few extra supplies couldn't hurt." She said, shocking me with her careful, and slightly respectful words. Irving smiled. "Well said. I'll make sure that a few things are gathered for the three of you before you depart." He said, and Wynne stepped forward. "Four, actually." Her words seemed to take Irving by surprise. Myself as well, truth be told.

"Wynne, you are needed here. There are children to train..." He started, but Wynne interrupted him. "And Aidrea is more than ready to take over that responsibility. It's time for her to take her place among the Senior Enchanters, Irving. As it is time for me to take mine, helping Toryn in his task. If he'll have me." I smiled a bit, knowing the guilt trip she was painting on me before she had even begun.

I looked at Alistair, who smiled and nodded, clearly approving. I glanced at Morrigan, who shrugged, smirking a bit. She didn't seem to disapprove, so I smiled and nodded at Wynne. Wynne's smile extended, her white teeth bared, and I heard Irving sigh in defeat. "Very well, Wynne. You always did prefer to go out on an adventure, rather than staying here. I won't even pretend to protest." He said, making Wynne chuckle. "You've gone soft after all. And all this time, I thought you were going to cling to that stubbornness of yours til the Maker called you." She jested. I snickered a bit, and I heard Alistair chuckled a bit. Even Irving laughed a bit. "Forgive me. I don't have the strength to hold on to being stubborn to both you _and_ Greagoir." He replied as he walked off to gather some supplies for us, I guessed.

Wynne looked down at me, and smiled. "Thank you, Toryn. I am very much looking forward to aiding the three of you in your quest." I nodded as I spoke my reply. "Anytime, Wynne. You'll make a great addition to the team." Morrigan actually decided to speak as well, seeming to wait for me to finish my reply. "Indeed. Though you are quite old, I do hope you can keep up." Morrigan's tone sounded very similar to the bantering tone she used on Alistair. I waited, curious as to Wynne's reaction, as she didn't know Morrigan as well as Alistair and myself did. To my pleasure, she chuckled. "Still some life left in these old bones yet, I assure you."

Alistair stood and gave Wynne a smile. "It'll be a pleasure traveling with you, Wynne. And," He pulled her aside, and attempted to whisper, though I could still hear. "Should you decide to share funny stories about Toryn's childhood with us, I wouldn't complain. That's what mothers do, yes?" He finished, and Wynne laughed. "Indeed they do, or so I'm told. I might as well start practicing, though I think it can wait until we leave the Tower, lest Irving decides to lock me up and order you three out." Her reply carried the same jesting tone that Alistair's did.

We left the Tower about another candlemark or two later, and I actually found that I wasn't dreading the long journey ahead of us. Even so, I had some thinking to do before we made camp. Firstly, I needed to decide on our next destination. Secondly, I needed to figure out how I was going to forget the images I saw in the Fade, especially the ones where Alistair was involved. What was I going to do with myself? I knew now that I was falling for Alistair, but could I afford to have another unrequited love for someone? And even if I couldn't, how could I stop how I felt? Matters of the heart are just so complicated, and I don't have enough time to figure all of it out just yet.


	21. Revelations

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter, and that it was worth the wait! I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter!

Chapter 21 – Revelations

We finally stopped for the day as the sun began to set. We had stayed the previous night in the Spoiled Princess, an inn that stood near the docks to the Circle Tower. We departed immediately when the sun rose this morning, more than ready to leave the disturbing images of the previous day behind us.

As I finished the last of the fastenings for my tent, I sat down, the illusions of the Fade still burning my mind. As I wiped the single tear that threatened to spill down my face, the words that haunted my sleep came to me again. _"What is it, Love? Why are you crying?"_ I crossed my legs, forcing myself to meditate, driving the voice away. The voice that was similar to the man that fought by my side, that saved my life on several occasions, the man that I was falling for. That was precisely the mistake that I was fighting against myself to stop. I refused to repeat past mistakes. It was hard enough the first time, allowing myself to feel a love that could never be returned.

As I meditated, a thought crept up, curious as to the voice that had made me come to my senses in the Fade. "I_s your heart true? Or is your heart willing to settle for the first recourse?"_ The words reverberated through my mind, a familiarity to them, and yet I found it hard to place it. It didn't help that the Fade itself is a dream-realm, where the details often get lost when returning. The only reason why I remembered anything was due to the fact that I was conscious, instead of truly dreaming.

A voice broke through my meditation, soothing and demanding. "I have a question to ask of you, if you are finished with your task." Morrigan was so _unfeeling_ sometimes. I had come to the conclusion that it was mostly due to her inexperience with expressing herself, excluding her rebellious tenancies, of course. My eyes opened, and I looked up to see that her arms were crossed, and her eyebrows were pinched, as if she was trying to understand something beyond her knowledge.

"Of course, Morrigan. Ask away." I said as I worked myself back to my feet. She relaxed her posture, her piercing eyes staring into mine. "It seems that I lack knowledge of a great many things, things that my mother was unable to prepare me for. I wish to understand some of them." I smirked a bit, finding a bit of pleasure to hear Morrigan admit that she doesn't understand all that she would like to. It was refreshing, and a step in the right direction for her. This was the kind of thing that would help her interact with others in the future, and perhaps those of us that were traveling with her in the present. "Such as?" I inquired, truly curious.

"I wish to understand love. It seems that such a popular concept is something that I need to understand if I am to travel alongside those that do know it." She explained, shocking me. She didn't seem the type to find love a topic of interest. "I see. You would ask me to explain one of the most difficult aspects of life." I jested, and was quite amused with her response. "Perhaps I should start with something that is within your capability to explain then." She actually chuckled, and I found myself smiling. She was catching on to the whole group concept rather well.

Not wanting to digress, I tried to explain, knowing that Wynne would do a better job at this than I would. "Love is a connection that you share with someone. It is a tie that binds you to them. It separates colleagues and peers from your friends and family." I began, pausing at the look of confusion on Morrigan's face. "Then tis a weakness, allowing yourself to be confined to those people?" It was more a question than a statement, a sign of her struggle to comprehend. "No, not a weakness. It strengthens you, knowing that those you love are with you, even if they aren't present. It's a bond that tells you that you aren't alone. That there are those that support you, that will do anything they can to help you, no matter the cost." Morrigan nodded, and I wondered what thoughts were spinning within her mind.

"I see. That does explain a few things. However, I imagine that it would be naïve to believe that it always works both ways, yes?" She did seem to understand the concept a bit better, which pleased me, even as her last question stung me with it's truth. I nodded, trying to keep my mind clear. "That is true. Love is not always reciprocated. There are different," I paused, looking for the right word, "flavors, if you will, of love. There is the love you have for your friends, those that you find your family, and then there is romantic love." Morrigan spoke then. "The latter of those being that for a potential mate, I would assume."

I nodded again. "Exactly. The first two are usually reciprocated, as it is something that grows over time. It's the third one that tends not to be returned. After all, everyone finds different qualities about a person more attractive than others." A part of my mind thought about my ears, 'knife points', as they are sometimes referred to. Usually by a human that still sees elves, like myself, as inferior. Which is a great many humans, even as I tried to believe otherwise. I refused to think about the fact that it was a sign that I was unworthy to be loved by a human. And, with as few elves as there were left in Ferelden, limited our choices in love.

"That is also something that occurs among the animals of the Wilds." Morrigan began, "But, just attraction towards another is lust, which is a concept I am very well versed in. Surely love for a mate is more than just lust, I would assume. What other reason would there be for people to remain with a single mate?" Her words showed a great deal of wisdom. I found myself wondering if she really understood more than she let on, or if she was just quick to understanding. I assumed the latter as I formed my response.

"It's the connection that they share. If they have similar interests, and compatible personalities, then that connection has a chance to grow to a love for each other." I said to her, my thoughts lingering on the connection that I felt growing towards Alistair, who I saw was talking to Wynne at the campfire. My eyes lingered on him for a moment, before they returned to Morrigan. "That very connection with someone strengthens you greatly. It's like finding another part of yourself." I finished, a grin crossing my face.

Morrigan nodded, her eyes lingering on a point on the ground as she thought. After a moment, her eyes looked back at mine, her head still angled slightly towards the ground. "Like you were strengthened within the Fade? When Alistair found his way to us." Her words caught me off guard, and I decided that I needed to sit down. Slowly. "Oh, you noticed that, did you?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit. My attraction to men wasn't something that most people approved of, which is why I only allowed myself to discuss it with Wynne in the past. She understood when others couldn't.

Morrigan sat down next to me, our backs facing the campfire, where our companions were talking. I heard Alistair laugh at something Wynne said, though I didn't hear what that was. His laughter carried itself through the air better than their words did. I looked over as Morrigan began to speak. "I did, indeed. I suspected that this was the reason, which is why I brought this up. Truth be told, I do understand love, though I've never experienced it." I pursed my lips, and nodded. She had played her hand well, her words confirming my earlier suspicions. She continued before I had found my voice again.

"There is little reason for you to feel uncomfortable with my knowing, Toryn. Tis a thing that occurs in nature. Tis not very common, or the animals of the Wilds would have died out long ago. However, tis not unheard of either. Nothing that occurs naturally is not an evil or abomination, despite what the Chantry, and the opinions of other such fools, may wish all to believe." I was surprised, though a part of my knew that I should've expected as much. Morrigan wasn't the type to follow the beliefs of the rest of the world. She had a voice of her own, and blazed her own path.

"You look surprised at my acceptance. I imagine that I must've looked the same when you showed your unexpected acceptance of me." I finally found my voice, chuckling for a moment before I formed my response. "You did looked a little shocked. Not that I would have pointed it out to you." I said, feeling a little better, the initial shock wearing off already. I smiled at Morrigan, opening my mouth to speak again. "Thank you, Morrigan. It's nice to have someone to talk to about this."

Morrigan looked slightly uncomfortable. "You are welcome, though twas more my intention to satisfy my own curiosity, rather than to help you. Not that I am displeased with that result. I am glad that you find comfort in my understanding." I nodded. "As am I. If I didn't think that I would annoy you with them, I would ask you questions of my own more often." I replied, chuckling a little. Morrigan smiled again, and nodded. "You know me better than most, Toryn. However, I do not mind answering questions you may ask of me. So long as you do not expect me to tell you the answer if I do not wish it."

"Of course not. We are all entitled to our own secrets, after all." I agreed. "Such as your escapade to spell Irving chair to scoot back every time he attempted to sit in it?" Alistair's voice intruded into our conversation, making me jump from shock. Morrigan simply looked up, an eyebrow raised. "I tire of this conversation. If we are expected to continue our travels at sun up, then I should rest." She said, her friendly tone that she had developed with me vanishing, returning to her more regular tone of disinterest.

I brought myself back up to my feet, watching Alistair shrug as Morrigan walked off to her tent at the edge of the camp. Wynne had walked up to us, taking Morrigan's place next to me. Alistair looked at me, a sly grin on his face. "You never did answer me." He said, his tone mischievous. I sighed, and glared at Wynne, who chuckled. "If you did not want your companions to know about you, child, you should've traveled alone." I shook my head in disapproval as I turned to respond to Alistair.

"It was several years ago. I felt that Irving didn't appreciate the progress I was making in my spellwork, so I decided that prank would get his attention." I explained, and he smiled. "A man after my own heart." Somewhere deep within me, a part of myself cringed slightly from pain, even as I chuckled. "I like the way you think." He finished. Wynne cleared her throat. "It certainly did get Irving's attention. He was furious, and fumed about it for a few weeks. Once he had cooled off, he made sure that Toryn was pushed forward in his training. To keep him too occupied to attempt another prank." Wynne explained, bringing a rush of hazy memories of studying long into the night back to me.

"It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it benefitted me in the end." I said, scratching the back of my head, sighing when I noticed that my hair tie was becoming loose. I pulled it out in frustration, not wanting to deal with my hair at this time of the evening. My long, black hair spilled out just past my shoulders, and I ran my hand through my hair, working out several of the knots that had formed through the course of the day.

"So, before we get ourselves sidetracked on another one of your escapades, might I ask where we are headed next?" Alistair asked me, and I nodded. "I figured that we'd head off towards Redcliffe, actually. Now that I've had some time to get used to leading our little party, I think I'm ready to face people that I am not familiar with. Besides, I can imagine that you are just dying of seeing some familiar faces of your own at this point." I replied, wincing slightly as I worked out a rather large knot.

Apparently, that was what Alistair was hoping to hear. His eyes lit up with excitement. "That's great! You are right, I have been dying to get back to Redcliffe. I haven't spoken to Eamon in a long time." He paused, looking slightly unhappy as he continued, "I didn't exactly leave on the best terms with him. There is more than a few things that I need to apologize for." I nodded in understanding, remembering him telling me about the anger he had once felt towards the Arl for sending him away. It seemed like so long ago that we shared that talk back in Ostagar. I still felt sympathy for his impulsive, and destructive, choice to throw his mother's necklace.

I put my hand on his shoulder, glad that Wynne had taught me how to deaden the pain that I would've felt from the gesture, my hand still burned from the raw energy I had pushed through it – twice. "He'll forgive you, Alistair. If you are a product of your raising, then I'm sure that he is a good man who will understand." I said, and I saw Wynne nodded in approval. Her eyes were unfocused, telling me that she was deep in thought, as well as listening to what was being said. I knew better than to guess what she was thinking. If she was so entranced in her thoughts like this, then I was sure to hear about it, sooner or later. Assuming that I knew her well enough to know this – which I did.

"Thank you. There is actually something else that I need to apologize for, but it's not really something for Eamon." He said mysteriously, his voice lowering slightly. Wynne's head snapped up, getting the hint that he had thrown out. "I need to finish preparing my tent. It needs to be comfortable enough for these old bones to find rest within it, after all." She turned and walked a pace or two before stopping. Her head turned back, and looking at me, she said one last thing. "Toryn, I actually have something I wish to discuss with you when you two are done talking, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Wynne. I'll catch up to you shortly." I replied, nodding once. She scoffed and began to walk off. "Shortly my behind. I'll be asleep for half the night before you remember me." She chuckled to herself as she walked off. I shook my head, smiling, as I turned back to Alistair. _'Crazy old bat.'_ I thought to myself as Alistair watched her leave. After she was out of earshot, he turned back to me.

He hesitated for a moment, and gestured to my tent. "Do you mind? I'd kinda like some privacy before I say this." He said, and I was tempted to open up my empathy to see if it was nervousness that I was picking up in his voice, or if it was something else. I decided against it, and mimicked the gesture. "Be my guest." I replied, following him into my tent, sitting next to him on my makeshift mattress.

I opened my mouth to ask Alistair why he would need to apologize to me, but he put a hand up to stop me. "Toryn, before you say anything, I want you to know that I am very grateful for everything you are doing. You'd... you'd make Duncan proud." He started, sounding upset. Even shielded as I was, I could feel that he felt that he wasn't doing enough, that he was incapable.

"Alistair, he would be proud of you as well. You knew that you were in no condition to lead, and had the wisdom to pass that responsibility on. He already complemented you for that once. Trust me, I know people. Often, better than they know themselves. Duncan had a great deal of pride and trust in you." I replied, thinking that he was going to apologize for, in his mind, shirking his responsibilities as the senior Grey Warden among us.

He swelled a bit with pride. "Really? I guess that you, of all people, would know. Thank you for telling me that. It makes me feel better hearing that from you." I waved it off, much like I had when Duncan thanked me for using my gift for him. "It's nothing to thank me for, Alistair. It's just who I am. You needed to know that. It just didn't come up before." Despite my words, the look of gratitude did not leave his hazel eyes.

Alistair shrugged. "Even so, I appreciate it. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about, exactly. Do you remember me telling you about how Eamon took me in, and that I didn't know who my father was?" He asked me, confusing me a bit. I nodded, remembering the conversation well. "Well, you see, I kinda lied to you about that." He paused. "I actually do know who my father is, but I didn't want to tell you. It's really hard to talk about, and I was afraid about how you would react." His explanation had me fidgeting with curiosity.

"I'm guessing that since you are telling me this, that you are going to tell me now?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral, and I waited for his response. He was definitely nervous now. His voice shook as he told me. "Maric Guerrein, actually." My eyes widened in shock. "Maric Guerrein? As in _King_ Maric Guerrein?" My voice betrayed the shock that I was in. If King Maric was Alistair's father, then that would mean that Alistair was the only heir to the throne.

Alistair sighed, and nodded. "Yeah. Eamon is his brother, and that's why he took me in when my mother died. He kept it a close secret, and didn't tell me until I was about eight years old." He explained. I felt a surge of fear. I understood then. He didn't tell people because he fears the throne, much like he feared the thought of leading our little group on our quest. I decided to vocalize that thought.

"So, you don't want people to know. You don't want to be King." It wasn't a question. He nodded, his hands shaking a bit. "I'm no King. Maric may have been my father, but I'm no leader. Everyone seems to think that because of my blood, that I am supposed to lead. Even Duncan felt that way." He said, his shaking voice making me want to reach out and comfort him. Despite that strong need for holding him, I fought to keep myself focused. By the Maker, if I couldn't keep myself under control, then how was _I_ supposed to lead others?

"I understand completely, Alistair. But, I don't think you have anything to fear. Even if you are, not just a bastard, but a _royal_ bastard," I began, throwing a jest in my reply to lighten the mood. From the sound of Alistair's chuckle, I assumed I succeeded. I continued without pausing too long. "You are a Grey Warden now. Duncan told me that becoming one strips all titles from you." I said, feeling confident in that knowledge. Apparently, I was mistaken. "Not exactly. There are exceptions, and this is one of them." Alistair replied, sorely.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult for Alistair. Especially since Eamon knew about it. Alistair spoke up, seeming to read my mind. "The Arl will probably try to push me into claiming my – birthright, seeing as there is no one else to claim it." He sounded deflated, like he knew that it was a lost cause to fight Eamon. However, I had no tie with which that the Arl could guilt me into allowing it. Seeing Alistair's fear for myself, I knew that it would be ruinous for Alistair's peace of mind to push him into the throne. I would not allow that to happen, if I had any say in the matter.

"Don't fret about it, Alistair. No one is going to make you do this. I'm the leader of the Grey Wardens, and the Right of Conscription is mine now. So, I'll make sure that I keep you as close to me as possible." I said, my voice taking on a jesting tone, though I was half serious. I didn't realize exactly what I had said until it was too late, and I mentally kicked myself for phrasing it like that. I would have to blame Morrigan for it later. She got me thinking about him too much tonight.

Alistair chuckled again, and I felt a wave of relief and trust wash over me. "Thank you, Toryn. I was afraid that you'd respond differently. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." His apology was unnecessary in my mind, and I shook my head. I was relieved that he didn't seem to catch how I had meant those words. Fortunately, he was so used to jesting with me, that he probably saw it as a joke. I took in a deep breath from relieve as I replied. "Don't be. We all have things that take us time to explain to others. You've told me now, and that's what matters." I smiled, letting him know that I meant it.

He returned the smile. "I'm glad that you see it that way. But, I know that Wynne is waiting for you. We can talk more later. I think I need to sleep this off before I can really feel normal enough to talk." He said, hesitantly. Almost as if he really did want to say more, and didn't want to leave before doing so. I reached out, setting my hand atop his, and I felt my heart race a bit. "You sure? You know that if you need to talk, I'm all ears. Pointed and all." I jested, poking fun at the human reference to my elven ears.

He laughed. "I like your ears, actually. I've never understood why so many men mock them. But, I really should get some rest. It's a long road to Redcliffe." He sounded more sure about it this time. I nodded at him, and he got up to leave. My hand drifted away from his slowly, as if there was something that wanted to keep my hand in place. "Rest well, Alistair." I said to him, and he nodded. "I plan on it. You do the same, Toryn." And he left me to my thoughts.

I shook a little bit, frustrated with myself for allowing my reaction to him cloud what I was thinking and saying. Morrigan and Wynne may understand and accept that aspect of me, but I wasn't completely confident that Alistair would do the same with as much ease and comfort as they seemed to. I sat still for a moment, meditating yet again. If I continued to react like this, I'd have to do so after every conversation with Alistair. That would eat up so much time, which I didn't have much of.

I wasn't looking forward to talking to Wynne, which was a first for me. With my emotions reeking havoc on my ability to focus, and the fact that I was seriously tired, I didn't really feel up to talking anymore tonight. However, as I weighed my options, I knew that blowing her off tonight would only hurt her feelings. I decided against pushing my thoughts of Alistair out of my mind for the time being, as they soothed me greatly.

It was that very thing that told me that I was falling too fast and too deeply to really stop myself at this point. He was sweet, funny, and stunningly so at that. Not to mention the fact that he was just as stunning in his appearance to me. It was heartbreaking, knowing that I was going to suffer through this for a second time. Fortunately, it wouldn't be a sudden betrayed to cause that pain. I would have plenty of time to prepare for it this time, knowing that it would be heading my way. Hopefully, by then, I would have found someone that I could share these feelings with. But, who knows what the future holds? I certainly do not.


	22. Unknown Secrets

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I would also like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story, and especially those that haven given me such wonderful reviews. Without all of that, I wouldn't have the drive to keep going! Hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter!

Chapter 22 – Unknown Secrets

I walked over to Wynne's tent, feeling rather tired. The conversations that I have had already had worn me out. I was curious as to what that crazy old bat wanted to talk about. If the trend of the evening held true, it was one of two things. Either telling me a secret of her own, or discussing my growing interest in Alistair, assuming that she noticed. If Morrigan had noticed, then Wynne, knowing me far better, couldn't have missed it.

I peaked my head in her tent, and saw that she was leaning against one of the posts that supported her tent. She looked to be sleeping, so I turned to leave. "Not so fast, youngling." Her voice rang in my ears. I turned back, smiling. "I thought you were asleep, Wynne." I responded as I entered her tent, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her tent. She snorted. "Hardly. I was merely meditating. Surely you remember that Mages tend to do that when they are waiting on something." She teased, and I chuckled in response. "Do I ever. I've meditated more since leaving the Circle than I think I ever did in my entire life."

Wynne nodded in understanding. "That happens when you leave the Tower. There is a whole world beyond the stone walls of the Circle Tower. It brings plenty of experiences to think about." I nodded as well, agreeing with that statement. "It does indeed." I replied simply. Wynne cleared her throat, a sign that she was about to dive into a more in-depth topic. "It is of your experiences that I wish to speak. Firstly, I would like to know exactly what happened regarding your part in Jowan's escape." I winced, not expecting that particular topic, though I knew that she was going to bring it up eventually.

"It's complicated." I said evasively. She shook her head. "I have little doubt that is true. Nonetheless, I wish to know your story. I'm sure that I can keep up." The tone in her voice was stern. She wasn't going to let this go until she heard the truth. I sighed, not really wanting to relive those events, especially regarding the internal pain and chaos that it had created. "Well, I had just finished my Harrowing, and Jowan wanted to talk to me about something important. I kinda got busy, talking to Duncan, and studying in the Library, so I forgot until the next morning." I began, pausing to think. Those memories were a bit hazy now. I hadn't really thought too much about Jowan lately. Especially since leaving the Tower for the second time.

She gestured for me to continue. I took in another breath. "Well, I went to talk to him, and found out that he was, _involved_, with an initiate. Lily to be exact." I stopped when I saw Wynne's eyes widen slightly. "Is that so? I wondered where it was that she went. Her role in this wasn't told to me. I only knew of your part. Go on." She explained. I nodded. "They wanted my help, they wanted to run away together, and to do that, they needed to destroy Jowan's phylactery. I agreed to do so. I got a Rod of Fire from the Stockroom, and we broke into the Phylactery Chamber. After that, we were caught by Greagoir and Irving. When they threatened to take the three of us to Aeonar, Jowan knocked them down with Blood Magic. Lily was... not happy, and told him to leave, that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So, he left. The rest I'm sure you know." I explained, surprised at the ease of it. There was no pain left within that memory. I couldn't even remember exactly why there had been to begin with. My thoughts turned to Alistair then, and I knew why.

"So, you knew that Jowan was a Blood Mage, then?" Wynne asked me, breaking my stream of thoughts. I shook my head. "He told me that he was going to be made Tranquil because of a rumor that he was, but he said it wasn't true. I didn't know the truth until after he attacked Irving and Greagoir." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Wynne sighed, I assumed in relief. I was keeping a much closer hold on my empathy lately. I truly didn't want to know _every_ feeling that my comrades where feelings. It made me uncomfortable.

"I'm glad to hear that you were merely acting on behalf of a friend, innocent to the knowledge of what he was. When I heard about what had happened, Irving explained to me how you stood your ground, even as they were preparing to lock you away. I was very proud of you for that, especially that you were willing to face the consequences of your actions. There was only one thing that I wondered about the whole thing." She explained to me, and I found myself curious as to what she was wondering about. "What's that?" I asked.

Wynne smiled, not a cheery smile, but a wry one. "Just how much influence did your feelings for Jowan affect your choices?" _That_ did sting, and I was a bit ashamed to admit the truth of it to her. "A great deal, actually." I replied softly, my head lowering to the ground. I felt her hand touch my chin, and lifting my head up. "I'm so sorry, little one. I truly wish that things had been different for you. It must've been painful." Her tone had shifted to her motherly side. I nodded. "I was, but I wouldn't change it for anything. It brought me here." A smile crept across my face as I thought of...

"Here with Alistair?" She asked, almost finishing my thought. I closed my eyes, and fought back the wince that threatened to give me away. "As well as you and Morrigan." I responded evenly, reopening my eyes. She shook her head. "I may be _old_, Toryn, but I'm not naïve. I've seen the way you look at him. And I've seen the effect his presence has on you. You like him, don't you?" I sighed yet again. I don't even know why I even try to evade Wynne. She knows me far too well for that to work. I nodded. "I like him a lot, actually. More than I should." My voice sounded shaky, even to my ears. The truth of my last statement painfully obvious to me.

I heard Wynne sigh as well. "Oh, child. You just leapt from the pan straight into the fire haven't you?" The concern in her voice was very evident. I shrugged. "I think it's more leaping from the fire into the pan. Alistair is nothing like Jowan. He's a good man, and he's trustworthy." Wynne nodded in agreement. "I believe that with all my heart, lad. However, that doesn't mean that he isn't going to hurt you. Unintentionally, of course, but the odds are that he's going to fall in love with a woman, and where does that leave you?" I refused to answer, afraid of what I would hear in my own voice, and refusing to cry again.

"Toryn, I am very concerned about this. You made a big mistake with Jowan. You are very lucky that it didn't end badly. You are a Grey Warden now, one of only two. You _cannot_ afford to repeat that mistake." Wynne's voice had returned to being stern, which I didn't like at all.

"You think I don't know that, _Mother_?" I said, spitting out the last word angrily. "Of course I can't. Which is why I'm not acting on anything. It's why I'm trying my best to stop it. But, I can't control my heart. The only way for me to do that is for you to make me Tranquil." I shot at her. Her face changed, a sad expression showing. "That's not what I want, little one. I just don't want you to get hurt again. I worry about you." She replied, sounding a little depressed. I felt guilty for my harsh words. I leaned forward, and hugged her.

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping. At this point, I think it's just how my life has been designed." I began, leaning back after a brief hug. "To be honest, I think I'm only meant to be shown what I can't have. I saw my family die in front of me, because of what I am, and I'll never get them back." My voice began to shake again, but I didn't stop. "I grew up with Jowan, knowing that I could never have him. I became a Grey Warden, a dream come true, only to see it's end." A tear streamed down my face. "Now I have to lead myself and the one other Warden left to almost certain death against this Blight. I have to get all the treaties from people I've never met, and without being trained in such things." Wynne looked distressed at my words, though she waited for me to finish.

"So, if I get hurt because of how I feel towards Alistair, at least I know that I am still capable of feeling. So what if he'll never feel the same way? I'll be the best friend to him that I can be. That's all I'm asking for." I was finished then, sighing and resting my head within the palms of my hands. Wynne reached out and placed a hand on my shoulders. "I know you have had a difficult life, but it's not over just yet, Toryn. And you aren't alone. There may be only two Grey Wardens left, but you have myself and Morrigan." She paused, something clicking in her head.

"Wait a minute. Just two of you? I thought that you told me that Morrigan was one as well?" My head snapped up, forgetting all about that. I shrugged guiltily. "I never said that she _was_ a Grey Warden. Just that she had joined us, and she has. Just like you." Wynne almost choked in protest. "An apostate, and not even a Grey Warden! How could you, Toryn!" I shook my head. "Wynne, she and her mother saved me and Alistair from that Tower of Ishal. If they hadn't done that, he and I would be rotting corpses now. She offered her help, and I took it. I trust her, and she is under my protection, seeing as I am leading the Grey Wardens now. Decimated as we are." I replied sternly.

"I don't want to fight with you, Mother, but she's staying with us. The Circle Tower is only a day or two behind us. If you can't work with me on this, then you can go back to the Circle and it's rules." I said, taking the same tone that I remembered from Duncan's voice so long ago. I found comfort in that. Maybe I would make a good leader, after all.

Wynne actually smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, I have no problem with it. Had I known that she saved your life, I never would've objected in the first place. That by itself is proof enough of her trustworthiness." She said, pleasing me with her easy acceptance. "She's a good person. She actually noticed the same thing about my feelings for Alistair that you did, and she's very agreeable with it." I paused, trying to remember exactly what she had said. "She told me that since it occurs in nature, then how can my feelings be anything but natural." Wynne nodded. "A great deal of wisdom in those words. That is actually the same thing I believe. Perhaps I should try to get to know Morrigan a bit better myself. It seems that she would have an interesting perspective on things."

I agreed with that completely, nodding. "She does indeed. Her mother raised her in the Korcari Wilds, we are actually the first people that she's really interacted with for any length of time." I explained, and Wynne looked curious about that. "Is that so? I assume her Mother is much the same as she is then." I thought about that for a moment.

"They are similar in their beliefs, I think. Personality-wise, they are completely different. Flemeth is really good at interacting with people." I replied. Wynne's eyes grew wide. "Flemeth? Surely you don't mean _the_ Flemeth..." I nodded, smiling. "I do, indeed." Wynne almost choked in excitement. "That's incredible! That you've actually seen the Witch of the Wilds! I've studied her history extensively. I actually have a grimoire with me that was believed to be hers!" My eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe you should ask Morrigan if it's really Flemeth's then. If anyone would know, it would be her." She nodded. "I shall. Most of it makes no sense to me, but if she was raised by her, then perhaps I may finally understand some of it's secrets. But, such things can be done at a more appropriate time. It is late, and she doesn't strike me as someone who would approve of having their rest interrupted." She mused. "Most likely true. Alistair and I have decided against testing that for ourselves. She is usually the first one to wake though." I chuckled, remembering how Alistair crept around camp, attempting to sneak around without waking her.

Wynne yawned, and due to the contagiousness of such things, I found that I was extremely tired, her yawn reminding me of that fact. "Maybe we should get some sleep. We have a bit of a trip ahead of us." I mentioned to her, and she nodded. "Very well. It's later than I usually prefer to sleep, but in this case, I'm glad of that. Sleep well, little one." I smiled and exited her tent, heading for mine, for the second time tonight. I was more tired that I had been in quite a while, not fully recovered from the events back at the Circle Tower. Perhaps I'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

I got into my tent, and laid down. Sleep came quickly, much quicker than I expected, or hoped for. After all of the conversations and topics that I had been pulled through, I was glad to finally get some rest. Not that I didn't enjoy some of them, but all of it had taken it's toll on me. Morrigan and Wynne confronting me about Alistair, among other things, and Alistair's telling me the truth about his parentage. It left me with a lot to think about. I wondered if Arl Eamon was really going to be as pushy about Alistair's birthright as Alistair seemed to fear, or if it was simply that fear creating paranoia. Either one could be the case, given Alistair's extreme fear of being placed in a position of leadership.

I would have to plan for either case accordingly, as I meant what I said about not letting him be forced into something he didn't want. Truth be told, that would mean that he would be leaving the Grey Warden order, not being able to do both simultaneously. I didn't want to be the last one. I was already the last of my family, I didn't want to be the last of the Order as well. That and, if I was honest with myself, I didn't want Alistair to leave me behind.

_I saw the Great Dragon, the Archdemon that was leading the Blight against us. It stood atop the Fort, roaring commands that only the Tainted could hear and understand. The Darkspawn were attacking from all sides. I was anxious, as there were so few of us left to hold them at bay. Alistair and I forced our way to the Fort, knowing that if we didn't make it, then Ferelden would fall. The only thing that could stop the Blight, should we fall, was an alliance of nations. There wouldn't be enough time for most of them to prepare. Should the Blight overtake Ferelden, then the world would fall with us._

_  
Another roar of the Archdemon sent my eyes towards it. It looked deep into my soul, and I felt a presence pass over me. :Your destiny, young Toryn. You must not fail.: That voice, so familiar, rang through my mind. I stopped, as the world shifted to a white plane. There stood a young woman, a Chantry Priest, I gathered from seeing her robe. Behind her, the Archdemon, the image of what I must face. :You understand now, do you not?: The woman spoke to me, though her lips did not move._

_:How is this possible? Who are you?: I inquired of the strange woman. She lifted a finger to her lips. :You know that already. There are those of us in your realm that have abilities beyond the norm. I speak not of Mages, or those with great talent, but of those that have something rare and special. You are one of those few. I am another, though my time passed long ago. This is possible because this is my Gift. You sense the flow of the minds of others. I sense the flow of time. For now, all you need to be aware of is that I have chosen to share some of that knowledge with you. And, that I am watching.:_

_I shook my head in confusion. :I'm not sure I understand, exactly.: She smiled at me, and began to fade away. :Understanding is not a requirement for what you must do. Not yet, anyway. Your path lies before you. You, however, must be the one to walk it. You have difficult choices ahead of you. I spoke to you once before, in a different place, a different time. Remember my words, and rest easy tonight.:_

_She began to fade away, leaving me alone with the Dragon. :No! Wait! I have more questions!: My thoughts poured through me with a greater strength than I expected. :Don't leave me!: My requests went unanswered, by her actions if nothing else. :Rest, young one. You will have the answers you seek when you are ready for them.:_

_I shuddered, seeing the Dragon's gaze turn to me. I felt that tainted channel in my mind. It pulsed and surged with energy that did not belong to me. The eyes of the Dragon met mine with a look of pleasure. Something was planned for us. It was not the Dragon's intent to allow me that knowledge, and yet I knew it, nonetheless._

"Toryn."

_I had to get out of here. I had to wake myself up. To warn the others._

"Toryn!"

_Looking away from the Dragon, I just noticed the voice that called my name. I recognized Alistair's voice. :Alistair? Is that you?: The thoughts in my mind slipped from me to the voice._

"Toryn! Wake up!" I jerked awake, feeling a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. I noticed a single spark leap across my chest, arching back unto itself, and disappearing with a crack. I looked up at Alistair. "Alistair! We need to get ready! Darkspawn are advancing on us! They're going to attack tonight!" The words sputtered out of my mouth.

He nodded, grimly. "I know, I've already woken the others. I heard you call out, so I came to see if you were all right." His words confused me. He had called out to _me_, not the other way around. Before I could ask any more, I heard Morrigan.

"They're approaching! Prepare yourselves fools!" She hollered through the tent at us. We scrambled to our feet, and bolted into chaos. Could this night get any better?


	23. Trouble in Redcliffe

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. Sorry for the extended delay! I recently moved, and what a hassle that has proven to be! I'd like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story, and especially those that haven given me such wonderful reviews. Without all of that, I wouldn't have the drive to keep going! Hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter! Expect to see more frequent updates from this point on!

Chapter 23 – Trouble in Redcliffe

I was tired. With as little sleep as I had managed to get, along with the battle we had to fight against the darkspawn that had made their unexpected appearance, I had little reserves to work with. Unfortunately, I would have to work with what I had. Dawn was beginning to break on the horizon, which meant it was about time to get moving. Redcliffe wasn't too far from us now, and we wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Morrigan was sitting by the campfire, working on our breakfast, no doubt, while Wynne and Alistair were resting nearby. The mystery of my dream, the voice that spoke to me, and Alistair's claim that I called out to him confused me. It had only been a little over two candlemarks since then, and I had barely had enough time to piece together what has happening to me.

Finally deciding that I couldn't figure it out on my own, I stood and walked over to the others. Alistair looked up and smiled, and I ignored the spasm of pain that stung my chest. "There are a couple things that I want to talk to you all about before we get going, if that's alright with everyone." I said, my dry throat causing my voice to crack a bit.

Morrigan didn't look up from her work as she spoke. "I do not mind. I'm not so busy that I can't listen." She said plainly. Wynne chimed in. "It's no trouble, Toryn. You can talk to us about _anything_." The edge in her voice suggested that she didn't really mean _anything_, but I wasn't referring to anything that she was hinting at. Ironically, Alistair nodded. "I'm all ears." He jested. I nodded, and sat down across the campfire from the others, wanting to be able to see their reactions as I spoke.

"Firstly, I think that there is a Spirit of the Fade that is visiting my dreams," Everyone's reaction was similar, a look of surprise. Even Morrigan paused her work and looked up at that statement. "She's shown me a few things. I think she's showing me future events. She's told me that I know who she is, and she is watching over us. I'd like to get your opinions on that. I'm not really sure what to think of it." Morrigan spoke first. "This is intriguing indeed. It's rare that a Spirit visits a mortal and shows them such things. I wonder as to her motives."

Wynne cleared her throat, and had an odd look about her, as if she was listening to something that none of us could hear. The look passed quickly, and she gave her opinion as well. "I believe that this is a good sign for us. We are in a unique position, being the only ones capable of ending this Blight before it gets out of hand. Perhaps this spirit wishes to guide us on our path. I've heard of such beings, even those with abilities beyond what we might consider possible." Morrigan nodded in agreement, and Alistair spoke up, a contemplative look on his face. "What did this spirit show you?"

I hesitated for a moment, unsure if it was wise to share what I saw. I decided sharing was the better option. "She showed me the Archdemon. It was like I was my future self, seeing and feeling what I would feel. She showed me that we must not fail, or there won't be enough time to stop the Blight." Alistair looked very uneasy when he heard my words. Wynne leaned back, looking as if she was trying to get comfortable. "You said that the spirit told you that you know her. Is that true?" She inquired of me. I shrugged. "I'm not sure. She spoke directly to my mind. It was a very familiar feeling. It was almost like..." My memory of the Tevinter Statue that was buried within the Circle's Repository came to my mind, and it was then that I remembered why she seemed familiar.

"By the Maker!" I stood suddenly, realization finally hitting me. "I do know her! She's the spirit of the Tevinter Statue from the Tower! She spoke to my mind when I was looking around down there." Wynne's eyes widened. "I had completely forgotten about that old thing. It was rumored to hold the spirit of a Foreseer from days long past, though I never believed it. Greagoir must've released it's spirit when he destroyed all those artifacts from the Repository." She sounded like she was bursting with excitement. Knowing Wynne's great love of history, I understood why.

Alistair and Morrigan exchanged looks, and Morrigan nodded, letting Alistair know that he could speak first. He had a bit of a lost look about him. "A statue spoke to your mind? Isn't that a bit odd? And, considering that it was imprisoned in the first place, should we even trust anything she says to us?" Morrigan nodded, seeming to agree with Alistair. Wynne responded before I got the chance. "Legend tells us that she was imprisoned by a Mage Noble when she foretold the end of his House. He considered it treason, and transformed her into stone as punishment. It was proven that her warning was true, as a disaster stuck the area, destroying his home, as well as the village, and killing all within it's walls. Considering that she was attempting to warn him, I think it safe to trust this spirit's warnings and advice." She explained, her tone making me smile. I remembered well that tone from the days of being an Apprentice under her training.

Looking satisfied, Alistair nodded as he leaned back into a comfortable position. Morrigan looked satisfied with that answer as well. "Well, if we are finished discussing this, I will return to preparing our meal before we depart." Morrigan said, returning to her disinterested tone as she turned back to her cooking. Alistair chuckled. "As chatty as always, I see." He poked at Morrigan, who glared at him. "And _more_ observant than usual, I see." She shot back. I forced back a chuckle, not wanting to encourage their bantering too much. It was moments like this that reminded me of Wynne, and the other Senior Enchanters, when they were dealing with children. I supposed that we were all still so childlike at a core level.

We ate our morning meal a bit faster than usual, and packed up our camp. The previous night seemed so long and eventful. I wasn't sad to see it fading on the horizon behind us. Redcliffe was only another day or so ahead of us. We made good time, as we camped just a couple more nights before making it to Redcliffe Village's edge the following afternoon. Alistair seemed excited to be heading back to his former home, and to the family that he left behind so long ago.

My dreams haunted me both nights before we arrived. At least the Archdemon's presence had lessened within my mind. Alistair's one the other hand, tormented me, showing me what I so desperately wanted, and with the knowledge that it was barred from me. Morrigan seemed to understand, in her own way. She simply smiled when I told her as we traveled ever so closer to Alistair's former home. She didn't say much, which was actually a bit nice. I knew that Wynne meant well, but her words only told me what I knew already. It was her words that cut deeper than my dreams. Her words made my knowledge about what I couldn't have more real.

I still didn't understand how Wynne and Morrigan – especially Morrigan – could know, and Alistair didn't seem to notice. How it could be so obvious to them, while not so obvious that Alistair did, puzzled me. I finally decided, as we overcame the last hilltop standing between us and Redcliffe, that I preferred it that way. Alistair's friendship meant a lot. His jests made me smile, a rarity these days. So much had changed in the past months, but at least he hadn't. He seemed as set as stone in his attitude, and his ways. At least some things don't change.

I stopped walking, letting the others catch up to me. Redcliffe Village finally stood below. I wasn't sure, but something told me that something was amiss down in the village. Barricades stood everywhere, seemingly to impede access to the village Chapel. I turned to Alistair, a puzzled look on my face. Was this truly the home that he was raised within? As I watched the lines of worry on his face, I knew that my suspicions must be true. Something was happening down there. I gripped my staff, the tension showing as my hand strained under the pressure.

"This isn't right." Alistair said, worry emanating from his voice, though I didn't feel it. My shields had definitely improved these past weeks. "Any idea what's going on?" I asked him. He shook his head in reply. Morrigan walked up to me, a curious look on her face. She haunched down, her vivid yellow eyes beginning to glow as she looked down from our hilltop. "We've been noticed. Someone is approaching rapidly.

Alistair's hand gripped the hilt of his sword, but Morrigan waved him off. "He's just a boy, and a scared one at that. He is no threat to us." Wynne put a hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed. I felt very fortunate that she had decided to come along. She always did find a way to help me relax. "I see him. My, he runs quickly. We all should be so athletic." Wynne laughed, making even Alistair crack a smile. I walked ahead of the others as the boy ran up to us.

"Sirs!" He hollored towards Alistair and myself, and as the boy's eyes landed on Morrigan and Wynne, he amended himself, "And, miladies." He said with a slight bow as he came to a stop in front of me. Morrigan actually chuckled. "Are all young men so respectful? Clearly a trait that is lost over time." She said, shooting a dark look towards Alistair, who only flashed his teeth in a big smile in response.

"How can we help you?" I asked, bringing our attentions back to the boy. He took a moment, breathing heavily. "I saw that travelers were approaching. I was told that if I saw any, to inform them that they are asked to come to the Chapel to speak with Bann Teagan." He huffed. I heard Alistair take in a breath. "Bann Teagan? Toryn, we should go to him immediately. If anyone knows what's going on around here, he would." I nodded, and turned back towards the boy. "Very well, Master...?" The boy blushed. "Thomas. Just, Thomas. I've no special title like that Master Elf." I was slightly taken aback by the tone of respect from Thomas. Very few humans ever treated a strange elf with such dignity.

I smiled, feeling a bit more reassured. "Very well, Thomas. You let Bann Teagan know that we are on our way. In the meantime, do you know if Arl Eamon is able to speak with us? We have urgent business with him." I inquired. The boy frowned. "Oh, then you don't know? The village has been under siege for the past couple weeks. We've heard no word from the Castle since the demons started attacking." He said, shaking at his own words.

Wynne gasped. "Demons? Laying siege to a village? I can hardly believe it!" Morrigan seemed a bit shocked as well, though whatever thoughts were flowing through her mind, she did not vocalize them. Alistair, on the other hand...

"We will walk with you. Tell us all you can on our way to the Chapel." He said, his voice dark and angry. The boy nodded and began rushing back down towards the village, Alistair at his side. I walked fast enough to catch what they were discussing, without walking so fast as to leave Wynne behind. She seemed to tire so quickly these days. Morrigan and Wynne were whispering amongst themselves. I wondered if it dealt with the issue at hand, or if it was about the grimoire that Wynne gave to Morrigan. I knew they had discussed it several times the past few nights. However possible that might've been, I felt that, if I knew Wynne, they weren't talking about frivolous topics at a time like this.

We made it to the Chapel fairly quickly. It wasn't as far as it seemed from our hilltop vantage point. I looked around, worry creeping up my spine. From a distance, this village looked almost normal, but standing within it, I knew better. The wood panels of even the sturdiest building had been hacked, broken, and scorched. Death lingered around us, it's presence was known even in the air we breathed. I felt an inkling of panic from the villagers. I was surprised that I didn't feel more, but then, my shields had improved. I just didn't realize exactly how much they had. The emotion in the air had to be far stronger than it was back in Ostagar. That lunch with Alistair where I lost my strength to hold back feelings that weren't mine. I was very grateful that my personal history wasn't repeating in that aspect.

Alistair and I took the lead as Thomas stopped at the Chapel doors. We pushed the doors open, and walked inside, Wynne and Morrigan right behind us. We walked towards the center of the, what I could only describe as, the makeshift hospice. I could see a man talking with an older Chantry Priest. I glanced at Alistair, who's nod confirmed the question in my mind. Bann Teagan glanced at us, and returned to his conversation, which seemed to come to a close as we approached him. The priest left without giving us a glance, and Bann turned to us. "By all that is Holy! Alistair!" He said, sounding surprised, but not exactly pleased. Alistair stopped, a confused look on his face. "It's good to see you too Bann." He said, wryly.

"So, you are one of the two surviving Grey Wardens then? And I assume that this _elf_ is the other?" My head snapped up at the unspoken accusation. He was blaming us for something. He continued when neither of us spoke. "I'm surprised you'd show your face here. You must know that Loghain has declared the Grey Wardens traitors of Ferelden, leading King Cailan to his death." I was horrified. "That's not true! Loghain abandoned _us_!" I exclaimed in my shock.

I felt Wynne's hand on my shoulder again. "Toryn." Though she only said my name, I knew she was letting me know to let Alistair handle this. He knew this man, and I was already being seen as just another elf. I felt a little deflated, and took a step back, letting Alistair have the floor. Bann Teagan turned to Alistair. "Is that true, Alistair?" Alistair nodded. "It is, Bann. Loghain abandoned the battle after the beacon atop the Tower of Ishal was lit." The man leaned back against the wall, and sighed. "I know better than to think that you would lie, Alistair. You're a good man. I couldn't believe it when we got the news, and Eamon was adamant that the Grey Wardens simply couldn't have betrayed us to the Darkspawn. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Alistair still had a hardened look on his face. "And for doubting Toryn, as well no doubt?" Bann Teagan looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes. My apologies, Toryn." I shrugged it off, not sure if I really believed his apology, given his initial attitude towards me. "Now, Alistair, if you and your party could talk to Murdock. He can explain what has been going on lately, as he's taken charge of our defenses." Alistair smiled. "I would, however, it's not _my_ party. Toryn leads us." Bann glanced at me with shock. If I thought he looked uncomfortable before, I knew that he was now.

"I see. Well, I have some business to attend to. If you could talk to Murdock then, Toryn." He said simply, walking off towards the Chantry Priest that he had been speaking to earlier. Morrigan looked unamused. "What an unpleasant man. I see no reason to do anything that he asks of us with an attitude like that." I was inclined to agree with Morrigan, except that if we had any chance of getting to Eamon, we would have to. Alistair surprised me. "You are one to talk about attitude problems, Morrigan!" He said, and stormed off. "Alistair!" Wynne protested, shocked at his aggressive tone. I wasn't sure if Alistair even heard her protest as he stormed out the door.

I didn't know what exactly was happening here, but I did know why Alistair was behaving like this. He was facing another potential lost family member. Only I knew that there were things that Alistair needed to say to Eamon, and now he may not get that chance. I began to wonder why it was it that we kept running into such problems? I tried to shake off those thoughts. Coincidence, I told myself. We live in dark days. It didn't make me feel any better, the voice in the back of my mind warning me that this was no coincidence.

There was something odd about the timing of this incident. I only hoped that we had time to help this village. And, that Arl Eamon still lived. If nothing else, but for Alistair's sake. I didn't know what we could to do help, but this Murdock may be able to tell us what we need to know. I walked after Alistair, hoping that we hadn't arrived too late.


	24. Reunions

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. Here is the next installment! Hope everyone enjoys it, and that it was worth the slight delay. This was an especially difficult chapter to write.

Chapter 24 – Reunions

Walking back into what was left of the daylight, I saw Alistair leaning against the wall of the Chapel. I reached out, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Alistair," I began, my voice softer than I had intended it to be, "Are you alright?" He nodded, but didn't look at me. "I'm fine, Toryn. It's just been so long since my last visit here. So much has been lost. I barely recognize it. Even Bann Teagan isn't who I remember." His voice was quiet, and lacked the strength of his indomitable personality that I had come to love.

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see it. I lowered my hand, and cleared my throat, which was becoming a bit dry. "I'm so sorry, Alistair. I can't imagine how hard this is for you." I said. He simply shrugged. "Well, that's hardly fair. You don't _have _to imagine what it's like to come back to the only place you've known as home to find it ruined. The last time that I even visited was about six years ago, and it was brief." He paused, and I found myself wishing that he'd look at me. "If only we had come sooner." Those last words were so quiet I almost didn't catch them.

I suddenly felt guilty, and uncomfortable. If I had taken his advice from the start, we might've made it here soon enough to prevent this tragedy from happening. I suddenly realized that the choices I was making was starting to affect a lot more than just me and my companions. Not knowing how to respond, I turned and began to walk towards the center of town. I couldn't stop myself from lowering my head slightly. I felt ashamed, and disappointed in myself. I had let Alistair down, all because I didn't think I was ready to face strangers. What a great leader I was turning out to be. I fought back the tear that threatened to spill as a thought I couldn't avoid was beginning to slip from the dark recesses of my mind. _'Maybe Bann Teagan is right about me. Maybe I'm not cut out for this...'_

I didn't bother to see if the others were following me. All I wanted was to find Murdock and do whatever it took to help out the people of this town that was Alistair's home. I stopped only once to ask a passing villager where to find Murdock. The friendly older woman pointed me towards the center of town, where a semi-circle of barricades formed the place where Murdock and his men planned tonight's battle against their ghastly invaders. I found the place that the woman described fairly easily. I saw Murdock and his men talking ahead of me. A young woman glanced at me, looking distraught. I saw her eyes drift to a point behind me, when her eyes lit up.

"Alistair! Thank the Maker!" She exclaimed as she rushed passed me to leap into his open arms. I watched, feeling a bit confused. His eyes seemed to light up as well, the first sign of his normal self since arriving in Redcliffe. "Kaitlyn? I can't believe it!" His voice carried the same excitement that her's had conveyed. I felt my stomach tighten as I watched him pull her into a close hug. I knew that I shouldn't stare, but I couldn't tear my eyes from the two of them. I barely noticed Morrigan walk up to me. It only registered in my mind that she was even there when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly turned my attention from Alistair to Morrigan, who was frowning, not in her usual disapproving kind of way. It looked like sympathy, an emotion I half-believed that Morrigan was incapable of.

"Come, Toryn. We have more pressing matters to attend to, do we not?" She said to me, the tone of her voice only confirming that she was indeed capable of relating to another sentient being in that manner. Knowing that Morrigan was just as good at reading people and situations as myself, it was a painful confirmation of the suspicion that I refused to allow my mind to actively think about. I turned back to talk to Murdock, leaving Alistair to his reunion.

Murdock was tall for a human, and he had a confident ruggedness about him. It was very clear that he was a very capable commander in battle. I walked to the edge of his makeshift situation room, and cleared my throat, gently alerting him to my presence. He turned swiftly, having the reflexes of a man who was expecting a blade to be heading his way. He actually cracked a bit of a smile when he saw me. "Ah, a Grey Warden. It's about time we had some _decent_ help around here." Confusion seemed to be a state of mind that was becoming more common place for me, and I didn't like the feeling very much.

Tilting my head slightly, I asked the man who towered above me, "How did you know I was a Grey Warden?" It was a very legitimate question, seeing as I was garbed in the robes of a Circle Mage, rather than the steel armor of a warrior. He laughed. "We don't exactly have a lot of visitors these days. And when we do, gossip flies faster than any falcon." Morrigan chuckled, I assumed it was her unique perspective of how a falcon flew that made the analogy funny to her. I was very impressed with how well she seemed to find the humanity within herself in this strange world that she never got to know.

"Fair enough, I suppose." I said, shrugging. Being the 'quick to action' man that I suspected that he was, he spoke again. "I assume you've come to me at Bann Teagan's request for assistance." Down to business it seemed. I nodded. "Yes, sir. If there is anything that my comrades and myself can do to help..." Murdock cut me off. "There is, actually. Forgive my rudeness. There isn't much time for us to act. We have more than one situation here. The most obvious one is that we are a village under siege by undead warriors. They seem to be coming from the Castle, and begin their attack when the sun falls. The other situation, which is more crucial, is that our Blacksmith refuses to open his forge to us. If we are to survive the night, we _must_ have his help." He explained to me.

I thought for a moment before responding. "I'm assuming you've tried talking to him already?" He nodded. "Yes. He refuses to open the forge until we rescue his daughter. It seems that she was captured several nights ago and taken to the Castle. We've seen no sign of her since that night, and he refuses to listen to reason. Truth be told, that girl has to be dead by now. Those creatures have sparred no one else thus far. Besides the fact that I've no one to spare to search the Castle for her." I felt a surge of sympathy for the Blacksmith. How cruel for a parent to outlive their own child. "What do you wish of us, then?" Morrigan asked, surprising me.

It was rare for Morrigan to care enough about a topic of conversation to join in on it. She usually seemed to prefer being the silent observer. Murdock shrugged. "I'm not sure what you can do, to be honest. He won't listen to anyone I've sent to him, but perhaps that's because he knows us, and expects too much from us. If you could talk some reason into him, then we might stand a chance." I nodded. "I don't know if he'll listen to me, but I'll do my best." I promised him. He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "I appreciate that, Master Grey Warden. You'll find Smith Owen in his shop just over there." He said, pointing to a building across the way.

Morrigan began walking towards it, wasting no time. I followed suit, knowing that if we were to have his help by sundown, we would have to work quickly. "Toryn!" I heard Alistair's voice from behind us. Morrigan stopped suddenly, whirling around so fast that my eyes lost their focus for a moment. I looked back to see Alistair and Kaitlyn rushing towards us. I tried not to pay any attention to the fact that he had her hand within his. "What is it, Alistair?" I asked his, coughing a bit, my throat suddenly growing coarse.

"Toryn, this is Kaitlyn. She needs our help with something." He said, the urgency in his voice very evident. Morrigan scoffed. "Are we to divide our resources to grant help to _every_ problem that crosses our path?" She said, just loud enough for me to hear. I ignored her for the moment. "What can I do for you, Lady Kaitlyn?" She brushed her long brown hair from her face with her left hand, which I noticed was devoid of any jewelry. "It's my son. He's been missing since this morning, and I can't find him!" I felt yet another surge of sympathy, not unlike that I felt for the Blacksmith. I sighed.

"Where did you see him last?" I asked, pausing when a suspicious thought crossed my mind, which prompted me to quickly add, "And about how old is he?" She didn't look as happy as she appeared earlier, and only now did I see the tale-tell signs that she had spent the most of the day in tears. "I last saw him at home, but then he was gone! He's just over five years old, and doesn't understand how dangerous it is for him to be alone right now! Please, Master Toryn, help me find him." I looked at Alistair, seeing that he was almost as distraught over this as she was, and I began to feel very upset at the potential meaning of that.

I glanced back at Morrigan, who looked very displeased, and turned back to the two of them. As I opened my mouth to respond, I saw Wynne walking towards us. I hadn't even realized that she wasn't with us all this time. I wondered what she had been up to. She looked a bit smug, carrying a mischievous grin that posed many more questions. "Well, Morrigan and I need to talk to Owen, and try to convince him to reopen the Smithy. Wynne, I want you to help Alistair find Kaitlyn's son. After Morrigan and I are finished with Owen, we will join you." I heard Morrigan grunt disapprovingly behind me. Wynne nodded, her smile quickly replaced with concern. "Very well. Kaitlyn, if you could show me where you saw him last. We should start searching there." She said, and the two of them rushed off. Alistair smiled slightly at me. "Thank you, Toryn. It means a lot to me." He said, sounding very grateful as he turned to join Wynne and Kaitlyn.

I stood there, watching them rush off for a moment before Morrigan's voice snapped my attention back to the present. "Toryn, don't dwell on such things. Tis not healthy, nor is it the time for such things." I looked at her, and nodded. "You're right, Morrigan. Thank you." I said, and headed for the door to Owen's Smithy. She nodded. "Anytime, Toryn." Came her reply as I raised a hand to knock on the door.

An angry shout emanated from behind the door after only a single knock. "I told you people to leave me be!" Owen, I presumed. He definitely sounded serious about being left alone. "Master Owen, I am Toryn of the Grey Wardens. I wondered if I could speak..." There was a crash from behind the door, which sounded suspiciously like a person hitting the floor. I glanced at Morrigan as more noise came from behind the door. Morrigan looked curious, her green eyes glistening from behind locks of her dark hair.

The door swung open with a swiftness and force that caused me to jump slightly from the suddenness of it. The man that stood before me was a short stump of a human, with callused hands and a dark beard that looked unkempt. "A Grey Warden are ya? Humph. You don't look much like a Grey Warden to me." Owen replied, and I smiled. "I can assure you, Master Owen, that I am indeed a Grey Warden. I am also a Mage of the Circle, as you can garner from my attire." I replied with a slight smile, the best I could manage under the circumstances.

"That I can believe. Now, before you begin your ramblings, let me guess why you are here. That fool Murdock and his men have sent you to ask me to re-open my forge, yes?" I could think of nothing to say, so I shrugged in reply, frowning a bit. Owen nodded. "I figured as much. Seeing as you are a Grey Warden and all, I'd be willing to discuss my terms with you inside." I nodded. "Very well." I turned towards Morrigan. "Master Owen, this is one of my comrades, Morrigan. I'd li..." Owen cut me short.

"Now lad, is that any way to introduce a lady?" He said with a grin, reaching for Morrigan's hand, as he bowed slightly. I half-expected a shout of protest from Morrigan, but she surprised me, yet again, as he grasped her hand. "Milady." Morrigan swelled up from his tone of respect, and actually curtsied. "A pleasure, Master Owen." He seemed to swell up as well, which didn't surprise me. Morrigan could very well be a wingless Harpie in disguise for all her charm. Owen definitely seemed to be swoon by her. "If you would care to join us, Milady?" He asked her, his arms gesturing in for her.

Morrigan gracefully walked into his home, her only reply to his request. I followed behind her, shaking my head slightly in amusement, the tip of my ponytail tickling my neck as it swayed. Owen offered us both a chair after locking the door. We sat and listened to his terms. It was very touching to hear such care for his daughter, Valena. My heart went out to him. Finally, after discussing the possibilities with him, I finally agreed to search for her should we survive the night. Owen seemed thrilled, and immediately burst out from his door to bark orders to Murdock. It seemed that the Forge was now open again.

We left Owen's home in silence, which didn't last long. Morrigan must've decided that she had something to say. "So, do you plan on keeping your end of the bargain with the old man?" I looked at her as we continued our walk, and sighed. She always had the hardest questions for me. "Yes. When we get into the castle, we'll keep an eye out for her. However, I don't plan on going too far out of our way. I don't want to risk any of us getting into a situation that we can't handle." I replied, reluctantly. She nodded. "Very wise." I shrugged, not feeling very wise at all these days. "We need to find the others." I said, opening up my empathy for the first time in a long while.

I reached out, searching for that familiar signature that would lead me to our companions. I was very careful not to open up too wide, not wanting to feel the emotions of everyone between us and them. Not to mention that I didn't really want to know what the others were feeling right now. It didn't take us long to find Kaitlyn's home, especially considering that Alistair was standing outside the door, apparently waiting for us.

"Toryn! We haven't found the boy, Bevin, yet." Alistair said, sounding glum. "We were about to leave and do a sweep of the village." Morrigan again scoffed, though this time loud enough for Alistair's ears. "We haven't the time to search for the boy. The sun is almost spent. We need to refocus our efforts into preparing for this battle." I felt a surge of fear rocket into me from within the house.

Alistair opened his mouth to argue, but I silenced them both with a gesture of my hand. I heard a small voice. _:Don't find me. Don't find me. Don't find me.:_ I looked up at the two of them. "Do you hear that?" I asked as I followed the voice inside the house. I vaguely heard Alistair's voice behind me. "I don't hear anything, Toryn." I followed the voice upstairs, and into what must've been Kaitlyn's bedroom. Wynne walked around a corner and opened her mouth to speak, which I interrupted by bringing a finger to my lips.

The voice seemed to be coming from a Wardrobe in Kaitlyn's room. I tried to open it, and heard a screech of fright. _:FOUND ME! Go away! Please go away!: – _"Go away!" I shook my head, the two voices sounding the same, but saying two different things simultaneously. "Bevin?" I asked the boy through the door. "We're, _friends_, of your mother. She asked us to find you." I glanced back at Alistair as I spoke, watching him leave, probably to find Kaitlyn, and bring her back here. "Go away!" The boy replied again.

Wynne stepped in between me and the door. "Young man, get out here this instant!" She said, sounding very impatient and firm. That was _definitely_ a tone I recognized. There was silence for a moment, and the door slowly opened. Bevin stepped out, streaks of tears on his face. "Yes, ma'am." Wynne crouched down next to the boy, wiping his face with a small cloth. "Now, that's much better. Why were you hiding in there?" I turned and left, guessing the answer, and finding myself needing a distraction. As I walked out of the house, Alistair and Kaitlyn rushed passed us. "Bevin! Bevin!" Her voice sounded both excited and relieved.

I found a fallen tree not a few lengths away from the house. I sat down, taking deep breaths. I did the right thing, I reminded myself. I reunited a family. So, why did it feel like I regretted it? Wasn't helping people the right thing to do? Wasn't that my job as a Grey Warden? Deep down I knew it was, as I knew why it was I felt this way. That in itself was the problem. A problem for which no solution was immediately evident to me.


	25. Suspicions

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter was difficult to write, as writer's block prompted me to start this chapter over after getting about halfway through. Hope everyone enjoys this new installment! Thanks again for all the reviews, and I look forward to reading more of them!

Chapter 25 – Suspicions

_Hordes of undead spilled on us. Fire and lightning cracked as hundreds of blades met with devastating force. Wynne and Morrigan stood on either side of me, the three of us forming a triangle. It made it easier, as we could all pour a little of our power into forming a single shield that would protect all of us. As I threw another fireball into the fray, I saw Alistair leap, his sword cracking the neck of a skeleton that hadn't quite finished decomposing. Murdock was not far from him, his broadsword smashing into one undead abomination after another._

_:Toryn.:_

_I pulled from my source, molding the energy into a large electrical blast to destroy a small group of undead that was heading towards us. In the distance, I saw a woman walking through the chaos towards us. I looked around, and none of Murdock's men seemed to notice her. As more lightning cracked across the battlefield that this once peaceful village had become, the woman's voice spoke directly to my mind._

_:It is unhealthy to relive such things, Toryn.: Her words confused me, and I realized that despite my distractions, I was still fighting against the undead, as if she wasn't there. I had no control over my actions. I wasn't sure what was happening. :I know you. You are the spirit that visits my dreams. Am I dreaming?:_

_The world around me rippled and faded, leaving just the two of us standing in the darkness of my mind. She nodded as her voice entered my mind yet again. :As I said, it is unhealthy to relive such dark events. Rest does not come to those who trap themselves in the horror of their pasts. And rest is something you will need if you are to succeed in entering the Castle in a few hours time.:_

_She began to fade as well, and I held out my hand to her. :Wait! I do not even know your name. Can you not tell me?: Her chuckled radiated from her, illuminating the darkness. :Of all the things you worry about. I suppose that is fair to tell you, though it has been so long since anyone has known that I have nearly forgotten. I am Azkedelia.: Her smile faded, and her face grew serious. :You have a choice to make, young Toryn. How you deal with the events of your past will impact your future. Remember that you heart will guide you, so long as it remains true.:_

_I looked at her, remembering that she had said something similar to me in the past. :You've told me that once before.: I replied, to which she nodded. :Those who do not know their history are doomed to repeat it, Toryn. Conversely, those to dwell on what has happened tend not to make the choices that they need to make.: Azkedelia looked up, as if seeing something that I could not, though I followed her gaze, curious to see if there was anything I could see._

_:The time is quickly approaching. May the Maker guide you.:_

I snapped awake, having fallen asleep on one of the remaining pews within the Chapel. Through the window, I saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Which meant that I didn't get as much sleep as I would've preferred. I saw that Wynne and Alistair were still sleeping on the pew in front of me. Morrigan was nowhere to be seen. I stood slowly, and quietly, not wanting to disturb my sleepy companions. I grabbed my bag, and headed out of the door. I shut the door quietly and noticed a small black cat resting on the ground nearby. I smiled and knelt down next to it.

"You know, the Chapel isn't _so_ bad that you had to sleep outside." I said, as it's vivid yellow-green eyes met mine. There was a flash, and, despite the fact that I braced for it, my eyes closed shut from the suddenness of it. When my eyes opened again, the graceful form of Morrigan stood before me, her eyes still on me. "I can not sleep while those fools mutter their prayers. Besides, the air out here is still and cool. I enjoy it." Her sharp voice replied.

"It does feel nice. Fortunately, we were able to keep the battle far enough away from here that the smell hasn't reached us yet." I said, remembering with disgust how stifling the air had become once the undead began to close in. Morrigan shrugged. "We had better get used to it. I can imagine that the Castle itself is far worse that what we saw, and smelled, last night. That's assuming that we are able to get into the Castle at all."

"We'll find a way inside. We have to." I paused, wanting a somewhat lighter subject after what we endured last night. Looking at Morrigan, a question came to mind. "How is it that your eyes don't change when you shapeshift?" Her odd, yet compelling eyes looked at me, and she smiled. "It's been a while since you've bombarded me with such questions. I was beginning to wonder if the novelty had worn off."

I shook my head. "You were never a novelty. I just thought that you might enjoy a reprieve from my inquiries." She chuckled. "Tis a shame that all good things must end then. As to your answer, the eyes reflect who you truly are. You can change what you look like on the outside, but within you remain the same. Thus, what your eyes reflect do not change." It was a very insightful answer, one that possessed a great deal of wisdom. Not that I was surprised. Despite all her protests to the contrary, Morrigan was a very wise woman.

Our discussion was cut short by the sound of the door to the Chapel opening, Alistair emerging, his hazel eyes rebelling against the brightness of the early morning sun. For a moment, our eyes locked, and I felt my heart stop. I looked away, knowing that I needed to keep my mind focused on the mission we had to achieve. From behind me, Alistair's voice broke the uneasy silence that had fallen over Morrigan and myself. "And how did you two sleep?" He asked, his voice croaking, as it tended to do in the early stages of consciousness for Alistair.

Morrigan chuckled as she replied. "I slept like a fat cat after enjoying a meal too large for it." I couldn't help but laugh, and from the sound of it, neither could Alistair. His laughter was music to my ears. As he sat beside me, I realized that in the past few moons, that he and Morrigan had not only gained a rapport with each other, but that they were actually becoming good friends. Friends that bickered constantly that is. I glanced to my left, where Alistair had decided to sit. "So, what about you, Toryn? Sleep well?"

His question reminded me of what I saw in my dream. "I had almost forgotten," I began, calmly, "I was dreaming of the battle from last night." Alistair sighed, interrupting me. "I know what you mean. It was horrific to endure. Be comforted in the thought that we lost no one, at the very least." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, no doubt trying to comfort me. I shook my head and stood, walking a pace ahead of them, and turning back. "No, you don't understand. It wasn't the battle that is important. I saw the Spirit again." Curiosity flashed over their eyes, though it seemed more at home within Morrigan's.

"Did she say anything about the battle?" Morrigan inquired, the tone in her voice a close match for the look in her eyes. Alistair sat up straighter, apparently trying to concentrate on my answer. "Not exactly. She told me that it was unhealthy for me to dwell on the battle." Morrigan interrupted this time, "Dwelling in general, actually." She said softly. I chose to ignore the implication that she hid within her words. Continuing, "She told me that I am to make a choice. That how I deal with the events of my past will impact my future." Alistair sat back, using his arms to hold him upright. "Do you think she is referring to our trip into the Castle?"

Morrigan's eyes stared into mine, as if she was trying to see what I saw. "Probably. She said that the time is fast approaching, and that rest is something I would need if we are to succeed in the Castle today." I paused, trying to remember everything. It felt like I was missing something. "At any rate, I'm not sure what she is trying to tell me. I don't see how my past has any connection to what's happening here." Morrigan cleared her throat. "The sooner that we get into the Castle, the sooner we find out, I suppose. You two should probably seek out Murdock. I'll wake the old one." She said as she stood and slipped through the door.

Not wasting any time, Alistair and I set out to find Murdock. "You know that I'm not one to complain, but I was hoping that we could get at least one good meal in before walking into that place." My companion's words made me chuckle. "You know, Alistair, I've yet to experience this great increase in appetite that you told me about." I wasn't the only one chuckling now. "No? Maybe it's just me then. Mind you, a lot of the others ate a whole lot more after their Joining."

I thought about that for a moment before responding. "Or, so they told you. Besides me, you were the newest recruit. Perhaps they just told you that to see what you'd do." I didn't even notice right away that Alistair had stopped walking. I turned to see him smiling, and looking towards the ground, a clear sign that he was thinking fairly hard. "You know what? I bet you are right. Maybe I only eat more because they told me that I would need it. Huh. That certainly puts things into perspective." I shook my head to give myself something to do besides laugh again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small figure running towards us. Getting a better look, I remembered him instantly. "Hey Thomas! In a hurry?" I asked him. He came to a halt next to us, breathing heavily. Clearly running wasn't really his thing. "Bann Teagan sent me. He wants to talk to you." I nodded. "Where is he?" The question left my lips, even as my thoughts reminded me of the man's poor attitude towards me. Truth be told, I didn't want to know where he was, except to avoid him. However, I knew that, if nothing else, this was a necessity for the time being.

"He's on the hill over there." Thomas said as he gestured. "Near that windmill." I looked back at Alistair, who nodded. Despite what Bann Teagan had thought or felt yesterday, I _was_ the leader of our little party, for better or for worse. I only hoped that it was for better. Maker knew that I had a hard time figuring out what I was supposed to do most of the time. "Very well. After our other companions catch up with us, we'll make our way." I replied.

"Then let us be on our way." Wynne's amused voice came from behind us. I looked back to see that Morrigan and Wynne had caught up with us quicker than I had expected. "I may be _old_, youngling, but I believe that I am very capable of waking up fast enough for your expectations." Even Wynne seemed to be in good spirits this morning. That was a good start, at least. "Let us not waste the morning then." Morrigan chimed in, apparently in a rush to get moving. Not that I blamed her.

As we walked towards the windmill on the hill that Thomas pointed us to, Wynne expressed her interest in my visitor, Morrigan apparently catching her up on it. "She said that her name is Azkedelia." I explained. Wynne's curiosity burned. "After all these years of studying that statue, it's only after it is destroyed that I learn who she was. When this is all over, I have a lot more studying to do on it."

We found Bann Teagan where Thomas had told us we would. I walked ahead of my group and faced him, I didn't plan on allowing him to intimidate me this time. "You sent for us?" I said, my voice cold and stern, a first for me. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Before we get down to business, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." I heard Wynne clear her throat behind me. "I shouldn't have allowed my personal opinions cloud my judgement of you. You did a fantastic job in the battle last night. If you are any example, perhaps my opinions of your people are wrong." I was astounded. This certainly seemed to come out of the blue.

For the first time in what seemed to be ages, I opened up my empathy, focusing my will on the man who stood before me. I was surprised to find that he was being honest with me. Shocked, but satisfied, I closed off that channel in my mind, and cleared my throat to reply. "I accept your apology. Now, what is this business that you wanted to discuss with us?" I said, not wanting to think about this man's sudden switch of thought.

Bann Teagan nodded. "There is a way for you all to get into the Castle undetected. My family was trusted with this key, which opens a secret passage underneath the windmill. It will lead us directly to the Castle's dungeon. From there, we should be able to find out what is going on." He handed me the key as he spoke. "There has been little need for it until recent events, and it's likely that whoever has taken the Castle isn't even aware of it..." A woman's frantic voice in the distance cut him off. We all turned to see a slender blond woman rushing towards us.

"By the Maker! Isolde?" Bann Teagen's voice was almost a whisper. Though I didn't know the woman, her name rang true as a bell in my memory. She was the wife of Eamon, and the reason that Alistair was sent to the Chantry. But, she was last seen in the Castle, before contact from it was lost. How did she get out?

"Bann Teagan! I thought I'd never see you again!" Isolde said as she rushed to him. She looked remarkably well, for someone who was supposed to be a captive of her home. I felt very suspicious of her already. "How did you escape?" Bann Teagan asked her. I almost felt Alistair slip behind me, as if to escape her sight. "There is no time, Bann. I need to talk with you. Privately." She said, her eyes skimming over the four of us. Her eyes paused when they fell on Alistair.

"Alistair? Is that you?" She asked, taking a step towards us. Alistair walked forward. "Yes, Lady Isolde." His voice was very neutral. Clearly her presence was making him very uncomfortable. I supposed that some things didn't fade with time. "I should have known that you'd have come as quickly as you could. I know how close you are with Eamon." Alistair suddenly perked up. "Is he still alive?"

She nodded. "Barely. He's fallen into a coma. Before this madness began, we suspected that he was poisoned." I stepped ahead of Alistair. "With all due respect, you never explained how you escaped, Milady." I said, my voice as neutral as Alistair's was. She seemed to swell from insult. "I do not answer to you, stranger. What I have come to say is for Bann alone." She snapped. Bann Teagan stepped between us. "I will speak with you." He said, taking her arm and walking several paces from us.

"What an interesting development." Morrigan said, suspicion clear in her voice. Wynne nodded. "This is very odd, indeed. Take care to watch your words, everyone. She may not be here under her own power. We should keep our affairs to ourselves for the time being." I nodded, as did Alistair, whose eyes didn't leave the pair in the distance. After a long winded conversation, Isolde began to walk off, and Bann returned to talk with us. "I'm going back with her. Whoever is behind this sent her to bring me in to discuss their terms. I told her nothing of our plan."

The four of us exchanged glances, before Alistair spoke. "Is that wise, Bann? This could be a trap." Bann shrugged. "It's likely. But, I owe this to Isolde and Eamon. Stick to the plan. Wait for us to leave, and take the passage into the Castle. If all goes well, you'll be able to stop whatever is happening before this gets too out of hand." Alistair nodded. "May luck be on your side, Bann."

"May luck be with us all in these dark times." He replied as he turned to catch up to Isolde. We stood in silence, watching the pair disappear into the distance. Taking the key that I was given, I headed towards the windmill. "Anyone not ready for this?" I asked as I opened the door. I guessed that being followed into the windmill was my answer. I pulled open the trap door in the floor in the back of the windmill, and turned back. "It's pretty dark down there. I suggest that we use Mage Lights on the climb down."

Morrigan peered down the hole. "Tis the best plan, I suppose. However, I think that I should make use of a form that will allow me to see much better in the dark. Even with the Mage Lights, I'll be able to sense danger from a greater distance than the rest of you." She explained. "Sounds fine by me. I'm not a big fan of dark tunnels. I prefer to know what we are getting ourselves into."

A flash, and Morrigan assumed the form that I found her in this morning. Cats are very sensitive to light, sound, and smell. That would indeed provide us with a great advantage. She leapt unto my shoulder, obviously expecting me to be her transport down the ladder. "I'll open up my empathy, Morrigan. I'll know the moment you sense anything." A slight purr came from her, indicating to me that she understood and approved. I nodded at Wynne, and the two of us created a Mage Light for each of us that were still human-shaped. I took a deep breath before beginning the climb down into the passage. With my empathy opened and unfocused, I felt nervousness emanating from both Alistair and Wynne, but from Morrigan, I sensed a great deal of confidence. Morrigan hadn't let us down thus far, and if what she felt was any indication, the first step into the fray would be handled fairly well. At least, that's what I hoped for.


	26. Past Mistakes

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter was especially challenging, but fulfilling in it's own way. I hope that everyone enjoys what's to come! I'd like to thank everyone for the support!

Chapter 26 – Past Mistakes

I was amazed at how far the tunnel extended. It didn't occur to me before how much effort must've gone into it's digging. We must've walked for at least half a candlemark, Morrigan leading the way, with her improved senses. I was very impressed with her skill at shapeshifting. She made it seem effortless, though I knew that was only due to a lifetime of practice. It was eerie, our footsteps echoing through the tunnel was the only sound to be heard. By our ears, at any rate.

Finally, we came to the end of the line. A stone wall stood before us. Obviously it was a secret door to the dungeons of the Castle. All we needed to do was open it. "Any ideas on getting past this part?" Came Alistair's whisper. A flash of light made us jump. Morrigan stood ahead of us, having returned to her human form. "There is no danger immediately beyond the door, though I could hear a human breathing. Most likely a prisoner or captive." She sounded very sure. I knew better than to question her resolve.

"Alright, we've done well so far. I think that a good push will open the door, though we'll need to try and make it as quiet as possible. I'd rather not let anyone hear us get in." I said, Morrigan and Alistair nodded their agreement. Wynne stepped forward. "It might be wise for us to dispel our Mage Lights. Once the door is open, anyone would be able to see them. No matter how quiet we are." I nodded once. "Very well. Morrigan, I would prefer for you to stick with your human form for now. You're not the most inconspicuous when you switch." Morrigan gave no reply, though I did sense that she was content to stay as she was anyway.

After dowsing our Mage Lights, I placed my palms upon the stone, as did Alistair. Together, we were able to slide the door open. A slight creak was the only noise that it produced. So far so good. The four of us snuck into the corridor as quiet as a pack of wolves on the hunt. There were lit torches that lined both sides of the corridor, all the way to the staircase at the end that, no doubt, led up to the rest of the Castle.

We crept forward, glancing in each cell as we passed them. I hoped that there wouldn't be anything in these cells that would cause problems for us. There was a cough ahead of us, and we stopped suddenly. All of us, but Alistair it seemed. He stumbled into me, knocking me to the ground with a thud that echoed through the corridor. I froze, and waited in the silence that followed. After a moment, a voice called out, a voice that I knew all too well.

"Is someone there?" My heart stopped. I never expected to hear that voice again. I had all but forgotten how I felt when I heard it. Alistair, unbeknownst to him, helped me forget. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" The voice echoed through the corridor yet again. I stood and stepped toward the source of the voice, finding myself unable to respond vocally.

As my eyes met the man to whom the voice belonged, recognition came to his eyes, just as it was in mine already. "Toryn? By the Maker! I knew thought I'd see you again!" Jowan exclaimed. I found my voice then. "Jowan? What are you doing here?" My voice cracked, old wounds opening once again. Wynne and Alistair stepped forward on either side of me. "Oh my." Wynne whispered, having heard what had transpired so long ago in the Tower. Jowan's eyes widened. "Wynne." His voice was almost inaudible.

"You all know each other?" I heard Alistair ask. Wynne and I both nodded, though it was Wynne who answered. "Jowan was an Apprentice of the Circle, until it was proven that he was a maleficar." I wasn't sure if I was pleased with her answer. Alistair stiffened, his training as a Templar instilling a deep distrust and dislike for Blood Mages, as I already knew. Morrigan, however, seemed intrigued, or so I sensed. Alistair turned to Wynne. "Maleficars are to be sent away or killed. How did he end up here?" Wynne glanced at me for a moment before turning her gaze back to Jowan.

"That's a long story actually." Jowan started. I tried to keep myself from shaking. So this is what Azkedelia had hinted to me about my past. I suddenly realized what choice I had to make. "Well," I began, "You can skip the parts that I'm already aware of. Why are you in Redcliffe." A thought hit me. "Are you responsible for what's happening here?" Jowan lowered his head. "I am to blame for what's happening, for my part." I suddenly felt angry.

I leapt at the bars that separated him from us, my hands grasping the metal bars as sparks shot from me, crawling over the bars. "What have you done, Jowan! You _swore_ to me that you didn't want to hurt anyone!" I shouted at him. Jowan had fallen on his back from shock, mostly due to my leaping at him. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alistair's eyes were widening. My past was coming back to haunt me after all. Alistair made it clear when I sparred Marina in the Tower that he didn't approve. What would he think when he learned that she wasn't the first Blood Mage that I lent assistance to?

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Toryn! I swear it!" He began, but I didn't allow him to continue. "You've used that against me once before, Jowan! I can't believe I ever trusted you! What did you do?" I shouted, the volume of my voice making my companions uneasy. If anyone was nearby, they would no doubt hear me. However, I couldn't keep my anger in check. I didn't know what made me more angry – his second betrayal of my trust, or my foolishness for having faith in his heart.

"You don't know the whole story!" He was pleading to me now, probably realizing that I felt very little compassion for him at this time. "Then talk fast, Jowan. I'm in a hurry." I snarled at him. He stood, and walked towards me. "I was asked to help, by the Lady Isolde. Her son, Conner, he's a mage." I heard Alistair gasp. "Conner? That can't be." Jowan nodded. "It's true. Isolde asked me to train him, to teach him enough to keep his gift from being discovered by the Circle. You know what would happen to him if they found out."

Wynne spoke this time. "He would be taken to the Tower, and Redcliffe loses it's only heir." It was beginning to make a little sense, but so much wasn't explained. "Then why are you locked in here?" I asked, my voice still carrying anger. Jowan sighed. "For poisoning the Arl." I stumbled back at his words. He poisoned the man that raised Alistair? I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Alistair may lose the only father he had ever known because of my mistake.

It was Alistair's turn to get angry this time. "YOU! It was you! Why?" He growled, making both Jowan and myself shake from fear. Jowan, for poisoning the man, and myself for paving the road that Jowan chose. Wynne looked at me in shock. She was thinking along the same lines, I was sure of it. Morrigan stood silently, fulfilling her role as the silent observer. She had no doubt pieced together the connection already. I knew her well enough, and she knew me.

Jowan coughed again as he began to explain. "I was hired to infiltrate the Castle and get to the Arl. The fact that Isolde needed a mage to train her son made that a lot easier for me." Alistair threw a fist into the stone wall next to the cell door. "Who hired you?" His voice was sharp, and unforgiving. Jowan would be lucky if Alistair left him alive at this point. "I was told that the Arl was a threat to Ferelden. Loghain told me to be subtle..." Alistair stopped for a moment, and turned towards us. "That bastard! He's planning on taking complete control for himself! He's taking out Cailan's most loyal followers!" He exclaimed.

"It certainly makes sense, though the man is very sloppy. Hiring an inexperienced, exiled _apprentice_ hardly seems the best choice for an assassin." Morrigan interjected. "Do you know how the dead have been awakened, Jowan? Is that your doing?" Wynne asked, her voice small, but still calm. Jowan shook his head. "That's not my doing. I'm not sure how that happened." Something Jowan said previous caught in my mind. "You said that you were training Conner to keep his gift in check, correct?" I inquired.

Jowan simply nodded, obviously aware that I had more to ask than just that. "Is it possible that he learned enough from you to do this himself?" I asked, to which Alistair objected strongly. "Do you honestly believe that this Blood Mage is telling us the truth, Toryn? He can't be trusted!" I stood firm as I replied. "I know when people lie to me, Alistair. He's telling us the truth." Turning back to Jowan, I gestured for him to answer my question.

"I don't see how he could be responsible for this. I don't even know how to awaken the dead. And certainly not in numbers like this." I felt my shoulders slump. "Then there must be some other explanation for this madness." Jowan looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I knew instantly what he was about to say. "Listen, Toryn. I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me, but I want to help. This is my fault, and I can't just sit here and do nothing." Alistair scoffed, "You honestly think we'd free you? I'd sooner cut your throat myself for the damage you've done." Jowan frowned.

"I know that I'm asking for a lot. I want to prove myself, Toryn. Give me a chance to fix this." He pleaded at me, ignoring Alistair. My heart cracked from the strain. I felt my eyes begin to water. I knew that I shouldn't even consider this, but a part of me couldn't help but want him to prove that he was a good man, despite everything he had done. Morrigan stepped forward. "He is a mage of decent power and experience. He could be of some use." Alistair immediately snarled at her. "I don't think so. I refuse to allow him to walk free. The only use he can be will to be an example for all maleficars." Wynne coughed, no doubt feeling uncomfortable with all the tension that had filled the corridor.

"I can not condone your actions, Jowan. You must take responsibility for your actions." She said, the disappointment evident in her voice. I felt a flood of fear hit me. Jowan was sincere about wanting a chance to redeem himself. My heart went out to him. After all the chaos he had caused, I felt sorry for him. I froze, as I felt a presence pass through my mind. It was Azkedelia. :_How you deal with the events of your past will impact your future. Remember that you heart will guide you, so long as it remains true.: _ The very words that she had spoken to me in my dream came back in a flash. I knew what I had to do, though it may very well cost me as much, if not more, as it did the last time I made this choice.

I pulled from my source, channeling the raw power into a manageable form. I threw an Arcane Bolt towards Jowan's cell. Shock passed over everyone as the bolt destroyed the lock that held Jowan in place. Alistair stormed towards me. "What are you doing? You can't set him free, Toryn!" Even Wynne looked concerned. "Toryn, are you sure you want to make this choice?" – _Again_ – she no doubt wanted to say. I turned away from everyone, and rested my forehead on the cold stone in front of me. "The choice is made. Jowan is free to help in any way he sees fit. However," I turned, a new surge of anger began to flow through me as I faced Jowan. "Make no mistake, Jowan. This is the last chance that I am going to offer you. One more mistake, one more betrayal of my trust, and I will put you down myself." I said slowly, my anger stunning him.

"Now, get out of my sight!" I shouted at him. He wasted no time in rushing out of his cell, and up the stairs into the Castle. There was a very uncomfortable silence, as Alistair fumed. Morrigan stepped up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you did what you felt was best, Toryn." I flinched as Alistair's angry voice began to reach my ears. "What was _best_? Are you kidding me? That man poisoned Eamon! He probably taught Conner how to do this to keep the blame from himself, and you think you've done what was best! I thought I knew you, Toryn. Turns out, you aren't the man I thought you were." His words cut deep into me, and I had no excuse. I knew that he was probably right.

I turned and walked up the staircase without saying another word, as Alistair stood silently and firmly below. I heard footsteps following me, and without looking, I knew that it was Morrigan that was stalking me. She was the only one who probably understood why I did what I did. I finally stopped at the end of the hallway that the staircase led up to. I didn't know what to say or do, and I felt myself losing my resolve. As I dropped to my knees, I knew that I had probably just ruined my friendship with Alistair. As tears fell down my face, I realized that I didn't even know exactly why.

Morrigan sat in front of me, and extended her arms around me, holding me as I wept. The betrayal, the loss of trust from Alistair, and the disappointment from Wynne was beginning to cut my soul into pieces. Through my sobbing, I vaguely heard Morrigan's comforting voice. "There, there, Toryn. You did the right thing. I know you did. It will turn out all right." A part of me wondered how this could possibly be the same cold, uncaring woman that I found in the Korcari Wilds. I could find no response but one. "I never asked for this." My voice was barely a whisper through my tears. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Morrigan."

"No one expects you to, Toryn. We'll all make it through this. We may disagree, but the four of us are stronger than a disagreement, such as this. Trust me on this. You aren't the only one that a certain Spirit of the past visits." She whispered into my ear, stunning me into silence. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. She smirked at me, and wiped my face dry. "Come. Our companions are about to join us." She said, leaving me with more that I didn't understand than before.

True to her word, no sooner did I get back on my feet that Alistair and Wynne climbed the last stair. Alistair walked up to me, still upset, but not as angry as he was. Clearly Wynne had said something to him. "Wynne told me that you two were like brothers, Toryn. I still don't approve of what you did, but if I was in your shoes, I might've done the same. Make no mistake, though. If Eamon dies, so does Jowan." He said to me. I nodded. "A life for a life sounds fair, I suppose. I promise you, Alistair, I will not stand in your way. Should Eamon die from Jowan's actions, I will help you track him down." I swore to him. He nodded only once, but that was enough to calm my nerves for the time being.

"You still have to explain to me your thinking regarding him. If nothing else, I need to know why you trust him." His voice was still cold, but it no longer carried the strength of his anger towards me that I had witnessed just moments ago. I sighed. "I will, when we have more time, Alistair. It's – complicated." An eyebrow raised on his face. "I figured as much. Now, let's get going. We need to do what we came here to do." He began walking towards the door that stood between us and the rest of the Castle.

I was still shaking as I followed him through the door. There were several dark secrets of mine that I would have to tell him now that I had made the choice that I knew I had to make. I wasn't ready for Alistair to know them, I wasn't sure if I would ever be ready. However, as one choice leads to another, I knew that I had to now. Once we got out of this Castle, Alistair would know much more about me than I ever really meant for anyone to know. He would also be the first that would know me from my own words. I didn't know which I disliked more: The fact that Wynne and Morrigan seemed to know from instinct about me, or the fact that I would be telling Alistair myself. I would know soon enough.


	27. The Price To Be Paid

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! It was very rewarding to write. I hope it's worth the wait. I'd like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story, and those who've commented, and favorited me and my story!

Chapter 27 – The Price To Be Paid

Things couldn't have been more nerve-racking for us. Undead seemed to pour in from all sides as we made our way through the castle. Fortunately, the tension of my decision to free Jowan didn't seem to affect our concentration. Perhaps we were a team that worked together so well that such things didn't phase us. Or, I hoped, that my choice was understood at some core level. We didn't see Jowan, or his corpse, as we made our way. I wondered if he knew an alternate route through the castle, or if he was just that good at evading danger.

We did, however, manage to find Valena, and explain to her how to get our of the castle safely, through the tunnels that we used to enter. It was nice to see that some good could come out of such a dark situation. Alistair didn't speak as he lead us towards the Main Hall of the castle, were we all agreed would be the most likely place to find Isolde, Teagan, and Conner. It seemed to take days to finally approach that door. We stopped as Alistair reached to open the door. I stopped him, sensing something odd about the next room.

"Wait, something's not right about this." I said quietly. Alistair looked back at me, a frown still on his face. "I'm assuming you mean something _other_ than hordes of undead taking residence here?" He said, his tone sharp. "I feel it as well." Morrigan stated. Wynne cleared her throat. "Alistair, there is a demon in that room. All mages can feel the pull it has on us. Demons are drawn to the power of a mage to control the Veil." Wynne paused, and turned her attention to me. "What do you sense, Toryn?"

I opened up my empathy as far as I could, reaching out into the Main Hall with all the strength that it carried. "I sense Isolde, she's frantic, much like she was when we saw her. Little has changed in her. Teagan... I sense nothing from him." Alistair stared at me. "He's dead?" He asked, his voice small and fearful. Shaking my head, I explained as quietly as I could. "No, he's alive, I sense that much. It's like he's an empty shell. There is no emotion coming from him at all."

Wynne sighed. "That sounds very much like Blood Magic. We may need to use the Litany of Adralla to return his mind to him. Fortunately, I still have it in my bag." As Wynne started to sort through her bag, I continued. "That's not the disturbing thing. Jowan was correct. Conner is a mage." Morrigan tilted her head. "I'm no empath, but I wasn't aware that a mage could be sensed in this manner." All eyes were on me as I sighed. I hated giving bad news, especially when it was about someone important to a friend of mine.

"I sense, an 'echo' within Conner. Two distinct sets of emotions. The only way that could be possible is if he was..." Alistair stepped towards me, his voice silencing mine. "An abomination?" I nodded, hating the truth. Alistair swore under his breath. Morrigan shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead. "This certainly complicates matters." As I nodded in reply to Morrigan, I turned to Alistair. "We mustn't waste any time. Isolde and Teagan need us, even if Conner is lost to us."

Wynne spoke up then. "Perhaps there is a way to save Conner. I've wondered lately if it was possible to cure an abomination. To remind them of who they are, and force the demon out of their mind." Morrigan scoffed. "Perhaps if he was a full mage. This is but a boy we are talking about. Surely you don't think that he is a match for this demon?" Wynne shrugged, deflating in defeat a bit. "Perhaps not."

Alistair finally spoke. "Let's get this over with." With the Litany in Wynne's grasp, we prepared ourselves for a situation not too unlike the one we faced with Uldred. The door opened without a sound, and we found ourselves surprised to see Teagan dancing in the center of the hall, like a puppet dances on it's strings. I saw Isolde standing at the far end of the hall, watching Teagan with fear in her eyes. Conner, I assumed, stood next to her. He spotted us instantly, and Teagan dropped to the floor, only to stand again and walk towards Conner, taking a seat next to him.

"So, these are the ones that have been spoiling my fun, aren't they Mother?" The voice that came from Conner chilled me. That voice had no humanity left within it. It was unmistakably the voice of a demon. Isolde whimpered her reply, I could only assume that she confirmed his suspicion, as I could not hear her. I walked towards Conner, my companion's taking their places at my sides as I approached the boy.

"You will pay for saving that wretched little town, Mage. You spoiled my fun!" I brushed off the darkness that I felt pawing at me, and scoffed at the demon. "You'll have to do better than that, Demon. You'll find that I'm no puppet. Release the boy, and your hostages." The Demon stood as tall as it's shell could. "I take no orders! I give them! I will never release the boy. He is _mine_."

Alistair stepped forward, and I could feel him shaking inside. "Is there anything left of Conner?" The Demon sneered. "He's here. He is with his father again, as per our arrangement. Now, begone. You are boring me." I almost laughed. "Bore you, or scare you, Demon? You know that you are no match for us. You servants have been returned to their rest. You will release Conner, or I will not hesitate to destroy you." I sneered, not sure if I could bring myself to hurt a boy, abomination or no.

"You want the boy? Then come get him!" Teagan stood suddenly, as the Demon spoke. He drew his sword and charged at us. I realized my mistake too late. He would use Teagan as a distraction as he escaped deeper into the castle. I turned to Wynne, "Now, Wynne!" Wynne's words froze Teagan in place as she recited the Litany. Within moments, awareness returned to Teagan's eyes. Alistair rushed over to him, catching him before he had a chance to fall.

"Alistair? What happened?" Teagan asked. Isolde rushed over and hugged Teagan before Alistair could respond. "Oh, Teagan! I'm so glad you are alright!" I heard Morrigan scoff. "I just _adore_ happy endings. Oh wait, it's not over yet." I glanced back to see Wynne giving her a glare. Morrigan's manners definitely needed work. "Teagan, Conner is a mage." I heard Alistair begin. Teagan's eyes widened, and Isolde backed up, looking guilty. "Are you sure?" Morrigan stepped forward. "There is little doubt. The boy made a deal with a demon to save his father. In doing so, he's sundered the Veil. Which explains much."

Teagan looked confused, as did Alistair and Isolde. "What is the Veil?" Teagan asked. Wynne spoke up, if anyone could explain it, she could. "The Veil is what separates our world from the Fade. It is weaker in Mages, which gives them their power. It also makes it possible for demons to cross. If the Veil grows too weak, other lesser demons are able to pass through. That is why the dead began to rise again." She explained, sounding disturbed. "It also made it possible for the demon to take control of the boy."

"Conner is being controlled by a demon?" Teagan sounded shocked. Alistair shook his head. "More specifically, the demon has possessed Conner. He's an abomination now." The sadness in his voice was very evident. Teagan sighed. "I don't want to believe this. If he truly has become an abomination, that leaves us with no choice but to kill him."

"No! He's not always the demon you saw. Conner breaks through sometimes. My son is still there! You can't kill him!" Isolde all but screeched. "There is another option." I turned to see Jowan standing in the doorway. "You!" Isolde's voice grew dark, and Teagan took a stride towards him. "This is the mage you spoke of? I thought you said he was locked in the dungeon." Isolde nodded. "He was. I assumed that the creatures down there would have killed him by now. I should've known that they would spare him. He's the one that summoned that demon!"

Jowan reached out his hands in defense. "No, I didn't! I don't even know how to summon a demon!" Isolde sneered. "Liar! You did this to my son!" I stepped forward. "He's not lying, I can assure you." I began, confident in that truth. "Jowan does share the blame for what has happened, but no more than you, Milady." Isolde's eyes almost went red in anger. "How dare you!"

"It was you who found Jowan, to train Conner to hide his gift so he wouldn't be found. You paved the way for his actions. Toryn is right in this." Alistair said to her, surprising me in his support. Surprising, but comforting. Teagan turned to Isolde, "Is that true?" She recoiled from Teagan's glare. "Yes, but I had to! He would've been taken away! He's my son, and the only heir to Redcliffe! I couldn't let them take him away from me! I only wanted to protect him!"

"I can't believe this. You acted foolishly, Isolde. Look what has happened because of what you've done." His words seemed to bounce off of her, doing nothing but irritating her. "This wouldn't have happened if that traitor hadn't..." Morrigan laughed. "You people with your assumptions. Do you honestly think that an untrained mage wouldn't have lost control to a demon eventually? It was inevitable. Jowan's actions did nothing but prompt the situation to advance more quickly." Everyone paused at her words. It was remarkable how Morrigan could take control of a conversation so easily.

"Throwing blame around isn't helping anyone," I started, "We still have to deal with Conner before this gets worse." Alistair nodded. "I agree, it's just, I don't know if I can kill a child, even if he is an abomination." Jowan spoke again. "We may not have to. There is another option." Everyone's attention focused on Jowan. "What is that, Jowan?" I asked him. "There is a ritual I know that can send a mage into the Fade, where the demon can be confronted directly, without killing Conner."

Wynne spoke up. "I know what you are referencing, Jowan. It's the same ritual that apprentice's go through during their Harrowing. It takes a lot of lyrium to accomplish, which we do not have." Jowan nodded, grimly. "There is an alternative to lyrium." It didn't take much for me to guess. "Blood." I stated. He nodded again. "Yes. Blood can be used in place of mana, but it takes a lot of it." Alistair spoke up. "I hate to ask, but how exactly can blood replace lyrium, exactly?" He said disdainfully.

"Blood carries the essence of magic within it, whether or not it comes from a mage. It's very powerful. It's why Blood Mages are so powerful." Wynne explained, clearly not liking this turn. I looked at Jowan. "How much blood are we talking about, exactly?" Jowan looked uncomfortable. "All of it, actually."

"So, someone must be sacrificed to save Conner, then?" Teagan asked, and Jowan nodded. I could sense that Jowan was trying to do the right thing, but it frustrated me that he was so quick to turn to Forbidden Magic. "Let it be me, then." I heard Isolde say. Teagan whirled around to face her. "You can't be serious, Isolde." She stood her ground. "I am. Conner is my son, and this is my fault as well, you've shown me that. I... I can't live myself if I have to live knowing that my son is dead because of me. Eamon is almost lost to me, I can't lose Conner too!"

"No, I can't allow this." I said firmly. "Jowan, not everything has such a simple solution. Blood Magic is not a solution. It only makes things worse. I would've thought that you would have learned that lesson already." Jowan looked taken aback. "We've no choice! The Circle Tower is too far to lend aid in this. It'd be too late by the time they got here."

"There _must_ be another alternative! Even with the Tower out of reach..." I stopped, an inspiration hitting me. "Wait!" I dove into the bag that Wynne gave me so long ago, and pull out my grimoire. I remembered taking notes before Duncan took me to Ostagar. There was one in particular that I found interesting. I searched for a moment, while silence fell on the room. "Here!" I pointed to the spell, and the notes surrounding it in my spellbook. Wynne and Morrigan glanced at the page from either side of me.

"Toryn, that is dangerous! No one has ever used that spell successfully! Everyone who has tried has died!" Wynne exclaimed. Alistair looked concerned, and joined them. "What is it?" He asked, which prompted Morrigan to share. "It's a spell to physically teleport a mage from one place to another. It's theory is sound, but it requires so much power behind it. If the mage doesn't have the power it demands, it takes it from their physical being. Failure is a death sentence."

Alistair's eyes grew wide, as did the others in the room. "Toryn, that doesn't sound like a good idea to me. What good would your sacrifice do, should it go wrong? We'd lose you, and still be in this situation." Wynne spoke again, "And there would be no way for us to know. Failure doesn't occur until they are halfway between." I looked around, at all of the concerned expressions. "I know that it's risky, but I am certain that I have the power to do this. I've never used a significant fraction of my potential so far."

Wynne shook her head. "That has been said before. The issue is that there is no basis for comparison. We have no idea how much power is actually required for this to work." Teagan cleared his throat. "I don't understand, if you think that you have the power to physically transport yourself magically across this world, then surely you have the power to take yourself into the Fade, do you not?"

"His power isn't the issue, exactly. Getting into the Fade is a special challenge. You need a buffer of magic to protect the mind of the mage entering it. Without that, the pain of crossing the Veil can cause insanity at best, and death at worse." Morrigan started, "And, it takes lyrium because, despite how willing the mage may be to the idea, the mage that is trying to move their sentience into the Fade will encounter unconscious resistance from the other. That's why it takes so much power for it to work. And, we can't do it alone, as the shield we use weakens our link to the Fade."

Teagan and Alistair both looked like they didn't understand very well. "So, it's your natural resistance to someone entering your mind that requires the extra power, then?" Alistair asked me, to which I nodded. "Exactly. But what I propose, I can do myself, without the assistance." Wynne raised a hand, "More to the point, Toryn, you _have_ to do it yourself. A mage teleporting themselves can only use their own power, as they are the only one that have the exact image of where they will end up in their mind." She explained, making it clear that this was a subject she was more familiar with than myself.

I shrugged. "Well, we don't have the time to spare to actually travel the distance ourselves, and I refuse to allow a sacrifice to make this work. There is no other choice right now. I will have to take my chances." There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. After a few moments, with no further objections, I spoke again. "Alright, so I'm going to need to concentrate for a few minutes before I do this." I walked a few paces away and sat down, wanting to read the spell over another time, and familiarize myself with it before putting it to use. I hear Wynne sigh behind me.

I understood, and appreciated her concern, but I _knew_ that I could do this. I'm not sure where the confidence came from, but I had to try. For Conner's sake, and for Alistair's. I didn't want to see Alistair lose his father-figure, nor his aunt or nephew in this mess. Especially considering how much of it led back to my choices. I had to repair the damage that was done. As I studied, I noticed that an uneasy silence held the Main Hall, as if the dire nature of this spell was holding everyone's breath, out of fear that even that distraction would mean my end.

Finally, I felt confident that I was ready to give it a try. I stood, and walked towards the doorway that we had entered earlier. I wanted to make sure that if something unexpected happened, that no one would be close enough to suffer the consequences as well. As I prepared to begin the complex magical working, I heard footsteps heading my way. Turning towards the sound, I saw that Alistair was now standing by my side, with an odd look in his eyes. It looked like concern, but it seemed to go deeper than that. Having decided to refrain from using my empathy on my companions, I had little more than that to go on.

"Are you alright, Alistair?" I asked him, wondering if he was still upset with me about Jowan, or if this was about something else. He took in a deep breath, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry about my reaction to the choice you made earlier. I let my temper get the better of me. I should have waited for you to explain it to me before I lost it." His apology wasn't what I was expecting from him, though it comforted me that our friendship may not be as damaged as I feared.

"Thank you, Alistair. I promise that you will get that explanation when everything calms down. It's a long, and complicated story..." I stopped, as Alistair put his other hand up. "That's not all I wanted to say. There is something I really need to talk to you about." He paused, taking in another breath. "Please, be careful. You are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you, Toryn. I've already lost Duncan, and I may lose Eamon as well. I can't lose you too." His voice was shaky, and I felt myself shaking a little as well. "I'll be careful, I promise." A smile crossed my face, seeming to reassure him, as he smiled as well. "I'll be back before you know it." He nodded, and walked back to stand next to Wynne.

My eyes wandered over the people present in the room, all their eyes on me. Jowan stood against the wall, his arms crossed. Teagan and Isolde stood near him, concern in Teagan's eyes. Which was a switch. As aggressive as he was towards me just yesterday, and he already seemed to have accepted my elvish background and grown to respect me. Even Isolde looked concerned, though it was likely more for her son's well being than my own. Alistair and Wynne stood in front of Teagan, both of them sharing the same expression as they watched me. I knew that they didn't want me to risk this, but understood why I needed to, at least at some level. Morrigan stood by herself, and was the closest to me. Her arms were crossed as well, and her striking eyes were clearly visible, even behind the wavy, dark hair that had fallen over her face.

I turned towards the door frame, keeping myself between the complicated magic I was to work and my friends and acquaintances. I pulled raw power from my source, channeling it threw my hands, a sphere of power forming between them. I closed my eyes, seeing the golden sphere in my mind as clearly as ever. My mind reached out, to direct the energy's destination. Irving's Study came to my mind. _'Where the walls are as such, and the air feels like this.' _My thoughts directed the spell. I felt a tug on my source as my spell began to anchor itself to the place that my thoughts mirrored. As I continued to shape the spell, I felt a familiar presence watching me. I ignored it, the complex spell requiring my full attention.

Suddenly, as the energy was beginning to take it's shape, I felt power being ripped from me rapidly. My mind went blank from the shock, a mistake that I could not have foreseen. I felt myself being drained, as the spell took it's bounty. I struggled to regain control over the spell, lest it drain me completely and sweep me into it's chaos. _:You must anchor the spell here as well, Toryn.: _I heard Azkedelia's voice enter my mind, and before I could ask what she meant, a flash of images entered my mind, giving me understanding. I reached out to the door frame ahead of me, quickly spinning a web of energy that would anchor the spell. It was more challenging than it should have been, as I was nearly drained completely. If I didn't hurry, my power would be spent, and my life force would be substituted. I began to feel a rush of adrenaline as Wynne's words of caution repeated in the dark recesses of my mind.

I forced myself to concentrate, and complete the web. I threw the sphere towards the web, and through my eyelids, I saw a bright flash of light, and heard the exclamations of those watching. Just as suddenly as it began, the whirlwind of power that had drained me stopped, the spell complete and stable. I fell to my knees, weariness falling over me. I opened my eyes, and to my amazement, saw Irving's Study where the hallway should have been within the frame. The frame itself was glowing from the energy that served as the anchor. I felt Azkedelia's presence vanish, and found myself grateful for her assistance. The mages who attempted the spell got it wrong, it seemed. It was impossible to teleport in the manner they envisioned, but creating a portal linking two places together _was_ possible, as I learned.

I stood, my legs shaking greatly. I still felt power being pulled from me, keeping the portal stable and active. I knew that I needed to hurry, as what little power I had left wouldn't hold the portal open for too much longer. With a couple of steps, I crossed the threshold, a feeling that I was falling came over me. As I entered Irving's Study, another surprise came to me. Traversing the portal apparently had a price of it's own, separated from the price of the portal itself. I felt another surge of power leap from me, the toll almost too much for me. I fell unto the floor, trying with all I had to remain conscious. If I lost consciousness now, it would all be over. I didn't have the strength to stand, and I hoped that the chaotic nature of the portal had alerted Irving to it's presence. If not, then I had failed after all.


	28. Of Abominations and Brethren

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. Thanks so much for keeping up with my story! I hope that everyone enjoys this new installment! I know that I did.

Chapter 28 – Of Abominations and Brethren

Within moments of hitting the floor, I heard footsteps rushing towards the door, several pairs of them from the sound of it. As the door flew open, I forced myself to find the strength to look up. "By the Maker! Toryn!" Irving said, lowering himself down to me. "How did you get..." I saw his eyes lift up to the glowing portal that was behind me. "Irving, what has happened?" I heard Greagoir's voice as I watched his feet enter the room.

Irving lowered his head to look me in the eye. "Toryn, can you speak." I opened my mouth, feeling every single muscle strain to do so. I never realized how many muscles controlled my lips and jaw before. I wasn't able to find my voice, only to gasp for air. Greagoir sat on one knee to look at me. "Andraste help him! His skin is practically transparent!" He gasped, his mouth dropping in horror. Irving looked at him, concern on his face. At least, I thought it was concern I was seeing. My vision was beginning to blur and shake.

"Greagoir, he must've figured out how to successfully utilize that teleport spell that Sonya experimented with all those years ago! He's drained himself down to almost nothing. That portal of his is still tied to him, draining him. In a few moments, it'll take all he has left to give it." He turned to look at someone that I could not see. "Marina, quick! Grab a lyrium potion from my desk! He'll die in moments unless we can provide him with mana."

Marina, the name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew it from. A new apprentice, perhaps? I was too weary to think. Breathing was becoming difficult. After some time had passed, how much I couldn't be sure of, I felt myself being rolled unto my back. The sensation was almost too much, my stomach churned from the spinning, and my vision went completely. A flurry of colors was all my eyes and mind could perceive.

Something cold began to roll down my tongue and I began to choke. There was a muffled sound, much like the sound of a person talking from behind a wall or two. The cold consumed me, pained me. I screamed, though I wasn't sure if it was just my mind's protest or if I actually made a sound. The colors began to solidify again, and Irving's face came back into focus. I saw his mouth move, and heard a sound, though I didn't understand what I was hearing. I saw him lower a vial to my lips, tilting it in such a way that the vibrant blue liquid began to pour down my throat.

Strength returned to me, enough to breath easily again. I even heard myself grunt from the odd sensation that was causing my fingers to tingle. Another vial, and with it another shock of coldness that rushed over me. The world snapped back into focus, and memory returned to me. Marina, she was the Blood Mage, whose life I spared when the Tower was almost lost. I was surprised to see her, in fact. I expected for Greagoir to have her hauled off to Aeonar by now. Such was not the case, as I saw.

"Toryn, do you understand me?" Irving asked, his voice carrying the burden of worry. I nodded, and coughed. "Yes, Irving." I croaked out. I felt someone help me to a sitting position. I glanced back to see that it was Greagoir. I smiled, "Thank you." I said, my voice beginning to return to it's norm. "I am truly amazed to see you here, Toryn." Irving began. "When I felt your portal open, I feared that the Circle was under attack by demons again."

"I apologize for that, Irving. I was in a hurry." I said simply, noticing that my throat was dry. Irving seemed to have noticed. "Marina, would you be so kind as to bring our unexpected guest some water?" He didn't sound as hurried as before, so I must be stable enough to calm him. "Yes, First Enchanter." Her sweet voice replied, as she hurried out the door. "What was so pressing that you had to risk your life to get here in this manner?" He asked me, curiosity burning in his faded eyes.

"It's Arl Eamon's son." I coughed again. Taking in a deep breath, I continued, "He's a mage. Isolde hired a mage to train him enough to hide it. But, something went wrong." I paused, and thanked Marina as she handed me a glass of water, which I took advantage of. "What went wrong, exactly?" Greagoir asked, his tone neutral. Setting the glass on the floor next to me, I explained the situation. "He made a deal with a demon to save his father's life, who was poisoned. Conner has become an abomination, and has weakened the Veil significantly. Enough to raise an undead army."

Both Greagoir and Irving seemed to be stunned into silence for a moment. "Surely you can take care of a single abomination, Toryn. You managed so much more here. Why would you need to seek out our help?" Irving's question almost sounded rhetorical. "Conner is just a boy, Irving, and the demon hasn't rooted itself in too deep yet. I need your aid to save him." Greagoir scoffed. "There is nothing that can be done. Once an abomination, always an abomination. You know that."

Irving stood, stroking his beard for a moment. "Perhaps not. If the demon hasn't taken the boy's body for itself yet, then it may be possible to slay the demon within the Fade before it can do so." I nodded. "That's the plan." Irving nodded as well. "And you needed lyrium to complete the ritual required to send you into the Fade. Now I understand. I will have the Senior Enchanters gather as much as we can spare to aid you. I will return shortly. While I am preparing, I would suggest you drink these. They are all that is sustaining you." He handed me several vials of the lyrium-derived potion that mages used to restore a little power back into their source.

Irving left the room, leaving me alone with Greagoir. "I commend your determination and courage, young man. Risking your life for the betterment of others. Perhaps I truly misjudged you all these years." I looked up, surprise lining my face. "You are a templar, and I was a mischievous apprentice. We were never meant to get along. Still, I thank you for your kind words, Greagoir. I may have misjudged you as well."

Greagoir laughed. "Truer words are a rarity. I am surprised to see that you went to such trouble to spare an abomination, all things considered. I'm assuming that there is more to this story?" I nodded, grimly. "Yes. It's my fault that this happened to Conner." An eyebrow on his face lifted. "How so?" I sighed. I wasn't sure why I was confiding in Greagoir, considering our past, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Jowan is the mage that was hired to train Conner. Had I not freed him, this may not have happened."

Greagoir didn't look surprised. "I guessed as much, actually. Few men really understand how their actions cause the very situations that they are forced to deal with. Those that do have a strong sense of duty to repair the damage that they caused. That's why you risked everything for this, isn't it?" I laughed a bit, and rested my head on the desk that I had been propped up against. "If only that were all. Alistair, my companion, the Arl raised him, and is the only father he ever knew. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try my best to fix this. It's his family."

Feeling a little drained, I downed a vial of lyrium, and continued. "I may not remember my family very well, but I know that it's important to Alistair, and so many others out there. I refuse to be responsible for his loss." Greagoir had an interesting look on his face as he listened to me. "I see. Alistair should consider himself lucky to have such a loyal friend." He smiled at me. "So, this is why Duncan recruited you. I never understood until now. You are fiercely loyal." I found myself smiling a little. It felt good to share this with someone else. That Greagoir, of all people, was that man, and understood my actions, only made it all the better.

A shuffling sound from the corridor interrupted our conversation. Irving and several other mages walked into the room, each carrying several beakers of lyrium, in it's raw and most potent form. "We are ready when you are, Toryn." Irving stated. I nodded, and with Greagoir's help, brought myself to my feet. I drunk one more vial of the diluted lyrium, to make sure that our trip through the portal didn't kill me. Thankfully, the experience of that allowed me to prepare this time. Irving gestured towards the portal, and Irving walked through the portal, the other mages in quick succession behind him. I felt that unsettling tug on my source, and decided to drink one more vial before walking through myself.

"Mind if I tag along?" I heard Greagoir ask. I smirked at him. "By all means. We'll need you to make sure that Conner is brought back here for proper training, after all." He nodded, and rushed through the portal. I followed behind him, feeling that sensation of falling once again. This time, I made it to the other side without incident. "Toryn! You made it back! I'm so relieved." Wynne exclaimed. I didn't reply, as I had to destroy the portal, lest it return me to that state that Irving discovered me in.

Raising my hand to the portal, I slowly began to release the strands of magic that tied the two locations together. Much to my surprise, the portal seemed to weave itself back together. Apparently, as long as it was tied to me, I would have to take it down the quick and dirty way. Reaching out with my source, I grabbed the center of the portal, and tore it's link to me, unraveling the spell with a flash. I felt a surge of power return to me as the portal winked out of existence, returning what unused energy was left within it.

Turning my sight inwards, I examined my source. I was terrified at the sight of it. I had never seen my golden sphere of power so dull and transparent. A little further, and I would've lost everything. I couldn't believe how close I had gotten to leaving my burdens for others to pick up. I would have to be more cautious in the future. People needed me, and here I was, flaunting my abilities and my life without considering the larger picture. I would have to do better.

As the mages prepared for the ritual, I noticed that Jowan had retreated to the far corner of the Main Hall. I found myself feeling sorry for him. He was so misguided, and yet tried so hard to do good. He would most likely be taken to Aeonar for his past mistakes. I was so deep in thought about what was to become of Jowan, that I didn't notice that Alistair had walked up to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"I can't tell you how glad I was to see you come back. I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back." His voice was barely more than a whisper. I placed my hand on his shoulder, not unlike Alistair had done no more than a candlemark ago. "I promised that I would be careful." I said, just as quietly. A sigh came from him. "Listen, I think that you should let one of the other mages face the demon. I don't like the idea of you going in there by yourself." There was a sadness that I didn't understand in his voice.

"Alistair, I have to do this. This is your family, and I feel responsible for what's happened." I explained. "How hard could it be to face a single demon? We've been in far more dire circumstances. Don't forget that I managed to find all of you when Sloth trapped us in those nightmares of his. I can handle this." My words reflected the confidence that I felt, though Alistair didn't seem to be swayed by them.

"I guess I can't talk you out of this, can I?" I shook my head in response. "No, you can't. I'll be back before you know it." I said, allowing myself to smile. He smiled back, though it didn't seem to be a genuine one. There was something troubling him, I was sure of it. "Are you alright, Alistair? You don't seem like yourself." I inquired. Another sigh. "I'm fine." He walked off before I could push the issue any further. Considering all that had happened tonight, I decided to leave it be. It was very likely that he was still upset with our argument from earlier.

I walked over to Morrigan and Wynne, who were conversing amongst themselves. Wynne stopped mid-sentence, and looked me over. "You look like hell, dear. Almost too much for you, was it?" She said, her voice carrying that motherly disapproval that I was all too familiar with. I shrugged. "I managed, nonetheless. It was not what I expected, but at least I have that basis for comparison now." She threw her arms up. "And I thought only the very young believed they knew everything." I chuckled, and I even saw Morrigan smirk.

Wynne's finger almost impaled me with the speed that it flew towards my face. "This is no laughing matter, Toryn. I know how close you came to losing the spell. One slip, and you would've been gone. You are not permitted to terrify me like that!" She snapped. I frowned, feeling guilty. I never understood how she always seemed to make me feel guilty for almost anything. "I'm sorry, Wynne. I'll be more careful in the future." She snorted. "You had better be, young man."

"It was a very close call. I had my doubts that such a thing was even possible. Should you manage to find a somewhat more reliable way to weave that spell, it could have a great deal of use in the future." Morrigan said, muse-fully. Wynne's expression suggested disapproval of her words, but she didn't comment. "Well, it will be some time before I consider that spell again. Had I known what it was going to feel like, I would've been too afraid to actually attempt it."

"I have little doubt of that. Still, now that you have proven it to be possible, I would be interested to learn how you managed it." She replied. I opened my mouth to reply, and heard Irving call my name. "I'm sure that can be arranged, once this mess is sorted out." I said. Morrigan nodded, and I gave Wynne a hug. "Sorry for scaring you, Wynne." I whispered in her ear. "It's alright, dear. I understand. Now, get over there. You have to finish this."

I walked over towards Irving, who stood beside Greagoir. Behind them, the other mages formed a circle in the center of the room, just ahead of Isolde and Teagan, who were talking to Alistair. "Are you ready for this, Toryn?" Irving asked me. "Just about. I was curious, do you have any idea of what I may face?" Irving shrugged. "I'm not sure. From the sound of what has happened, I would expect that the demon you are to face is one of desire. It will likely try to strike a deal with you. You must not make a deal with it. You see the consequences of such a thing around you."

I nodded in agreement. "It has nothing that could interest me, anyway. Besides, considering the damage it's caused, it deserves death." I replied. Greagoir spoke then. "Are you sure you are able to face the demon? You drained yourself severely." I shrugged. "I don't see why not. Magic is different in the Fade. I would be immersed in magic. The deciding factor would be my will, as it was during my Harrowing, and in Sloth's nightmares. My source may be drained, but my will is as strong as ever." I explained.

Greagoir paused, looking as if he was contemplating something. If he was, he didn't share his thoughts on it. "Well, let us hope you are right. Let's finish this, Irving." He said, as he turned towards the circle behind him. Irving made a gesture with his hand, and the mages began the ritual. Irving crossed his arms. "Whenever you are ready, then. We will be waiting for your safe return." He said, his voice as neutral as I remembered it in from the lessons he taught me so many years ago. Funny how some things could change so dramatically, while time itself seemed to forget about other things completely.

I took in a breath, and walked into the center of the ritual circle. Alistair had rejoined Wynne and Morrigan, and the three of them watched me as the mages' ritual came to it's cusp. I felt a surge of power hit my mind, pushing my very soul into the Fade, where I would confront Conner's demon. As consciousness of the world around me faded, my eyes locked onto Alistair's. Perhaps the stress of the day was getting to me, but I thought I felt something pass between us as the world vanished. Before I could finish that thought, darkness fell over me.


	29. Painful Truths

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I would like to thank all of my readers for getting this far. This was a very painful chapter, as you will discover. I hope that it meets everyone's expectations!

Chapter 29 – Painful Truths

When my eyes opened again, I recognized the twisted terrain of the raw Fade. This was the Fade as it truly was, with no illusions or false pretenses to change it's appearance. The demon that was behind all of this clearly had little care for the nightmares that other demons dwell within. I was reminded of my Harrowing, seeing the barren and burning realm that demons and spirits alike wander.

I walked to the summit of a hill, where I saw a curious sight below. Spirits, or at least illusions of such, wandered around down there. I saw a small boy point at me. I recognized him as Conner. I began to run down the hill towards him. The demon must have his mind trapped here. If I was able to release him, it would weaken the tie to our world that the demon clutched to.

"Conner!" I called out to him, as I rushed towards him. The other spirits took no notice of me, as if I wasn't present. His eyes narrowed as I grew closer. "You are a mage." He stated, matter of factly. "Are you the one who made father sick?" I shook my head. "No, Conner. I'm here to help you. The mage responsible is being held." A dark whisper crawled through the Fade, it's meaning unintelligible to my mind. I felt the Fade itself ripple with fear and distrust, it's origin from Conner, no doubt. Conner shook his head violently, as he screamed. "No! I don't believe you! Stay away from me!"

He darted away from me, leaving me with no choice but to chase after him. "Conner! Wait!" I yelled as I ran. He glanced back as we ran, seeing that I was closing in. He suddenly stopped, causing me to stubble in my attempt to avoid crashing into him. "Yvonne says I can't trust you. You're here to stop me." His words shocked me. He _had_ made a conscious pact with the demon. And, even worse, was still aware of at least a little of what was going on. "You know what's happening?" I asked him.

I watched his head nod. "I made a deal with her. She brought father to me. He's safe with me. I don't care about anything else!" I frowned. So like a child, to see no further than one's own desires. Irving had to be right, I was facing a demon of desire here. "Conner, you have to listen to me. This, Yvonne, she's not your friend. All she cares about is power. She's using you. Eamon's mind might be here with you, but his body is dying. If you don't stop what's happening, he'll die. Not even Yvonne can keep him tied to this realm once that happens." I explained hurriedly.

"You're lying to me! She warned me. That mage that hurt father, she told me he would send friends to trick me, and to take father away from me!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his arms raising up. My eyes widened as his very essence darkened. He was channeling the demon's power into himself. I jumped out of the way as a dark bolt of power rushed by me, missing me by mere inches. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could, but I was too late. A dark cloud surrounded Conner, swirling around until he was gone. Yvonne must have transported him elsewhere in her realm.

I stood there for a moment, thinking. I would have to locate Yvonne, and deal with her directly. Conner was too involved with her. Trusted her. It would be impossible for me to convince him otherwise. I closed my eyes, and for the first time since Duncan recruited me, opened my empathy to it's widest extent, to it's fullest power. I felt Conner's presence, even from this distance, I knew that a part of him was confused and lost. I reached out, and found Eamon. He was with Conner, and seemed content. He was in a nightmare himself, unlike Conner and myself. He was wholly unaware of what was transpiring. Without knowing Eamon, I would be unable to convince him either. I was alone in this.

I concentrated, and reached out even further. My mind began to strain to locate Yvonne. Her darkness was in the very fabric of this part of the Fade, which made it extremely difficult to find her. A thought reached my mind. I vaguely remembered about my night terrors, when I would dream of the Archdemon. My mind had attempted to protect itself from it's taint by surging power through the channel that served as a link to the Dragon. I had wondered then what would happen, should I push magic through my empathic channel.

I only had a vague idea of how to go out this. With a thought, I touched my Source, Yvonne's darkness having tainted the power that flowed through this part of the Fade. I couldn't touch that power directly without risking tainting myself with her power. As I pulled what power I had left, I doubled over in pain. I was far too drained, the pain a warning of how little I had left. Having no other choice, I directed the energy through the channel in my mind that allowed me to sense the emotions of others. I felt my range extend far beyond the normal limits of my empathy, and I _felt_ her. A knot of dark power, very concentrated, and filled with nothing but pure desire. Desire of everything.

Having learned a thing or two from Sloth's nightmares, I knew how to reach Yvonne, now that I had located her. She had no shield, no protection preventing me from reaching her. I willed myself to arrive where she was no doubt waiting. I felt the Fade twist and reform under my feet as I moved to her location. I opened my eyes, finding myself extremely surprised. I had expected Yvonne to look similar to other desire demons that I had encountered. She was... different. Before me stood, not a Succubus, but an Incubus, demon that took the form of a strikingly handsome and attractive man. I stood, enthralled for but a moment, as I realized the difference. I felt Yvonne's desire to talk, rather than fight. She had reformed her image to something that _I_ would find attractive, someone that I would desire.

I smirked at that knowledge. How little she knew of me. It would take more than beauty to sway me. I knew what I wanted, though I knew that he was not mine for the taking. "Yvonne, I presume?" I said to the demon before me. The Incubus smiled as he spoke. "You presume correctly, Toryn Surana of the Circle and of the Grey Wardens." He walked about a pace closer to me. "As you are, no doubt, aware, I would prefer to speak with you, rather than handle this in the barbaric way of most. We can approach this in a civil manner, can we not?"

I crossed my arms in suspicion. "That would depend, I suppose. What is it you want to discuss?" I heard his laughter, and I felt my body respond to the sound, surprising me greatly. I willed myself to remain focused. I refused to be undone because of bestial desires. "You wish for me to give up the boy, do you not? I do love a game. Should you play your cards right, you may come out ahead in this. That is, if you do not fear the game." I shifted my weight to my dominant leg, as I considered the words that Yvonne had said.

"I see. So, you release the boy, and what? I find it hard to believe that you would just relinquish your control just because I wish it." I watched the demon smile as it nodded. "You are intelligent. I respect that. You are a man that seeks out the truth in things, a hidden passion that few truly know about you." I shifted uncomfortably, as I knew that his words were very true. "I will give up the boy, for the time being. I will retain the contract that he and I made, however. I will return to claim him in a few years, long after your quest has completed."

I laughed this time. "What exactly makes you think that I would agree to that, Yvonne? You know that I can not allow you to return." The incubus nodded and turned from me. "I understand how you feel about us. We demons do not have a reputation that shows that we can be trusted by your kind. You'll find that _I_ am very true to my word. I can offer you something you desire, you know. Something that will greatly outweigh what I am asking for." As he turned back to me, I noticed that he had hazel eyes, very much like...

"You have a great deal of love locked away within yourself, Toryn Surana. Unrequited, and unknown. Your passion is lost to the circumstances of your situation. The situation being, that the man you love can not feel the same way." I took a deep breath, unsure if I should be listening to Yvonne. I wasn't sure what he was getting at, and I didn't think I liked where this was going. He pointed a finger to a point behind me. I turned slowly, cautiously, to where he was pointing. I gasped at what I saw.

Before me, I saw Alistair, and my stomach tightened because I also saw myself standing beside him. I watched as the images of myself and of Alistair held each other, the illusion of Alistair leaning in to kiss my counterpart. I noticed that I was shaking. It was a violation of my very soul, for someone – something to peer into my dreams like this. I heard Yvonne's voice behind me, but I was unable to tear myself away from the illusion before me. "This is what I offer you, Toryn. Your heart's one true desire, fulfilled at long last."

My breathing became heavy and burdensome. I tried to fight back the urge to agree to Yvonne's terms. I couldn't – wouldn't agree to this. "Haven't you suffered enough? You've been so lonely for so long. You grew up in the Tower, alone, without a family to care for you. All because of those closed minded villagers who slaughtered your family. You know why they did that, don't you? Why those fools attacked when they did?" I _was_ shaking now. It was a nightmare that I couldn't escape from. I knew all too well why I had to watch my family die.

"It was my fault. My powers awoke when a human boy attacked my brother." My voice was small, and like my body, it shook from the memory. "Yes, but why did that human attack your brother?" I shook my head. "I... I don't know. It was a long time ago." I forced myself to look at Yvonne, who looked saddened at my lost. "It was because of what you and your brother shared. What he didn't think to keep a secret. You know what that is, do you not?"

It made sense, and I couldn't believe that I didn't realize it sooner. Tavis was sixteen, and had a lover, a human by the name of Jerad. "You do remember. Those fools distrusted your family, thinking that because both of your parent's children were fey. That there was an evil in your family. That you're mage-gift awoke during that confrontation only showed them that they were correct." Yvonne explained. I struggled to find my voice.

"How could you know that?" I asked, focusing my empathy unto the demon. I would not be lied to, or tricked, because of my guilt for the past. "I was there. As were so many of us. A newly awakened mage, of a potentially unseen in centuries. It was a terrible temptation for us. It was only that your Wynne showed up that prevented us from taking you right then." Truth, Yvonne was speaking truth to me. It was almost a betrayal, to find out the mystery of that attack from a demon that was only there because of what I had become. The very same reason that those villagers where there.

"You lost so much then, and you've never gotten over it. You thought that you had found a new family, with Wynne, who loves you dearly. And, with Jowan. You latched on to him, your only friend for so many years. But, he never saw you as anything more than a friend." I fell to my knees. It felt like the scars of my past were ripping back open, like that of scabs being ripped off before they could heal. I would never truly heal from my past. Yvonne continued, his recollection of my life not done with yet. "It was after your Harrowing that Jowan betrayed you. For the love of a woman. That was proof to you, wasn't it? Proof that he could never want you."

I tried, in vain, to force back the sobs that were bursting forth from me. "But, little did you know, that it was a blessing in disguise. You forgot Jowan when you saw Alistair. You heart knowing then what it truly wanted. It was as if how you felt for Jowan was nothing more than a friendship, wasn't it?" I nodded. It was true, Alistair brought a peace to me that I never expected or hoped for.

"You know that Alistair doesn't see how great you truly are. The love he could receive from you. I can open his eyes to you, Toryn. All you have to do is let me." Yvonne's promise was so tempting. I had nothing, after all. What could I lose from it? Conner would be safe for years. And, should the time come that Yvonne would return for him, he could fight the demon off himself, having being trained by the Circle. It was a risk that Yvonne had to be aware of. All he wanted from me was the opportunity. Was it so wrong for me to benefit from that?

I felt tainted from the thought. The fact that I was actually considering this, it made me disgusted with myself. I found the strength to stand again, and I faced Yvonne. "No. I can't accept that. I'll take my chances with Alistair. If it's possible for him to feel the same for me as I do for him, then I'll get there without your 'help'." I said, all the strength and will I had evident in my voice.

Yvonne laughed. "You are so naïve. It's adorable. Do you honestly think, that if Alistair _was_ inclined to feel that way for another man, that he would feel that way towards an _elf_? He is human. You know that no human ever thinks of an elf as an equal."

I narrowed my eyes. "Alistair isn't like that. He trusts me to lead us, he sees me as an equal. He listens to me." I retorted, sharply. Yvonne shook his head, smiling as he did so. "You are just a substitute for his precious Duncan. He fears leading, and you were the only other choice for him. He listens to you because you fill the role of a Grey Warden Commander." I scoffed at Yvonne's words, even as my mind considered the possibility that he might actually be right. He was a demon of desire. They knew better than anyone the true nature of men. And I had long since closed off my empathy from Alistair, not wanting to pry into his heart. How could I truly say that I knew any different?

I heard Alistair's voice behind me, no doubt another of Yvonne's illusions. "Toryn, listen to Yvonne. I want to know you, I want to know your love." I felt my heart breaking, my will wavering. "I... I can't. I'll not have Alistair bewitched, just because of my own selfish desires!" I shouted, lowering myself into a defensive position. Yvonne spoke again, having lowered himself down to my level. "I would never bewitch him, Toryn. I would merely open his eyes. I know that no illusion could fool you, only the real thing would satisfy you. You have a rare gift to see into the hearts of those around you. You would know if it was nothing more than an enchantment. I can guarantee that it would be true. And, should you feel that it's not, then our contract would be null and void. You could track me down, and destroy me then. I would not fight you." I looked up into the demon's face, shocked at the honesty I felt.

I shook my head. "This isn't fair. If what you say is true, then why can't he see it now?" Yvonne frowned. "Because, Toryn, life is not fair. You have to fight for happiness. Even Wynne, your precious mother figure, would agree with that." I had never felt so confused or alone in my entire life. I found myself wishing that I had someone that could help me.

_:You are never alone, Toryn. Those that care for you are always with you.:_ Azkedelia's voice entered my mind, giving me something to focus on in the cloud that had encompassed my mind. _:Azkedelia, what should I do? I'm so confused.:_ My thoughts inquired of the spirit that had guided me to where I now stood. _:This is something that you have to decide for yourself, young one. I can not make this decision for you. No one can. Remember what I told you, in the beginning. Let that be your strength.:_ Her voice faded, as I sensed her presence leave me, once again. I pondered her words, trying to understand. It was times like these that I really hated puzzles of the mind.

Yvonne's voice broke my thoughts. "What say you, Toryn? Do you accept my generous offer?" I stood again, having remembered what Azkedelia had told me so many moons ago. "I can not deny what my heart desires, Yvonne. I do love Alistair. My heart has never been truer than it was before I met him. And, I know that, so long as I have Alistair by my side, I can not falter." Yvonne smirked. "You have decided then?"

I nodded once. "I have, for better or worse, decided. I will not, now or forever after, accept your offer. I will have Alistair as he is. You will release Conner from his contract, or I will be forced to destroy you." I felt the darkness of the Fade recoil from me as my will strengthened once again. Yvonne took a step back. His eyes narrowed and darkened. "You are a fool!" He screamed, "I will not be undone by the likes of you!" Yvonne's form changed from that of the beautiful young man, into the form of a large and ominous demon. A demon that I had encountered once before.

I gasped as recognition hit my senses. "You! You are the demon from my Harrowing!" I heard Yvonne's laughter. "Very fitting, no? I've been following your progress since the day your power awoke. Which is why I chose the boy, when he called for help. I knew that you would be lead here." The demon's voice shook me, down to my core. His laughter was worse. "How resistant you have proven to be. I will be very rewarding to take you for myself at long last!"

The demon that I once knew simply as 'Mouse', charged at me, it's dark magic warping the Fade around me. I stumbled as I ran to the side, in my attempt to avoid the demon. I fell, hitting my head on the ground with a thud, disorienting me. I felt the demon's claws wrap around my body, as it lifted me from the ground. I struggled to break free of it's grip, and it laughed at my feeble attempts. I felt a rush of fear come over me. I knew that I would have to draw everything I had left to destroy this demon, lest it transform me into an abomination. I would perish, there was little doubt in that, but Conner would be safe again. Alistair's family would recover from this.

I fought back the agony that came over me as I drew power from my Source for the last time. Placing both hands on the demon's claws, I channeled all that I was into the demon's core. As I felt the last of my power's legacy leave me, I thought of Alistair. I felt at peace as I fell to the ground, the demon having stood no chance against a surge of raw power unshielded. I felt the Fade shift beneath me, the darkness retreating from me, the magic that was held within it no longer stained by the presence of the dark creature that ruled here. It was ironic how there was now power that I could touch safely, I didn't have the strength to draw from it.

Wynne had told me once, that when faced with our mortality, we find peace. Why was it that there was no peace for me here? I had done the right thing, didn't I? I saved Conner, and prevented Alistair's will from being taken from him. I destroyed evil, sacrificing myself for a greater good. I should feel content, however, I felt like I was leaving Alistair. My consciousness began to fade away, like dust in the wind. It was now that I wished I had told Alistair everything, shared my secrets with him. I was going to move on, without having ever told him how I felt. As I closed my eyes, I imagined Alistair standing before me, whispering into his ear the one thing that I wished I could say to him in my last moment. _:I love you, Alistair.:_ Darkness took me, and there was nothing left to be done.


	30. Choices To Be Made

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I couldn't leave the previous installment as it was, as it was a horrible cliffhanger, that no doubt would've infuriated all of you. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as I found a great deal of enjoyment from writing it! Another pleasure of mine is that this chapter marks my 100,000th word!

Chapter 30 – Choices To Be Made

_:Death is not your destiny, Toryn.: I heard within my mind. Light surrounded me, peace enveloped me. Before me was Azkedelia. :You have so much more to accomplish.: I shook my head, confused. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Azkedelia frowned. "You are very close. Your friends are trying to save you." The light that surrounded me rippled, and changed. I saw my body laying in a bed within Redcliffe Castle. I saw Alistair sitting on the ground next to the bed, my hand within his._

_Morrigan was standing in the corner, her head lowered, her face expressing nothing but sadness. Wynne looked as if she had been crying, sitting in a chair on the opposing side of the bed from Alistair. Irving stood at the end of the bed, his hand reached out towards my body, power leaving him in a stream, into me. Greagoir stood at the door, guarding it, I assumed. I heard Alistair's voice. _"Toryn, if you can hear me, please come back to us. We need you. I need you. I can't do this by myself."_ I choked, reaching out to him. "I don't want to leave, Alistair!"_

"_He can not hear you, Toryn. You lie comatose, in a state of limbo. There is a choice to be made. You remain as you are until that choice is made." Azkedelia's voice echoed throughout the room. I turned to her. "What choice? I thought that Fate didn't offer choices." She laughed at my words. "It's ironic. When people meet their end, they assume that their Fate has been decided for them. How little people truly understand Fate."_

_I walked towards her, tilting my head in confusion. "I don't understand. What more is there to Fate?" She crossed her arms, not unlike that of a teacher about to begin a lecture. "Fate isn't decided for you. You aren't 'fated' to go through the events of your life. In truth, you're Fate is that you are brought to a choice. You make the choice, whether or not you are aware of that fact. Then life goes on, and you are brought to another choice. Do you understand now?"_

_I nodded. "Our fate is just the choice we are brought to?" She laughed. "Exactly. Nothing more simple than that." I shrugged. "So, what choice am I supposed to make here, then?" She gestured towards the bed, where my dying body was. "Life. You have a choice, to return to your life, or to find peace in death." My eyes widened. "I have a choice in the matter?" I watched her nod, once again. "Of course. It's not an easy choice, however. Returning to your life will be painful. You've been severely drained. It will be weeks before you feel like yourself again. You will feel great pain, and nightmares will interrupt your rest. You will have to face demons of a different sort than those found within the Fade."_

_I felt the weight of my life's burden come over me as I considered my life. I felt so tired. I realized why this would be a hard choice to make. I would return to that burden, and will be weary for the remainder of my life. I would be alone within my burden, though I would be surrounded by my – my family, as they had become. Even now, I saw the impact of my pending death on Morrigan's face, who should've been the last person to feel anything towards me. On the other hand, I would be free of the burdens of my life, reunited with the family I had lost so long ago, at peace at last._

"_I don't know what to do. I'm so weary." I said. Azkedelia nodded. "Yes. When you go through your life, it's difficult to see the strain it places on your soul. You become accustomed to it. When you find yourself here, you are free from the strain, and you finally realize how it impacts you." I thought about that, knowing the truth in her words. My friends, they could go on without me. They would be able to adjust to my loss, given enough time. Wynne would understand. Morrigan would as well. They were the strongest of will, no one an equal to them, except for each other. Alistair, however, would he be able to move on? He had lost so much already._

"_Your friends will move on, Toryn. Do not worry yourself over that fact." I heard from behind me. "What will become of them?" I asked her, as I turned to look into her vivid blue eyes. She sighed. "I can tell you, though it should not burden you. This is to be a place of rest while you decide. I shook my head. "I have to know. I can not make another choice without being aware of the consequences." She nodded in understanding._

"_Wynne will return to the Tower. She has little time left, and will chose to spend it there." I was surprised to hear that. "Little time left?" I asked, but Azkedelia waved it off. "Not my place, Toryn." I sighed and gestured for her to continue. "Morrigan will return to the Wilds. She will be forever changed, and will become a shadow of her former self." I frowned. If Morrigan's strength of will could fade from my death, then I feared for Alistair. "Alistair, will never be the same. He will become a wanderer, moving from tavern to tavern, drowning his pain as best he can, though never successfully."_

_I sat down on the bed, placing my head on my palms. That did it. I knew then what choice I would make. Azkedelia sat on the ground before me. "You've decided." It wasn't a question. I nodded, my resolve wavering, but true. "Are you sure that you are ready to return, then?" I lifted my head. "I have to go back. I led them this far. I have to finish it. And, there is something that I have to say to Alistair. I don't think that I could truly find peace until I say it." She nodded. "You are right in that, Toryn. You know yourself better than most. If you are ready, I will guide you back." She extended her hand to me. I took a deep breath, and placed my left hand within her right one._

"_You need to know that you will not remember what has happened here for the most part." She informed me. "Nonetheless, I feel that it is only fair to share one more thing with you." I waited for her to continue. "You will not be alone. You will find companionship, and with it, you will find the strength to finish your task." I felt her promise ring true, down to my core. I smiled, for the first time since I arrived here. "Thank you, for everything." She returned my smile. "It is my honor, Toryn. We will meet again. Perhaps sooner than you would think, though you won't remember me telling you." She laughed a little, and I felt warmth returning to me._

_There was a tug, weak at first, becoming stronger. My hair, apparently not tied up as I preferred it, whipping across my face as a vortex began to pull me back. I felt my hand lose Azkedelia's and I felt terror. Was she not going to lead me back? As I fell, I heard her voice one last time. :I already have.:_

I woke, my body jolting as if I had been hit by lightning. I saw my friends standing around me. I felt something holding on to my left hand, and I saw that it was Alistair. I was in a bed, and not sure how I got there. Irving stood at the end of it, while Wynne, Morrigan, and Alistair were sitting beside me. "What happened?" I croaked out, feeling so exhausted. Wynne moved to sit on the bed next to me. "You fought the demon, and we almost lost..." Her voice trailed off. I felt Alistair's grip on my hand tighten, as if he was trying to anchor my soul to this world.

Irving spoke. "Do you not remember what happened within the Fade?" He asked me. I thought back, the painful memories that Yvonne had summoned hitting me with clarity. Nodding, I spoke. "I do. The demon, it was stronger than I expected. It had tainted the Fade, and I couldn't draw from it. I..." Irving interrupted me. "You had no choice but to draw from your Source, even drained as it was." Morrigan stood. "You should have sent someone else to deal with it. Your foolish pride was almost your undoing!" She snapped at me.

Alistair jumped up, startling me. "Don't you _dare_ speak to him like that! He did what he felt was right!" I coughed, their attentions returning to me. "Alistair, let it go. She is right, for her part." I said, once again playing the moderator of their bantering. It seemed that even on my deathbed, as it almost was, I would be the glue that held everything together, that kept calm in our little group. Irving walked up to Alistair, placing a hand on his shoulders. "We should leave him to rest. He needs to regain his strength." Irving said, not specifically to Alistair, but to everyone. Everyone reluctantly began to walk towards the door.

I reached out with my hand, which was more difficult than it should have been. "Alistair, can you stay for a minute?" He traded a glance with Irving, who nodded. Alistair stood at the door, closing it when the everyone else had left. He returned to the spot that he had been when I woke. He took my hand, his palm feeling very warm, in contrast to the general chill that I felt all over. "What do you need, Toryn?"

I faltered for a moment, afraid of saying what I so desperately needed to tell him. What I had almost died without having said. "I... uh... how's Conner, and Eamon?" I felt guilty evading the subject, once again, but at least I would find out if I succeed. Alistair sighed. "Conner is back to his normal self. He doesn't remember a thing, fortunately. Eamon is still in a coma. Wynne's been trying to heal him, but nothing she can think of is working. Irving said that he could leave another healer in her place to sustain him, until we find a way to cure him. Teagan and Isolde have a couple ideas to talk to you about when you are ready." He explained.

At least things had improved. I understood the urgency that I was feeling from Alistair, my shields having failed when I no longer had the strength to sustain them. We would have to get started very soon if we were to save him. Alistair shifted uncomfortably, his hazel eyes looking into my blue ones. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to the bed. I nodded, smiling a little at his courtesy. He sat on the bed, his hand still holding onto mine. "There is something I need to say, Toryn." He said, his voice shaking. I noticed that the bed was shaking as well, most likely a sign that more than his voice was doing so.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice lowering to a whisper. I felt a surge of worry, and of – something else, something I was afraid to believe in. "Toryn, you scared me. I thought we were going to lose you. I can't bear the thought of going on without you." An image of a bar flashed into my mind, as if I knew what would've happened. I brushed the image away, not sure where I got the thought from, even as my very soul warned me of the truth behind it.

I knew that I had to come out with it now. Even if what I was sensing from Alistair was just an illusion of the hope that my mind and soul was clinging to. "I'm sorry, Alistair. I need you to know something. I was afraid to tell you, because I don't want to lose what we have. It's why I risked so much." My voice shook, not from fear exactly, but from the pure strength of what I had tried so hard to hold at bay for so long. It had been just about six months since I met him, and the feelings I had for him had only grew stronger over that span of time. To the point where I no longer had the strength to ignore them.

His eyes watched me, waiting for what I had to say. I felt a tear run down my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Alistair. I didn't want to leave without telling you. I think that's how I found the strength to come back." I knew there was truth in my words, though I wasn't sure. I remembered nothing after the darkness took me in the Fade. I took in a deep breath, and opened my mouth to finish. "I... I've..." I was having a hard time finding the words to explain how I felt. I bit my lip as I racked my mind for the words I wanted to say.

Alistair leaned in closer. "Tell me. I promise that whatever you tell me, it won't change anything. It won't leave this room if you don't want it to." I found that a little ironic, as it was already outside of this room, as Alistair was the only one who didn't know. I chose not to mention that, as I found my voice again. "I love you, Alistair. I've felt that way, almost since the moment we met. I couldn't tell you, I didn't think you'd understand." I stopped, as I felt total, and utter shock emanate from Alistair, the strength of his surprise almost stunning me into silence. We stared at each other for a minute, and I forced myself to look away. I refused to see the look of disgust on his face, should it show.

"Well, it seems that I have to go back on my word. This _does_ change things." He said, and I closed my eyes, knowing that would be the case. I felt his hand slide under my face, forcing me to look at him. "It changes things, because, I feel the same way. I've never loved anyone before I met you. I didn't think I would ever find love." He laughed a little. "And, here we are." My heart jumped, as I felt within him, the very thing that I thought way just my mind playing tricks on me in my weakest hour.

"You, you really feel that way?" I asked, the shock overwhelming me. He didn't respond right away, and I felt uncertainty from him for a brief moment. It was then that he replied, though not in the way I expected. I felt his lips meet mine, as he leaned in to kiss me. I felt his long hidden passion, which had consumed him for all this time. Only now, after my life had almost come to it's end, did it break past the barriers that he had tightened around himself.

Our lips remained still for only a moment, as uncertainty passed between us, fading away quickly as passion overtook us. My heart pounded as our lips parted, our first kiss being one of both passion and love. It wasn't longer than a minute or so, but it seemed to last for ages. When it did end, our eyes met, and fear blanketed Alistair. "That wasn't... too soon, was it?" He asked, sounding both fearful that I would rebuke him, and smitten by his feelings. I smiled, finding peace in this moment, knowing that there could be happiness in the midst of the darkness that surrounded our lives.

"It wasn't too soon. I think it was long overdue." I said, and we both laughed. His arms wrapped around me, holding me. "I don't want to lose you, Toryn." He said, his words mirroring my thoughts. "You won't. I'm here, and I don't plan on leaving your side again." Suddenly, I coughed, my strength waning again. Alistair frowned. "I should let you rest." I nodded, reluctantly. "I just need a little sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I assured him. The thought seemed to calm him. "I'll hold you to that." He said, his voice reacquiring the mischievous tone that I hadn't heard from him in what seemed like years.

I watched him walk to the door, turning back to look at me one more time before leaving me to my rest. "I won't be too far, if you need me." He said softly. I nodded. "I know." He smiled as he walked out of the door. I wished that I had the strength to join him. However, the events of the past few nights had drained me, and sharing the truth about ourselves had worn me out again. I turned to my side, trying to find the rest that my body and mind needed.

Sleep didn't come easily to me, as my mind rushed with images and thoughts. I knew now that the demon truly was playing me. It knew that Alistair already had developed feelings for me, and would've taken the credit for it, had I done as it asked. For once, it seemed that the choice I made was the correct one, where no more harm could come from it. When sleep finally came to me, I found a restful peace that I haven't felt before, even during what I thought was my last moments. I just hoped that I hadn't dreamed all of this. If this was just a dream, I would surely die from a broken heart.


	31. The Road to Recovery

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. This chapter marks a turning point for everyone, as many of you no doubt have suspected. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns to follow! Thank you, to everyone who has continued to follow this story, and to those who have reviewed my work!

Chapter 31 – The Road to Recovery

_The dragon's wings stretched to their fullest extent as it flew through the dark tunnels, thousands upon thousands of torch lights moving far below, as if being led by the dragon's will. As it roared, a familiar pain hit me, my subconscious attempting to protect me from the link to this great evil that had awoken, spreading like a plague. The initial pain of backlash I could withstand, but it was the pain that came after that crippled my soul._

I woke, my body jolting as if lightning had struck me in my rest. A single spark crawled across my bare skin, my shirt having been removed at some point while I slept. I noticed two things, the first being that I was frigid, and soaked with sweat. Which explained why someone would remove my shirt. The second was a warmth in my hand. My eyes looked towards my hand, where I saw Alistair's own hand within mine. Alistair himself was asleep, crotched beside the bed, worry lines creasing his face, even within his rest.

I _felt_ his worry, the worry that I may never awaken again. The memory of it hit me, much like that of a blow to the stomach. I felt so drained, of hope, of life, and of my power. Even my Source, the glowing golden sphere within my mind's eye, was barely more than a glimmer. Just a thought's reach towards it caused me pain. What hope could I have that what I remembered of last night's events were true, when even my powers were beyond my reach?

It was overwhelming. Despite my great weariness, my lungs found the strength to gasp for air. What good was I to anyone, as powerless as I had become? I had never heard of a mage draining themselves this completely and surviving. Keeping my eyes closed, and concentrating my will, I reached towards my Source with all I had. I needed to feel that my strength still existed, that it would return to me. I gritted my teeth through the pain as my thoughts finally reached my Source. I began to cry, as I realized that there _no_ power whatsoever remained within it. All that remained was just the life-force that tethered me to this world.

I heard Alistair take in a deep breath, no doubt waking to the sound of my sobs. "Toryn?" His voice carried his grogginess to my ears. "Toryn, are you alright?" The concern in his voice warmed me, though just a little. He wouldn't be able to understand what I was feeling. "Gone. It's gone." I whispered through my tears. I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me. "What's gone?" I opened my eyes, the desire to touch my Source sated, though with disappointing results. "My power. I... I took too much from my Source. There's nothing left."

His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his breath on my neck, warm and soothing. "Irving told me that this might happen." He said, sighing. "Listen. This is only temporary. You'll be back to normal in no time." I shook my head, not from defiance, but from fear. "What if it's not? I'm nothing without it." Alistair pulled away from me. "Toryn, you are a Grey Warden, and our fearless leader. You don't need power to do what you have to do. You're here, that's enough." He smiled, and rubbed a finger on my face, no doubt trying to coax me into mimicking the gesture. I turned my head. "I'm no warrior. I know nothing of the dance of blades, and I don't have the stamina to trudge around in excessive armor. I'll be useless."

Alistair shook his head. "I think you are worrying too much. Irving sounded confident that you'd be throwing around magic again before you'd think. I trust his judgment, and you should as well. He _was_ your teacher, was he not?" I nodded, trying to calm myself. I may be without magic, but if I remained in a panicked state, I _would_ be useless. I glanced up at the candle that hung next to the door. Counting the marks on it, I gleaned that it was nearing noon. We would have to be on our way soon, if there was anything that could be done for Eamon. "Well, I suppose that I should talk with Teagan. You mentioned that he had some thoughts on how to help Eamon, correct?" Alistair stood, and paced for a moment.

"He does, but I'm not sure how sound they are. Besides, you need more rest before you start to wander about, don't you think?" His concern was touching, but considering what woke me, I doubted I'd be getting any more rest today. Shaking my head, I responded. "No, I'm ready to talk with him now. Besides, I'm feeling restless. I need to move around." Another sigh, and Alistair's hand reached out to me. I took it, and with his help, pulled myself to my feet. It was very difficult to do so, as if my legs had forgotten how to hold me up. After making sure that I wouldn't fall, I let go of Alistair. I smiled, my confidence returning.

I headed towards my backpack, where my extra robes would be. It was a long walk across the room, or it seemed like it. I stumbled only once, waving off Alistair, who had nearly jumped across the room to catch me. I pulled out my favorite robe, a black robe lined with blue. I noticed that Alistair had turned his back to me, of which I was grateful. I wasn't sure what kind of relationship had developed between us, but I knew that I wasn't ready to have _all_ my secrets known so quickly. I almost laughed at myself. How vain and self-conscious I was becoming all of a sudden.

I felt better wearing my robe, despite the irony that I had become magically impotent. With Alistair following closely, I headed out into the hallway. I didn't know where in the castle I was, but with Alistair's guidance, I found the Main Hall without too many delays. I had to stop and catch my breath a couple times, which was very frustrating. How was I to travel with, let alone lead, my companions, when a walk across the way was too much for me?

I was grateful that I still had my empathy, at the very least. Apparently it didn't run off of my Source, which was a pleasant surprise. I sensed the suspense in the Main Hall well before walking into it. I also felt the utter relief from everyone when I did. Morrigan was at my side before I had even realized that she was present. "You certainly are stubborn. Any other mage would be bedridden for weeks, as drained as you are." She hissed into my ear, having taken my arm, and leading me towards the table that everyone else seemed to be conversing around. I shrugged. "Perhaps I'm not as drained as you think." I replied, hoping she would let it go. I didn't want to share my newfound limits in front of _everyone_. I knew that it would be best for everyone to believe that I was much stronger than I was, especially if the feeling of need coming from them was as true as it seemed. Which I knew it was.

She scoffed. "I know what you are thinking, but I took a look for myself." A surge of anger flowed through me. "How da..." Her hand stopped my protest. "I needed to know if you would survive the night. For all I knew, you're awakening might've been the last of your reserves. I _refuse_ to have false hope." She whispered back, her tone sharp. I sighed, and nodded. I knew Morrigan, and her need to know the truth in the events that surrounded her. Even with my surge of anger, I couldn't blame her. I would've done the same. She smiled, and we resumed our walking. She helped me into my chair, and sat beside me. Alistair took the seat on my other side. Wynne and Irving sat across from me, Isolde and Teagan between Irving and Alistair.

"We are very relieved to see you up and about." Teagan began. "I find myself in awe, to be honest. Irving made it clear that it would most likely be weeks, rather than merely a night, before you could do so." Irving shrugged. "He's more resilient than most. He's always been a fighter." Pride emanated from him as he spoke. "How do you feel, youngling?" I heard Wynne ask. Despite knowing that she would know better than to take my word for it, I gave the answer that needed to be heard. "I feel just fine. A bit weary, perhaps, but I'll be back to full force in no time." Alistair coughed as I finished. He knew that I didn't believe that, and I knew that he always disapproved of lies, even those that are well meant.

Just as I knew it would, I felt Teagan's confidence flare. Even Isolde showed signs of renewed hope. Irving lifted an eyebrow, just as Wynne did. They knew better, but I had faith that they understood the reason behind the lie. "I'm very pleased to hear that, Toryn. There is something that you might be able to do to save Eamon, now that you are feeling yourself again." I nodded once, and rested my head on my fists. He took a drink before continuing. "As you know, Wynne and Irving both tried to heal Eamon, but they can do little more than keeping him from getting worse. There is only one thing that I can think of that can help him now."

Isolde spoke then. "The Urn of Sacred Ashes. Eamon funded Brother Genitivi's search for the Urn. Last we heard from him, he was close to discovering it's location." Alistair leaned back in his chair, and shook his head. "The Urn is just a legend. There is no proof that it even exists. And, even if it did, how do we know that it could help?" Teagan nodded. "I know that it's a long shot, but we have no other choice here. Unless you can find it, Eamon is going to die. Without him, we have no chance of standing against Loghain."

I frowned. He was going to send us on a goose chase? Even if that's what this would be, we had to try. We needed Eamon to survive. He would know what we would need to do next. I straightened in my seat. "Where can we find this Brother Genitivi?" Isolde leaned forward. "He lives in Denerim, in the Market District." Morrigan laughed. "In the heart of Loghain's territory, I see. T'will make things difficult at best." Teagan nodded. "We are aware of that issue. We will be providing you will some change of clothing and armor, as well as some funds that will aid you in getting into Denerim without Loghain knowing the difference."

"That's very gracious of you, Teagan. It will definitely help." I replied, feeling much better knowing that we would stand a better chance of finding Genitivi, and evading Loghain's guards. There was little doubt that they would be on the lookout for us. Teagan snapped a finger, and several servants entered the room quickly, each carrying a crate of supplies, I assumed. Teagan cleared his throat as the last of the servants set their burden down, dismissing them. After the last one left, Teagan spoke again.

"We have your new outfits here. Your other needed supplies are being loaded into a caravan as we speak." Wynne's head snapped in his direction with such speed that I wondered how it remained on her head. "You are providing us with transportation, as well?" A nod from both Teagan and Isolde. "We are, dear lady. We know that the trip to Denerim is long and treacherous these days. It will also speed your travels substantially."

Alistair leaned forward, once again. "That is very generous of you, Teagan. It will definitely help us a lot. How can we repay your kindness?" On Teagan's face, a sly grin made itself known. "That will be Eamon's decision." His reply was simple, though it carried with it a promise being asked of us. I stood, slowly. "Then we will be swift in our travels. I am anxious to know our debt to Eamon." Teagan's smile widened greatly. "Thank you, Toryn. I must say, I had seriously misjudged you. I am glad that this dear woman opened my eyes to the truth about you." He said, a hand gesturing towards Wynne.

My head tilted from shock, and my eyes widened. "So, _that_ is where you disappeared to when we were preparing for the battle?" The tone in my voice could almost be considered accusatory, and Wynne laughed at the sound of it. "You never asked, my dear. You know how important I find manners to be, and at the time, Teagan was found severely lacking." I sat back in my seat, and started laughing. Irving chuckled as well. "Wynne has _never_ been one to leave well enough alone. It is her strength." He said, years of memories shared between the pair visible for a brief moment to my empathy. Wynne glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "It is also my weakness, Irving. Fortunately, I've learned to keep my nose in it's place – occasionally."

Morrigan laughed then. "Such honesty in those words. Most your age have a tendency to color the truth with their own opinions and interpretations, do they not?" Wynne shrugged. "I suppose you'll be able to let us know when you gain a few years on you, yes?" Alistair and I laughed at that, and even Morrigan chuckled as she responded. "We shall see." I stood again, bowing my head slightly. "I must gather my things. Alistair, let me know when the caravan is ready for us. We will need to depart immediately." He nodded once, and I began to walk towards the door. I felt his eyes on me as I walked my slow pace through the threshold that separated the Main Hall from the remainder of the castle.

I found the room I had, unintentionally, taken for my own. I packed the shirt that had been left on the floor next to the bed, and reached for the bag that carried my grimoire. It was hanging on the knob that belonged to the top drawer of the desk. Which opened when I pulled my bag away from it. I saw a glimmer from within the drawer, and my curiosity peaked. I reached in, and pulled out a pendant and chain. I recognized the symbol that it formed, that of Andraste's Flame. It looked as if it had been broken at own point, carefully pieced back together. It looked so delicate, especially with the cracks that riddled it.

I stared at it for a moment. I got a strange feeling as I held it. Within it was the echo of a powerful emotion – emotions. I closed my eyes, and held it gently in my hand. I felt anger, and loss. The pain of realization. The love and care as what was broken was repaired. I opened my eyes, knowing what it was I held. Ages ago, or so it seemed, Alistair had told me of this necklace. It was his mother's, and the very one that he destroyed in his anger that Eamon was sending him to the Chantry. I was very surprised that it still existed at all, and that after so many years, still carried the emotions of events long past.

I smiled, an idea forming in my mind. I could finish repairing the necklace. There was a spell in my grimoire, from the notes I took back in the Circle Tower. Sadness washed over me for a moment, as I remembered that it may not be possible. But, if Alistair's faith was true, it was worth holding on to, for the day that I could repair it. I wrapped it in a cloth from the desk, and set it gently in my bag. I sensed that Irving and Wynne were heading my direction. Quickly placing my bag with my backpack, I rushed to sit on the bed.

My timing was perfect. No sooner did I sit on the mattress, my expected guests entered the room. Irving entered first, though Wynne wasn't far behind him. I knew immediately what they wanted from me. I straightened, my confidence, my last strength. "Toryn, I don't know if your deception is wise." Irving said, as he sat down beside me. "They expect too much from you, too soon after your recovery." I laughed once, though it was not one of joy, but of bitter. "That's why I had to lie, First Enchanter. Just because I had a close call, it doesn't remove the threat that we all face. I have to do this." I replied, my tone neutral and even.

Wynne knelt in front of me. "Child, you take too much of the burden. You need rest, time to gather your strength." I shook my head, and pursed my lips. "There's no time for that. We have a Blight to deal with. And, right now, Eamon is our best bet for dealing with Loghain. Even with our other allies, we won't be enough without a united Ferelden to stand with us." Wynne frowned, shaking her head in disapproval, though she didn't say any more. Irving cleared his throat. "How bad is it?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows, a smirk crawling across my face. "How bad is what, exactly?"

Irving crossed his arms. "Don't be difficult, Toryn. You depleted yourself to a great extreme. That you survived at all is a surprise. I want to know the truth. How much is left of your Source?" I hesitated, my conversation with Alistair earlier still fresh in my mind. My pain about the truth, still like a wound of my soul. I sighed, knowing that they wouldn't let this go without the truth. "It's bad. I used to think that my power was nearly endless. The spells we would practice in the Tower, the ones that would drain the other apprentices for days barely touched my potential." I paused, as I tried to remember how it felt back then. The pride I used to have in that potential. "Now, there's nothing left to my Source. It's there, but no power flows through it anymore." I sunk, depression threatening to take me.

Wynne closed her eyes and looked away, and I closed off my empathy. Her sympathy would only feed my depression. Irving sighed heavily. "I feared as much. I've never heard of a mage survive this before. The loss of so much of our power, of ourselves, leaves our soul shattered. It's said that we lose the will to live without it. Being able to touch the Fade, but unable to affect it drives us down a spiral that only you have returned from." My breath caught. "Then, you believe as I do? That it's permanent?" The fear in my voice scared me. My old mentor shrugged. "I'm not sure. I believe that it's temporary, as mages act as a reservoir, where excess mana from the Fade flows into. However, there is no proof of that, one way or another. Only time will tell."

Shock took me. Not even Irving knew what would become of me? Wynne stood, her face contemplative. "I think that you'll recover, Toryn. You just have to have faith." I sensed something, my shields not strong enough to block it, not without the power I once had. "What was that?" I asked, more to myself than to them. Irving turned to me. "What is it, Toryn?" I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I thought I felt someone else here, for a moment. It's gone now." Wynne looked uncomfortable, no surprise. The last time I felt something odd, Conner was an abomination in the room near ours.

Irving stood suddenly. "Your empathy? You still have it?" He asked, sounding shocked. I nodded. "Yes, but my shields aren't as strong as they used to be. They're – leaky." I almost laughed at the visual in my mind. That was the best description I could think of. I watched as he stroked his beard. "How fascinating. I had always thought that your empathy was powered by your Source. If it is as drained as you say, then that is not the case." I shrugged. "It doesn't surprise me all that much. I've had it long before my mage abilities activated. Why should it fade when they do?"

He stood silent for a moment. "It was just a surprise. I've been studying it in you for most of your time at the Circle. It seems that many of my assumptions about it aren't complete at best." Wynne smiled. "Your empathy was always your greatest strength, Toryn. It seems that no matter what you might have lost, if your Source is indeed lost, you'll never lose that. I believe that gift of yours is why you are the leader that you've become." As morose as I could've taken that comment, I found that it cheered me a little. "Well, at least I'll still be useful."

Alistair walked into the room then. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't even notice his presence closing in on us. But then, my shields weren't too 'leaky'. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, his eyes landing on mine, lingering for a moment before his gaze lead him to Irving, who shook his head. "Not at all. We're done here." Wynne walked over to Alistair. "Is it time for us to get on the road, then?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yes. We are ready to leave whenever Toryn is." I smiled and nodded. "Then let's get going. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Alistair walked over to me, extending his hand to me, a playful smile on his face. I took his hand, and got to my feet. I grabbed my bags, and headed towards the door. Irving and Wynne followed us to the Main Hall, where Morrigan was standing, no doubt waiting on us. Her bag was tossed over her shoulder, and a black leather book in her other hand. I wasn't sure what it was, but the look on her face told me that it was important, and that I would be hearing about it soon enough. Her eyes drifted down towards my hand, which I realized was still in Alistair's. Trying not to blush, I turned towards the door, seeing her shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. This was going to be an interesting trip to Ferelden's capitol, a fact that I wasn't sure if I liked. There would be so much time, and a lot of questions that would be headed my way. I took in a breath and with Alistair by my side, Morrigan taking her place opposite Alistair, and Wynne following us, we walked into the fading sunlight.


	32. Family

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: Many thanks to the writers and developers of the original Dragon Age storyline, without which, this story wouldn't be possible. I would also like to thank everyone who has continued to read this story, and especially those that haven given me such wonderful reviews. I hope you like this new installment, delayed as it was!

Chapter 32 – Family

_The dragon's eyes held my gaze, a crooked grin on it's face. I stood frozen, terrified. It saw us, it knew where we were. And, it had something in store for us. I could feel my subconscious attempting to sever the link, as it always tried to do in the past, but with nothing to draw from, the link remained stable and untouched. The dragon roared, it's victory within it's grasp. I could sense it's deep hatred of me, of what I represented. The Grey Wardens, even so few in number, would always be the dragon's only weakness. I wasn't sure why it felt that way. Surely there was little more to ending it's threat than simply killing it. I felt a familiar presence grab me, and pulled my gaze from the Archdemon. The world around me rippled and faded, revealing the truth to me. I was dreaming again._

_I looked to see Azkedelia, and I felt myself relaxing. Her presence was calming, assuring. She smiled, and I found myself wondering why it was that she chose me to guide. Her visits were becoming more frequent. It had only been a few days since she warned me about Jowan's influence on the events of Redcliffe's disaster. I opened my mouth, to ask her why it was that she was visiting me this time. Surely she wouldn't just stop by for no reason. Perhaps it had something to do with the Archdemon's nearby presence._

_I stopped, as she held a finger to her lips. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, as if she was meditating. I watched for a moment, and she opened her eyes briefly. She nodded at me, and closed her eyes again. I took that as a gesture to do the same. Closing my eyes, I emptied my mind, opening it to the possibilities of life, as I was taught to do while meditating. I sensed her presence slide into my own, giving me the feeling of duality. I felt my thoughts, my memories slide into her, leaving me confused. She knew the future, why would she need my memories._

_My attentions turned to an odd feeling within the channels of my mind. With my mind's eye, I looked at them, seeing what I could only describe as a mental overlay on the channel that was the source of my empathic ability. I saw the overlay expand, as if it was being pushed open from within it. Thoughts that were not my own passed through my mind, images of what to do. Curious, I followed the train of thought that was being formed. I took a thought of my own, and crafted a sphere with it. I sent it into my empathic channel, expanding the sphere as Akzedelia's thoughts seemed to instruct me to do. I felt a sharp pain, and almost lost the sphere of thought from the shock. I focused, my mind straining to accomplish what the overlay had shown me. I wasn't sure as to why I was doing this, but Azkedelia hadn't led me astray thus far._

_With a snapping sensation, my bubble of thought popped out of existence, and my channel expanded. My mind seared with pain, and I heard myself scream from the agony. :Power is what you make of it, Toryn. Let this be your strength while you recover.: The mental voice seemed to sooth the pain. I opened my eyes, and saw that Azkedelia was nowhere to be found, her presence fading._

_:Is he alright?: Wynne's voice had an odd feel to it, as if she wasn't speaking to me, but to someone else._

"Is he alright?" _I shook my head from confusion. It was like I was hearing an echo. :I don't know! __I just heard him scream.: Alistair's voice flowed through my mind, fear etched into it, at a level so deep that both the words and the emotion seemed to be one and the same._

"I don't know! I just heard him scream!" _I blinked, not understanding what was happening. The pure white of the dream-realm that Azkedelia had brought me to started to flicker, rippling with chaos._

_:Must they make such a racket every time they hear a scream? Toryn is a grown man, and is quite capable of taking care of himself. Why must they disturb my sleep?: As with Alistair's, the words that I heard from Morrigan seemed at one with her feeling of irritation._

_I felt something hot burn my shoulder, and the dream-realm vanished in a blink._

I jumped, the hand that Alistair's had placed on my shoulder startling me. I blinked several times before speaking. I noticed that both Wynne and Alistair where in my tent, and there was no sign of Morrigan anywhere. Strange, I knew that I heard her.

_:Are you alright, Toryn?: _I nodded at Alistair. "I am, Alistair. I was dreaming of the Archdemon. Azkedelia pulled..." I stopped, noticing the look of confusion on Alistair's face. "What is it?" I asked, his face not the only source of the confusion I was sensing. _:"Toryn, I didn't say anything.":_ I shook my head, feeling a little nauseous all of a sudden. I was hearing double. I had heard of _seeing_ double, but not hearing it. It dawned on me that I started to hear his words slightly before his lips began to move.

My eyes opened wide from shock. "By the Maker!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my mouth as I realized what Azkedelia's instructions had caused. I was now sensing much more than just emotions from people. I was sensing their thoughts as well! Wynne stepped forward, and I heard the double talk from her as well. _:"What, Toryn? What is it?":_ Her words were etched deeply with concern, as if the mental set of words I heard from her were forged by the very emotions that they carried with them.

"It... well... Azkedelia pulled me away from the Archdemon. She had me close my eyes, and instructed me to do something to the channel in my mind, the one that my empathy stems from." I began, stopping from the mental questions that were slamming into my mind. I tried to forge a mental shield to block my empathic – now telepathic, apparently – channel. It was challenging, as the mental questions kept breaking my concentration. It didn't help that I was getting a massive headache, first from the pain of meddling with my raw channels, and now from the bombardment I was feeling.

"What did you do, Toryn?" I was able to put a shield up, after all. Although, it was only powerful enough to block the mental voices of my companions, their emotions continued to pass through with ease. "Well, she had me take a bubble of thought, and expand it. It hurt like hell." I said. I felt a rush of discomfort from Alistair, and anger and fear from Wynne. "Toryn! You shouldn't tamper with those channels! There is no telling what you could do to yourself!"

I shrugged, throwing my hands up in frustration. "Azkedelia was guiding me! She hasn't led me wrong yet, so I didn't think to question her!" I said defensively. Wynne looked like she was about to respond, but paused. There was an odd sensation in my mind. Almost like I was hearing another voice that was very distant. What was more odd about it was that it felt like it was coming from Wynne. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Toryn. I was just worried. So, has something changed now that you've tampered with your channel?" Alistair shifted uncomfortably, obviously not sure what was going on.

"Well, I responded to Alistair before he spoke." I hinted, hoping that Wynne would understand, and save me the trouble of explaining it to her. Her eyes widened. "Toryn! You can sense the thoughts of others?" There was surprise, pride, and fear that I sensed emanating from her. Alistair's eyes grew large as well. "Wait, I thought you told me that you _couldn't_ read people's minds!" I shrugged. "I couldn't, before. Azkedelia said to let this be my strength. I think she got me to do this to compensate for my lack of power." Alistair continued to look uncomfortable.

"So, you can hear what I'm thinking, right now?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm shielding myself from you. I don't want to know what people are thinking." I responded truthfully. Wynne cleared her throat. "Well, I think that we should let you rest, Toryn. It's late." I felt another odd sensation pass through my channels, though not the one I was expecting. I jumped up.

"Darkspawn!" I said, fearfully. Alistair leaped from the tent, rushing toward his own to grab his sword, no doubt. Wynne rushed out as well, leaving me alone in the tent, though not for long. I ran out, headed for Morrigan's tent. As I approached it, Morrigan stepped out. "Morrigan, there are..." She interrupted me. "Darkspawn, yes. I am more aware of such things than you give me credit for." She said, her voice unconcerned and somewhat playful.

We rushed to join Alistair and Wynne, who stood on the other side of camp from the tents and caravan, at the edge of the forest. Only another day's travel from Denerim, and we were under attack from Darkspawn. That didn't bode well for Ferelden. As we stood there, waiting for the Darkspawn's appearance, I suddenly realized that there was nothing that I could do. Without my power, I was a sitting duck. The new leather armor – provided for me by Teagan – being no match for the swords and arrows that would be headed my way. As I took several steps back, I drew the long dagger that was sheathed at my side, not wanting to be totally defenseless. It was now that I wished that I had some of Alistair's training in swords and shields. I would have to get him to teach me the basics at the very least. Assuming we survived this.

Morrigan stepped forward, reluctantly taking the place that I usually stood. She looked back at me, a frown on her face. I sensed that she didn't like my loss any more than I did. She and Wynne would have to make up for me while I recovered, which if I remembered Azkedelia's words correctly, I would eventually. I felt that strange echo within Wynne again, and I stared at her, wanting to know what was going on. A sound reached my ears, and I put it out of my mind.

Armored footsteps approached swiftly. From the sound of it, there was a lot of them. Within moments, a horde of Darkspawn broke through the line of the forest, stopping when they saw us. About twenty paces separated us from the massive horde that we faced. I felt my confidence drop. It would be difficult to defeat them, even if I was myself. My stomach tightened, and I felt worry from Alistair and Morrigan. Surely they saw the same peril I was seeing. Wynne however, didn't seem to feel as concerned as we were.

The Darkspawn charged simultaneously, a group of what I guessed was at least three dozen, moving towards us all at once. Alistair took a step back, fear for the rest of us emanating from him. Morrigan swung her staff, as if it was a sword, at the group. A wall of searing hot flames erupted from the ground, forming a barrier between them and us. I heard a dark chant from the other side of Morrigan's barrier, and the flames she had called forth turned a sickening combination of green and black, before dying completely.

Morrigan stepped back as well, the urge to flee evident. She had lived in the wilds her whole life, taking the forms of many animals throughout her life, generating a strong survival instinct in her. If her instinct was to flee, then surely there was no hope for us. My head snapped towards Wynne, who charged at the Darkspawn, a blue-white silhouette emanating from her. She threw her arms out, and the silhouette flashed a blinding light, erupting like an explosion of light. Twisted screams of agony ripped through the air, followed by the sound of bodies slamming into the ground. The light faded, and my mouth dropped.

Whatever Wynne had done, she had managed to slay, not several, but _all_ of the Darkspawn that had threatened us. I wasn't the only one who was surprised, as I felt the same shock pouring out of Alistair and Morrigan. I walked over to Wynne, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. My hand didn't land on her shoulder, as she fell to the ground, her skin growing pale. "Wynne!" I shouted, dropping to my knees. I grabbed her hand, which was already growing cold. I shook my head from fear. "No! No Wynne! Stay with us, please!" I begged, fearing that she had sacrificed all that she had to save us. I couldn't live with myself if she died because of the choices that had left me as drained as I was.

I felt warmth return to her hands quickly, and her eyes opened again. As color began to return to her skin, she groaned. "That was interesting. For a moment, I thought it was all over." I heard her say, unsure if she was speaking to herself, or to us. Alistair and Morrigan were on either side of me, also kneeling in front of her. "How did you do that?" Morrigan asked, awe in her voice. She was amazed at the display of power that Wynne had shown. Not even I had realized that she had that kind of power at her disposal. Wynne shook her head. "I'm not sure, exactly. It's a bit of a long story." She sighed, as she sat up. "Perhaps it's time for this story to be told, however."

"Are you alright, Wynne?" Alistair asked her, clearly unconcerned about how she did what she did, instead more worried about her state of being. Wynne squeezed my hand, as she replied to Alistair. "I'm fine, dears. No need to worry about me. I'm not quite finished living just yet." I cleared my throat. "Come on, Wynne. Let us help you to your tent. Surely you are in need of rest after that." I said to her, which she waved off. "I may be old, young man, but I am quite capable of walking to my own tent. Which, I'm not ready to do yet. It's time that we discussed a few things." I wasn't sure that I liked the sound of that.

Alistair nodded. "I'll start a fire. If we are going to be talking, I'd prefer that you are at least warm and comfortable." Wynne smiled as she stood. "That does sound nice, Alistair. Thank you." Alistair left to rekindle the firepit, and Wynne followed him, taking a seat on one of the logs we had placed around it. I took a step forward to join her, when I felt Morrigan grab the leather tunic I was wearing. "Toryn, there is something you and I need to discuss." She sounded serious, and I wondered if it had something to do with the black grimoire that she was holding back at Redcliffe. She had been very quite in the several days since we had departed.

I turned to her, my back facing the campfire. "What is it, Morrigan? Is everything alright?" I asked her, my concern beginning to grow from the sensation of nervousness I was getting from her. First the dream with Azkedelia, then the Darkspawn, and Wynne's collapse. Now both Morrigan and Wynne needed to discuss things that they both feel nervous and uncomfortable about. What a stressful night this was becoming. Why couldn't things be done one at a time, rather than all at once?

"Surely you have an idea, yes?" She responded evasively. I nodded. "The grimoire that Wynne gave you?" She smiled. "You are indeed as observant as I suspected. Yes, Wynne came to me while you were in your coma and told me that you suggested that I should look at it. It is my mother's, which is why no one in the Circle could read it. My mother had placed a blood seal on it's pages. Only herself, or one of her descendants would be able to read it's contents." I lifted an eyebrow from curiosity. "I haven't heard of that before."

Morrigan nodded. "It's one of many secrets of my mother's. She even details how she managed it within the grimoire." I was intrigued. "So, you have your mother's grimoire, that has to be helpful. If you could learn to use some of her spells, that would be very helpful for us." She crossed her arms, and frustration lined her rounded face. "It would, were this her true grimoire. It is not. It's more of a collection of notes. More of a journal than a grimoire, sadly." I sensed that there was something else that Morrigan wasn't outright telling me. Something that was making her anxious.

"I'm guessing there is more?" I inquired. She sighed, looking very displeased as she played with her hair with one of her fingers. It was a nervous habit that I had noticed she was developing, though I was sure she wouldn't approve of my pointing it out. "Unfortunately, yes. In her, journal for lack of a more accurate word, I've discovered how she has managed to live so long." I was surprised, as such a thing should be in a grimoire, not a journal. From the feeling I was getting from Morrigan, I assumed it was something even she disapproved of. "What, like eating little children?" I jested, in my attempt to lighten the mood. Her frown deepened, making me wonder for a moment if that was actually the case.

"Tis not too far from the truth, actually." My eyes widen, and I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs. I had a feeling that I needed to sit down if I was going to hear this. She seemed inclined to follow my example, as she sat down as well. "What I have discovered is that when Flemeth grows old, she conceives and raises a daughter, whose body she takes over when her daughter grows powerful enough for her needs." I was shocked. "So, you are next." I stated, horror draping my voice. She nodded grimly. "It would seem that is the case." I shook my head. "But, that doesn't make sense. Why would she send you with us if she needs your body?" The answer came to me the moment the question had departed from my lips.

"This journey would leave me more powerful than I was before." She stated. I shuddered, a voice passing over my mind, it's words familiar, like that of an echo of a long forgotten dream. _"Morrigan will return to the Wilds. She will be forever changed, and will become a shadow of her former self."_ I shook my head, not liking the image those words conjured in my mind. The form of Morrigan, draped in a dark cloak, it's hood draping her face, her eyes sunken in, a testament to the age of the soul within. Despite how much I wanted to believe otherwise, I had a strange feeling that she was absolutely correct.

"I can hardly believe it." I said, resting my head on my palm. "I do have an idea on how to prevent that from happening." I perked up from her words. "What is that?" She sat back, holding herself up with her arms. "She has to be killed. I doubt that would destroy her completely, as her soul is not anchored to her body as it should be. But, that will allow me to study her actual grimoire, and learn how to protect myself from her attempts in the future." I sighed. Killing Flemeth would not be easy, with all the power and spells she would have at her disposal. It was more likely that she would kill us in our attempt. It would require a lot of planning, and for me to be fully recovered before attempting such a thing.

"I don't like the idea of killing your mother, Morrigan." I felt a surge of betrayal, and uncertainty from Morrigan. She looked as if she was about to protest, but I held up a hand. "However, I do believe that this is necessary. I think I speak for all of us when I say that I consider you family. I won't let you down." I finished. Morrigan smiled, and I felt relief and gratitude replace her darker emotions. "Thank you, Toryn. There is one last thing." She began. I nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "You speak of me as family. In my mother's journal, I saw that she has kept a very detailed record of all of her, donors, that helped her conceive her daughters. It is the most recent one that troubles me, as this man would be my father." She hesitated.

"You know who your father is?" I asked, finding myself curious. If she knew that, then she may have siblings that she didn't even know of. Assuming that she cared about such things. "I do, and while I do not know the man personaly, I do know of his sons." I was intrigued. So she did know of siblings of hers. I was about to ask her who they were when Alistair walked up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the fire is going, and Wynne wants to talk to us now." I nodded, and turned back to Morrigan. "We will finish this later, Morrigan. Let's find out what Wynne has been keeping from us." Morrigan sighed angrily, but followed Alistair and myself to the campfire. Morrigan sat next to Wynne, while Alistair and myself sat down on the other log in front of the fire. We exchanged a glance, and I turned away, shyly. The way he looked at me make my stomach feel funny, like it was full of butterflies.

I heard him clear his throat. "We're ready, Wynne." She smiled, and I felt her nervousness. "As I said, it's a long story. Let me ask you all something first." She shifted her weight, to allow her to cross her legs, resting her hands on them. "I was very intrigued about how Toryn was able to cure Conner from being an abomination. It's made me question about the nature of such things." She began, and I knew that I wasn't the only one that didn't understand what this had to do with her.

She nodded, seemingly to herself, and I got that sensation of an echo again. "Do you believe it is possible that a person could become an abomination, and retain who they truly are, their humanity?" Morrigan shrugged, and was the first to respond. "I do not see why not. My mother seems to have managed well enough, having taken a demon within herself long ago." Wynne looked uncomfortable at that response, pursing her lips as she turned towards Alistair and myself.

Alistair shrugged. "I don't really know much about that kind of thing, honestly. If it was possible, I would guess that a mage would know better than anyone." I leaned forward, assuming it was my turn. "Well, if a person remembers who they are, and they still have the same hopes and dreams that they had before, then I don't see why not. After all, abominations are destructive, only caring about power and with the drive to go after any new source of it. I would say that it's more likely with a benevolent spirit, such as Azkedelia, than a demon, no matter the deal you might be able to make with them." I explained, starting to wonder if Wynne might be referring to herself. Especially considering the relief I felt from her.

"That's how I believe as well, Toryn. Now, back to what I wanted to talk to everyone about. Something happened back at the Tower. You witnessed it in fact." She paused for a moment, before continuing her explanation. "When that demon broke through my barrier, it took all I had to destroy it. I died then." Morrigan laughed. "I've not known death to have a delayed reaction." Wynne shrugged. "I was dead. I felt a presence at the end. I believe it was a Spirit of Faith, it held me, and brought me back. It has stayed with me, and is the only reason that I am still living."

Her explanation made sense, even if it was hard to swallow. "So, that's the echo I was sensing from you. It was the spirit that's keeping you alive." She nodded, "Yes, exactly. Just now, when the Darkspawn attacked, the Spirit knew that we wouldn't survive, and told me that it would take care of them. What it didn't expect was that it would drain it to such an extreme. It almost flickered out of existence from the sudden loss of power." Alistair coughed. "So, you almost died – again, just now?" No doubt that even Wynne would hear the concern for her in his voice. It was plain as day. She nodded. "Almost."

Morrigan nodded. "That was very brave of both of you, despite not knowing the potential consequences. However, if I may make a suggestion," She paused, and Wynne nodded. "Would you both stop with the self sacrifice! By the Maker with you Circle Mages! We almost lost Toryn because of his need to fix everything, and now you are running around doing the same, no more than a few days after chastising him for the very nonsense you did!" I was shocked at her angry words, as were Alistair and Wynne. "Seriously, you couple of fools. Toryn, if we lose you, then everything we've fought for is for naught! And you, old woman, if we lose you, then who is going to keep all of us on our toes?"

Wynne smiled mischievously. "Why, Morrigan, I didn't realize that you cared so much. It is heartwarming." Morrigan scoffed, and shrugged. "What can I say? I've spent too much time with you three. Your foolishness is starting to rub off on me." Alistair laughed. "You sound like a normal person, well almost." For once, Morrigan actually smiled at Alistair's remark. "Well, if what Toryn says is truth, then we are family, yes?" Wynne nodded. "Yes, Morrigan. We certainly are."


	33. Of Hope and Darkness

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Author's Notes: I can't begin to thank everyone for their patience, and I apologize for the long delay. Now that I have more free time on my hands, everyone can expect more regular installments. I hope the wait was worth it, and I look forward to hearing everyone's opinion!

Chapter 33 – Of Hope and Darkness

Sparks flew as our blades smashed together. I spun and the small practice sword that Alistair had given me met his sword again. My arms and legs ached, protesting the sword training that I had talked Alistair into giving me. It seemed that my new ability to sense others thoughts made this new exercise much easier. I could sense the suggestions Alistair was making as we danced around one another. Not only that, but I could sense what he was going to do next, allowing me to prepare for it. This was the last practice we'd be able to have before entering Denerim this afternoon. It seemed that I was better suited for point-work than I expected.

Alistair jumped back from the stab I had directed his way. "Alright, I think that is enough for now. You're doing very well, for a mage." I took in a deep breath, my lungs pushing the leather jerkin I wore as far out as it would allow. "Well, thanks." I heaved, my throat burning. I heard Wynne in the distance. "It'd be easier to breath through your nose during this type of exercise, Toryn. Your throat would be much less agitated."

I threw a glare at her. "And how exactly would you know?" I snapped, as she crossed her arms. "Don't question your elders. With age comes all kinds of knowledge you wouldn't believe." Her voice replied crossly. Alistair patted my back as he walked past me. "She's right, you know." I scoffed. "About breathing through your nose, or the benefits of being ancient?"

"I heard that, you little troll!" Wynne chuckled as she hollered at me. I stood and stretched out my back, which hurt. A lot. "Well, Toryn, you've taught me something very interesting these past couple of weeks." I heard Morrigan say as she left the caravan. "Drain yourself too far, and suffer the indignity of resorting to barbarism. Not too mention your poor attitude." She sneered. I shot her a glare as well before responding. "Oh? Are we the pot, or the kettle today?" I bit back at her.

Never losing her smirk, I watched her contemplate for a moment before she spoke again. "The pot." Her voice with filled with pride at her reply. I rolled my eyes, as I sat down next to Wynne. I knew they were right. I had been very cranky since starting my new regimen, a necessary evil. I refused to be worthless as I recovered, and this was the only option at the time. My source was slowing regaining it's strength, but I had at least another fortnight before I could risk using it on a regular basis again.

"You know, dear," Wynne began, "You are doing remarkably well, considering your background. Few mages would do as well as you under the circumstances." I nodded my thanks to her as I grabbed the water pouch. I heard Alistair chuckle as he walked back up to us, having put his practice sword back in the crate, where more practice supplies were contained. "It helps that he cheats." I almost chocked in outrage at that statement.

"It's not cheating! I'm using all of my non-magical skills to gain any advantage I have!" I exclaimed. Even Morrigan chuckled at my outburst. "To be fair, Toryn does have a point. Alistair has training and instinct, and Toryn has the ability to know what his opponent is planning. If I understand correctly, his ability is not unlike Alistair's instinct." She mused. Alistair shook his head, jokingly replying as he did so. "Except I worked hard for my instinct. Toryn was born with his."

"Alright, children, settle down." Wynne ordered in her very motherly way. "We have more important things to accomplish today than fighting over technicalities." Alistair smirked, and bowed mockingly before her. "Yes, mother." I could sense that Wynne was fighting back another laugh. "Now, you two should get cleaned up. We need to look like merchants when we arrive, not dirty bandits."

Morrigan sighed, and inspected a small crate that I hadn't seen her bring out with her. "I just can't believe that _anyone_ expects me to wear this. It's so... frivolous." She said with great disdain as she pulled out a beautiful blue and white dress. Alistair laughed. "With that on, you might even look civilized and domesticated." Morrigan sneered at his comment, and at the dress. "I am aware of that."

Deciding that I definitely did not want to remain as filthy as I felt, I grabbed a sack with the outfit that I would be wearing upon our arrival. I headed towards the river, not too far from the caravan. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Alistair was following me. I felt myself flush, and tried not to think about the fact that we'd both be in the river at the same time. Even after everything that we'd been through together, the thought of him seeing me without my clothing scared me. I knew it was stupid, but I was very self-conscious about my appearance lately. Since my near-death, actually.

Alistair, on the other hand, didn't seemed to be as bothered about it. I knew that in militaristic environments, most men learn to get over their self-consciousness. Unfortunately, I didn't have the same background as he did. I looked away as he stripped down and jumped into the river. I only looked back at him when I heard him holler. "Woah!" He exclaimed, and I saw him shiver. "Cold?" I asked him, sarcastically. His infamous grin grew across his face, "Not at all. The water's great. You should join me." He said playfully.

Blushing, I turned my back on him, and peeled the jerkin and leggings off of my skin. The leather was soaked in sweat, and it was very sticky. I couldn't understand how any _sane_ person would choose to wear this for any reason but protection. And even then, I only just understood. I glanced back, and silently sighed in relief when I saw that Alistair had his back turned, as any gentlemen who was courting the other would. I slipped into the water, the cold shocking me, and causing me to yelp in surprise.

"See? It's just great, isn't it?" He said, as he turned back towards me. "Suuure." I stammered. Looking at Alistair, I realized how long his hair was getting, which was much more apparent now that it was wet. It struck me as familiar somehow, though I couldn't remember why. Alistair seemed to pick up on my gaze. "What? Too long?" He asked me. I shook my head, my own long hair swaying and sticking to my neck. "No, I like it." A rush of reassurance flooded me. "It's just that it seems familiar to me. I can't seem to remember why." He shrugged at my words. "I dunno why. It's not like you've seen me with long hair before. Actually, this is the longest it's even been."

I tilted my head with curiosity at his words. "The Chantry doesn't allow longer hair?" I asked as I began to wash my hair. He shook his head. "Nope. They _prefer_ that we keep it short. Since we left Ostagar, I haven't cut my hair once. I guess it could be thought of as rebellion, but I want to try something different." His explanation made since to me. I had long hair for as long as I could remember, and never thought about it being something chosen for me. It was a strange concept to have someone else dictate what your appearance is allowed to be.

We finished our washing in silence, and Alistair was the first to get out of the river and dry off. I couldn't help but look away again. As much as my curiosity burned, and my hormones raged, I didn't want to spoil anything. We had continued to grow closer, though at a slow enough pace that I didn't believe that Wynne suspected anything. Not that it was the reason for the pace we were taking. We were going at a comfortable pace, and the fact that Wynne didn't know seemed to make things a little exciting at times. Comfortable or no, I knew that eventually something was going to happen, and I found myself curious as to how that would go. I wasn't sure about Alistair, but I knew that I didn't really know what to expect.

I dove down, shocking my mind into silence. It wouldn't help for me to have my mind clouded with such thoughts when we were heading into enemy territory. Finally getting out myself, I dried off and grabbed the outfit out of my sack. A midnight blue dyed tunic, and a pair of black leather trousers. Both of which seemed to accentuate the tone that my body was starting to show. Which I found to be a pleasant surprise, as vain as that might be. I hoped that Alistair would enjoy it as much as I was.

When I got back to the caravan, I saw that Wynne was wearing a dress not unlike Morrigan's, though it was dyed pink, rather than blue. Alistair was standing next to Wynne, and was wearing a brown tunic and leggings to match. Shifting my gaze to Morrigan, I was surprised to see that her dress was no longer blue, but a black that seemed to simmer in the sun. It looked as if she had etched in a thousand jewels into the very fabric of her dress. I found myself wondering if it was even the same dress as the one she had sneered at earlier.

As I grew closer, I learned that it was, as Wynne was scolding Morrigan for an unnecessary use of magic. "There is no telling who could be looking for us, and you're unfettered use of magic could lead them right to us!" Wynne's voice was frustrated, and tense. "I didn't sense anything." I offered, which I regretted almost instantly as Wynne turned to glare at me. "But, you weren't _looking_ for it." I shrugged, not wanting to get too involved in this argument.

"I've been hunted before, Old One, and I've yet to be caught. You stress over the wrong things." Morrigan stated in a flat tone, which was an improvement over the usual tone she carried when arguing with Wynne; or anyone for that matter. Wynne threw up her arms in defeat, and said no more on the subject. Morrigan was at least decent enough not to push it herself any further.

After a moment of tense silence, Alistair turned to speak to me. "You know, Toryn, I think you're ready to try out studded leather. It's less flexible than you are used to, but it'll offer much greater protection." He explained, and I tried not to think about it's reduced flexibility. The jerkin I had been using to practice in was limiting enough as it was. Seeming to want a reply, I cleared my throat. "Well, I guess next time we practice I can switch to it then." Alistair nodded, and continued. "That's what I had in mind. If you do as well in it as I think, I'll move you up one more time to brigantine armor."

Tilting my head slightly, I asked, "What's brigantine?" Alistair leaned forward, and demonstrated with his hands as he answered. "There are several forms, but the one you'll be using is leather, with strips of metal running down the length of the armor. It's sewn inside the leather, and is a lot better at preventing you from getting sliced open. Not as good as plate, but I doubt you'll ever need anything that heavy." I nodded in agreement. Plate was just fine for Alistair, who had the strength and training to wear it with relative ease. As a mage, it was remarkable enough that I was even practicing with leather armor and swords.

Wynne glanced up at the sky, and cleared her throat. "It's past noon. We should probably get going. The sooner we get in to see Brother Genitivi, the better." Morrigan nodded at her words. "Not to mention that the sooner we get in, the sooner we'll get back out again." I sensed a nervousness in Morrigan's words, which confused me for a moment. As everyone, excluding Alistair, who was steering the caravan, got back in, I remembered why. Morrigan had never been in a city this large before, not that I had either, but the fact that it would no doubt be full of Templars probably shook her to the core. Though, she would never admit to that.

The caravan shook as we traveled down the road, which kept me from any sleep that I might've had. Rest, and sleep – those were hard for me to come by these days. When I did sleep, the Dragon haunted my dreams, only to have Azkedelia snap me out of it, interrupting the dream, and my sleep in consequence. We sat there in silence, with Alistair keeping the horses on the right track, Morrigan and Wynne resting across from me, as they should. That left little for me to do, aside from my thoughts. A lot weighed on my mind as of late.

In the chaos of the impending Blight, and the Civil War thrust upon the nation, my mind still was unable to let go of the mistakes I had made in the past. What was to become of Jowan? Of Lily? Conner was safe from the demon that tricked him, but he was to be pulled – no, ripped away from everything and everyone he had ever known. To train in the ways of a mage, or become one of the tranquil. Neither of which was fair to him. My thoughts slid towards Alistair. I had no doubts that we were getting close. Much closer than I had hoped, and far too close for Wynne to approve. I could hear her disapproval already, as if she was telling me now.

I knew down to my core that she would tell me to stop being selfish. As the two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden, our priorities should be to end the Blight, with any means necessary. Not, however, to be courting each other in the wake of impending destruction and death. I felt a headache coming on, torn between my want, my need to feel close to someone, to remind me of what is at stake, and the responsibilities that I accepted when I began to lead Alistair and Morrigan on our path. A path leading us into the very heart of Ferelden, and the source of so many of the obstacles that now littered our fates.

Sighing heavily, I picked at the leather armor that I now wore. I hated it, and the practices I had begun to undertake. Still, only now did I understand the importance of swordsmanship. As much as my body ached and burned, this was a necessity. I absolutely refused to become one of those commanders that led from a safe distance. I had spent too much time fighting side by side with my companions, and without that, I was useless. My fist tightened in anger as my gaze drifted out the window, and towards the dwindling daylight.

_:A shadow is falling.:_ I heard the all too familiar voice of Azkedelia, her silent words warning me. _:What is thought to be Haven is only darkness. They await you in Denerim. Tread carefully, as one slip here, and all is lost...:_ I felt a shudder fire through my spine, the truth in her words known to me. I wanted to ask her so many questions, but her presence left me with my curiosity unsatisfied. Wynne and Morrigan snapped awake, their jolts surprising me, and causing me to jar my elbow into the side of the caravan.

"Ow!" I cried out, the surprise preventing me from stopping myself. "What was that?" Morrigan asked, her golden eyes suspicious and dark. Wynne looked around the cabin, and outside the window, searching for whatever woke them. I shrugged, "What was what?" I asked, wondering if they sensed Azkedelia as well. Wynne turned her gaze back to me. "There was a presence here. It's chilled me to the bone." She almost complained, rubbing her palm against her arm, in a vain attempt to warm herself.

"I know the feeling." I replied wryly, having grown used to my guardian's ominous warnings. Morrigan raised an eyebrow at me. "You are familiar with this presence then?" I nodded. "It's just Azkedelia. Whenever she has a warning for me, I tend to feel like that afterwards." Morrigan looked thoughtful at my reply. "How is it, then, that we've never sensed her before? And, for that matter, why now?"

Wynne cocked her head to the side, her gaze that of a person in thought. "Perhaps it's because she wants us to heed her words. Whatever she told Toryn, we need to follow." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Or, it could be that we are much closer to Toryn than when she usually visits him?" I shrugged, as both of Wynne's thoughts were strong possibilities.

Morrigan scowled, her dark gaze penetrating and ominous. "I find myself curious as to why she is visiting you so often. Why not one of us as well? Her visits are becoming more frequent, and I've never know spirits to take such an interest in the happenings of the world they left behind."

Wynne smiled at her remark. "Well, dear, not all spirits are so careless of the world. Some never let go of the desire to leave the world a bit brighter than they left it. Last time I checked, the world as of late, is only darkening." Her tone became somewhat morbid during her final words.

Morrigan looked thoughtful at that, but said nothing else in response. Wynne reached out her hand, placing it on mine. "Now, youngling, what warning did she have for us?" I hesitated for a moment, trying to remember her exact words. I repeated them exactly as I heard them, fighting off another shudder when I finished. Wynne nodded, "It's nothing more than we expected. You and Alistair are considered enemies of the state, as are all Grey Wardens, and the ones that aid them."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Morrigan's head shake. "No, there is something more than that. We expected that, so why warn us of it? This is something else, something we know nothing of." Her head snapped towards me, a suspicion in her eyes. "Who among us considers Denerim to be a haven?" Wynne and I both shrugged, neither of us having thought that. I watched Morrigan's brows furrow in thought, and she turned back to the window in silence.

In the depths of my heart, I knew that Morrigan was probably right. Azkedelia wouldn't waste her time telling us something we already knew. She was trying to tell us of something else. Hinting at something my mind couldn't yet grasp. We would heed her words, we couldn't risk losing everything, not after all of the sacrifices made. Not with the hope my heart felt only now being realized. Sighing once again, I found myself thinking of another time, another place, where evil couldn't touch our little family. But, such things were only a fantasy, and there was no more time for fantasies.


	34. Out of Time

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Chapter 34 – Out of Time

The streets of Denerim were crowded, much more so than I had expected, or prepared for. Twice already, I had to stop for a break, not just because my body was sore, but also due to the hit that this very large group of people were taking on my shields. Alistair led the way, saying in his own way that he knew how to handle city folk. Wynne and Morrigan were chatting behind me with lowered voices. I sensed shock emanate from Wynne, but it was only due to the words Morrigan was saying to her, and not due to any danger.

My first impression of Denerim was that of awe. It was so large and beautiful, majestic even. Now it just seemed like a cluttered mess. The streets were not laid out with any kind of organization in mind, nor was it easy to navigate unless you had experience doing so. As Alistair was proving to have. He paused as we approached the Chantry Board, nodding his head towards a poster that stood not five feet from it. My eyes widened as I read the slander that was being directed at us. It seemed that not only were we being blamed for the loss at Ostagar, but for the death of King Cailan.

I felt a surge of anger from Alistair, and from myself. How dare Loghain accuse us of such an atrocity! It was not we who abandoned the field, leaving all who fought to die. Reading further, I saw that Alistair and I were mentioned as the two known survivors, our actions in the Mage Tower and Redcliffe mentioned briefly, though it was made to look as if we caused those troubles ourselves. Luckily, no physical description, or names were mentioned, but it was very clear that should anyone realize that we were Grey Wardens, we would be put to death immediately for treason.

Wynne broke away from her conversation with Morrigan to confront Alistair and myself. "Seeing as you two haven't the best luck with the Chantry, perhaps it's in our favor to allow me to go in an inquire about our friend." I nodded, agreeing with her assessment. Especially considering that it was possible that a Templar might recognize Alistair. Morrigan stood by my side, in her stunning dress, which considering how it fit her curves, made it clear that were I so inclined, I would probably have difficulty resisting her. Perhaps that was the point behind the alteration of her dress. Morrigan's methods of getting her way were a bit less restrictive than the methods employed by the rest of us. As uncomfortable as I could be with some of Morrigan's thoughts, I was quite aware that they would probably be needed, so I did not express my concern.

"Wynne is going to want to talk with you and Alistair once we leave the city." Morrigan stated, as if it were common knowledge. I looked at her, curiosity taking me. "For what?" I asked, unsure that I would like whatever reason that might be. She only shook her head. "I only told you that as a warning. I really needed to explain something I discovered, and you've been busy as of late." Guilt hit me hard at her words. So many times I've put her need to talk on hold for the others. "I'm sorry, Morrigan, I completely forgot about that." My apology didn't make me feel any better for it, but hopefully she would understand that it was not my intent to leave her hanging.

She waved off the apology. "If I suspected for a moment that it was intentional, you wouldn't be standing here apologizing for it. I was simply warning you that what I've told her will come up again." She turned and took a few steps away, and I sensed her desire to flee and hide. I didn't have to look behind me to know that it was a Templar that was passing us. Alistair shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"She's taking too long. I don't like being here. Too many people here know my face." Alistair said through his teeth, his anxiety ripping through my shields with an ease that astounded me. I sighed, and gritted my teeth, unhappy at what I was being forced to do. Closing my eyes, I pulled _very_ slightly from my source, to strengthen my shields. A burning agony shot through my body, a warning that I was becoming intimately familiar with. Pushing the pain aside, I wove the extra power into the shields that protected my mind from the overflow from my empathic and telepathic channels.

I opened my eyes when I heard Alistair sigh in relief. I saw Wynne on her way back from the Chapel, a smile on her face. I felt relieved, knowing that she must've gotten what she went in there for. She hurriedly explained to Alistair the directions she was told. He nodded, and stated that he knew the general area that Brother Genitivi's home was in. Alistair and myself hurried towards the residential district of Central Denerim, with Morrigan and Wynne trailing behind us, walking at a decent pace, but not with the same speed that Alistair and I were keeping. It was discussed ahead of time that, in case we encounter trouble, we would be better equipped to handle it better that way. It helped us that Loghain and his lackey's weren't, as of yet, aware of Wynne and Morrigan's assistance. With any luck, we could keep it that way for a good, long while.

Alistair stopped so suddenly that I almost continued on without him, not noticing him at first in my hurry. "We should go this way, Toryn." His tense words required no more than a nod from me. As we turned the corner, I saw why he wanted to change direction. There was a group of Templars leaning against the side of a building. He undoubtedly recognized one of them, which in turn, would suggest that at least one of them would know who he was. By the time that we approached Genitivi's door, I had just about all of Ferelden's capital that I could stand. It was no wonder that the lawmakers of Ferelden decided time and time again to keep the mages locked up. The political center of the nation was almost infested with them.

We stood at the door for a moment, waiting on our companion's to arrive. Alistair paced nervously, and with good reason. "Should we go back for them?" He asked me, his paranoia clearly running amok at this point. I shook my head, "No, that would only create suspicion on our part. Besides, I would know if there was trouble." I replied confidently. I supposed that the _only_ benefit of my weaken mental shields at this point was that it was extremely easy to pinpoint our companions at a considerable distance. I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping that would calm his nerves. He smiled, and nodded. I sensed his anxiety back down a bit. With his own hand, he covered mine, almost protectively. It lasted but a moment, as we heard footsteps heading our way.

"It's them." I said to him, as Wynne and Morrigan rounded the corner, bickering once again. "I'm only saying that in the interest of discretion, you shouldn't have slapped him." Wynne's voice carried, sounding almost amused, for a change. Morrigan stopped walking to give Wynne the most peculiar look, before replying. "And I suppose that, in the interest of discretion, accepting his offer would've done better?" She scowled.

Wynne laughed and resumed walking. "I never said _that_, Morrigan. You could've simply said no." Morrigan's golden eyes darkened. "I've never known a Templar to take no for an answer. I've dealt with his type before..." Their conversation trailed off as they caught up with us.

I turned and knocked on the door to Genitivi's home, which was promptly answered by a young man with short dark hair. There was an air to him that put me on edge, though with my mind shielded as it was, was the only feel I was getting from him. Not wanting to take any chances, I lowered my shields slightly, allowing my empathic senses to reach out. The man was anxious, though expectant.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked. Alistair stepped forward as he responded. "We are looking for Brother Genitivi. We were told that this was his home." The man nodded. "Yes, forgive me. I received word that he would be having visitors. Please, do come in." The four of us walked in, and Morrigan closed the door as she crossed the threshold.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Waylen, Brother Genitivi's assistant. I received word that you would be arriving soon, though I am sorry to say that he is not here." There was something odd about the man, though his words rang true, I felt there was something more that he wasn't being forthcoming about. Alistair shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know where he went? It's urgent that we see him." He asked Waylen.

"Not exactly. He left a couple weeks ago, thinking that he uncovered something. I haven't heard back from him since. It's so unlike him not to stay in touch." My eyes widened slightly, and I felt adrenaline pumping into my veins. I turned my head to face Morrigan and Wynne, and mouthed a single, silent word to them. _Lie._ Morrigan gripped her staff tightly, and Wynne took a step back, bracing herself.

Waylen, not realizing that I knew that this was a charade, continued. "He told me that he was headed towards a tavern at the edge of Lake Calenhad. He seems to think he'll find a lead there." Another lie. I crossed my arms and stepped forward. "The Spoiled Princess?" I asked, which seemed to cause Waylen to stumble. His anxiety was ever increasing at this point.

"Y-Yes. That's the one. You know of it?" I nodded. "Naturally. It was the first glimpse of the outside world I had when I left the Circle Tower." Alistair gave me a knowing look, and his hand slid to the hilt of his sword. The liar's eyes widened, and fear began to grip him. "Oh! So you are a mage then?" He said, taking a step back. Wynne chimed in then. "As am I, actually." Waylen's eye travelled from me to Wynne, and when they landed on Morrigan, he hesitated.

Morrigan smirked darkly. "I'm not a Circle Mage. I'm what you people call a Witch of the Wilds." She sneered, so obviously enjoying it. I heard Waylen repeat the word witch under his breath. He looked back at Alistair, who was no longer smiling. "Don't look at me. I'm not a mage, just a former Templar."

Waylen drew two daggers almost too fast for us. Alistair was able to pin him to the wall with the hilt of his own sword before Waylen could throw his daggers, however. "Start talking. Who sent you?" He demanded. The man's face grew stubborn, and I had a feeling that he would take that answer to his grave. Fortunately for us, I didn't need him to tell us anything.

"Who sent you?" I asked, my shields fully down, and waiting for his mind to slip. He glared at me, refusing to speak, not knowing that the question had brought the answer to both his mind, as well as my own. "Haven? That's what she meant! What is thought to be Haven is only darkness. They await you in Denerim." I exclaimed, Azkedelia's warning now clear.

The man protested as I started to go through Genitivi's research, searching for a map that would include Haven. "No! I'll kill you first!" He screeched, and lunched forward, knocking Alistair out of the way. He didn't get far, however, as Morrigan was more than ready for him. He died swiftly, before hitting the ground in fact, his body still sparking from the blast of lightning that Morrigan had thrown at him.

"Well, now that he's taken care of..." Morrigan said as she walked over to help me in my search. The four of us searched for almost a candlemark before Alistair pulled the correct map from out of one of the books on the table. "Got it!" He said, beaming. Wynne smiled and took a look at the map. "Good work. Now, Haven looks to be a few days out of Redcliffe, but on the other side of it. We had better grab a few supplies before leaving Denerim. Especially something for those poor horses."

I felt a slight pain start to crawl across my head as I heard Alistair's agreement to Wynne's assessment. In less time than it took to take in a breath, the pain exploded over me, causing me to drop to the floor, a scream of pain escaping my mouth. My knees collided with the floor, hard. I placed my hands over my face, as if I could push the pain away with them. I felt more than one hand on my shoulders, and I heard voices, both with my ears and with my mind, though I couldn't understand them through the pain.

It seemed like an eternity before the pain began to ebb away, though it was probably only a few moments. I gasped for breath, as I would if someone had knocked the wind out of me. "Toryn! Are you alright?" I heard Alistair ask, his concern blaring through my senses. As I brought myself back to my feet, I replied. "I... I think so." I stammered as I dropped my hands. "That was unexpected." Alistair's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, as did Wynne's and even Morrigan's.

"Maker's Breath!" I heard Alistair gasp as he took a step back from me. I wasn't sure what was wrong. "What is it?" I asked the three of them. Only Morrigan responded, pointing her finger to a mirror on the side of the wall. Still not understanding, I walked over to the mirror, and what I saw made my blood grow cold. My eyes, once blue as the sky, were now glowing a bright silver, almost demonically, I gasped at my appearance. "What... What's happening to me?"

Alistair walked behind me, staring at my reflection from behind me. "Toryn, I didn't think to tell you, I... thought we had more time. This happens to all Grey Wardens, eventually. It usually happens right before the taint becomes too much for their bodies to handle." He paused, no doubt fumbling for an answer that he didn't have. "I just don't understand. All Grey Wardens get at least thirty years in before this happens." His voice trailed off, and the fear in his eyes grew.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, I was too shocked for words. I was unable to pull myself from the mirror, seeing in less than a year that most Grey Wardens didn't see for at least three decades. It was then that I realized why there was fear in Alistair's voice and eyes, and in the minds of the others. It seemed that I was very nearly out of time.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope that this new chapter meets the standard all of you have come to expect from me. Things are progressing very well, now that this most challenging chapter is written and done. I hope you all enjoy the direction that this is going, and look forward to what's heading your way next!


	35. Legacy of the Wardens

**When Destiny Calls**

A _Dragon Age_ Story

Chapter 35 – Legacy of the Wardens

"I just can't believe it." I said, almost to myself, as I sat comfortably in one of the chairs in Genitivi's Study. Alistair sat on the floor, his hand holding one of mine. Not that I didn't appreciate that he cared so much, but it made me feel as though I was going to die within moments, not unlike that of a child holding on to his dying mother's. Still, I got comfort from his touch, and it helped keep my frayed nerves in one piece. Wynne was sitting in a chair very similar to my own, across the study. Her eyes were closed, no doubt a sign that she was meditating on the issue at hand. No matter what we did, the odds continued to stack up against us.

"I can't believe it either. Duncan told me that the first sign was that the nightmares return, and not long after, their eyes change. It's then that they tend to head out towards Orzammar." Alistair explained, his brows furrowed from worry and confusion. Morrigan, the only one still standing, stepped forward to look into my eyes.

"So strange. Your eyes have changed so dramatically, and yet, they are still familiar to me." She mused, almost to herself. I shrugged, not really sure what to say in response to her. I found myself laughing a bit. "I guess this means that my soul is different, right?" I asked her, bringing a look of confusion to her face.

"I do not understand what you mean. Your soul is still as it always has been." She replied, and I leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees as I recounted her words. "The eyes are the window to the soul. You told me that when I asked why it was that your eyes didn't change when you shapeshift." Morrigan smiled, a bittersweet smile. "Perhaps I was incorrect, then."

Wynne's head snapped up, as if a realization struck her. "If Toryn were to shapeshift, would that reverse this? Or, even slow it?" She asked Morrigan. It was the first time in my memory that Wynne had ever turned to Morrigan for an answer. I sighed, wondering if the bonds that held us together were strong enough to keep these three together after I was gone. Then I remembered that Wynne herself was also on borrowed time. If I perished before we could end this Blight, and Wynne as well, it would be left to Morrigan and Alistair to finish what I started.

My blood ran cold at that thought, as I knew that Alistair would not... could not lead and make the hard choices that would be ahead of him. Morrigan could, but seeing what was happening to me, there was no way that she would, even if I considered asking her, undergo the Joining Ritual. Assuming, of course, that I even knew how to go about performing it.

Morrigan's voice broke the morbid chain of thought that flowed through my mind. "It _is_ possible, I suppose. Though I would not put much hope behind that. I know nothing about blood in the magical sense, and from what I understand, the taint is a magic of it's own caliber. Perhaps a Blood Mage could enlighten us." Alistair's head snapped up angrily in response to her words.

"I don't think so. We can not trust Blood Mages with anything, let alone the secrets of the Grey Wardens." Morrigan's eyes darkened at his tone, and her own tone was as dark as her eyes had become. "Well, then we leave Toryn to his fate, don't we? I wonder, is this Alistair who speaks, or the Templar you once were?" She almost spat at him.

"Enough!" I said, sternly, using the very tone that I had once heard Duncan use. "The route that this conversation is taking benefits no one. If you wish to continue to discuss my upcoming death, at least do so civilly." I finished, my stern tone having incorporated a great deal of both morbidness and guilt, leaving both Alistair and Morrigan at a loss for words. A rush of guilt, sorrow, and shame came over both of them, much to my surprise.

"I... I apologize, to both of you. This is just unlike any situation I'm familiar with. It is, disconcerting, to say the least." Morrigan said, her words genuine, which did not surprise me as much as I had thought that they would. Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Morrigan. I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't like this situation any better than you do. Maybe," He hesitated, reluctant to give in to the possible need of her advice, "Just, maybe, we can do that. I just wish it didn't have to come to that."

Morrigan's eyes were locked unto Alistair, as if she was trying to read him, to test him, and discover if he meant what he said. "There is no alternative that I can think of," She began, apparently content with her assessment. "Perhaps that mage in Redcliffe would be a choice. Jowan, I believe his name was." I nodded, thoughtfully. I saw Wynne shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"I don't think that Jowan would be the best choice in this situation." Wynne said, her eyes meeting mine, and I knew why. She felt that because of my past choices regarding Jowan, that my judgement regarding him would become clouded. I sighed, and sat a bit straighter. "I doubt there is much choice there either, Wynne. Jowan may not be the best candidate, but he's the only Blood Mage that we know of, and the only one that we can trust to any degree, even were we to find another." I said, Wynne's frown being her only response. As much as she hated it, she knew I was right.

"What about that girl from the Tower?" Alistair asked, turning everyone's attention towards him. "I mean, the Blood Mage that you sparred. I think that she was one of the mages that came back through your portal with you." My eyes widened from shock. I had completely forgotten about her. "Marina?" It was less a question than a statement.

Morrigan stood, her eyes furrowed in thought. "'Tis not a bad idea. You did save her life, so she would be more inclined to be trustworthy towards you. However, I did not sense any magic from her, so unless your binding is still holding..." She didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to. If there was no magic within Marina, then she was undoubtedly Tranquil. Alistair and Wynne had to have come to the same conclusion as I had. Wynne shook her head, frustrated.

"If that is the case, then she would not be able to do anything about it, even if she possessed any knowledge about it. It would have to be done by yet another Blood Mage." Wynne's voice was strained, as she clearly didn't like where this was going. Morrigan chuckled, ignoring the glare from Wynne.

"It seems that we are back to Jowan again. Though, even then, how would we be able to get him to cast a spell, if he was able? I doubt your Templars would allow that, even to save you." I understood why she laughed then. I spared two Blood Mages, both of which with the possible power to stop the Taint's progression within me, but neither of which would be able to actually do anything about it. It was times like this when I really disliked the Chantry's take on things.

Our conversation came to a screeching halt when we heard a knock at the door. Alistair and I both grabbed our swords, while Wynne and Morrigan gripped their staves. I whispered that I sensed no ill will from the man who continued to knock at the door. Morrigan simply nodded and walked passed the rest of us to answer the door.

"Yes?" She said to the man, who's silhouette was blocked by Morrigan's form. I heard a man's voice, though I couldn't make it out. I gestured for Wynne and Alistair to get out of eyeshot, just in case an ambush was necessary. "Excuse my manners! You may call me... Wynne. I am Brother Genitivi's assistant." When those words reached our ears, I heard Wynne just about choke in objection. Alistair pulled her back, and put a finger to his lips. Wynne glared and frowned in Morrigan's direction, but stayed silent.

"How am I to know where he went?" Morrigan replied to the man, who must've been taken aback. I wondered at what angle Morrigan was going with this. "Do I _look_ like the sort that assists with research?" She laughed as she spoke. My eyes widened, as did Wynne's. Wynne was furious that Morrigan would use her name for such a ruse, though I thought it was somewhat ingenious and funny. From the ambient emotion in the air, I could tell that Alistair felt just about the same way.

"Lady Isolde, you say? And what business do you have with this Toryn Surana?" I gripped my blade a bit tighter, my anxiety getting the better of me. I sensed no danger from the man, but if his thoughts were merely directed at a search, I may not be able to. I tried to hush my heartbeat as I heard Morrigan speak again. "Come inside then and have a seat. Perhaps there is something lying about that can aid you in your search." Her tone and words sounded very inviting. I sensed very little from Morrigan herself, aside from amusement, which I assumed was directed towards herself.

As the man's footsteps grew closer to the chair that I was crouched beside, I leapt up at him. I threw my weight at the man through my arm, pinning him to the wall, my sword arm pressing against his throat. "I hear you are looking for Toryn Surana." I growled at him, his eyes wide with fear. "Well, you found him. Why are you here?" The man gulped, and looked around at my companions, who had walked up to either side of me.

"Damn! They weren't kidding. You are very formidable. You'd think that Isolde or Teagan would've at least warned me about those eyes of yours!" The man said, still very shocked. Sensing that he was being truthfully regarding Teagan and Isolde, I took a step back from him, sheathing my sword. "My apologies. You wouldn't have been the first to make an attempt on my life today." I said to him, nodding in the direction of the Haven operative's body that was against the far wall.

"Ah, I understand. You have my most sincerest apologizes, Grey Warden, it wasn't my intention to startle you." He stood a bit taller, though in comparison to me, he was already so. As were most humans. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Levi Dryden." Alistair took a step forward, a thoughtful look on his face. "I've heard of you, I think. Duncan mentioned you." I didn't need to hear Levi's response to sense the truth in it, as Levi filled with both pride and sadness at the recognition.

"May the Maker guide him home. He was a good man, and a friend of mine." He said, his tone that of grief. Wynne nodded, "That he was. His sacrifice will be remembered." Levi smiled at Wynne. "I certainly hope so. May I ask as to your names? The Lady and Bann only gave me Toryn's."

"Certainly. _I_ am Wynne. This is Morrigan, who for whatever reason saw fit to use my name when she opened the door." Wynne gestured towards Morrigan as she spoke, the displeasure evident in her voice.

Morrigan interrupted before Levi got the chance to speak again. "It was not my intent to irritate you. My name is very uncommon, and would be easier to recognize than yours. Besides the fact that I know of few names that would've sufficed."

"Of course, dear." Wynne said flatly.

Alistair reached out his hand towards Levi. "I am Alistair." Levi shook his hand, nodding. "Yes, I recognize your name as well. Duncan spoke of you the last time I had a chance to see him." Alistair seemed to be taken by surprise at that, and I felt a bit of pride swell up within him as well.

"He did? I didn't realize that he had." Alistair replied, obviously, to me anyway, trying to keep his voice from sounding sorrowful. Morrigan cleared her throat. "Surely the man did not follow us all this way to exchange pleasantries."

Levi nodded. "Of course. I actually came to make a request of the Grey Wardens." I couldn't stop the sigh that left my lips. Levi noticed, and paused a moment before speaking again. "Perhaps that wasn't phrased very well. I imagine you hear that one fairly often."

I nodded, smiling wryly. "You could say that."

"Allow me to explain fully. My great-grandmother was Sophia Dryden, the last Grey Warden Commander in Ferelden before their banishment." Alistair's eyes widened in shock, which seemed to be quickly becoming a regular past time today.

"Your ancestor was Sophia Dryden? I'm quite surprised your family kept their name. Her actions against the throne were damning." Alistair interrupted.

"Yes, well, we are a proud family. If you have time, I have a proposition of you." Levi said, and I nodded, granting him his audience.

We listened intently, all but Morrigan, apparently, who was antsy, and was not happy with the delay. Levi explained that he felt that the allegations made against Sophia were false, and wished us to help him find the evidence he sought. He explained how he had spent years mapping the long forgotten path to Soldier's Peak, the former headquarters of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, abandoned after the King's armies starved out and massacred the remaining Wardens within the keep. In return for our help, he told us that his family was ready to go back to the old keep, and make it suitable for us to use as our base of operations. Not to mention the large amount of stores and supplies that would likely have remained over the years. When Levi finished his, speech, for lack of a better word, he sat down in one of the chairs next to the table.

"So, what say you?" He asked me. I didn't respond right away, as I was nearly lost in my thoughts. It would be a great benefit to us, certainly, though I was afraid that I did not have the time left to grant Levi the aid he asked of us. Not to mention that we were in a bit of a hurry to save Eamon, and this would delay us by several days at least.

"I have a thought, Toryn." Morrigan said to me, her words snapping me out of my near-trance. Looking up at her, I replied. "What's that?"

"Consider this before you make a decision. Not only would this be a very tactical advantage for us, but it may have answers to the issue before us." I nodded at her words. She may be right.

"I would be inclined to agree, though there is the Arl to think about also. He doesn't have much time either, and I wonder if this delay is important enough for us to go out of our way." I replied to her.

"It's actually on the way to Haven, if these old maps hold true." Wynne said, prompting me to walk over and take a look as well. "You see? It wouldn't be wise to head south from here, as the darkspawn have overtaken Lothering, and that part of the Imperial Highway." She traced the area as she spoke. "However, if we head along the northern part of the Highway, we'll no doubt pass near the path that Levi has told us of."

I thought about that as I looked over the maps myself. As much as I wanted to believe otherwise, my senses told me that the reason that Wynne and Morrigan were pushing this was the fact that they didn't feel that I would have time for anything else. I looked up at Alistair, and sighed. I already knew the answer he would give before I even asked the question.

"And what do you think, Alistair? Eamon is your family, after all." Alistair's eyes stared back into mine as he replied. "He is my family, but so are all of you. Besides, Wynne is right, it is on the way."

I nodded, and turned back towards Levi. "Very well. We will follow you to Soldier's Peak." Levi smiled, despite the confusion I was feeling from him. "Thank you, Wardens. I recommend that we leave as soon as possible. I'm no fool, and I know that you have other tasks of importance before you."

"There is something else, first." Alistair began. "How exactly are we going to get you out of Denerim without being noticed?" His question was directed at me, though I didn't quite understand why. "I mean, your eyes are a dead giveaway as to who you are. Only Grey Wardens have eyes like that, and I'm sure that Loghain's men will know that as well as I do."

Levi looked at me again, as if he was seeing me for the first time. "By the Maker, you look so young to have your eyes turn like that. I thought only the oldest Grey Wardens looked like that. Right before they..." He trailed off, his confusion earlier no doubt making more sense to him.

Wynne stood and walked next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder as she spoke. "Toryn is a mage, as well as Grey Warden. Being the first mage in their order, no one realized that the magic in his blood would accelerate the effects of the Joining within him." I watched with a bit of amusement as Levi's brows raised up.

"A mage too? And one with a sword at that. I will never underestimate Teagan's words again. You _are_ a very formidable man indeed, Warden. For the Wardens to take in a mage, and teach him swordsmanship, you must be exceptional." Levi said, sounding as if he was in awe of me. I waved it off. "I'm just another man, and a dying one at that. I'm nothing special."

Levi's eyes shone with a radiance that I didn't recognize, though I did sense the man's great respect of me. "I highly doubt that. Besides, who around here isn't dying?" He chuckled, and despite the morbidity his words should've brought, I found myself feeling better.

I almost didn't notice Alistair lean towards my ear, and I listened to his whisper. "He's right you know." I cracked a smile, and looked up at Wynne and Morrigan. "So, back to the issue at hand. Either of you have any ideas?" I asked them, and I watched as Wynne shook her head as her hand stroked her chin.

Morrigan was silent for a moment as she stared into my eyes. She knelt down in front of me, bring herself down to the level that my chair had me at. She didn't speak as she closed her eyes and placed her hand over my eyes, which I closed out of instinct. I felt a spark crack across my eyelids, which was a very unpleasant feeling.

"What was that?" I asked as I recoiled from her touch, shielding my face as I spoke. I still got no answer from her, and I opened my eyes again to see a mirror in Morrigan's hand. As I took the mirror, she finally spoke. "It won't last long, but it should get us out of the city at the very least." My eyes drifted from her to the mirror, where my eye were once again a sapphire blue.

"A glamour! I didn't realize such a thing was possible!" Wynne exclaimed upon seeing my eyes. Morrigan chuckled at her reaction. "It's hardly something that the Circle would be concerned with. It is a skill that benefits someone who is trying to be the perfect person for someone else." She explained to Wynne.

Alistair laughed then. "So, you've been doing this for some time then?"

Morrigan looked up, with the most peculiar look on her face. Not quite disgust, but it was clear that she wasn't happy with whatever thought was in her mind. "Not I. Tis a skill of my mother's. She told me that it was the sort of thing that allowed her to find the perfect match to have her daughter with." I looked back at the mirror, understanding her look to a degree. Even Morrigan didn't approve of that kind of trickery. Not anymore, at least.

Not wanting to waste any time, the five of us gather everything of use, and headed out towards the City Gate. With any luck, we'd be out of Denerim, and on our way to Soldier's Peak before the night grew too dark.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was a very enjoyable chapter for me to write, as a lot of the groundwork for the next set of major plotlines has been set. There is a lot happening in this chapter, and in the chapters to follow. If you take a look at my profile page, you'll see that there is a lot more in the works these days. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with me so far! I'm sure you won't be disappointed with what the future holds!


End file.
